Sink or Swim
by Avora SaDiablo
Summary: AU. Voldemort has just returned to power, plunging the Wizarding world into war once more. But Harry isn't the only one he's intent on finding, and the Wizarding world isn't the only one involved. . . Chapter 17 on hold
1. Chapter 1

**This is set following the events of GOF. It is AU. Some Canons are killed off, and some OCs are added. However, I am striving to keep things as realistic as possible (or as realistic as things can be in the world of Fanfic). **

**This will start as a Muggle (OC) perspective with inserted Magical POV, but will steadily move into Magical with inserted Muggle POV. The first 2 chapters are dedicated to the main OC's character development to ensure a well-rounded character. I appreciate your patience in advance.**

**A big thank you to my new beta ****Dances With Vampires****, who has graciously offered to take over following Ikrona's early retirement from fanfiction due to time constraints. **

_**Chapter 1: Case 19**_

_If Hedwig hadn't made a ruckus trying to fly back in, Harry would never have noticed the sinister cloud forming at eye level, several houses down the street. He knew who lived in that house, and that he would never see Mrs. Figg again. He wanted so badly to go there, or to tell someone that the little old lady was dead._

_But the Muggles didn't see the Dark Mark, didn't know what it meant. Even if only to call the police, Harry would receive a thorough ear-bashing from his aunt and uncle for touching the phone. The police would never believe anything was wrong either, and if they did, it would draw too much attention to him anyway._

_So he sat by the window and watched… waited for the next thing to happen, wand ready to defend himself if tonight was indeed the night._

-.-.-

Eliza made her way down the stairs faster than advisable in heels. She paused next to the door, and glanced at the mirror to make sure she was presentable. The wedge on the solid heels made her almost average height; no makeup; her dark brown curls were pulled back neatly into a ponytail; her purple long-sleeved blouse was fancy enough to be fun and practical enough to be work attire, even if mostly hidden under the white lab coat.

She sighed as she opened one of the drawers under the mirror, pulling out her identification badge and clipping it next to her pager.

"Maddie," she called through to the lounge room, where her little sister was watching late night horrors in her PJ's and happily devouring a bowl of popcorn. "Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?"

"I'm fifteen years old, and Troy will be home when the sun's up – I'm sure I'll be fine for the next few hours. Honestly, Eliza," Madeline scoffed.

Eliza sighed again. Her brother Troy usually worked the day shift, but as the other security manager was on holiday, the casino had him working double shifts almost constantly. And the reason that Maddie was now living with them and not their mother was part of Eliza's reluctance to leave her home alone. She pursed her lips, wondering if she should call work and let them know that she would be late.

"If I find out that you had Dick-"

"Rick," Maddie automatically corrected.

"Rick. Whatever his name is. If he comes over without you telling us, you know your brother and I will have to-"

"He won't be coming, I promise. Would you get going before you get your knickers in a twist at the thought of being late?"

Eliza frowned at the underlying insult. It was true - work had, for the past several years, taken priority. And she was struggling to make the changes to put Maddie first. Troy said she needed to start trusting her more… but that was easier said than done.

"All right, but don't stay up watching that rubbish all the night. I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her bag and left, locking the door behind her and silently praying that Maddie would behave herself.

-.-.-

The flashing lights lit the street and led her to the crime scene. As she approached, a constable waved her over. She was ready.

"Doctor Eliza Raveien, Medical Examiner," she identified herself, presenting the badge and was waved through. Neighbours were gathered behind the yellow tape in their PJ's, craning their necks for a look at what was left of the home. The press was not far behind, accosting the approaching detectives.

Firefighters wandered around, checking for the safety of the building - and it was no wonder: there were holes blasted in more than half the walls, and splintered wood and glass lay everywhere. It barely resembled the other little weatherboard houses along the street.

"Oh my God. . ." Eliza breathed. She'd worked at bomb sites before, but this was completely different. No scorch marks, no burns, no severed body parts - no nothing. The damage was completely contained within the property bounds, without a shred of debris in the neighbouring gardens or on the sidewalk. This was completely different.

The night sky was clear, except for some strange mist hovering above the house. No one else seemed to notice it or care about it, so Eliza dismissed it as dust and other airborne debris from the resulting damage.

Eliza quickly recognized the person who would be working this case with her. Detective Janice Huston was a senior homicide detective, not far from breaking into her late forties. She was stern-looking most of the time, but quick enough to share a laugh and happy to be considered 'one of the guys'. More than that though, she was the closest thing to a friend she had.

Janice already had control of things, gathering as much information as she could from the first on-scene officer, whilst her partner Lloyd discussed logistics with the Fire Chief and the Detective Chief Inspector.

It didn't look like Lloyd and the Detective Chief Inspector would finish their discussion quickly from the amount of animated pointing, so Eliza set her kit on the ground with the other forensic investigators and waited.

"Pretty impressive, don't you think?" a female voice said, coming up next to her.

Eliza snorted. "I really hope they declare it unsafe… I would rather deal with the extra work than get caught under there myself." She said, turning to Janice.

"Come now, 'Liza, don't be a coward," Janice laughed, poking her in the ribs. "So what are you expecting?" She asked seriously, focused on the job at hand.

"Honestly, looking at the condition of the house…" She trailed off, glancing behind her. Small pieces of debris littered the front garden where they all stood, but someone seemed to have taken the time to sweep the foot path. "No idea – but I don't have a good feeling about it," she admitted. She remembered there were too many things already present that weren't normal – and enough things to make her nervous.

So far in the past few months, they had had eighteen unexplained deaths with no apparent links or connections - and that was only for their region, the number increasing at an alarming rate weekly across the country. It was as though they had all simply dropped dead - no causes. They suspected that there were more, that the number had been tainted by sloppy reports or assumptions. The other crime scenes had also been pristine. No, not pristine, that implied they had been cleaned; there was the usual amount of day-to-day mess, there was just nothing useful in it. The victims had all simply dropped dead.

-.-.-

The body was in the middle of what was probably once a hallway; nearly all of the interior walls were destroyed. Eliza handed her assistant the camera. "Take photos of the body at every angle, and anything near it." Firefighters had set up temporary support struts to keep the house standing long enough to be processed. Eliza pulled out her voice recorder and started work, trying to ignore the tell-tale stare of fear in the victim's eyes.

"Victim is suspected to be widowed resident, Arabella Figg. Age and stature supports this. Confirmation will be made back at the lab. Victim is short, approximately five-four, and appears to have fallen backwards upon expiring. The body has signs of attempted CPR." She clipped the recorder to her top so she had use of her hands, and opened her box of trade tools, applied gloves, and pulled out a thermometer with a long spike at the end, pushing it into the victim's liver. The body was still warm to the touch.

"Approximate time of death is. . .one-thirty a.m.," she informed the detective standing over her.

"How does someone not notice this for half an hour before calling it in?" Detective Sergeant Lloyd asked, clearly shocked.

"It's a work night, quiet street like this. . .only reason why we heard about this before sun-up is because the guy across the road just got back from the airport and couldn't resuscitate her," Janice answered. "I just don't get how no one heard all of this. Even if they were using a sledge hammer, someone was bound to hear the destruction." She ducked into a different room to look for clues.

"Nothing more I'm going to be able to tell you here. All the superficial injuries appear to be post-mortem, nothing that attributes to cause of death. I might know something when I open her up." Eliza stood, packing away her kit and knowing full well that she wasn't going to find anything of the sort.

"'Liza." Janice poked her head through a space that had once been a wall. "More casualties; cats."

Moving out of the way of the gurney, Eliza followed to investigate. Maybe this wasn't as hopeless as they all thought - after all, people didn't usually kill animals without a reason. . .She chased that thought out of her head as quickly as it came.

"These guys are bigger than my mum's Maine Coon - hell, I've seen smaller bob cats are the zoo," Lloyd exclaimed.

Two of the cats she knew were dead only at a glance. The third was curled up and, if it weren't for the fact that it was under a piece of ceiling, could have easily been mistaken for sleeping.

"I'll arrange for a necropsy back at the lab." Photos were taken. Still with gloves on, she lifted one of the limp cats by the scruff, carefully looking at the claws. "Doesn't look like any pre-mortem injuries, but we do have a donor," she commented at the small traces of blood flecking the claws. "Might just be from an old fight, though."

"With some luck, it's the sick bastard who came here in the first place." Lloyd held out an evidence bag large enough to fit the cat in.

"How many did the neighbour say she had?" Eliza glanced around the room, wondering if maybe one had gotten out of this mess alive. She put the other two cats in bags.

"Couldn't give a fixed number - apparently, she didn't like them roaming around," Janice replied, searching behind and under furniture and debris. "We'll call in the Animal Warden, but I doubt - hang on, got another. Must be a kitten, it's tiny compared to these guys."

Eliza reached under the couch and grabbed a tail; the cat attached to it shrieked. Sharp claws sliced through her glove. "Shit, it's alive," she hissed, cradling her hand. A cloth was offered and accepted.

Lloyd motioned for one of the CSU Techs to move the couch. They positioned themselves to catch the animal, but it didn't flee, and probably couldn't have if it wanted to.

"She's injured," Eliza said, taking a closer look. There was a deep laceration down its side, and it hissed threateningly as they approached, extending one unsheathed front paw in warning. "Call in an Animal Warden; I'll collect any evidence at their clinic."

-.-.-

Back at the comfort of her lab, Eliza meticulously collected any and all evidence, preparing the body for autopsy. She had no illusions of some grand breakthrough, of a mysterious puzzle piece slipping into place. She glanced through the glass window which offered a view of her office and the stack of yellow files on top of her filing cabinet. She knew where Mrs. Figg's file would go: with the other eighteen already there. Deaths with no reason, no cause, and the only link being the oddity and mystery surrounding them. Eighteen cases, and lying on the slab before her was number nineteen.

"Well, that tabby of yours made it," Eliza said, forcing a smile. "The vets say she should be back on her feet in a few days, and with luck one of your other kids caught a bit of who did this to you." She pulled down the clear protective visor, and turned on the microphone hanging from the ceiling, and held a scalpel at the ready. "July Second, autopsy of Arabella Figg, declared dead at. . . ."

-.-.-

At six a.m., her brother left her a reassuring message that the house was still standing and Maddie found asleep on the couch when he arrived. This took some of the edge out of her nerves, which had only been intensified by several cups of C-grade coffee as she sorted through the evidence collected and dispatched it to the appropriate departments. There would be no word about any of it until lunchtime, so she committed her time to the necropsies.

Eliza frowned at the test results, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. She should have been prepared for this, being the nineteenth case she thought it was, but what frustrated her now was that there were so many other things so close to killing her. Her heart and kidneys were failing, her lungs had fluid in them, and she had a few malignant cancer spots, as well as a small tumour at the base of her spine. She wouldn't have lasted another year, but someone had gone to the very thorough trouble of killing her and making a statement out of her house and cats.

And the giant cats... After doing a necropsy on the first, it was clear that there was something quite different about them, and she took them to the RSPCA for further investigation. It wasn't that they weren't cats - they just weren't. . .normal; they had slightly different bone structures, different bone densities, even some of the organs were in different places. This case was doing her head in.

"That's not a promising look." Janice and Lloyd walked in, looking no more optimistic than she did.

"You guessed right. Nineteen in five months. . ." Eliza handed the results over. "Mind you, they could have just waited a few months and she would have been here anyway. The way her body was deteriorating – though I won't be able to track down medical records until later today, but she wasn't being medicated or getting any form of treatment - near as I can tell, I'm the first ever to have seen her."

"Neighbours couldn't tell us much either," Janice said. "A few wanted to blame a supposed 'juvenile delinquent' - kid by the name of Harry she used to sit for - but it seems the only people who know any of his criminal history are those who heard rumours. Other than that, there was some fat kid who uses his fists more than his head, but he couldn't have pulled off something like this."

"No evidence of fists or bruising. This one is going with the other eighteen."

"DCI's not like that - the newspapers are already running wild with this one, and the Home Office wants answers. With the state the house is in, there is going to be no denying any sort of foul play. Don't you have anything for us? What about the DNA?" Janice had a slightly desperate edge to her voice.

"All we came back with so far is Male, AB Neg. It's running through the database now, shouldn't take too long thanks to the blood type – though I doubt we will find a match."

"Well, it narrows it down if nothing else." Lloyd looked a little more optimistic. "Isn't it something like, 2% of the population are AB?"

"Less than 1%. Most of the victims are either or with an AB blood type relative, and Mrs. Figg was AB positive – which still supports my theory. But it seems unlikely - a serial killer hunting blood types? At this point I think there's still something else linking them."

"What if it's a toxin that only affects rare blood types?" Lloyd suggested.

"I've been trying to work on that theory for a while," Eliza replied. "It's getting hard to ignore this many. But I'll keep you informed if anything further comes of it. For now. . .the DCI is going to have to stone-wall this one until something bigger hits the news. I've had no luck tracking down a next-of-kin, so this should be forgotten soon like the rest of them."

It was a sad truth that so far, tracking down any next of kin in these cases had been as much of a headache as solving the murders themselves. In the few cases where they did track someone down, they seemed to want as little to do with the victim as possible, and to leave it to the council to take care of the arrangements. The few who did acknowledge anything could say very little about the victim in general, knowing even less than what they had been able to find out. It was like these people didn't really exist, living in the shadows of society and incredibly private.

"What about the tabby?"

"Well, I went back over the photos. There is a very small blood streak from where she was hit when she crawled under the couch, but no trace evidence. The vet and I couldn't even determine what kind of weapon may have been used. The blood samples are being run for posterity against the cats just in case."

A knock at the glass door behind her caught their attention. A young man in a lab coat entered.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but this really couldn't wait. We've run this blood three times," he said uneasily. "It's not cat - it's human."

"Let me see those." Eliza examined the paperwork and samples. "This one definitely came from the cat, the vet took the sample while I was there." She frowned at the second sample coding and results. "This one was from the smear. Did it match the victim's?"

The man bit his lip and shook his head. "Matches the one that you said was from the cat, though."

Eliza sighed. "Thank you. I'll go down to RSPCA and collect another sample." She continued to read. "Inspectors, I will let you know if anything further comes up, thank you for stopping by." She dismissed them in order to further analyze the reports.

"There's more. We tested the hair from the tabby, we figured the blood was contaminated, but this is where it gets really strange." He said handing her the report. "The hair is definitely cat – there's no way its human, but the DNA from the root is – and it's a match for the blood."

Eliza read through the report, brow furrowed. "This is some sort of joke?" she chuckled sceptically.

"No joke – I can't explain it – but that's the results, we ran the test three times to be sure,"

Eliza frowned. "I think I need to do some tests of my own with this cat…" Lab techs making errors wasn't unheard of, but it was rare, and with results like this she wasn't prepared to believe it until she had ruled out every possibility and done the tests herself.

Later in her car, while she drove to the RSPCA, Eliza could still see the report in her mind, taunting her. How did a cat end up with AB negative human blood and DNA?

-.-.-

The RSPCA was full of sounds from dogs, cats, and birds alike. She'd been in the waiting room for thirty minutes, waiting for an available vet to supervise the sample collection. But something had changed in the past ten minutes: the attendants seemed more than a little anxious, and there was a lot of door-slamming and feet shuffling behind the Staff Only door. It was another ten minutes before a very uneasy veterinarian approached her.

"Did the cat die?" Eliza asked, not entirely sure what to make of the man's expression.

The vet opened and closed his mouth a few times, as though searching for the right words.

"We don't know," he finally settled on. "She's missing. When we checked on her this morning she was recovering nicely, and seemed as though she would be suitable to go into a foster program in a week or so, there was no reason for anyone to take her out of her cage until later today. But she's not there. In fact, it wasn't even until you arrived that we even realized she was gone... No others are missing, that's what we can't understand - if it was some animal rights nutter, more would be missing, and they would be the ones scheduled to be euthanized. I really don't know what to make of this. . ." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Someone was working very hard to make sure whatever secrets this cat held would remain hidden.

"What about the cat? A breed, or something? Did you happen to take any blood samples?"

"A couple, though most haven't been run yet; it's been a busy morning. Near as we could tell, she was just your garden variety Tabby."

"That's fine. I'll need those samples to compare to another sample taken from the crime scene. Also, those other cats I brought in for a necropsy, do you have a report on those yet?"

The man paled. "You want them now?"

"Is there a problem?"

"We. . ." He struggled, not wanting to admit that there was another thing he couldn't answer. "Don't know," he surrendered. "In all honesty - I mean, you have to understand, we thought it was simply a case of you not knowing cats, but. . ."

"But you couldn't explain the differences either?"

"The thing is, you look at them, and they're cats. Very large cats, but cats. You open them up, and. . .well, it's all there. . .it's just different. We looked her up to see if she was a registered breeder, or experimenting with breeds, but there's nothing, no vet history, no registrations. We thought she was a possible home breeder who was ill-informed, and the cats were the result of inbreeding - but the mutations are too uniform across all three cats, and would take probably hundreds of generations to be the norm, as these mutations seem to be with them." He looked stumped. "There wasn't anything to suggest where she may have acquired them? Weird or not, they are beautiful cats - I would love to know what their temperament would have been, and-"

"So you have nothing?"

The veterinarian stopped his excited ramble and cleared his throat. "No," he answered, disheartened. "But I can tell you this, as a cat lover myself: when people have more than one cat of the same breed, it's because there is something unique about them that they love. I don't know if this is relevant, but people like that don't just get a common domestic shorthair to add to the group. Especially one that is so dissimilar. It's possible she was taking care of the missing tabby for a friend, or it was a stray who adopted her."

Eliza sighed. "I'll take your word for it and let the detectives know. Thank you for your help."

-.-.-

_Harry caught a glimpse of the news, and the destruction wrought upon Mrs. Figg's home, and none of it made sense. There was no cover story, no supposed gas explosion, or anything close to a cover-up of what really happened. The Muggles reached the body first and floundered for an explanation. Something was very wrong. _

_The only message he received had been a hastily written note from Sirius, ordering him to stay put and under no circumstances leave the house. Harry sighed and flopped on his bed. Something was very wrong, and it had something to do with last night._

_-.-.-_

**Thank you for reading. Please give a short message telling what you think, and if you have any suggestions for improvement or plots that you would like to see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I'm glad you've been enjoying. And especially thank you for pointing out the things I have missed. Here's Chapter 2.**

_**Chapter 2: Closer to Home**_

"_Why wasn't there a clean-up crew for that mess?" _

_"She was a Squib; we've been pushed to our limits just monitoring those with magic, let alone important Muggle officials-"_

_"Do you realise what this means? It's too late to wipe their minds. It's too late to clean up anything that may have been left. The Muggles have already seen the destruction - they've started investigating it!"_

_"Minister, please calm down-"_

_"No, I will not __calm down__. Your department is supposed to clean up after murders - and you didn't! Do you have any idea how difficult this is going to be to keep under wraps? This is going to be one of those Muggle mysteries like the Flying Dutchman and the people who go missing because of the dragon reserves in the Bermuda Triangle. They aren't going to forget about it!"_

_"Like I said, she was a Squib. We don't-"_

_"Well, you bloody well do now! Don't let this happen again!"_

_"Yes, Minister."_

-.-.-

Of all the samples she had been given from the RSPCA, not a single one was cat. Eliza rubbed her temples, fighting the urge not to scream at the computer in frustration. Every test came back the same: human female, AB Negative.

"Dear God," she muttered, trying to comprehend what the evidence was telling her. None of it made sense, and the more she tried to make it make sense, the more confused she became. Concerned it may have been a lab error, she had taken the samples directly to London, and supervised the DNA profiling herself - but it came up with the same results.

A tap on the window jerked her back to reality.

"Eliza, go home," her boss ordered. "You've nearly done a fourteen-hour shift."

"And I still can't make sense of these results," she muttered, frustrated. She rubbed her eyes, as though if they refocused what she was looking at would somehow become logical.

"The results aren't going to change in your sleep. Get home, get sleep. You've got a kid at home that needs some attention."

Eliza snorted. "God help me if she ever hears me refer to her a kid. Why are people obsessed with having children? Yeah, they're cute when they're little, but then it all goes downhill from there as far as I can tell."

"Wait 'til you have one of your own. Trust me, they are worth it."

"Like I have the time. I can't even keep my plants alive, let alone anything else. Haven't you noticed? I'm a coroner, there's no risk of killing someone already dead."

Her boss laughed and escorted her to the lifts, just in case she got 'distracted' again. "Well, stop doing these long hours. God only knows what other things you might discover. You know, beyond these walls there are actually people alive," he teased, waving as the lift doors closed.

"Very funny," Eliza muttered, glancing at the files that she had slipped into her bag. She smiled to herself.

-.-.-

Troy's car wasn't in the driveway, but the loud music greeting her as she pulled in told her (and everyone in a ten-mile radius) that Maddie was in her room. Her particular unintelligible style of '_doof doof_' grated along her nerves, and she often wondered if that was the point. Inside, it was clear that Troy had been home, his suit jacket hanging in the entrance hall.

"Maddie!" Eliza uselessly tried shouting over the blaring sound. Failing that, she dashed up the stairs, entered her sister's room unnoticed, and pulled the plug on the stereo.

"_Hey!_" Maddie protested indignantly. "I was listening to that."

"So apparently was the rest of the neighbourhood. If you insist on making yourself deaf, wear headphones so the rest of us can at least hear ourselves think. Where's Troy?"

Maddie sat cross-legged on a swivel chair, browsing emails from friends. Her hair was sun-bleached, several shades lighter than Eliza's and Troy's colouring, and her skin was tanned several shades darker from playing lacrosse and football. She was already as tall as Eliza, but didn't share her stick-figure build; where Eliza's slenderness came from skipping meals and overworking herself, Maddie was a healthier shape with more muscle definition and curves. She took much better care of her body than Eliza did, who tended to treat hers as her own personal enemy, pushing it further than she knew she should.

"Something about a hot date." Maddie shrugged, not particularly interested, spinning her chair. "So am I going to be spending the entire holidays stuck in this house? In all fairness, it's not fair - I mean, _you_ don't have to say cooped up in this house, and at least you have something to do during the day-"

"Mum sent you here because you got caught shoplifting." Eliza folded her arms, not about to back down from being sassed at.

"Mum sent me here because _Steve's kids _don't like sharing and _set me up_." Maddie gave her a sour look. "Troy _used _to be a cop, you practically _are_ a cop, why would I do something as stupid as shoplift earrings when" - she pulled her hair back to reveal her ears - "I don't even have pierced ears? I've seen enough lobes torn during matches not to do something that stupid. Strangely enough, though, they were the same pair that _Lottie_" - her tone was pure venom - "had been trying to make me buy her with Mum's credit card when we were shopping for school supplies."

Eliza sighed. She knew that their half-sisters were little shits. It was why and Troy had moved out as soon as they could afford to. Steve moved in barely a week after their father was buried, and he was very good at pushing their mother's existing kids to the side once they had children of their own: three girls. The eldest, Lottie - who was only a year younger than Maddie - was the worst of them, the main reason they rarely visited their mother. She couldn't dismiss this accusation, as there was a very good chance that it was true, and accusing her of lying would only stir more trouble.

"We'll talk about it later when Troy gets home from chasing skirts."

As much as she loved her brother, she had no illusions. He was sweet, but there were usually only three things on his mind outside of family and work: women, sex, and how to combine them. He wasn't looking to settle down any time soon, wasn't interested in the commitment of having someone other than family living with him. He was enjoying what he called 'the good life'. Fast job, fast women, fast car.

Her older brother Corey, on the other hand... no one would ever say it, but he was the brains of the two, completing a law degree and now working as a glorified ambulance chaser. He'd stuck it out staying at home with their mother as long as he could, wanting to ensure his education could carry him the rest of his life, before he met his now-wife with a baby on the way. As much as she cared about him, staying in the same room with him for more than a few hours almost always ended in a shouting match that shook the house. He thought she was throwing her medical career, and she thought he was a pompous ass.

He was also the only one still convinced that Maddie was in truth Steve's child, and not their father's despite the fact she had none of Steve's traits and he refused to 'claim' her, which strained their relationship further.

The phone rang as she went back to the kitchen.

"Eliza? Eliza, it's Antoinette." Corey's wife sounded half-hysterical. "Is Corey there?"

"No, is everything okay?" Eliza was genuinely concerned. The complications she had been having with the pregnancy seemed endless. "Do you need me to come around? Isn't he supposed to be away on business?"

"He was supposed to come home this morning... I've tried calling him all day, but I can't seem to get hold of him, and no one at the office said they knew anything about a business trip," she sobbed. "I think he's cheating on me!"

Eliza sighed. "Honey, I doubt it, he's crazy about you and the baby," she reassured her, silently cursing him. While she didn't believe for a moment he would cheat with his morally superior attitude, he still had to know what would be running through his wife's head. "Maybe... maybe it wasn't work business, he's been wanting to open his own office-"

"You don't understand," Antoinette sniffed. "The past few months he's changed, he's been getting all these letters and keeps them locked away - and when he is home, he spends hours in his office. Whenever I try and talk to him, it's like he isn't even listening, and he won't tell me where he's going when I know he shouldn't be working."

"Anne, please calm down, listen to me. Troy mentioned that he had been talking about some big secret surprise thing, maybe he is just trying to organise something for you." Corey had also tried calling her, leaving a cryptic message about this big secret thing, but she had been wrist-deep in someone's stomach at the time and had procrastinated when it came to calling him back. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I wish I could be so sure... he always lets me know if something is going to delay him, or when he will be home..." She had calmed down a little, but there were still little sobbing gasps on the other end of the phone.

"Would you like to come around and wait here?" Eliza offered. At least if she was here, she would have some distraction, and the chances of complications with the baby would be lessened.

"No, I… I think it's best I should wait here, just in case. I guess... should I tell the police?"

"They won't be able to do anything for forty-eight hours, but I will talk to some friends at the station if it will help you feel better."

"Yes, that... that would be good if you could, thank you."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be on your own. Can your sister stay with you, or someone?"

"I - I don't know. I know it's probably nothing to worry about, but I just get so damned emotional." The sobs returned. "And I don't know what to think anymore," Antoinette cried. "I just want to get back to normal."

Eliza sighed. "Get your sister to stay with you tonight. You could use the company, and if you stress this baby into labour she knows what to do. I will talk to the police for you. Just stay calm, and relax."

"Oh-oak-ay."

By the time Eliza got Antoinette settled, it was getting dark. She left a message with the station, as well as with Troy - along with a request to bring home dinner. She was furious at Corey, he should've known better. Known what this kind of stress could do to Antoinette. No doubt he was off with some old college friends on some stupid week-long pub crawl in Amsterdam. She pulled out her files, needing distraction from the thoughts.

She sat at the kitchen counter, evidence notes and crime scene photos strewn across it, and tried to make sense of where and how the mix-up could have possibly occurred. Maddie was still in her room, and the music was still blasting but somewhat quieter than before. She frowned at the pictures of the dead cats and read the notes, comparing the photos of the necropsy. A lock clicked somewhere behind her.

"Dinner!" was the magic word which floated up the stairs and turned the music off, followed by the thudding of feet down the stairs.

Maddie burst into the kitchen, immediately fishing for her order amongst the Chinese takeaway containers. "Eww. . .do you have to bring that stuff home with you?" She grabbed a picture of one of the dead cats in morbid curiosity. Troy snatched it out of her hands and handed it back to Eliza, then opened the fridge, looking for some beers.

"Could I-?"

"No," they answered in unison, ignoring Maddie's scowl as she stalked back up the stairs with her dinner.

Troy grabbed the seat next to Eliza to get a better view. "This looks fun," he commented, twisting a cap off with his wrist and handing the bottle to his sister. "Anything new from Antoinette?"

"Her sister's with her. I'll check in on her tomorrow."

"Let me, I've got the day off. Besides, I can call him a jerk just as well as you can, and when he does get home, I think it's best that I have that chat with him instead of you." He gave her a warning look not to try and gouge out Corey's eyes the next time she saw him.

"He can be such an idiot sometimes-" Eliza raised her voice, but Troy cut her off.

"And I will tell him that. If he needs a good slap upside the head, I will do it. Your relationship is strained enough as it is. He will turn up, and I will deal with him." The look he gave her now made it clear the discussion was over. He studied the evidence. "This the one that was all over the news this morning?" he asked, already knowing the answer as he opened his own beer.

"Mm-hmm," was her only reply as she sipped.

"Makes me glad I'm not a cop anymore - I would not like being the one stuck on this case." He scanned through the photos. "Mum called, she won't be there on Saturday." He said, trying to make the news off hand.

This Saturday was the anniversary of the accident that killed their father, and very nearly killed her too.

"Of course she's not going to come," Eliza scoffed. "She got what she wanted from Dad, his life insurance."

They all knew she had been cheating on their father; the wedding with Steve was only six months after the funeral and Maddie's birth. Steve never claimed to be Maddie's father, because she was born before their father died and they were pretending the affair was still secret. As she got older, it was clear to Steve that she wasn't his daughter. She had the same dark curly hair and brown eyes as the rest of the Raveien children.

"Hey, that looks like Tivoli," Troy commented, picking up one of the photos of Mrs. Figg's large cats.

"Tivoli?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, Dad's cat - great big old furry mess, don't you remember?" he asked, holding up the picture. Eliza shook her head. "It didn't really like other people, temperamental lil' shit."

"You know there are still some gaps from before the accident. But I thought Mum was allergic to cats?"

"She is. Didn't matter. Dad never gave up Tivoli, he loved that cat, and for some reason she never had an allergic reaction to it. Didn't stop her from hating it though," Troy said matter-of-factly, taking another sip.

"What happened to it? I don't remember it being there after I came out of hospital."

"Nah, he died a few years before Dad. He wanted to get another, but Mum refused. Tivoli freaked her out a bit, probably because he was such a grump."

"Do you remember what kind of cat?"

"Nope - but this is the first time I've seen any that look like him." He finished the beer and left the empty bottle on the counter. Eliza eyeballed him until he put it in the trash. "You should get some shut-eye, you've got work in a few hours."

"And you?"

"I had a snooze this morning. . .and afternoon." He smiled at her wickedly, waggling his brows at her, rewarded with the empty bottle being jokingly tossed at him. "You really should try it, it will do you a world of good."

Eliza poked her tongue out at him. "Well, seeing as you have tomorrow off, _you _can make arrangements with Maddie for her to be entertained over the holidays." She smiled, putting the documents into neat piles on the counter. "And you can come up with ways to ensure she _doesn't _get a whole world of good."

That night, she lay awake thinking of the accident that had killed her father. She could only remember snippets of it, but she filled in the rest with the accident report.

It was the holidays. Troy camped with a friend's family, and Corey shopped with Mum for new school uniforms, because he'd grown a good foot in a few months. She was eleven years old, and Dad was taking her to London. She sat in the front seat, windows down, enjoying an ice cream as he told her stories of adventure and excitement.

A speeding red station wagon ran a red light at an intersection and crashed into the driver's side door with enough force to roll the car on its side. Her father died on impact, and Eliza was trapped for an hour while they tried to get her free. Two months in the hospital and another six months of rehab led her to an almost full recovery, apart from some memory loss, scarring, and a few reconstructions.

She looked at the scars along her arms - shining in the moonlight - before rolling over, hoping everything was okay with her brother.

-.-.-

Eliza heard the sound of an approaching ambulance. It took a few moments to realise it was her beeper. She glanced at her alarm, which was flashing zeros; she cursed and sat up to check her messages.

"'Liza, it's Jan'. I'm still waiting on that report, and the C.I.'s are asking where you are. I'm guessing you're sleeping."

Another beep.

Her phone rang. "Doctor Raveien," she answered, slightly breathless, knowing that the pink horizon put her late.

"'Liza, it's Jan'. Where are you?"

"Blackout last night killed the clock, on my way to the office now," she replied, pulling on the nearest clean pair of pants.

"Don't bother," Janice said. "Meet me at the crime scene - Stoke Park, Guildford." It sounded like she was already on the freeway.

Eliza grabbed a shirt. "Twenty minutes. Did you-?"

"Yes, I have your kit." Janice answered the unfinished question.

"Thanks."

-.-.-

Half an hour later, Eliza was led to the crime scene by the usual advertisement: yellow tape and flashing lights. She showed her ID and hailed the detectives. "Sorry I'm late, what have we got?" She took her kit from Janice and put on gloves. "Please don't tell me it's another one," she said, following them to the body.

"Definitely not another one," Janice replied. "Kids found him when their ball went into the bushes over there." She pointed to the thicket they were heading toward.

"This one is more like a roll of Life Savers. Male, no ID," Lloyd added, holding a tissue over his mouth.

Eliza was about to ask what he meant when she saw, and her heart skipped a few beats. She dropped the kit and ran to the scene barf bucket. It was no wonder all the cops were in the clearing, it had been ages since she had seen a body in such condition. What she could only speculate as some sort of wire or garrotte had been wrapped around him so tightly, he had been sliced to the bone. But there was more. That short glimpse had been enough to tell her exactly who he was.

"You okay? I've never seen you barf at a scene," Janice said, looking worried.

"I can't take this case, that's my brother," Eliza replied weakly, her whole body shaking as she used the tree to support her.

"Oh my god, Troy?" Janice asked, completely mortified.

"Corey," she replied and vomited again.

Janice's instincts took over. "OK, Lloyd, call the C.I and let him know we need another M.E. to take this one. Eliza, come with me to the paramedics," she ordered, holding the bucket and supporting Eliza over to the ambulances. As they entered the clearing, flashing bulbs exploded, the media taking pictures of anything and everything. "Constable, get rid of those cameras, _now_!" she told the nearest officer, putting herself between Eliza and the frenzy.

Lloyd came over to check on Eliza,

"He was alive. Oh, God." Eliza snatched the bucket back. "So much blood, he had to be alive when they did that to him," she managed to say, sitting on the bed inside the ambulance. "His wife - she called last night, she was so sure something was wrong, but I just thought it was her hormones." And the tears started. "Oh God, how am I going to tell her?"

Janice put a blanket around Eliza's shoulders and handed her some tissues. "I will be right back, okay? Just stay here, I need to find out what the C.I can arrange. Stay here." She asked a paramedic to supervise her.

Eliza's heart was beating so hard and fast it felt like it would burst out of her ribcage.

Lloyd came over to check on her. "I'm so sorry about that comment, we had no idea," he sincerely apologised. "They are calling around for another M.E. to take this one. Were you close?" he asked sympathetically.

"You're interviewing me _now_?" she snapped at him. He had only been transferred to Surrey a few weeks ago, and while it was logical for him to ask questions, it still hurt like hell.

"No, god no, nothing like that," he said quickly. "I just meant… Well, I have two sisters. Don't see much of them these days..."

Eliza felt bad for snapping at him. "Sorry…" she muttered, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"Don't stress." He gave her a small smile to let her know there were no hard feelings. "Is there anything I can get for you, or something?"

Eliza shook her head as her mobile started to ring. She pulled it out and saw Troy's name flashing. She burst back into tears.

"Do you want me to take it? I have some experience informing next-of-kin," he offered. Eliza said nothing in-between the sobs, but handed him the ringing phone.

"Elle, hey, you left your files on the table," Troy's voice passed through the phone.

"Hi, this is Detective Lloyd. Uh, Eliza isn't really in any state to talk at the moment," he said a little awkwardly. He jumped out of the ambulance to find some privacy.

"Wrist-deep in a body? Not surprised to hear that. Tell her it's her brother Troy," Troy joked, followed by the slurp of a morning coffee.

"Sir, I think it's best to come here, as quickly as possible."

"I'll drop them off after my coffee." Troy sounded a little annoyed. After all, he wasn't the one who forgot them.

"No, something… something has come up, your brother…"

Troy nearly dropped the cup. "No."

He didn't want to believe it any more than Eliza did, but he knew that she wouldn't have made a mistake identifying him.

"I'm sorry. I can arrange to have a car pick you up, and-"

"It will be quicker if I drive, where are you?"

"We're at Stoke Park, Guildford. She has already identified him."

"I'm on my way."

Troy hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. He thought of calling Antoinette, but thought better of it. This wasn't something you told your brother's wife over the phone, especially in her condition. He grabbed his coat and keys. "Maddie! Maddie!"

"What?" she strolled down the stairs still in her pyjamas, completely dishevelled.

"You're staying home today."

"But you said-" she started protesting, but she was cut off.

"Maddie, Corey's body was found."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. "I'll get dressed," she said, making to run back up the stairs.

"I don't want you at the scene; Eliza would kill me if I brought you. Just stay home; I don't want you wondering around today."

"What if Mum or Antoinette calls again?"

"You say _nothing_. You tell them to call me, but you do not under any circumstances tell them about Corey. Am I clear?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"One of us will be back in a few hours - stay home," he ordered, locking the door and running to the car. "What the fuck have you gone and done?" he whispered angrily. He didn't want to know what he would find. All he knew was that if Eliza couldn't tell him herself, it was bad.

-.-.-

The Chief Inspector came in person with the new M.E., to check on Eliza. The paramedics gave her a sedative to calm her down, and Janice worked the scene, making sure that she had sight of the ambulance the whole time. He arrived just in time to let Troy in, who looked like he was about to beat the officer keeping him on the right side of the tape senseless.

"Your sister's this way." He led Troy to the ambulance.

Troy raced in to hug her. She only made small whimpering sobs. "It's okay, I'm here, you're okay," he reassured her, tears slowly running down his cheeks.

"A-Antoi-ette, sh-he..." Eliza hiccupped.

His heart ached. The last time she had been like this was when he'd told her about their dad when she finally came to. "I'll take care of it. You just relax, okay? I'll be right back, I promise."

The sedatives didn't take long to kick in, and Eliza sobbed into an exhausted heap.

Troy let her be, quietly closing the doors so that she could have some peace. "Can I see him?"

Janice shook her head. "I know you're his brother, but. . .Jesus, take it from me, you don't really want to." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is it that bad? What happened?"

"We don't know yet... all we know is it's one sick fuck who's responsible." Troy's stomach turned as he imagined possibilities. "Eliza said that his wife said he was missing?"

"I was about to head over there before I called Elle; she was afraid he was having an affair." He tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob. "I know she has to know. . .but I don't have a clue how to tell her, there's been so many problems with the baby - I don't think it's safe to tell her. . ."

"I can tell her. I'll make sure we have an ambulance on stand-by."

"No. . .I'll tell her, she deserves that much." He fought to keep his mind focused; there would be time for mourning later. Right now, there were more important things, and it was clear Eliza was in no state to handle it. He looked over at where the media was gathered. "How long before it hits the news?"

"She's already heard if it's the radio, but we haven't released his identity."

"Can we go now then?"

She nodded and led him to her car.

-.-.-

Lloyd took Eliza home. She didn't say anything the whole trip, just staring vacantly out the window as cars passed. He didn't press her for conversation, leaving her with her grief to sort out things as she needed to. When they arrived, Maddie was waiting on the doorstep, but she avoided Eliza and retreated to the staircase.

"I'll wait with you." Eliza was about to protest, but he raised his hands defensively. "It's orders. They want to make sure that you and your sister are safe."

She didn't know what to make of that comment, so she allowed him to bundle her up in the lounge room.

Maddie stared through the railing.

"Maddie, come here." Eliza held her arms out, inviting her for a hug. She knew why she was being so reserved, afraid that she might shoulder the blame in the tragedy. She was the youngest, and one of the reasons for the strained relationship.

She ran to her sister's arms, crying. "I'm sorry," she sobbed over and over.

Lloyd put a box of tissues on the coffee table.

"It's not your fault," Eliza assured her, moving so that she could look at her. "He was a stubborn twat," she smiled through her tears.

"Do y-you th-ink he ca-re-d ab-bout me?"

"He did care about you… he just… he didn't know how to show it." At least she hoped a part of him did. There was no sense upsetting her with the likely truth, and she prayed she would never know otherwise. Maddie had spent most of her childhood trying to understand why he didn't like her, or snapped if she tried to play with him. She spent years trying to win him over, never disheartened by the obstacles he threw her way. She was just a little sister looking for her brother's approval. Now it was too late.

Troy arrived a little later with Janice, both of them looking battle-weary. "Antoinette is at the hospital, Mum's with her. They're going to keep her for observation for a few days."

Despite it only being ten in the morning, he got a beer from the fridge and didn't waste any time to finish it.

"Eliza, I need to have a chat with you." Janice motioned for her to come into the privacy of the hall. She spotted a box with a lock next to the doorway. "How are you holding up?" she asked wearily.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. There was no denying any of it, but it just felt so surreal.

Janice unlocked the box and handed it to her. "We're not taking any chances," she said as Eliza opened the box, revealing a gun. "Don't tell me you don't know how to use it, I've seen you squeezing them off in the lab," she interjected before Eliza could start protesting.

"Why?"

Janice looked uneasy. "It's just in case."

"In case what?"

"In case… in case it was a message," she finally surrendered.

"What? It's a completely different profile-"

"Eliza, he was killed yesterday morning. The news showed footage of the place, including the cat being taken by animal control. One of the techs said they found evidence - Eliza, we can't take the risk that this isn't somehow connected. The C.I.'s assigning protective detail for the three of you."

Eliza leaned against the wall for support. This was more than she could handle in such a short space. "He's dead because of me?" What about Troy and Maddie, what about everyone else she knew?

"We aren't saying that, this is just a precaution." The ground below her feet didn't feel as solid as he it had earlier, and Janice caught her as she swayed. "Come on, let's get you seated." She led Eliza back to the lounge room. "We'd best be off. . .I'll stop by with something for you to eat a little later, I don't think any of you will be much in the mood for cooking."

-.-.-

Eliza sat at the kitchen table with Troy and a steaming mug of tea, the silence deafening.

"I'll go check on Antoinette tomorrow," Troy said. "I'll take Maddie with me. It would do her some good to get out of the house, I think you could use some alone time."

"I really should go with you."

"No. If you come, they will ask questions and you will feel like you owe them an explanation. Mum is going to want every detail, and when she looks at you, she won't see her daughter who lost a brother - she will see a coroner who in her mind owes her answers and will demand details. You don't need that stress right now, not with everything else that's going on." His protective instincts had kicked in, and there was no getting around them.

"I couldn't tell them much anyway; it's like trying to hold on to a dream after you've woken up… I'm not sure if it's shock or what it is, but I'm not even sure of what I saw…"

"Elle, don't think about it, from what I heard it's not something you want to remember." He cleared away the few slices of pizza left over from dinner. It was well past midnight, and Maddie had retired early, leaving them to discuss the adult side of the incident.

"My old professor is doing the autopsy," she informed, and Troy raised an eyebrow. "He sent me a message the other day; he's heading up a conference about these deaths on Friday. When he heard about Corey, he offered to take the lead on it."

"Are you still going on Friday?"

Eliza sighed. "If it were any other cases, I wouldn't, but I've been pushing for this kind of conference for over a month."

"I'm sure they can send someone else who can fill you in?"

"It's not like that, the idea is that we have everyone there sharing information. It's an opportunity to find out if my theories fit with the deaths in other districts. I know… I know Corey has just died… but unless we find a reason for these deaths, they'll just keep coming…"

"And what if someone _did _kill Corey to get to you? Don't you think that attending an event like that will just add to your danger, not to mention ours?"

"It's just as likely that he sued the wrong person. I'm not going to blame myself for his death until I have a reason to."

-.-.-

_That morning, Harry received a short letter from Hermione._

_'Professor McGonagall's missing. She had a meeting with Mrs. Figg and never came back. Please don't do anything rash, Remus is making arrangements to come and get you after the police have finished canvasing the neighbourhood - he doesn't want to draw unnecessary attention to you. Hang tight, we'll be touch.'_

_So he waited. The police asked the family some questions, and near as he could tell they believed him when he said that he had seen nothing and wasn't aware there had been a problem until the sirens alerted the neighbourhood. Petunia was all too happy to serve the detectives tea, and find out as many details as she could to spread along the grapevine.__However, she was thoroughly disappointed when they repeatedly ignored her questions._

_Now a second letter came._

_'We found her, she's in rough shape. Apparently the Muggles found her, treated her as a cat, and they left her in a cage. The sedatives wore off quickly, but she had to Apparate as one. Everyone here is on edge. Apparently the Muggles found DNA. The wizards don't understand what the repercussions will be, and are fighting about what to do about it. Stay put, I'll keep you informed. Love, Hermione.'_

-.-.-

**Thank you for reading. Please give a short message telling what you think, and if you have any suggestions for improvement or plots that you would like to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for continuing. The Canons are moving into the spotlight. **

**I tried to keep Eliza's reactions authentic and believable, or at least the way I would imagine myself behaving if thrown into her position. If you can give feedback on whether you feel it's a hit or miss, or ways in which you feel it could have been improved, I take all constructive criticism in stride and am constantly working to improve things.**

**Please enjoy. **

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances with Vampires)**

_**Chapter 3: Home Invasion**_

_"Lucius is up to something."_

_"He's always up to something," Sirius mocked. "Can you be more specific?"_

_"No." Severus ignored his tone as he answered. "Lucius has been working on this plan for months. The only reason anyone knows about its existence is because he needed someone to kill a Muggle."_

_"A Muggle?" Molly asked distractedly, whilst busying herself cooking dinner. "What Muggle is there that requires that sort of attention?"_

_"From what I've been able to gather, it wasn't anyone outwardly important. One of those Muggle. . .lawyers. I would suggest that you speak to Miss Granger and see if there has been anything mentioned in their papers. I can't think of any reason he would be a target, and the Ministry has protection for important individuals of their kind. . ."_

_"Try to find out more about it," Kingsley told Severus. "I'll send Tonks to follow him for the next few days, maybe she can discover something."_

**-.-.-**

Eliza didn't hear Troy and Maddie leave, suggesting that there was no major morning drama. The sun was high in the sky on a clear summer day, and everything felt peaceful as she stared at the ceiling, wondering if yesterday was just a messed-up dream. No - one glance at the gun on her bedside table was enough to tell her it wasn't. She opened the drawer and put it away; she didn't want to be reminded that all of this may have been connected to her.

As she pulled on her bathrobe, she glanced at the personal alarm left for her by the security detail not-so-discreetly parked out in front of her house. Nothing was going to happen between the bedroom and kitchen, so she left it.

Downstairs, someone had left the radio on. The morning talk show was interrupted by the morning news report. Water in the kettle rumbled to a steady boil. Eliza put down the knife she was using to cut the bread, half-dreading what she would hear, half-desperate to hear something - that it wasn't her brother, or once again that she had dreamed the whole thing.

"And now on to Jackie for the news of this morning."

"Thank you, Ron. The body of a male victim found yesterday by two young boys playing at Stoke Park, Guildford has been identified as Civil Attorney Corey Raveien. In a cruel twist of fate, his sister was the first coroner called out to the scene, clearly unaware at the time of who the victim was. Upon identifying the body, she was escorted home by police. The P.M. has issued a statement about the increasing number of murders in the past year."

'We have the finest investigators working day and night on these cases. It will only be a matter of time before these killers are brought to justice.'

Eliza turned the radio off and stared at the kitchen bench, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. At least they had the courtesy not to name her. Not that it would make much difference. After all, how many Raveiens could there be out there? She poured her coffee and picked up her plate of toast, not remembering preparing it. Strange how the body just does without thinking. Settling in the lounge, the silence was deafening. Without thinking, she turned on the TV.

"Police are yet to comment-"

"Even the district medical examiner was caught losing her stom-"

"And in this BBC news break, Stoke Park, Guildford is the latest-"

It was nothing but news, and apparently her brother's death was the biggest thing to report on. She just wanted everything to disappear. With both the TV and radio out of commission, she settled for a CD whilst she finished her breakfast alone.

-.-.-

As steam filled the room and water pounded on her back she surrendered to the tears that she had been holding on to since the day before. Somewhere a car backfired, but she ignored it. She stayed in there until the water ran cold enough for her to compose herself. She would go to the Police today. She may not be allowed to work on his case but she needed to do something, the house felt tiny, as though it was shrinking around her. Work was something she could lose herself in, something she had control on. If she looked like a train wreck they'd never let her set foot in the building. She had to stay focused. There would be time for mourning, but mourning alone with the prospect that his death had something to do with her was more than she could handle right now She needed people. Lots and lots of people who would let her pretend that, just for today, nothing was wrong.

Back in her room, she rummaged through her cupboard for a clean pair of pants. She took her time getting dressed, allowing the puffiness to die own, wishing she was allowed to wear makeup to hide the redness of her eyes, but makeup was a potential contaminant, off-limits. She found a long-sleeved shirt and moved to the mirror as she buttoned it, wanting to see if she looked as awful as she felt.

Her reflection wasn't alone, and for less than a moment she thought Troy was home, but it wasn't his face. She spun around to face the intruder standing in her doorway, heart pounding as her mind tried to decide to fight or fly. There was no getting past him, which only left Fight. She lunged for her bedside table, yanking the drawer open, thrusting her hand in and grabbing. . .nothing. Panicked, she looked up at the man and quickly recognized the gun he was emptying of bullets as the one given to her. Fear froze her as she stared.

He was a tall man with long blond hair, wearing black leather gloves, and what looked like a black robe or long jacket, leaning against the frame of her bedroom door, looking amused. He threw the unloaded gun back at her, where it landed lightly on the pillow in front of her. She backed away as far as she could. How long had he been there?

"Wha-, who-, h-how did you get in here?" she asked, her heart pounding in her throat as she forced the questions out, breathing heavily. "Are you part of the security detail?" she asked foolishly trying to grasp the hope he wasn't there to harm her, but the rest of her knew better.

"Goodness no, they didn't even see me coming." He smiled.

Eliza gave an involuntary whimper. "You killed them," she whispered weakly, positively terrified, and subconsciously amazed she was still upright and supporting her own weight. She had always liked to believe that she would be a fighter if there was an intruder in her home, that she would stand up to them and tell them to get the fuck out. But even then, she knew. She was a coward through and through; she had seen too much in her work not to have a healthy sense of fear, and she certainly couldn't hold her own against anyone.

"Not as yet. This is. . .what shall we say, just a preliminary meeting. But I will kill them if they interrupt," he warned, as though reading her mind as she prepared to scream.

"Please don't. . ." she whispered, holding a hand to her throat as though it would protect it, her voice trailing off. She envisioned the powerful rib crackers removing her rib cage on a cold metal table. . .her greatest fear was being on the autopsy table herself. She wanted to die old, with no suspicion about the circumstances.

"Kill you?" He gave a small sinister chuckle. "Not at this time. Killing you now would only arouse more suspicion - suspicion which, right now, can't be afforded." He looked at her darkly, taking another step into the room.

Eliza forced herself to breathe. She wasn't going to die here. At least that was assuming he was telling her the truth. Did murderers tell their victims they would live? Did they give them hope, or remove any scrap of it? But the assurance that she would live through this encounter didn't replace the fear of other things he could do to her. She wrung her hands together anxiously as she looked around for some hope. The alarm. Where did she leave the alarm the detail had given her? She glanced at the bedside table - it was still there, on the far side. She slowly moved so the bed was between her and the intruder, edging back toward the table.

"What do you want?" She forced the words out.

The man smiled again, somewhat how a cat might look at a mouse before it killed it. A very sadistic cat. "I had a feeling you would be less feisty than your brother described. Are all lawyers prone to such exaggerations?" he asked sincerely. "No matter; he served his purpose, however short-lived it was. You, on the other hand. . ."

"You killed him?" she gasped as her voice failed. Oh, God, his death was to do with her. Or was his death somehow pulling her into whatever mess he started?

"Please, don't interrupt. It's very rude, and we are pressed for time." His accent was refined, had all the tell-tale signs of breeding. His posture was proud and confident, and he moved with a grace that made it clear no movement was accidental or unplanned, executed with perfection. "Tell me, what is it you think I want?" he asked, not paying her any attention, focused on removing his gloves neatly.

"I wouldn't have a clue," she replied, reaching out to the alarm.

"I wouldn't," he warned gently, pointing the glove casually at her hand so there was no denying what she was doing. Her hand was frozen by his stare, leaving her with the distinct feeling of being a deer caught in headlights. "As I said, I don't have a problem killing anyone who interrupts us, and whilst your uses are greater alive, you have them dead too."

His voice was calm and incredibly sincere. Eliza pulled her hand back, leaving the alarm in place, and took another step away from the bedside table so that it was out of reach. She couldn't help but feel that this was a man who never bluffed.

"You've been working very hard lately, haven't you?" he commented, glancing at the pile of case files covering her desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I give every case the same attention," she half-lied. She had an idea, but she didn't want to voice it. If she said it, it would be true.

"Please, don't insult yourself; you and I both know exactly why I'm here." He tutted. "I doubt you bring all your cases home with you, so let's try again."

"I've never seen you before, don't even know who you are. How should I know why you're here?" She fought to keep her voice steady. She touched the fabric of her clothes, feeling completely naked under his unwavering and unforgiving stare, but the touch didn't make her feel any less so.

"Well, that at least is half-true. Noticing and seeing _are _two completely different things."

Had he been stalking her? Following her? Her mind raced, trying to think of where she may have seen him, but she came up blank. How long? Days?

"I've had my eye on you for quite some time now," he answered the questions she was thinking.

"So you know who I am."

"Your brother told me a great deal about you, and the rest of your siblings," he added.

Eliza's breath was let out in a ragged sob as she covered her mouth with her hand. "You did that to him," she gasped, feeling ill.

"I didn't, one of my associates did. His demands were becoming a little outrageous and it was clear that his loyalties were overpriced for what it was. He was like a greedy little child wanting more and more, and it didn't take long before it was clear he would be useless."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. More small whimpering sobs broke through as she fought to stay in control, to not collapse in a hysterical heap. She leaned against the wall for support.

"Come now, don't be like that. You and I have much to discuss, and I want to certain there is no mistaking my words. You are wading into very treacherous waters. You don't want to accidentally drown." It was a threat. Not even a disguised or sugar-coated one. "There is far more at work here than you can possibly understand."

Eliza didn't see him move, but all of the sudden he was very close. She took a step back, wanting to be as far away from him as possible; he was so much taller than her. But she was already as close to the wall as she could get, caught between it and him. She tried to slide past him, but a firm hand closed around her wrist, stopping her. She looked away, unable to meet his eyes, but a finger under her chin forced her to look up.

"It would be in your best interest to stop now before it's too late," he said very quietly.

Eliza closed her eyes, trying to swallow her heart back into her ribcage, her palms pressed against the wall as if it would save her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her breath was quavering again.

"I think you do." Eliza pulled her head away. "You have another brother and sister. . .for now."

She didn't realise the lamp was in her hand, didn't remember making a conscious decision to grab it, but it was there and she swung it at his head. The blow stunned him for a moment, long enough for her to spring across the bed and out of the room. She ran down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet. She looked back to see if he was following her - the door handle was within reach -

She crashed into something solid and rebounded into a table, jarring her lower back and knocking over a glass vase which shattered all over the floor, cutting her bare feet and hands. She ignored the pain, scrambled to her feet, and ran for the door again, but something. . .something invisible blocked her way, and she crashed into it again. She looked to the stairs and saw him at the landing. Panicked, she beat against the barrier between herself and the door.

"Help me!" she screamed as loud as she could, pounding with every ounce of her strength.

"_Carpe Retractum_!"

Eliza screamed as something wrapped around her waist, dragging her backwards and up the stairs headfirst. She struggled, snatching at the railing and grabbing at anything she could hold onto. She felt his hand curl around the back of her neck, lifting her to her feet, and he flung her into the wall with more force than she would have believed possible. Her shoulder and the length of her arm punched through the wall, cutting her arm and smashing her head hard against it.

The man grabbed her free arm and wrenched it up to him. He leaned in close. "You _really_ don't want to play _this_ game with _me_," he growled viciously.

Eliza closed her eyes - it was coming. She was going to die.

-.-.-

Loud cracks sounded in every direction, like fireworks exploding. The man's grip vanished and she slumped to the floor. Even though her eyes pressed shut, she could see lights flashing all around. Something hit her like a rogue tennis ball, and she felt her body go completely limp; she was unable to move her arms or legs. She started to panic - she couldn't speak, couldn't scream, and due to the way she'd landed she could make out very little beyond blurred figures in the corner of her eye.

"Damn it!" someone cursed. A man, a very gruff voice.

"Settle down, Moody - you know it's harder to track down someone when they aren't using," another voice said, this one female.

"Barrier's still up," a third voice commented, another man with a thick accent. "Must be aural too, otherwise the Muggles outside would be in here by now."

Eliza felt more than a little frantic with so many strangers in her house who, for all intents and purposes, must have literally appeared from nowhere.

"Leave it for now, don't want those Muggles storming the place," the gruff voice sighed. "Hello, what have we here?"

From the corner of her eye, Eliza could see someone coming up the stairs, and he looked positively frightening. One of his eyes seemed to have a mind completely its own as it examined her. Unable to speak, she made a small desperate and terrified whimper.

"Looks like we weren't too late after all." The way his face was scarred made the smile more sinister than it might have been.

A woman with bright blue hair appeared above Eliza's face. Eliza screamed as best she could and continued to try to struggle. "It's all right - we aren't here to hurt you," she said very clearly. "Now if I let you go, do you promise not to get hysterical? Blink once for 'yes'." Eliza just stared, wide-eyed. "We will explain everything, but you need to be calm," the woman tried again.

"Don't bother, she's a Muggle. Just Obliviate her and have done with it, we have inventory to sort," said the heavily accented voice. Eliza gave something of a squeal.

"That doesn't tell us what Malfoy wanted with her. When have you known him to leave a Muggle alive?" the gruff one replied.

"When he is interrupted?" the accented man answered.

"When they are working for him?" The voice sounded the same, but came from a different direction.

"I don't think this one was - otherwise, why did he put the barrier up?" the blue-haired woman asked, looking away from Eliza. Eliza saw the woman reach back, and again started to panic. Then she saw a stick and stared at it. She was going to stab her with a stick?

"And how many times have I warned you-?" the gruff one started.

"-About buttocks protection? Wands don't come with a warning label - Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since. . .a very long time. Warning: Could ignite one's arse." The others coughed to hide the urge to laugh. "You know, I'd worry about it if you'd just tell me one wizard who's actually lost their right butt cheek. Together, you and I could market a whole new brand of underwear. How does this sound? 'Spell-proof arse, the new innovative back pocket, never have a flaming arse again. Warning: May cause spotted dick.'"

"_Tonks_."

"Okay, _okay_."

Eliza all the sudden could move, and she wasted no time. She was up and backed away as far as she could from them, shaking in terror. "Who the fuck are you?" she managed to say, her whole body shaking so hard she could barely see straight.

"Ooo, she's a polite one." It was the one with the thick accent, or as she discovered, one of the two, both of whom had very red hair and a forest of freckles.

"I said, who the fuck are you?" She was hysterical now. The blue-haired woman made to move closer. "Stay back," she ordered. Not that there was anything she could do about it.

The woman respected her wishes all the same. "What's your name?" she asked gently, looking at the others a little uneasily.

"Nahh-no-no, y-yo-ou tell me who you are," Eliza demanded, so stricken with fear she couldn't remember what she was doing or why they were here.

"Okay." The woman made very slow movements. "I'm putting the wand away, okay? I'm Tonks, this is Alastor." She indicated the old man. "Don't mind his eye." Eliza yelped as it rolled to the back of his head.

He muttered and turned away, appearing to investigate something, but she still felt like he was staring directly at her.

"Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-" she muttered over and over, rocking slightly, closing her eyes as tight as she could.

"It's okay, you're okay," the woman reassured her, as though she was talking to a very skittish horse. "Those two are Fred and George." She pointed at the red-haired boys examining the clock on the sound system with great interest. They waved at her. "Can you tell me your name now?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"El-liza-ha," she replied, fighting to control her breathing as she began to feel lightheaded from a lack of oxygen. God only knew what would happen to her if she lost consciousness now. "What. . .how. . .?" She couldn't think of what question to ask first.

Tonks and Alastor shared a glance. "We appreciate this is difficult," Tonks said, "but we need you to calm down and tell us what happened before we got here."

"I-I. . ." she stammered uselessly. "I. . .I don't really know. . .he. . .he was talking about something with my work, and. . .oh, God, Corey." She put her head between her knees.

"What work?" either Fred or George asked.

"I…I think it was something to do with the deaths… the families that have been dying all- all around the country; I'm trying to find a cause of death…" she trailed off.

"Do you think she might be the Con-norra?" One of the twins piqued.

"If she was, I'm quite sure she would be dead," the other stated flatly.

"Not necessarily. . .he could use her for. . ." One of them struggled for words.

"Guess you're right. . .But didn't Hermione say that the Con-norra says how a person dies?"

"Maybe she's a Dec-tive? She mentioned those too."

Eliza's head was hurting, and as she rubbed her forehead she discovered why. She stared at the blood on her fingers, as it would make everything around her make sense. A concussion? Was she even awake? How hard did she hit her head? Were these people even here? She must have tripped down the stairs… everything was so… fuzzy…

"I ne - I need to get a - a hospital," she said faintly, stumbling to get to her feet. But a firm hand pushed her back down.

"Not a good idea right now, lass."

"I…" Everything went black.

-.-.-

The thudding sensation in Eliza's temples didn't lessen, but she felt more comfortable. As far as she could tell she must have fallen asleep on the couch. She kept her eyes closed as though it would somehow dull the pain. Why was there pain?

"I think she's coming to."

"Drink it or wear it." A cup was forced between her lips. Without thinking, she took a few gulps before she was conscious enough to realize how foolish that was. She spat what she hadn't swallowed back into the cup.

Reluctantly, she forced her eyes open. "Oh, you're. . .still here. . ." She closed her eyes again.

"So, are you a. . ." Tonks glanced at the twins. "Can-no-ra? The one who found the NAD? Or a dec-tive?"

"Coroner, DNA," she corrected, her eyes still closed. She flung an arm into the air in drunk victory, pointing at nothing in particular. She felt so relaxed and. . .a little giddy. "What of it?"  
>"How many people know about it?" someone's voice sounded very serious.<br>"Everyone involved across the country, it's the first break we've had in these cases," she gave a small giggle, with no idea why she seemed to think it was funny. She giggled more as she tried to make sense of everything. Maybe she was drunk…

"Shit… you can bet the Death Eaters are going to get involved now…"

"They already are, what other business would they have with a Muggle?"

"A wha?" Eliza interjected, fascinated by the way light was reflecting on the ceiling. They ignored her.

"There's no way we can cover this up." The comment was far away, not meant for her.

The words were magic to her ears. "You want to cover up my case?" Eliza accused, snapping bolt upright and suddenly very sober. "Ow. . ." She was rewarded by a thudding pain in her forehead.

Tonks sighed. "It's too late for that now. The Scrubbers aren't going to be able to cover this one up like the other times."

"The other _what_?" Eliza exclaimed, absolutely furious. The lightbulb above them exploded. The four of them shared a glance.

"You compromised my cases!" Another lightbulb further along the ceiling followed suit. If she wasn't so angry at this new discovery, she would call the manufacturer; she had only changed them just over a week ago.

"Muggles aren't supposed to know about it - it's not your blood war," Tonks replied.

Eliza jumped to her feet, planning on confronting them about the seriousness of what they had done, but her head and stomach had different plans.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said, running to the bathroom and locking the door before they could stop her. This was all too much, what the hell was going on? She heaved violently into the toilet bowl and heard another three cracks whilst hiding. She closed her eyes, this wasn't happening, couldn't be happening. She felt weak, in pain, and completely overwhelmed.

She could hear a bit of chatter outside, but wasn't really able to make anything out of the babble they were saying, except one phrase: "Why haven't you Obliviated her yet?"

That was enough to reinstate her healthy sense of fear. She had made a mistake in thinking that they were safer than the man. Clearly they were no better. He had at least told her she would live, where they were openly and casually, no less, talking about wiping her off the face of the planet.

Once things were settled outside, there was a knock on the door. "Eliza? Hello? Hello? My name is Arthur," a man said very loudly on the other side. "May I come in?" He tired of knocking on the door. "Eliza? Can you hear me?"

Eliza didn't reply, sitting up against the bathtub with her eyes firmly closed. It was all a bad dream - it would all go away. Any minute she would wake up and discover it was the middle of the night, it was just a dream. . .

"Maybe she can't hear you?"

"Maybe she sneaked out?"

"Maybe she died?"

"No, she's right in a crook next to the bath and the basin." Eliza's eyes snapped open, and she gave an involuntary squeal. "And she can hear us. I think she's overwhelmed, maybe we should just Obliviate her, it would be kinder."

"That won't protect her from Lucius."

"Well, what do you suggest then? That we go up to You-Know-Who's front door and politely ask him to stop his men from terrorising Muggles?"

"You saw what happened before, there has to be more going on here than we realise. She's clearly never dealt with our kind before today, and I don't think she would be foolish enough to think anyone would believe her, even if she was game to tell someone."

"When have you ever known Lucius to leave someone like her alive?"

"My point exactly, he wouldn't have talked to her, he would have killed her and gotten back home as quickly as possible. So, why is he giving her a chance?"

"I would like to remind you all that when we arrived, it didn't exactly look like they were sitting down for a cup of tea."

"Well, she's not talking to any of us now!"

"Maybe because she's scared out of her wits?"

"I'm going to interject here - none of us are qualified to deal with this problem. We were all born into it. I think Hermione would have better luck with her. After all, she went through the same thing once. . .kind of. . .well, not really, but she would know better than us."

"Yes, I agree, she would know exactly what a Muggle would want to hear."

"I'll go get her."

Eliza started to cry. Where the bloody hell was the security detail? Couldn't everyone just go and leave her alone? She stood on the edge of the bath, looking out the frosted window. It was small, but maybe she could squeeze through and get away from these people. As she made to open the latch, she cried more, discovering that whatever barrier had stopped her from getting out the front door seemed to also be protecting the window. She sobbed and slipped down into the empty bath.

Another crack sounded. "Oh my goodness, are you trying to give her a heart attack!" It sounded like a young woman or teenager. "Go back into the lounge room, go on - get," she ordered. "And don't break anything - better yet, don't touch anything." She tapped lightly on the door. "Miss?"

"Go away," Eliza sobbed. Were they going to get this girl to kill her instead?

"I'm afraid that's not really an option at this point in time," the girl replied, sounding genuinely sympathetic. "Please let me in. The others are in the lounge, they won't bother you, and it will be just you and me."

"I don't want-" Eliza stared at the door as the girl tried the handle. There was some whispered discussion outside. The lock slid back of its own accord, and her panic levels began to rise again.

"Miss." The girl opened the door slowly and stuck her head through. "Please, don't panic." She stepped in, and Eliza saw Tonks walk back toward the lounge. The girl was actually dressed normally, jeans and a t-shirt; that was only slightly more reassuring. "My name is Hermione Granger, I'm not going to hurt you."

She closed the door behind her and slid down it to the ground so she was eye contact-level with Eliza, but she gave her the respect of not forcing her to make eye contact by looking at the ceiling.

"I remember my first experience with this." Hermione gave a small laugh at a memory long since passed. "I thought I had completely lost my mind. The others, however, they were born into it, so they don't know much about handling these situations. But they mean well," she assured. "What's your name?" she asked, sliding a box of tissues over the tiles to her.

"Eliza," she replied. The girl couldn't be older than Maddie. There was something very wrong with this picture as far as Eliza was concerned.

Hermione smiled. "That's good." She took a deep breath. "Now, I need you to relax because what I'm going to tell you is a lot to take in."

Eliza nodded in response.

"When I was ten, I was informed that I had been accepted into a special school for a secret community. There's no easy way to say this, but it will explain a lot: witches and wizards exist." She paused for Eliza's reaction.

"I don't know if that's terrifying or comforting." Eliza made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cry.

"I know, right?" Hermione smiled. "Believe me, I know. I thought I would grow up to be a doctor or something. Turned out I'm a witch, and that everything I'd learned couldn't prepare me for that. You're taking this well."

"No. No, I'm not."

"It will take time. Tonks told me they came here when they were tracking another wizard, Lucius Malfoy." Hermione's face twitched when she said the same, a micro expression of disgust. Apparently she wasn't the only one with dealings with him. "He doesn't voluntarily deal with non-wizards, and if he does, only for a very important reason. He certainly doesn't leave them alive."

"He was threatening me."

Hermione nodded, a slightly pained look on her face. "That sounds like him. What was he threatening you for?"

"He wants me to stop my investigation, I think. I'm a Medical Examiner for the Surrey county Police," she explained- this girl seemed to have more an idea of anything which she considered normal. "Are they really going to kill me?" Eliza asked, gesturing at the door.

"Kill you? The others?" She gave a small laugh, "Merlin no, Lucius… quiet capable and would likely try to, but you don't need to worry about us."

"But before they were saying-"

"Obliviate? Yeah, it's a bad name for a spell. Obliviating someone doesn't kill them," she reassured. "It just removes part of or an event from the memory. It's relatively harmless unless Ron is casting it."

"Who?"

"Never mind. My point is, normally when it comes to deal with people such as yourself who we don't want knowing about us, we cast the spell and poof, it never happened, our secret's safe."

"I actually like the sound of that," Eliza half-laughed. "Could you just cover it since I woke up this morning?" she pleaded.

"No. You see, the others have decided not to. Lucius is, as you have gathered, one of the bad guys, and the fact that he holds an interest in you is of some worry. No offense, but he detests. . .actually, he detests most people, but people like you, he would hold ants in higher regard."

Eliza thought about this for a moment. "So why am I not allowed to forget?"

They were interrupted and startled by loud music blasting in the lounge. Hermione grimaced. "Sorry, they aren't used to. . .well, Muggle stuff, give me a minute." She quickly ducked out of the room and ran down the hall, yelling at Arthur. Eliza stood and made her way out to the hall. She felt a little more together.

Hermione was slapping a new wizard out of the way. Judging by hair, he must have been the twins' father.

"She's emerged!" one of the twins exclaimed excitedly.

"Do they really need to be here?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed, and coincidentally voicing Eliza's question as it formed in her head. "Don't you have an experiment or something to blow up?"

"You still sore about that toilet incident, aren't you? We told you - we didn't think anyone used that one!"

"It was the only one in the house," Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

"Well. We know that now." The other one smiled. They waved and disappeared in another crack.

Eliza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could deal. She would deal. Wizards had invaded her life. It could be worse, it could be a serial killer – wait, no, they had confirmed that one of them was.

"Deep breaths," Hermione coached. "Where's Professor Moody?" she asked Tonks.

"He wanted to check something at the Ministry. . .had a bit of an incident earlier," Tonks replied, staring at Eliza the whole time.

"Mr. Weasley, would you please go help him?" The man's face fell. "I'll make it up to you, I'll ask Mum and Dad to invite you over to do all the exploring you like."

Apparently that sold him, as he gave Hermione a warm hug and also vanished.

"That's better. Eliza, come and sit," Hermione invited, she and Tonks taking the couch, leaving her with one of the solitary armchairs. Eliza reluctantly made herself join them. Hermione didn't worry her so much, but Tonks. . .she was still so unsure of things. "Eliza was just asking why she has to remember this," Hermione told Tonks.

"You are the con. . .corna. . .the person who worked at Mrs. Figg's crime scene?"

"How do you know about her?"

Tonks sighed. "That one went down too fast, made a shocking mess - you must have been the one who sewed McGonagall." There was a strange look.

"Who?"

"The cat. She's also a witch, she got hit badly with a spell. It wasn't until we received a letter telling us what had happened that we realised she was in trouble."

"Cats can be witches?" She felt dizzy again.

"No, McGonagall is one of the few with an Animagus form, she can turn into a cat if she wants to. From what she has told us she faked leaving and hid under the couch as a cat, but a rogue spell hit her anyway. She didn't come to until someone pulled her tail…"

Eliza couldn't help but bite her lip. "I thought it. . .she. . .was dead like the other cats."

"In our community, it's common knowledge she can turn into a cat. No doubt why they killed all the cats they could find, hoping to kill her."

This was turning into an overload of information again. The throbbing sensation returned to Eliza's head.

"Muggle healing, despite being barbaric, helped save her," Tonks replied. "But Lucius is an incredibly dangerous wizard. In your case it's more dangerous to forget him. I won't lie - if he wanted you dead you wouldn't have even seen him coming. It's the fact that you're not dead that scares us."

"He said something about knowing my brother Corey, and about him not being useful anymore. . ."

"This is bad. . ." Tonks sighed. "Are both your parents still alive? Any obscure memories as a child. . .family members who vanished?"

"All my memories are obscure, I lost most of them in the car accident that killed my dad, but Troy never mentioned anything that seems important."

"Are you sure he died in a car accident?" Hermione stressed.

"Yeah, I was there. Some drunk ran a red light and hit the driver's side door. There wasn't anything mysterious about it if that's what you're thinking, and as for my mum, she's remarried with three kids, probably two or three years younger than you."

"They're over eleven?"

"Yes, what does any of this have to do with what happened to me?" Eliza's frustration and stress were rising again. There was nothing, _nothing_ that she could think of beyond her job as to why they were interested in her.

"I'm not sure…"

"What do I need to do to get all of this out of my life? If I quit my job so that I'm no longer on the cases – what? Just tell me what I need to do to make things normal again," she pleaded.  
>"I wish we knew, I really do. . .but I think it's best that you and your siblings come with us. I can stay and pretend to be you until we find out what Lucius-"<p>

Eliza interrupted. "What? No, Troy and Maddie are not getting involved in this."

"They aren't safe, you aren't safe here. We can better protect you if-"

"We aren't going," Eliza declared defiantly. "I said I wanted my life back to normal, not be dragged further into this! If this has something to do with my cases. . .I'll figure something out. You said yourself, if he wanted me dead, I already would be."

"Lucius is not above killing them to get to you. They already killed one of your brothers. Trust me, these people are not above modifying their plans. And saying you would rather die - that's just a challenge to them, it can very easily be arranged," Tonks said, getting more and more frustrated.

"No," Eliza said. She would fight tooth and nail to make sure they stayed out of it. "No, this is because of Corey, not me. If they were using us against each other, we would have known about it before now. As long as I'm alive, they will be safe."

"Think about what you're saying," Tonks argued. "If we hadn't arrived when we did, you would have been tortured, and another of your siblings or even yourself killed - which may still happen. You're not thinking straight."

Eliza shook her head. They were safe as long as they were kept out of it. They had to be safer not knowing. If they knew. . .if they knew, there was no turning back for them. She was what they wanted, she would find a way.

"Stop, Tonks," Hermione interjected. "You can't force her to come with us."

"You know what Malfoy will do to them."

"Just give her some time to come to grips with all of it. Malfoy knows that the Order is involved now, he's not going to risk himself by doing anything stupid."

Tonks took a deep breath. She pointed her wand at her hand, muttering something inaudible, and a ring with what looked like a small black pearl in it appeared. She handed it to Eliza. "If you get in trouble, smash the pearl. We will find you. I'm still going to check on your brother and sister; I won't say anything to them, I'll just. . .keep an eye on them to make sure they're safe," she added quickly before Eliza could protest. "We will check in on you in a few days if we haven't heard anything. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But remember, we've only told you this to try and keep you safe, and we are trusting you with it. Not that anyone would believe you, but you can't tell anyone about us."

-.-.-

_"We should have taken her; I should have just made her come. Lucius has to know that we're involved now, he'll kill her before he lets her be useful to us."_

_"__Tonks, I'm surprised at you. Is she only a tool to you?"_

_"She's only a tool to them. That's all she is. And they are going to treat her like one; tools can be replaced."_

_"If you had forced her to come, it would have destroyed any trust she has in us and pushed her closer to them!"_

_"__They killed her brother, Remus!"_

_"You know as well as any of us how easy it is for them to sway people's minds. If we kidnap her, then we're no better than they are."_

_"__At least the other two will be safe soon."_

_"__What are you talking about? Tonks, I know that look, what have you done?"_

-.-.-

**Thank you for reading. Please give a short message telling what you think, and if you have any suggestions for improvement or plots that you would like to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I am finally back, and I have a new chapter. This chapter has pretty much bitten the bullet by way of story direction: some of you may like where it's heading, others may not. My only request is that you bear with me and voice your opinions. I wrestled with this for weeks. **

**The move is over, and things are finally settled, and so new chapters (I hope) will come fairly regularly again. Thank you for your patience and support, I hope you will enjoy and that this chapter was worth the wait.**

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances With Vampires)**

_**Chapter 4: Lessons Learned**_

_Severus sat with Lucius in a small, unwelcoming bar where none dared to pry into the business of other patrons. They were invisible._

_Lucius had known Severus since their school days. He was one of the few Death Eaters he trusted with his life. He wasn't fanatic like Bellatrix was, but he still shared a place in the Dark Lord's inner circle, and was one of the few to survive (not unscathed, but survive nevertheless) objecting and pointing out a flaw in the Dark Lord's plans. Bellatrix, however. . .she would blindly follow anything that the man ordered. And so, she could not be witness._

_"The Order is getting suspicious," Severus told him. "What is it about this woman? If I'm going to throw them, I need to know which direction to throw them in."_

_"You know I can't tell you," Lucius answered._

_"They don't care about the Muggle, they care about your interest in her; they weren't watching her house, they were watching you - __and you very nearly got caught__. You need to give me something to distract them. Otherwise, you aren't going to be able to piss without risking interruption."_

_"He doesn't want her dead, if that's what you are asking," Lucius said coolly._

_"Well, you weren't exactly in the middle of a civilised conversation when the Order arrived."_

_"He wants her scared. Not that it took much effort on my part; the woman is a shipwreck. She's in no immediate danger - it was simply a visit advising her to back away from our messes."_

"_Please. Were it anyone else, they would already be dead."_

_"You know I would tell you if I could. He wants this closer than his wand. If the Order somehow caught onto it and he found out I told someone - even you - __we__ would be dead. Just hope that he gets bored of this whole thing _quickly_. Merlin knows I am already sick of that whey-faced mouse."_

-.-.-

It seemed like divine intervention when Claire - a cousin on their father's side - called to offer her condolences, and also to invite them to stay with her for a while at her boarding house in Wales whilst Corey's murder was under investigation, until the news settled down.

By the time Maddie and Troy came home, the house was once again presentable thanks to 'Tonks's' spells, and their flights were arranged. She had no idea if the wizards would find them there, but it would at least keep them out of her way whilst she figured out her plans.

Convincing Troy to leave with Maddie while she stayed alone in their flat, however, was a very different ball game. She wasn't willing to tell him anything; she wasn't certain of it herself. She informed him of their pending travel arrangements, and it took every ounce of her inner strength not to back down whilst his rage boiled. After everything else that morning, it drained her more than a week without sleep.

Maddie knew an argument brewing when she saw one, having been on the receiving end enough times. She retreated to her room.

"I'm not leaving you here on your own."

"I have work to do. I'm going nuts already, I need to be doing something."

"You shouldn't even be at work. For Christ's sakes, Corey just died!"

"So I should stay home all day and think about how I very well may be the reason he's dead?" Eliza argued. "Can I remind you that the last time I took time off, there wasn't a press in this house not completely sorted and organised - including your own?"

"This isn't time off - this is called 'bereavement'! How can you possibly think about going to work at a time like this? You know you survived that car accident, and yes, I know you don't remember much about Dad, but Corey is right when he says this isn't what Dad would have wanted you to become! It's not healthy. You spend all day with dead people."

"I would have thought you of all people would understand how important my job is. If I can stop another person getting killed, then I'm bloody well going to do it-!"

"They would never let you back in the office, Elle. You saw your brother's mutilated body at a crime scene, people don't just bounce back from that sort of thing!"

"What makes you think I'm bouncing back from anything? If I'm not working, I'm left to my own thoughts, and right now they are more than I can handle. I don't want to be fussed over, and I know you will be doing nothing but fussing over me the next few weeks, I can't handle it right now. I need to be doing something productive. All I want is to sit in my office and find a cause of death for one of these nineteen people so that we just might stop another one from dying."

"Fine! Sort out cupboards, repaint the walls, buy new furniture, I don't care! But you are not going to work, we are not going to Wales, and that's _final_!"

"Troy, I need to be alone. Now I can either be alone at work with you at home, or alone at home with you at Wales. And-"

"And what if someone _did_ kill Corey because of these cases? What do you think will happen if you dig into them _more_? What's to stop them from coming after _you_ next? You may have gone to University, but you're pretty damn stupid at times."

"Then they will come after me. Not you, and not Maddie. I have a security detail following me around all day, I don't need to worry about her and you while I'm trying to do my job."

"My job is security - do you have any idea how easily someone could slip past them? If you're at work, you open yourself up to a whole new set of threats. You're staying home."

"Troy, I don't ask much of you - ever. I'm asking for time alone. Claire's is far away enough that Maddie won't be bombarded with news about this from every direction, and right now you can do more for her than I can," Eliza said firmly. "I can cope with this, she can't. And her being here isn't healthy, you know that."

Troy took a deep breath and paced in a circle. Eliza didn't dare to believe that she may have found the key to him backing down.

"I promise, after the conference I'll go up there with you," she lied. "I have so much to organise for this conference, I've been working on this stuff for months – I can't let it all go to waste."

Troy took another deep breath and paused. "You'll join us?"

"I'll join you if nothing comes of this. But if there's some sort of miracle break, I'll follow it." She hoped she had put enough emphasis on 'miracle'. "We haven't seen Claire since Dad died, and she's family - it will be good to catch up, and for Maddie to meet her. I'll be all right here, I promise."

Troy looked... not unlike someone had slapped him. She was pushing him away with a reason that was weak at best, and she had never been a good liar - lying by omission was the closest she could come to sounding half-convincing. It wasn't that she was lying. . .she was just neglecting to tell him about the series of ambushes she'd experienced all morning.

"When is the flight?" he asked finally, defeated.

"Tomorrow - you should arrive just before lunch. I've already taken the suitcases down from the loft."

Guilt tore her up as she watched him climb the stairs to tell Maddie. She wanted so badly to tell him everything that had happened, but he would never believe her - no one would. And any mention of the events would no doubt only make him worry more, and land her in a hospital psych ward.

**-.-.-**

She waited for the sound of drawers opening and being emptied before she climbed the stairs, stopping at her bedroom door. She hadn't been in there since her encounter with Lucius, and her hand froze just short of the handle. It took a few breaths and some courage before she could force herself to enter.

The room looked completely untouched, save for the broken lamp on the bed, but the air felt thick and unsafe; she probably wouldn't be able to sleep in here for a while. She felt violated, as if her room had somehow betrayed her. Her room was supposed to be private, hers, safe - something which it had been through her childhood and two older brothers. It had been so innocent, so normal. But it was where everything had started, and though Lucius (she hoped) was long gone, his presence still hung in the air.

She grabbed the gun and reloaded it. She nearly burst into tears when she discovered there had been one round in the chamber still. If she hadn't been so afraid she might have noticed he had neglected to empty it completely. Must have been part of being a wizard; after all, why would they need guns? And even if she shot him, there was no telling whether it would kill or even wound him. She roughly pushed those thoughts aside, snatching an oversized pyjama top (one of Troy's old shirts) and her pillow. She pulled the guest linens from the linen press, ignoring Troy who watched her from his doorway at the end of the hall, and carried everything down to the lounge. She tucked the gun under the couch and set up a makeshift bed. It was a small mercy that Troy didn't ask for an explanation. She felt so drained and exhausted that she didn't think she could tell him anything but the truth.

-.-.-

Later that night she woke up, and noticed the light on outside. Troy was sitting on the stoop, a lit cigarette in one hand and the cigarette box in his other.

"I thought you were quitting," Eliza commented, taking the box. He didn't fight to keep it, and she dropped it into her handbag inside the house.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your room?" Eliza bit her lip, trying to think of a lie that could almost be considered plausible. She was spared. "I'm worried about you. You could have done anything in medicine, you had your pick - you could have been a surgeon, but you went and became a coroner. You know, all these years I've been defending you when Corey started having a go at you, but he was right. You survived the accident that killed Dad only to spend almost every waking hour with the dead. I don't know if you feel some sort of connection with Dad, or. . ." He let out a frustrated sound. "Or if the only distraction you can think of is spending more time with stiffs after your brother died. You haven't been in a relationship since that professor of yours-" Eliza was glad he didn't see her blush. "You're not living, Eliza, you're existing. Dad always talked about how we would all grow up and save lives."

"You catch them, I damn them, and Corey got them off - well, when it was tax-related. I save people from meaningless deaths; I help catch the murderers, the rapists, the scum of the earth."

"And that doesn't worry you one bit? Wouldn't you like to save someone before they die?"

Eliza went back inside. "I'm not having this discussion again."

Their departure the next morning came as a relief. And in the days that followed she worked solidly using the lounge room coffee table as a desk, barely allowing herself distractions as menial as eating and drinking. After two days of no contact, Janice turned up the next evening with dinner, strongly suspecting Eliza of neglecting herself.

No one expects you to go tomorrow," Janice assured, watching Eliza attack the pizza as though she had only just rediscovered what the hunger pangs meant. "You don't have anything to prove."

"I've spent too many hours on these cases to ignore them now. And I've spent too long on my theories to have them go to waste."

_Especially now, _Eliza thought. Her encounter with the witches and wizards was incredibly enlightening; now she knew there was something different about the victims, and their killers. She couldn't say outright what she knew, but she could point science at the fact that they were different. Someone could take her theories and run with them, exposing the bastards for what they were, and get them well and truly away from her whilst they contended with the masses demanding an explanation. Did the government even know? Had they been covering it up all this time, just as conspiracy theorists believed they did about aliens? Did those exist too? She banished the thoughts and launched herself at another slice.

"It's okay to take time for yourself in situations like this."

"This _is _time for myself, Jan' - my work is all I have. I can't keep a potted plant alive to save myself, I haven't time to commit to a pet, the only men interested in me are generally sickos, and my mother is the last person I want to be around. What would you suggest I do?"

"Go to Wales with Troy and Maddie, look at some shops or go somewhere touristy. Spend time with your family."

"Jan', I'm not a fool - forty-eight hours passed days ago, your only hope of catching whoever killed my brother is if they strike again. If you had anything, you would have told me before now, and I'm not going to put my life on hold for something we might never have an answer for."

Janice stared at her. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," she said irritably, before sighing and confirming what Eliza suspected. "I don't know. . .I really don't. . .goddamn, it's the first case in a long time that isn't one of those random deaths and it may as well be. What if it is connected? What if the only reason it's different and so violent is to be a warning?"

That was the question Eliza asked herself since her encounter with Lucius. He was deliberately vague about his involvement with Corey's death, but he made it clear he knew or was the killer, and why. Was it a coincidence, or had he used her brother to get information about her? It seemed farfetched - there were so many people who knew her better, or (even as much as she hated to think about it) would care more if she died. And what she knew couldn't possibly be that vital. All she knew was that Lucius was connected to these wizarding murders, and only by his own admission. Was she really that much of a threat? What use could she possibly be to them?

She wrapped up the evening with Janice, and as she lay on the couch listening for every tiny sound, she questioned the logic of what she was going to do tomorrow. True, someone would stumble on the pattern soon enough even if they hadn't already, and it wasn't as though she was out and out calling them magical. . .she was just pointing out a link. . .and if not her, someone else surely would, and it wasn't as though she'd come up with these theories _after _her encounter. That had only confirmed them. But no one else would know that they were potentially the truth. . . .She drifted into an uneasy sleep.

-.-.-

Despite the protective detail's insistence that they drive her to London, she took the tube. The tiny London streets weren't designed for today's traffic, and only the insane or paid would drive through it.

Besides, no one would attack her in public. They wanted to keep their existence a secret, and appearing out of nowhere and casting a spell on her would arouse suspicion. All the same, the rocky ride was agonising. She scanned the face of everyone there, trying to see if Lucius was among them. He said he'd been watching her; there was no reason she could think of for him to suddenly stop.

On one of the few seats sat a man with dark glasses, a cane, and a golden-haired lab. Could Lucius turn into an animal like that witch they'd told her about? Was the dog even a dog? Or was the man with dark glasses really a wizard disguised to blend in? She shook herself; she was being foolish and paranoid. She straightened her shoulders. The only way she was going to beat them was to keep her head together. She repeated this over and over in her mind, but all the same her eyes kept drifting to the dog and the blind man.

A bus took her the last few blocks to the conference address, her security on either side of her, much to her irritation. She was relieved when she finally did arrive at the venue; they went their separate directions and kept an eye on her from a distance. Industry colleagues greeted her, offered their condolences, and voiced their surprise at her attendance, all the while comparing cases as they waited for directions. Janice quickly found her, and linked a friendly arm around hers, steering them somewhere more private.

The conference room was broken up into sections based on districts, with boards of victims and science-related evidence or information around the walls. Seeing so many photos of the now-confirmed murders, she couldn't help but wonder how many they didn't know about; at a glance, she guessed there was somewhere between fifty and eighty. Those who had them quickly booted up their laptops, whilst others organized the files or notes they had elected to bring. She recognized the man at the front, setting up the flatbed projector with some assistance and checking through his slides. As the room settled, the only sounds were fingers against computer keys savagely entering passwords, and the occasional turning of a page.

"Thank you all for coming. For the few of you who don't know me, I am Mister Andrew Saunders, and I have been working alongside Scotland Yard in these pending investigations. We all know why we are here: including three more individuals found this morning, the total of these unexplained deaths has reached sixty-seven across the country, and there is no sign of that number slowing down; if anything, we have reason to believe it's on the rise. Early this week, we got lucky. Little Whinging had evidence that supports that these deaths are deliberate, and that there may be signs of the killer slipping up. This is the time in which we need to pool our resources." As Eliza watched and listened, her mind couldn't help but wander back to his lectures that she'd attended as a student. He was her role model, the one who helped her decide to become a coroner. Back when she was studying medicine, there had been signs of aging. His silvered temples had spread, leaving his well-groomed hair now mostly grey flecked with black. His thick black-framed glasses were a little big for his face. But despite the smile lines she remembered him having, many had since given way to prominent stress lines. "I would like to defer to Doctor Raveien, who has been the forensic principle in the Figg case." He smiled to her, gesturing for her to come to the front.

As she made her way to the front, a rodent streaked along the front wall and hid amongst some old archive boxes. She and a few others jumped.

Saunders greeted her warmly with a familiar hug, and took the opportunity to whisper to her, "I still have a copy of the information you sent me, so any time you want to or need to stop, just let me know." He smiled and kissed her cheek, yielding the floor.

Eliza straightened herself up and glanced at the archive boxes where the rat had come from. "The joys of a low budget - can't even afford a decent mousetrap," she joked, and there was a murmur of agreement. Rodents making homes and nests in archive files was far from uncommon (especially as old as some of the ones here were), and one of the most convincing motivators for the introduction of electronic storage.

"The Figg case, we _did_ pull some DNA from the scene. There weren't any matches. However, we were able to confirm one male and one female, both with AB positive blood types. Presently, I've investigating a possible link relating to blood type, as the vast majority of victims also have AB, or at have least one family member also killed with AB, generally a child and one parent or one adult. Or, in some very rare cases, only the child. Thirteen of the victims are AB positive, one is AB negative. The remaining five are more common types."

In Eliza's mind, that sounded about right. It was the magical community's war, not theirs. So who was on what side of the fence?

"The other thing we found was a cat, alive, but only barely. In our experience this is the first survivor; when we looked back at all of our cases, this is the first time anything from fish to children came out alive. It's also the first time we've had any evidence of a crime - beyond the body, that is."

"Where's the cat now?"

Eliza pursed her lips, and couldn't help but think, _No doubt debating whether to ever transform into a cat again. _It hadn't occurred 'til later that the woman very nearly ended up with a hysterectomy. Did she know that was what they were planning, or did she get out of there without knowing? What would she have thought if she had known? "She was taken to the RSPCA, and has since gone missing."

A murmur ran through the crowd as they debated if the disappearance was intentional or coincidental.

Eliza studied everyone at the meeting very carefully. They looked just as uncomfortable as she did, but one person not for the same reason as the others - it was more of a 'I-know-something-but-can't-say-what'.

Interesting.

-.-.-

They broke for lunch not long after, and Eliza made a beeline for the tech hovering around the mince pies.

"Excuse me, hi, I'm Eliza. I didn't catch your name in there?" she asked, holding out a hand.

The woman started. "Oh, sorry, I'm Veronica - Veronica Granger," she replied pleasantly, shaking her hand.

Eliza stared at her for a moment, before clasping down on her hand and dragging her to the ladies' room. She quickly checked that it was empty before locking the door.

"What the devil are you doing?" Veronica demanded, snatching her hand back.

"Do you know someone by the name of Hermione Granger?"

"She's my niece, how did you. . .?" Veronica broke off. "You know about them too, don't you?"

Eliza backed away from her, not sure if she was stunned or relieved. "I only found out yesterday." Someone else knew about them. "Are you. . .?"

"No, only Hermione. But you can't tell anyone," Veronica warned. "Not that anyone would believe you," she added. "So who do you know who's one?"

"No one personally, I still don't know much about it. I just got caught up in it somehow," Eliza explained.

"This is strange. . ."

"Why?"

"Well, they don't involve people like us, not unless we can't help but know – such as, if we're a family member. Apparently they normally put a spell on you to make you forget, why didn't they do that to you?" Veronica asked, interested.

"Ask your niece, she was there," Eliza replied.

A buzz sounded overhead. They were due back.

"Hmm..." Veronica opened her purse and pulled out a card. "Give me a call sometime. But you need to find a problem with your theory… I think you're stumbling too close to the truth and that is really dangerous. You don't want to make enemies of them."

"It's too late for that."

-.-.-

Eliza packed her laptop away, glancing at the ring. Tonks gave it to her to keep her safe, and now she'd just found her aunt.

"Eliza?" She looked up, and her eyes met the professor. "I would like to let you know I am the M.E. on your brother's case. I'm truly sorry about what happened to him."

"I heard, thank you." She smiled weakly.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, but I'm not surprised that it was you who made this breakthrough. You always were a bright one. Did you have any more notes?" It was like candy to him, the possibility of a link.

"I'll send you everything I have." If _They_ decided she was becoming too problematic, she would make sure that the next best person knew. And as _They_ seemingly knew nothing about technology as simple as a stereo, it was her cautious assumption that such ignorance extended to e-mail.

"Excellent, I'll try and keep you apprised on your brother's case, though I wouldn't fancy the detectives hiding any details from you."

"Thank you, Andrew." She gave him another warm hug and a friendly peck on the cheek as they parted ways.

Eliza headed out of the building. The weather had turned. From above the sidewalk, rain pelted a sea of black umbrellas and their silver spikes. It was so heavy that she could hardly see three feet forward. She pulled her umbrella out of her bag and made a dash to the bus stop, but missed it. It was getting late, and people were hailing taxis rather than waiting. The station was only five blocks away, she could make it without a struggle. She'd likely pay for it with cold, but she was just as likely to catch one if she waited another ten minutes for the next train. She looked around for her security, whom she swore had been behind her a moment ago. Just because she couldn't see them didn't mean they couldn't see her, so she made her way in the direction of the station.

A hand closed over Eliza's shoulder as she rounded the first corner. She shrugged it off, thinking that it was one of the security detail. The hand closed down again and tightened in a vice grip, forcing her to stop.

"Waiting for the bus in this weather will make me just as-" She turned irritably to face him, and would have fallen back in surprise and fear if he hadn't held her so tightly.

It was Lucius. Eliza tried desperately to pull free.

His large umbrella covered both of them. "Join me for a walk." His hand moved from her shoulder and closed around her arm only slightly lighter than would bruise, enough to make it clear he had complete control. He steered her down the street. She looked back, desperate to see if the security was following, but the mass of black umbrellas had swallowed them. She looked at the nearest wall. Assuming Tonks knew what she was talking about, she could smash the ring on it, and they would come and save her.

"Oh, that's right." He grabbed her hand and yanked the ring off, dropping it down a drain when they passed one. "Don't even bother crying for help, no one will hear you."

"What do you want with me?" she pleaded slightly breathlessly, as she tried to keep pace with his long strides so as not to lose her arm or be dragged behind him like a child's toy. "Let me go, I'll scream," she threatened.

He just laughed. "If it will make you feel better, scream all you want. We were interrupted last time, and the message clearly didn't sink in."

She shrank back at the look he gave her. Could they read minds? How did he know about what was discussed, unless he changed his appearance like Tonks had. . .? She spent so long pondering the possibilities that she hadn't realised they'd come to a stop down some desolate secluded alley. She had no idea where she was. Back the way they came, she could see people making their way home from work, and the amount suggested they couldn't have gotten that far. Lucius's grip had relaxed when she allowed him to lead her to wherever they were. She saw the opportunity, took it, and ran.

She didn't make it three steps before his hand closed tightly around the wrist which had been damaged in the accident all those years ago, this time hard enough for the pain to cripple her to her knees. She looked at the people walking past, but despite the commotion, no one looked her way.

"Somebody help!" Still no one gave an indication that they'd even heard her.

Lucius pulled her up by her wrist, ignoring her whimpers of pain. "You can see them, but they can't see you. All they see when they look this way is a solid wall." Her other hand scratched his as she tried to pry her fingers free.

"Please, you're hurting me." Her tears mingled with the raindrops. "Please." She stared directly into his, hoping to see some flicker of. . .something. But it was like looking into the dark clouds above.

Without warning, something changed, and she was yanked as though on a violent roller coaster. The alley disappeared.

-.-.-

Her feet were suddenly on solid ground. She fell to her knees, vomiting, trying to cradle the wrist he let go of as he moved away from her being ill.

It was the field of a paddock, no signs of civilisation anywhere. When the nausea subsided, along with the pain in her wrist, she realised that the weather showed no signs of rain either. She looked around desperately for a landmark, anything that would give her a clue.

"Where are we?" she asked, still shaking - partially from terror, partially from exhaustion.

"Somewhere we won't be interrupted." He smiled malevolently. "We still have much to discuss." He took a good look around, and his voice changed - almost considerate. He held out a hand to her. "Give me your wrist." Eliza scrambled to back away, holding it protectively. Lucius's patience snapped. He shook the umbrella three times, and it closed of its own accord. A second later, it was a black cane. He pulled a stick from the handle, and snatched her wrist.

Eliza made a pleading sound, certain of more pain, and struggled to escape. It wasn't until he released her and there was a good few meters between them again that she realised the pain was gone. She held her wrist to eye-level, not wanting to take her eyes off Lucius. She sat in the grass, stunned.

"I don't suppose you are going to let me dry your clothes." His voice was still courteous, but there was humour behind it.

She was about to give him a brash reply when he dried his own clothes using magic, without removing them. She looked around. Running hadn't helped her so far, and she doubted it would do her any good in an open field.

Lucius didn't wait for an answer. As thoughts about anything and everything raced through her mind, she noticed the wind didn't bite as it had a few moments ago. What she would give to wipe that smug smile off of his face. She bit her lip, now thoroughly confused, but the image of her nails raking down his face still gave her a sense of satisfaction.

He conjured up a little outdoor table setting, complete with a checkered table cloth and a fine teapot. It was fascinating. The other times she'd seen any magic, she was too terrified to comprehend it, but this time. . .it was amazing. Lucius helped himself to a seat, apparently no longer interested if she was there or not. They were on the top of a very tall hill, with a lookout all around them. There was no sign of civilisation within ten miles or further.

"It's a long walk back to London. Have a seat and some tea."

Eliza stared. It was Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in the flesh. She didn't close the distance, staying seated in the grass, arms hugging her knees. "What do you want with me?"

"As I _clearly_ couldn't impress upon you the danger of your situation, you're going to speak to someone who will make sure that you understand with no uncertainty what the repercussions will be if you continue with this defiance." If she hadn't heard the words spoken, she'd have thought he was talking about something as interesting as the weather, and it was this tone that terrified her now. His tone gave no hint as to who or what was coming.

Looking at the horizon, she guessed there was about another hour before the sun was gone. She spotted her bag, and she remembered the gun and reached for it. The bag flew out of her reach and into Lucius's hand.

"I just want a cigarette," she confessed innocently. God knew it helped her brother with his stress.

"Those things will kill you." He found them, and threw them at her feet.

"So will you," she replied, picking up with the box. "I'll take my chances with the cigarettes." She lit the cigarette and took a drag, triggering a coughing fit.

"God, that's disgusting," she wheezed, tossing it away, ignoring the entertained look on Lucius's face. "Can we get this over with?" she continued to cough. "I'm sorry about what I said at the conference, I just want your kind of out my life," she pleaded. "Please, just tell me what you want and I'll do it, just get the hell out of my life."

"He will be here soon, and then we will know just how sorry you are, won't we?"

The silence was deafening. Horrid thoughts and endless grizzly possibilities circulated through her head. The sun was nearly down, but the silence was more painful than anything else. She searched for a topic.

"So your name is Lucius?"

He said nothing, but nodded once in reply as he drank his tea.

"Do you have a family?"

"I have two children," he said shortly.

"Corey was about to be a father." A tiny bubble of anger swelled inside her.

"I was aware."

"So why does his kid have to grow up without a father?"

"The decision to have him killed was not mine, if that is what you are getting at. Frankly, I much preferred dealing with him than yourself, and in all honesty I think you will come to find most fathers are overrated. Not that I would expect you to understand given how little you remember of yours." His tone was casual, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to those words than he was letting on.

She was about to ask when a soft rumble rolled in around them. The sun's last light had dipped beyond the horizon, but there was still enough of a glow to see that _something _was coming toward them with terrifying speed. In an instant, she was certain that it was worse than the man she had been dealing with, and made no hesitation of running to him. The table setting was cleared, and Lucius stood with his robes billowing as the wind picked up. Eliza made to move behind him, but Lucius sidestepped her, blocking her path. Her flight instincts won and she made to bolt. His hand closed tightly on her wrist.

It materialised before her, and she took an involuntary step, backing as close to Lucius and as far away from the hooded figure as possible; a dark hooded robe covered his face and body like a horrid cliché. She didn't want to know what was under that hood; whilst there was no odour she could smell death around him. Her legs buckled, but Lucius held her up. A white hand with overly long fingers and pointed nails reached out to her, and she shrank away, not wanting that _thing _to touch her. She closed her eyes and pressed herself as far into Lucius as she could. Thoughts of what this thing could be were flying. If witches and wizards existed - couldn't other things? Was this a vampire? Some sort of Lich?

His fingers held no warmth as they gently brushed her cheek. She craned her neck away. The gentleness vanished, and the hand grabbed her jaw and pulled her face closer.

"Little Eliza, at long last." Even his voice was cold, snakelike. "Look at me."

She refused to open her eyes, and his grip tightened.

"Look. At. Me." His tone made it clear this would be the last time he would ask. She didn't want to open her eyes, but found herself fighting to keep them closed. She struggled to turn her head before she saw him, but the thing had her in a vice grip. Her eyes opened, and a silent scream escaped her lips. She stepped on Lucius's feet several times as she tried to back away, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

The skin on the thing's face was pulled tight, his ears and lips too small, his eyes and mouth too large, and two narrow slits where his nose should have been.

"Tell me, do you find me so repulsive?" His thin lips pulled into a terrifying smile, moving closer so their noses would be touching if he had one. Fear rooted her feet now that it was apparent there was no escape. Pain from the tightness with which Lucius held her shoulders was numbed.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice quavering.

The thing howled with laughter, letting go of her jaw and putting some merciful space between them. "Yes? Yes, the years have not been as kind to me as they have to you." Lucius let go of her, and she fell to a crumpled heap on the ground. That didn't matter - she was free. She scrambled to her feet and ran. She made four paces this time when roots erupted from the ground and wrapped around her ankles; she screamed as she again fell to the ground, clawing and trying to crawl away. The thing howled in amusement. "Lucius, are you sure this is the right girl?"

"What do you want with me?" Eliza begged, fumbling with the roots in panic. They began to drag her back to the thing, and she dug her fingers into the ground but to no avail. Lucius pulled her to her feet by the back of her neck, and held her upright whilst the thing circled her like a hawk, eyeing her from every angle. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She wanted this to end.

"How far the apple falls from the tree," the thing said. "You have more of your father in you than I expected. A pity you didn't inherit his backbone. Even your brother was willing to cooperate." Eliza stared, speechless. She was so disoriented at this point, she wasn't even sure she was still standing. "To think that your father could hide you all from me." He shook his head. "It would have been kinder simply to strangle the lot of you in your cots rather than raise this lie-" He waved a hand at her, somewhat disgusted. " So selfish to leave you so defenceless, and clueless," he finished in mock-pity.

Eliza closed her eyes, wishing he would stop talking. Even if the security detail knew they'd lost her they could never find her. She wasn't sure she was still in the country, let alone London. Why didn't she listen to Tonks? She'd never imagined anything this bad. What a poor reflection on her imagination. "This isn't possible, this isn't possible. . .," she whispered over and over to herself.

"Oh, but it is. This is very possible."

"Please, let me go, I'll stop the investigation, I'll destroy the evidence, please, just let me go."

"It's too late for that now, your rebellious stunt this afternoon assured that," he tutted in a simpering tone. "Consider this a warning for the next time we call on you, and believe me, there will be a next time. I will forgive your misgivings about listening the first time - after all, you had no idea what you were up against." He grabbed her jaw and made her look him straight in the eyes. "Now you do." He threw her to the ground. "Of course, forgiveness must be earned," he added, pulling out a stick. "_Crucio_!"

Eliza screamed. Her body felt like it was on fire, being stabbed and tortured as she writhed. The screaming gave her no release. Tears streamed down her face. After what felt like a lifetime passing in seconds, the pain stopped, but the sensation was still there. She breathed heavily and coughed up blood, her whole body shaking in exhaustion. She was curled in a fetal position, sobbing silently.

"Take her home. I'm certain she's learned her lesson, for now," the thing said, and vanished.

Lucius bent to pick her up and she slapped him, scrambling away. "Keep away from me!" She resumed sobbing.

"I can take you home, or I can leave you here. Your choice," he snapped. He moved to pick her up again, and this time she let him, crying into his shoulder as they disappeared into the darkness.

-.-.-

Eliza made a dash for the bathroom as soon as they reappeared in her house, and threw up again. Lucius followed her, but she was too preoccupied to take note of what he was doing. Somewhere far away she heard the taps squeaking as the shower was turned on.

After a few moments passed and the nausea seemed to settle, and her tears ran dry, Lucius grabbed her under the arm and led her fully dressed into the shower. He vanished without another word. She sank to the shower floor, still sobbing, still feeling flickers of phantom pain.

She had no idea how long she sat there. The hot water didn't seem to run cold. And by the time she finally peeled off her clothes and washed herself, night was well and truly set in. Pounding on her front door startled her, though she was flooded by the relief that it signalled the arrival of non-magical persons.

"Eliza! Eliza, are you in there?" She recognized the voice as Janice's. "Eliza, my God, what happened? Are you insane? You just left your security detail there - they thought you had been waiting for a bus, and-" Eliza stepped back to let Janice past, into the house. She deserved the rant. Had it not been for her own stupidity, the evening would have played out differently. "I understand that these precautions are wasted on you, but honestly, girl, put your head on straight!" Janice signalled to outside that Eliza was here. "You didn't answer your phone, your pager - do you have any idea what kind of stunt you've pulled on everyone?"

"Jan'."

"I mean, I can understand not wanting to be chauffeured around London. Well, actually I don't, but in your case I do-"

"_Jan'_."

"After what happened to your brother, and then the theory presented at the conference - we were almost certain we would find your body in the same state as his. . ."

"JANICE!" Eliza finally snapped, startling the detective into silence. "My phone and pager were both flat, it was pouring down rain, and frankly all I wanted to do was get home. You were right, I shouldn't have gone today. I thought I would be fine, but I'm not, and right now I just need some time alone," she said calmly. Her physical exhaustion and rasp from screaming hadn't washed away like the dirt under her nails, but supported her enough to make her lie convincing. "I am sorry about vanishing like that, but please, can you spare the lecture 'til tomorrow? I've been throwing up since I got home, and I am exhausted."

Janice processed this information. "Maybe you should see a doctor? I'm just glad you're okay, you really scared us for a bit. Take the weekend and relax, and please, _please _don't go off without telling someone."

Janice let herself out. Eliza sank into the nearest chair, at the point of collapse. Just as she closed her eyes the phone rang, but she ignored it. After five rings the answering machine picked up the message.

"Eliza? Eliza, why have I just gotten a letter from Troy and Maddie in Wales? Eliza, pick up the damned phone, I know you're still up at this hour." Eliza resigned herself, knowing she would get no peace 'til her mother did.

"Hi, Mum," she muttered into the handset, positively dreading this conversation.

"So? What's this business about Troy and Maddie, in Wales?"

"They're staying with Claire. . ."

"I gathered that from the letter, but why are they calling her 'cousin'?"

A ridiculous question. "Dad's niece? Last I checked-"

"Eliza, dear, your father and I are both only children. The three of you know this-"

Eliza's heart skipped a beat. All the memories seemed to slip away like smoke through her fingers - she had no cousins, no aunts, no uncles. Another wave of nausea swept over her. Where had she sent her brother and sister?

"Eliza? Eliza?"

-.-.-

_Lucius sat in his study, the brandy decanter and glass within reach as he stared across his desk at the flames devouring the logs there. He wasn't sure if that girl was ignorant or just plain stupid. Oh by all means, when measured against Muggle standards she was impressive, but that was as much grace as he was willing to give her. Did she seriously think that she could out the magical world without suffering any consequences? If he hadn't sent Peter, things might have ended so much worse. Now, time for damage control. Whilst most of the information she had gleaned made little sense, a Muggle doctor under duress managed to translate the holes and made the perfect candidate to be the first of many. Stupid woman._

-.-.-

**Thank you for reading. Please give a short message telling what you think, and if you have any suggestions for improvement or plots you would like to see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 as promised. I have a real soft spot for this chapter, even though it's a little short (in my terms). I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading. Thank you. **

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances With Vampires)**

_**Chapter 5: Defeated**_

_"Now, on to the pressing matter of Eliza. Hermione received a call from an aunt who works in the industry. She presented her theory at the conference," Tonks informed the group seated around the kitchen table._

_T__here was an angry murmur throughout the kitchen. _

_"I told you, you should have Obliviated her." _

_"It wouldn't have made a difference," Remus said. "She started this theory weeks before she met any of us. This was bound to happen."_

_"We have every reason to believe that You-Know-Who also knows this, as does the Ministry of Magic," Arthur said. "Mad-Eye is working on taking control of the Ministry side of things, but the Death Eaters have started taking action of their own. Severus says that they want her alive, but even You-Know-Who isn't likely to compromise Muggles knowing about magic." _

_"I'll arrange for her to be checked on in the morning," Tonks assured._

-.-.-

Eliza shook in the corner of the lounge room. She hadn't slept in days, and the answering machine flashed with several unanswered calls. What had she done? Her brother and sister were missing, and she had no idea how to report it. Oh, of course she could tell the police, but what then? She bought the tickets, made the arrangements. . .she couldn't exactly tell them that she had sent them to a cousin's house she now couldn't remember having.

She called Troy, but every time she was casually informed via automated message that his number was out of service. She had been so overwhelmed with relief at Claire's call, she never even thought to ask for an address or a phone number, convinced it was in her Rolodex. But of course it wasn't. Between the events of her ordeal with that thing, and her missing family, she was at the end of her tether. Nothing was as it seemed anymore, nothing was simple, nothing was logical or even reasonable. Wouldn't Lucius have told her if he had her family? There was no one else she could think of who would have reason to take them. Thoughts swam like sharks, biting away her confidence and hope, devouring everything she had believed in her life.

They mentioned her father - what did they know about him? For heaven's sake he was a paediatrician. She was exhausted, and the more she tried to draw conclusions the further they slipped from her. Why had they dragged her into this mess? She was nothing. That much was clear by the way they treated her.

A knock on the door startled her back to reality.

"Miss, there's a girl here to talk to you, she says her name is… Hermione." Eliza scrambled to her feet and opened the door. Hermione was on the landing, holding what looked like a frame of some sort wrapped in brown paper, flanked by the security detail one of whom was handing her back her bag.

"Thank God, Hermione." Eliza stepped back to let her in. Hermione barely had a chance to come in through the door before Eliza closed it and erupted.

"They're missing - Troy and Maddie, they're gone. I think Lucius has them and I can't tell anyone because no one would believe me, and-" Eliza broke down into hysterical sobs. "It's all my fault, he didn't want to leave me here but I told him to. . ."

"We know, he told us," Hermione said, taking a seat opposite and holding out the tissue box to her. "But how did you find out?"

Eliza froze. "What?"

"How did you find out that they weren't with your cousin?"

"I don't _have_ a cousin!" Eliza didn't mean to yell at the girl, but in her current emotional state, she didn't have the willpower for anything calmer.

"We know that," Hermione sighed. "Tonks. . .When she checked on them, they were being followed. She made the decision to remove them from harm. She knew you wouldn't agree, so. . ." She was uncomfortable being the messenger. "They are safe, and everyone is very careful not to expose them to magic. We didn't want you to be worried, so she created Claire."

Eliza stared at Hermione for several minutes in an almost catatonic state before leaping out of her chair and hugging her. She started sobbing again hysterically. "Thank you. Oh, God." Relief crashed into her in waves - Lucius didn't have them; they knew nothing about magic; they were safe. She excused herself to clean up when she finally regained composure, and realised she hadn't bathed in almost three days. Hermione waited downstairs. When she returned, she realised it had been almost as long since she'd eaten, and they relocated to the kitchen. "So where are they?"

"They're at our headquarters - it's very safe. There are some other kids there at the moment who are keeping Maddie relatively distracted, and Troy is happy reading. But right now I'm more interested in you." Hermione accepted the tea handed to her. "You presented your theory." It wasn't a question. "The Ministry of Magic knows, and so do the Death Eaters. We've managed to keep the Ministry from getting involved. However. . .the Death Eaters. . .well, you've seen the news."

Eliza shook her head. She had stopped caring about everything else, living in her own bubble of torment.

Hermione pulled a rolled up newspaper from her handbag and turned it so that Eliza could read the headline. "The Death Eaters have taken it upon themselves to discredit you. They are killing normal Muggles without prejudice, all over the country."

Eliza's heart felt as though it had been thrown in a bucket of ice, her lungs not willing to take in air. The photos of three happy, smiling families looked at her. They were all dead. "I. . ." But no words followed.

"Despite the war, there is one thing all factions agree on. Muggles can't know about magic."

"So why the hell didn't you make me forget?" Eliza demanded. "You said yourself you could."

"Yes, they could have made you forget, and then what?" Hermione asked pointedly. "Lucius comes back, discovers you have forgotten everything, and goes through the whole routine again. Do you really want that? Like it or not, whatever he wants from you, you're going to remember it even if he has to remind you a hundred times over. And making someone forget so many times is dangerous. In your case you are better off knowing. Where's the ring?"

"Lucius threw it away."

"You saw him again?"

Eliza sat down with her own tea and stared at the cup. Here was someone she could finally tell, but she didn't want to. "He snatched me off the street after the conference," she said quietly to the drink. "He took me. . .I don't know where or how, but he took me somewhere, and he was actually. . ." She snorted and shook her head. "He was actually nice for a little while, or at least as nice as I imagine he could be. He wanted me to meet someone who could make the message sink in." She put the cup down as her hands began to shake so much the tea spilled over the lip. "I don't know. . .what that thing was. . .and honestly, I really don't want to. He was talking as though. . .he knew my father, maybe even me. I just. . ." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She had to fight to say every word, her throat and head protesting every syllable. To say it out loud somehow made it more real.

Hermione said nothing, letting her say her piece.

Eliza took a deep breath and continued. "He told me. . .that. . .I was forgiven, but then that forgiveness had to be earned." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"He tortured you," Hermione said quietly.

Eliza nodded. "And then he just left, and Lucius brought me home." It wasn't Hermione's look of sympathy that she found hardest to meet her gaze over. It was this wasn't the first time she had heard tell of an encounter like this.

"What are you going to do now?"

Eliza took a few moments to compose herself. "I don't know. . .them killing different people won't disprove the theory, especially so soon after it was presented. . .they'll just see it as proof, and that the killers are changing their M.O. to throw us off-kilter - that maybe the information leaked and they are trying to cover their tracks." She took a deep swallow of her tea. "I guess I'm the best person to get the theory discredited. . .and if it will stop them killing families." Her voice faltered, and she took another sip to hide it.

"I know that you're right about that, but the offer for you to come back with me still stands. Lucius and Voldemort won't be able to reach you."

"What about the killings?"

"They will probably continue, but as time passes there will be fewer. Death Eaters have little care for Muggles; there are others they would. . .prefer to hunt down. . ." This time it was Hermione's voice that faltered, and Eliza understood. She was one of them.

"Why?"

Hermione snorted, smiling bitterly. "I'm not a Pureblood, or even a Half-Blood. Both my parents were normal Muggles who just so happen to have a witch for a child. These days there are very few Pureblood wizards around. Most are Half-Bloods, or like me. And the Death Eaters want only Purebloods to exist, and Muggles to be subservient. Think of it as. . .Nazi Germany. Instead of guns and tanks, it's wands and brooms." Hermione cleared her throat to change the topic. "The others, they want to be able to keep a closer watch on you." She unwrapped the package.

It was a painting of a woman by a cottage on a river, tending a garden. It wasn't one Eliza would have chosen; she preferred a minimalist, clean design, not unlike the lab she worked in. "This painting will tell us if you get into any trouble. If there's something you want us to know, tell the painting. It will deliver the message." Hermione explained as she moved around the room trying to find the best place to hang it.

"How-?" Eliza jumped and clutched her heart as the woman in the painting moved around the plants. "Oh my. . ."

"She won't move when you have guests, and she isn't terribly chatty compared to some of the others, so you will probably barely notice her." Hermione finished her tea. "Is there anything else you want to talk about before I leave?"

"I don't think so. . ."

"In that case, I'd best be going. Maddie has been asking for some batteries for her cassette player, and I wouldn't trust the others to get the right ones." She smiled warmly.

"Just one question. . .how did you get here?"

"Bus, of course. I can't Apparate yet, so it's buses, trains, or fireplaces. "

Eliza stared, wishing she hadn't asked. "I see. Thank you for telling me they're okay, I'll try to keep you updated on everything."

Hermione's visit was the reassurance she needed - that Troy and Maddie weren't at risk of suffering as she had, and that they wouldn't be used against her. She notified work that she would be back in the lab by Wednesday, and started a plan to dismiss her theory and stop the killings. Lucius would then leave her alone, and her life could return to normal.

At least, that was what she believed.

-.-.-

Wednesday was spent with a psychologist kept on retainer, evaluating her mental fitness to return to work. She gave all the answers they wanted to hear, and was approved for light duties and lab work, which suited her just fine. She didn't need to be bogged down with other cases, but rather the time and facilities to work on discrediting herself while keeping her job intact. She wasn't certain she could do it; the problem now was other people also running with the theory independently. But she had to try.

At the lab, everyone treated her like a china doll which would shatter at any moment. People avoided certain words as an unnecessary courtesy in her presence, to the point it was more annoying than appreciated. As a result, that week she spent most of her time in her lab, away from the fussing and pitiful looks. Discrediting herself proved to be a greater challenge than she had anticipated, especially given that she knew what she knew and the theory simply fit the mould. Janice stopped in from time to time to check up on her, and slowly, things started becoming more normal.

A week passed, and the number of killings lessened dramatically, despite the hype the newspapers circulated. There was no word from Lucius, and she received a few short letters in the post from Troy and Maddie asking when she would join them, and also to please send batteries or pick up new tapes. The letters were accompanied by short, reassuring messages that they had heard nothing to concern her, and that she must be doing something right.

She was back on full duties, and court dates began appearing her calendar. She arranged to meet with Janice at a local cafe to discuss an upcoming trial, and to review the medical evidence.

She seated herself in a private booth while she waited for her lunch and coffee. The person last sitting there left a copy of The Daily Telegraph, and as she scanned the headline she tried to ignore the gut-twisting guilt - a photo of another once-living-and-happy family, now dead. She turned the paper over and waited for Janice to arrive.

The door chimed as someone entered, and she nearly swallowed her tongue in her attempt to swallow the shriek threatening to escape. Lucius ordered something from the counter before casually strolling to her booth and taking a seat as though she had been expecting him. Eliza's heart pounded as he took a quick glance at the paper.

"I see you have returned to society," he commented lightly. "Back at work so soon?"

"I have a meeting with a colleague who will be here any minute. What do you want?" she hissed.

He picked up the paper, ignoring her, and scanned the front page. "Such a pity about that family." He smiled knowingly at her, and her cheeks flushed with anger.

"I'm more interested in the bastard who did it," she replied with the same calm venom.

He laughed. "So there_ is _a backbone hiding somewhere in there, I was wondering when you'd show it."

"_This _wasn't necessary," she hissed, pointing at the front page.

"A father who abuses his children and a mother who spends every penny on gambling, a son who killed the neighbour's cat _just _to see what it felt like?" He snorted and threw the paper onto another table. "Few who knew them are shedding a tear."

She highly doubted they took the time to know the families before they killed them. "Reminiscing?" she asked snidely.

"It would make it easier for you if I were, if you could convince yourself I had some sort of horrid upbringing which turned me into the monster you believe I am. But no."

"Decent people don't kill others."

"So. . .people in the army, or doctors who turn off life support, and the vets who put cute little puppies and kittens to sleep because they couldn't be sold at a pet store. . .they aren't decent people, are they?" he simpered, giving her a mocking pout. "Time for you to wake up, my dear, there is no such thing as a decent person. And you are hardly one to be preaching about decency. I kill a person and they are dead, end of story. But you - you violate every part of their body, cutting, digging, weighing, probing, doing things serial killers dream of. . ." He stopped as the waitress approached, and smiled charmingly at her as she brought them her drinks. The waitress blushed and smiled back, clearly taken by him. He waited until she left before continuing. "So tell me, Eliza, which of us is the real monster?"

"I do it to catch people like _you_," she hissed.

"And you're doing _such _a good job of it." It would have been less patronising if he patted her on the head and made baby sounds and faces at her. She hated the way he could make her feel tiny just with a glance. "But enough of 'Who's the Bigger Monster?' As much as I love this game, I think we both know who would take the cake. Wouldn't you agree?"

Eliza tried to suppress a shudder as she remembered the thing which now had a name.

Lucius allowed himself a small satisfied smile before taking a sip of his drink. "The _reason _I am here is because I would like to let you know how many more families will be dying tonight. After all, your evidence is _so _much more important than little Tommy's family."

"You win," Eliza said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. I think it must have been trapped behind the childish indignities."

"You win. I'm discrediting it all."

"But we were having so much fun doing it for you, and we hadn't even gotten to the best parts. I didn't think you would give up without so much as a fight. Are you sure?" Smugness oozed from every muscle in his face.

"What do you want me to say? You win; you're getting what you wanted. So you can get back to your war and leave me alone." Eliza still hadn't touched her tea when Lucius finished his drink.

Lucius stood, preparing to leave. But then he leaned into her, so that to anyone watching it looked like he was kissing her cheek. She resisted the urge to back away or flinch. "I may have gotten what I wanted, but what I want isn't relevant. _He _isn't finished with you as of yet."

Eliza forgot how to breathe and her stomach turned to lead. Lucius stood again.

"It was a pleasant lunch, we must do dinner sometime." He smiled, straightening his jacket.

It wasn't until he left that she let breath escape, shuddering in relief. "Oh God," she whispered pleadingly.

"I bet he has that effect on every woman," smiled the waitress, bringing Eliza her focaccia. "There just aren't enough men like him around." She sighed dreamily.

"Take it from me, one is more than enough," Eliza said, wishing that she could be so ignorant. The door chimed as Janice finally arrived.

-.-.-

Maddie sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at an oil painting of a dark-haired woman posed in a garden in full bloom. The place was nothing like she expected. When Troy told her Claire was eccentric. . . .

They'd been there more than a week, and she was beginning to climb the walls. There was no TV, no phone, and no computer. It was a large, rickety old boarding house of sorts, from the outside, she guessed about five stories high. Every stair creaked and sagged as though it would snap, and the other people living here were stranger than Claire. But that wasn't what bothered her the most.

She continued to stare at the painting opposite her bed. There was something wrong with it. The first morning she woke up, she was sure the woman's pose had changed - not much, but slightly. Then on the second morning she woke up, needing the bathroom, she was so tired she didn't really notice the painting. The woman was there when she got back, more awake. . .but she couldn't shake the feeling that when she got up, there had been no one in the frame.

There were some other kids here. Ron and his sister Ginny were entertaining, happily teaching her new games she'd never heard of, just as she taught them rummy and Uno, which she was shocked to learn that they had never heard of. They dismissed any suggestion that there was something strange about the house, despite the display of what appeared to be shrunken alien heads. Meals were served in their rooms, and they had been asked to stay there as much as possible, for "safety reasons".

Troy's room was just down the hall. He was content to read the books they gave him, and be followed around by the household dog Sirius. She tried playing with him - fetch in the backyard, as - once again, for "safety reasons" - they weren't allowed off the property. Fetch was a tragic and humiliating failure. After almost an hour of throwing and retrieving the stick herself, with the other kids and the dog watching her like she was some type of loon, she gave up.

So here she was. There had been little word from Eliza as to when she would come, and what she would give for a copy of the Daily Telegraph. Or a jog down the street if for no other reason than to know what was happening beyond the walls of this house. Downstairs everyone talked in hushed whispers, and conversation died when they approached. She stayed in her room, listening to her music.

A knock on the door didn't break her concentration. "Come in."

Ron entered, holding a tray with two huge bowls of soup. For all the faults, the food was incredible. "Chicken soup - are you still staring at that painting?" he asked, not quite hiding the humour in his voice.

"Yep," she replied, still not taking her eyes off it. A few days ago, she took it down and looked at it back to front, trying to see if there were any wires which would bring evidence it wasn't a simple painting, but was disappointed to find nothing. She hung it back up, as staring at it passed the time if nothing else. "It's gonna' mess up sometime." She was convinced of that. Troy accused her of having an over-active imagination and nothing to do. But it changed, a little bit every day. Something changed - the smile, the gathering of the dress, or the direction of her foot. She knew she wasn't crazy, and if she saw it move, that would confirm it.

"Well, you should probably tear your eyes away and eat while it's still hot. I thought you might like the company." He blushed red, slightly uncertain if he should sit on the bed next to her. "Unless you and the painting have a prior engagement," he joked. Maddie patted the spot on the bed as an invitation, glancing around as she shuffled across to give him space. She quickly remembered she was supposed to be looking at the painting, and snapped back to it.

It blinked.

_It blinked. _"Jesus fucking Christ!" Maddie leapt to her feet, completely forgetting about the hot soup in her lap, sending it flying, and bolted for the door. Ron beat her to it. "It blinked, Ron. I know it, and I'm not crazy - I swear to God I'm not-"

"Calm down, it was a trick of the light. Now sit down and I'll get you some more soup-"

"That painting is _alive_, it _moves_."

"Don't be silly, of course it doesn't," he said quickly, glaring at the painting. He barely shook his head.

Maddie spun around to look; clearly Ron wasn't shaking his head for her benefit. The woman was looking at Ron and pointing angrily at the door. Maddie screamed and ran past him. Footsteps raced toward her from every direction. She burst into her brother's room.

"Wha-?"

"It moved, Troy, I saw it, the fucking painting is alive-" Maddie rambled, her heart pounding faster than when she'd ever felt when playing her sports. "This place is fucking weird. I want to go home - and I want to go home _now_," she demanded hysterically.

Troy frowned. "Maddie, I know you're bored, but this kind of attention-seeking is _very _childish-" Troy was moving into father tones, the kind one gave when he was embarrassed by his daughter's behaviour.

"I'm not fucking crazy!" she wailed, ignoring the pounding on the closed door behind her. "The painting was doing _this_!" She mimicked the motion.

"Maddie, I have had enough of -"

Suddenly a third voice interrupted the conversation. "I knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up – I _told_ them so."

Troy and Maddie stared at the painting in his room - a man who looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

They screamed.

-.-.-

It was a tradition to celebrate with drinks when they got a conviction. And after Eliza's most recent encounter with Lucius, she made certain she was with other people as often as possible, so she opted to join them rather than head home to an empty house. She had a wonderful time, allowing herself to get delightfully tipsy enough to forget her concerns and thoroughly enjoy herself. She even flirted playfully back at some of the detectives, but stayed close to Janice. Detective Lloyd's joke was interrupted by the bartender, who approached with a drink.

"I have a Devil's Advocate for Eliza? From the gentleman over there." Eliza took the drink and glanced in the direction. Lucius was at the other end of the bar; he smiled and saluted her with his drink. Eliza didn't smile back, and ignored the winks, whistles, and nudges as she set the drink aside.

"'Scuse me a moment." She purposefully left her bag behind as she walked over to him, continuing to ignore the cheers and whistles. Under normal circumstances she would laugh with them, but not tonight. Not with him.

"What are you doing here?" It wasn't so much a question as a demonstration of annoyance.

"Interesting people you work with," he said, casually taking a sip from his drink, "are they always so… well... primitive?"

"What are you doing here?" she repeated, far from being in the mood for games.

"Waiting for you, actually, you have a dinner engagement." He smiled.

"No, I don't." She made to leave but his hand closed on her wrist once again with enough force to bruise. She turned back to him and wrenched her arm free, glaring at him.

"I have no objections to killing everyone in this room if needs be," he informed her lightly.

Eliza glanced back at her table, most of them had resumed their drinking and chatting, whilst only a couple were 'watching the show'. "I'll get my bag." She replied, defeated.

He held raised his other hand and handed her handbag to her. He held one hand on her back as he escorted her out amidst the cheers of drunk and tipsy detectives.

-.-.-

"In your car." He gestured at the silver Audi in the parking lot.

"Thought you didn't need a car." She dug irritably through her bag for her keys.

"It would be a little suspicious if they came out to find it was still here," he replied simply, tapping the lock with his wand and getting into the front passenger side.

Eliza practically threw the bag at his head as she took her place behind the wheel and turned the ignition. "So, where are we going?"

"Your place, of course. You're hardly dressed appropriately."

"Fine," she snapped, reversing a little faster than she intended.

"And do stick to the law, you don't want to draw any unwanted attention." Lucius smiled as he watched her anger rise.

"And why exactly am I having dinner with you?"

"I never said it was with me." The words took a moment to sink in, and another to replace the anger with fear.

The drive home was silent, Eliza wrestling with herself not to drive into the nearest light pole at a hundred miles per hour. She didn't know if it would kill him, but she had no doubt it would take care of her. Lucius all the while sat in silence, watching as the other cars went past, looking incredibly bored.

"Am I dinner?" She finally asked the question gnawing at her stomach.

Lucius looked at her as though she were insane. "I beg your pardon?" He didn't quite believe she asked what he thought she asked.

"Is he going to eat me?"

"No, we don't eat people," he replied, amused.

"Will I be coming back from this dinner?"

"I don't know," he said honestly.

Eliza pulled into her driveway as the sun began to set. She was painfully aware of her heart beating; it felt like a countdown. Lucius got out of the car and opened her door for her, holding out a hand. She ignored it, reluctantly stepped out of the car, and unlocked the front door. The picture was placed in a prime location. As soon as she walked in, she spotted it. The woman appeared to be sitting in the window now, very still; she prayed that it would stay that way.

Lucius closed the door behind him and waited for her to lead the way. As soon as they were in her room, he took over, searching through her wardrobe. "Merlin. Do you only wear trousers?" he asked, searching again.

Eliza folded her arms and shifted her weight. "Yes," she replied, a little uncomfortable with her clothing being attacked. It was filled with trousers and long-sleeved shirts for one simple reason: the scars from her accident.

Lucius muttered something irritably under his breath as he turned to face her. He stared at her longer than she was comfortable with, before pulling out his wand and muttering again. Her clothes transformed into a simple black dinner dress. She glanced in the mirror, her shoulders and arms uncomfortably bare, the fine white scars plain as day against her skin.

"I don't do short sleeves," she commented tartly.

"You do tonight," Lucius replied, before taking a glance at her arms and frowning. He waved his wand again and long sleeves covered her arms. She was about to thank him when he pointed his wand at the dressing table and a small box appeared. He handed it to her. "Put these on, and then we leave."

She waited until the sound of footsteps told her he was down the hall. Then she opened the box. She stared wide-eyed at the earrings and necklace, before looking at Lucius, confused. He gave her an impatient look, so she quickly obeyed and hurried out. He vanished the box whilst it was in her hands and held out a gentlemanly arm.

She winced slightly as she stepped toward him, taking his arm and closing her eyes tight. "I hate this part. . ."

They vanished from sight.

-.-.-.

_Hermione smiled at the story her father told them about his day at work, and dug into her dinner. In a few days they would be bringing Harry to Grimmauld Place, and she would stay there full time the rest of the holidays. Home was lovely, and she was luckier than most - all too often parents struggled to accept their children's magical abilities, but hers were proud of her and her achievements. But it wasn't the same as being surrounded by magic all the time. _

_"Dear, would you clear up?" her mother started to ask, when a loud crack coming from the entrance hall announced visitors. "Never mind, it sounds important."_

_Hermione raced to the front door, accompanied by her father. "Professor Lupin, what is it?"_

_"Troy and Maddie, they saw the pictures move. And you're practiced at breaking the news. We need you now."_

_"Mum, Dad! I have to go, I'll probably be gone a while-"_

_"Go, we'll pack your things for you," her father replied, handing her a coat. She gave him a quick hug and kiss before vanishing with Remus._

-.-.-

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a short message telling what you think, and if you have any suggestions for improvements or plots you would like to see. I take all con-crit in stride. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is where it gets a little scary for me. I can't begin to tell you how anxious I've been over this chapter. I (hopefully) addressed a majority of your concerns at the end, and please, I would really appreciate some feedback. Con-crit is always welcome.**

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances With Vampires)**

_**Chapter 6: The Painful Truth**_

_Harry looked around his room. Everything was packed, and the anticipation of seeing Sirius and his friends again swelled inside him like a giant balloon. It was all so close. He lay back on his pillow and smiled. In a few more days, everything would be right. _

-.-.-

Lucius caught Eliza under her arms as she fell forward. "Are you going to be sick again?"

The nausea wasn't as bad as her previous "trips", and she shook her head, not daring to speak in case she was wrong. He held her upright as long as it took to steady herself and regain her balance.

Looking around, they had arrived in a grand marble foyer. There was an enormous ornate fireplace framed by a marble staircase to the upper levels. Above was a huge chandelier, and she far from envied the poor soul responsible for keeping it clean. It was the only decoration other than the carved pillars, and the floor-length curtains which lined the spaces between the pillars along the walls.

Lucius waited at the foot of the stairs, hand held out to her. She ignored him and started up.

"By all means, if you know where you are going," Lucius commented, amused, freezing Eliza to the spot. She chewed the inside of her lip as she went back down and reluctantly took his arm.

As they walked, he spoke to her quietly. "You are to address him as Sir or Lord. You speak only when spoken to. You keep your answers short and direct, you do not lie. If he asks you to do something, you do it. The Dark Lord is not a patient man, do not bore him."

She would never be able to find her way around the labyrinth she was in. Lucius led with such ease she wondered how much time he spent here. It was fairly empty, but as they moved closer to their destination men in masks appeared at intervals like guards, standing at attention. She spared a glance at Lucius, only to find that he was wearing a mask of similar design that she couldn't remember him putting on. The portraits along the walls followed them with keen interest, whispering to each other and pointing. They finally stopped at a pair of large double doors flanked by masked men, and Lucius knocked once. Eliza took a deep breath.

"Don't do anything stupid and you may just survive this night," he whispered in her ear.

Eliza tried to swallow the knot back down her throat as the doors slowly opened.

-.-.-

Sirius had been lying at the foot of the bed. Now he barked and jumped around excitedly as Troy put himself between the painting and his sister, staring at it in horror. "It's a trick, it's a telly-" he tried to reason.

"When have _you _ever seen a telly that thin?" Maddie shrieked. Someone pounded at the door.

Troy closed his eyes, trying to block out all the noise. "Quiet! Sit! - _Sit!_ - Oh, you stupid dog. . .!" he barked back at the dog still bouncing around the room.

The dog stopped and stared at them. In a matter of moments, it transformed to a fully-grown man in dusty black robes. Maddie screamed again, followed by a thump as she collapsed.

Troy stood catatonic in shock, staring at the face he recognized from the news two years ago.

"This is just me, but I think 'stupid dog' is a little unfair." Sirius smiled.

Troy followed his sister's suit, knocking his head on the bedside table as he went down. Sirius winced, and suppressed a chuckle at his mischief managed before opening the door. Tonks, in "Claire" form, was the first in.

"What in the name of Mer-. . .? Oh, _please _tell me you didn't," she wailed at her cousin as she rushed to check on the visitors.

"He called me a stupid dog," Sirius argued. "It wasn't my fault Grandpa Phineas couldn't keep his mouth shut. He started it," he mumbled in a childlike fashion.

The painting behind him snorted. "If you want to get technical, it was Angie Austin - I did warn you she wasn't up to-"

"Would you both shut up?" Alastor Moody snapped. "Hermione should be here any-"

A crack announced Remus's return with the young witch. Hermione took one look at Sirius and moaned. "Oh, Sirius - _please _tell me you didn't-"

"Why does everyone always assume I'm the one at fault?"

"Given your history, it tends to save time," Arthur replied with a chuckle, picking up Maddie and carrying her down the stairs whilst Tonks used magic to float Troy down. "You've been going mad over the past two weeks they've been here."

"Well, it is my house," Sirius growled, following the procession and wincing as the screams and shrieks of 'Blood traitors!' floated up.

Downstairs, Molly quickly cleared the couches. "Dumbledore will be here as soon as he finishes with the Ministry. . .oh, the poor lambs. What happened?"

"Sirius."

"It was not me! The paintings couldn't keep their mouths shut, the two of them panicked, and I made an executive decision to scare the living daylights out of them before they did themselves some real damage," Sirius said defiantly.

"Was that before or after he called you a stupid mutt?" Remus asked, trying not to smile at the risk of angering Molly.

"Well. . .I won't lie, that did help my decision. I had planned on just nipping them, but this seemed more appropriate after that comment. At least they aren't screaming anymore and I can concentrate on shutting up dear old Mummy."

-.-.-

The door creaked as a short, pudgy man opened it. Needless to say, he was far from pleasant to look at. He had a mousy, pointed face; he held out a hand, inviting them in, and she noticed it looked as though it were solid silver. But it moved as a normal flesh hand would, rather, like it had been dipped in paint.

"Leave us," Lucius ordered the small man, and he quickly bowed out, closing the door behind him. Lucius vanished the mask and led her into the room. Before them was a long table which would easily sit a few dozen. Beyond the table were some plush high-backed seats facing a roaring fire, which seemed to be the only source of light.

"Don't be shy. Come in."

The blood in her veins froze as she recognised the voice. Lucius let go of her arm and took his place by the door.

Eliza took a few deep breaths, building the courage to move forward. She could swear her heartbeat was louder than the snaps and pops of the wood in the fire. She glanced back at Lucius, who barely nodded for her to continue. She stopped short of the table, wringing her hands.

"What a lovely scent of fear." The voice came from one of the chairs. "I see that you have learned some restraint since we last spoke."

Eliza concentrated on her breathing. In, and out. . .in, and out. She could feel small beads of sweat forming on her brow. The 'Dark Lord' was out of his seat in one fluid movement, graceful. She fought the urge to bolt to the door.

"How very lovely you are," he complemented as he approached. "Lucius, you have outdone yourself."

"Thank you, My Lord." Lucius bowed behind her back at the door.

He held out a hand, which she couldn't help but hesitate to accept. His cold lipless mouth kissed it, and she stopped herself from yanking it back, her body shaking with strain.

"I'm so pleased you agreed to join me this evening." He smiled, leading her down the table and pulling out a chair for her. She took her seat, fighting back tears, forcing her breathing to be steady, and clenching her fists so hard she pierced her palms with her nails. He made his way to the other end, taking his seat with a flourish. Eliza glanced around and her eyes fell upon an enormous snake, curled up like some giant reptilian dog before the fire, watching her with piercing yellow eyes. She was certain it could swallow her without a struggle. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to look away as an icy finger ran down her back. "Don't mind Nagini," he said. "She will not attack without my consent." It was only mildly comforting.

"Now, we were not properly introduced last time," he said politely. "I am Lord Voldemort, and you are?"

"You know very well who I am," she replied tightly to her plate.

"Speak up, girl, it is not polite to mumble." The politeness was gone, replaced with unforgiving sharpness.

"You know who I am," she said louder.

"Eliza, dear, I don't know what the Muggles have taught you, but here this is called conversation, and it is considered polite to answer." The tightness in his voice was enough to tell her all things would be on his terms, and right now he apparently wanted to pretend there was something civilised going on.

"Doctor Eliza Raveien," she answered, defeated and humiliated.

"It's a pleasure." He smiled and inclined his head to her. The politeness was back. She didn't know which scared her more.

"Likewise," she replied stiffly, playing his game. She glanced at Lucius who gave nothing away. She was on her own now.

Unexpectedly, Voldemort laughed. Eliza was thrown off-kilter. She couldn't help but feel as though the ground was crumbling away underfoot.

"How much like your father you are," he sobered. "Come, tell me - have you learned anything more of him since last we met?"

"No," she said uneasily.

"No? You weren't curious?" he asked, intrigued.

"Curious about what? I know all I need to know."

"You weren't at all curious about how we knew each other?" He sounded almost disappointed.

"You expect me to believe lies?"

This time Lucius had a small laugh.

"Why would I lie, Eliza?" Voldemort asked, amused. "I don't need to lie, not when the truth is so much more. . .scandalous." He smiled at her. "But now, dinner." He clapped his hands, and soup filled the bowls before them. "Please, do eat, it really is quite delicious," he offered, taking a spoonful.

Eliza eyeballed it before taking a hesitant sip. It was true - it really was good. But she didn't trust it. Not daring to push her bowl away, she made a small show of it being too hot.

"Tell me about your work."

"What would you like to know?" she asked slightly defensively, taking barely another sip of the soup.

"Anything really. Why do you do it, what satisfaction do you get, does death excite you?" He seemed genuinely interested, but not the type of interested you get from a ten-year-old boy whose macabre mind is fascinated by anything gross or taboo. It wasn't her work he was interested in, it was the effect.

"No, it doesn't," she said flatly. "I do it because someone has to, and I just happen to do it well."

"Is it satisfying?"

"Quite, when we catch the bastards." Her feigned politeness didn't match her harsh words.

Voldemort's mouth twitched in a smile. "You must be quite frustrated then, by these unexplainable deaths around the country."

"I have a fair idea of the cause." For the first time, she made eye contact.

"Would you like to see how it's done?" he asked. "Someone of your field of knowledge certainly would be curious to know more?"

She'd gotten a fair idea of what to expect of him to know what he was really asking. Say yes, and he would bring someone in to kill in front of her. Say no, and he would probably do the same.

"I have no taste for death." A part of her wanted to know so badly, though.

"You surround yourself with death, and yet you claim to have no taste for it?"

"Everyone dies. It's a fact of life."

"For most, maybe." He took a drink, and made a motion to Lucius who left the room. "What fate would you ask for the one who killed your brother?"

Lucius returned, leading in a man. Voldemort had his wand on the table next to his plate, as though it were cutlery.

"He didn't kill him," she replied.

"It was his wand that dealt the killing blow. Surely you want vengeance?"

She felt like she was a frog being dissected for a science project, cut just to see if she would bleed. "He did so, no doubt, under your orders." She could feel her pulse beginning to race, and she wasn't sure it was completely due to panic.

"True, but the method was of his own choosing. He could have chosen a quick death for him, but instead decided to be… creative." It was hard for her not to ask Voldemort to kill him. Hell, at this point she wanted to do it herself. "He will die tonight. My gift to you is to choose how."

The man looked at her, fear in his eyes, but said nothing.

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

"Then I shall torture him until he finds a way to take his own life. You know what I can do. It could last a few days, but he will eventually die." The snake moved closer to the man, coiling around his feet. Lucius let go of him and went back to his post at the door. "However, Nagini is hungry, and she might not appreciate the delay for her dinner."

Eliza took a deep breath, resigning herself to what she was about to witness and condemn this man to. "Make it quick."

"Are you sure?" Voldemort was disappointed. "Very well." He picked his wand up off the table. She spared a glance at Lucius, and the message he gave her was clear: _Don't look away_. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Eliza shielded her eyes from the bright green light exploding from his wand. The light vanished and the man was dead on the floor, his expression frozen. She'd seen enough of these cases.

Nagini dislocated her jaw and began to swallow the body whole.

Eliza looked away. She wished she never knew. True enough, it was a seemingly quick death, but she had never chosen someone's fate.

"I see that you don't share your father's appreciation."

"I can appreciate it, I just don't appreciate being made to judge the method of execution."

Nagini vanished through a half-open door, no doubt to digest her meal. Eliza pushed her plate away, her appetite well and truly gone.

Voldemort looked satisfied. He rose and made his way down the table to her again, holding out his hand to help her out of her seat. She reluctantly accepted, and he led her to one of the high-backed chairs by the fire.

-.-.-

Sirius finally settled his mother's portrait back to silence. The Raveien children were still out cold as the discussion mounted about what to do, and whether or not to go down the same road as they had with their sister.

"_Tonks!_" a painting shouted, panting as though it had been running for a long time. "She's gone, Lu-Lucius has taken her." She held onto the frame for support.

Tonks cursed under her breath, and Remus put an arm around her. "Of all the bloody times. . ."

"I'll go with you," Alastor said very seriously. "These two have been through enough before meeting me; I'm sure Sirius and Dumbledore will prove to be more than enough for one evening."

"Hermione," Tonks said, "if they come 'round before the Headmaster gets here, try and keep them calm. He shouldn't be too much longer," she prayed, glancing at the clock. "He can decide the best course of action for them. . .And tell him Eliza's missing."

"Best not to tell them, though," Sirius added, making his way through the kitchen - out of sight for when they came around.

"I'll have Ron wait with me," Hermione assured. "You guys should go."

-.-.-

Maddie was the first, and had to be rugby-tackled to the floor to stop her from bolting out of the house. Fred and George watched with great interest and negotiated between themselves on snacks.

"Get off me, you freaks!"

Ron panted as he tried to keep her from clawing his eyes out. "Please, Hermione, can they stun her already!"

"No, Ron," Hermione struggled. "Maddie, please, we'll explain everything. Just calm down before you hurt yourself-"

"Help!" Maddie screamed at the top of her lungs. "_Murder_!" The glass panes in the display cupboards erupted, sending shards flying everywhere.

Ron's ears ached from all of her shouting and screaming, so he decided to do some shouting back. "What's the bloody matter with you? No one's killing you here! Hermione, are most Muggles this unreasonable?"

"_Mudblood filth! Blood traitors!_"

"Oh, well, that's just great," Ron growled. "You two," he said impatiently to his brothers, "stop staring and get over here!"

"She's just scared-" Hermione protested

"_Get the fuck off me! I swear to God I will gut you, you bastard_!" A wooden chair behind them exploded, narrowly missing them.

"I think it's safe to say she's moved from fear to _anger_ and _violence_, Hermione!"

"Fine! Fred, George?"

"Aw, but this was getting really good. . ."

"Sometime before I lose an eye!" Ron shouted at them.

"Hold your hippogriffs. . ._Somonous!_" one of the twins cast, but the spell missed, hitting Ron instead who collapsed limply on top of Maddie in a deep sleep. It took a moment for all to realise what had happened.

"Oops," Fred chuckled.

Hermione scrambled to her feet to block the door.

"_Help me!_" she demanded, dancing around to block Maddie's way. Maddie's fist collided with her eye.

"_Somonous!_" The spell hit Maddie in the back. Hermione supported herself exhaustedly against the staircase railing, her eye quickly turning a lovely shade of purple.

"Oooh, that's a nice one." Sirius brought over a steak and placed a cooling charm on it before handing it to Hermione.

"When Troy comes to, you handle him." Hermione angrily marched up the stairs to Ginny's and her room. If it hadn't been for Sirius transforming in front of them, she was quite sure their reactions wouldn't have been anywhere near as bad as they were.

Molly appeared, missing Maddie's body by mere millimetres. "Sorry I took so long to find the potion - what happened here?" she asked aghast, as her eyes fell on Ron curled on the carpet, sucking his thumb.

"Maddie came to. Hermione didn't want to spell her, and got a shiner for her trouble." Sirius smiled broadly, whilst the twins poked their brother with their wands.

-.-.-

"You have so much of him in you, and yet you pale against him." Voldemort took a seat opposite Eliza. "I met your father while he was still at school. He had an amazing aptitude for spells; of course, that was to be expected - he came from a long line of powerful wizards."

"He wasn't one of you," Eliza said coldly. "He was a doctor, he wasn't a wizard."

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her. "Listen. For the first time in your life, you are being told the truth. Now - I, of course, wasn't about to let someone almost as talented as me slip by. So I helped mould him. And he was perfect in every way; he never questioned an order, or second-guessed a target. He was loyal to a fault. That is, of course, until he met your mother - she was another fine specimen, good strong bloodlines, incredibly intelligent and talented." Eliza couldn't help but think that none of those words in any way described her mother. "I was happy to let the pairing stay. After all, one could only hope for children from such a lineage."

"You make it sound like dog breeding," Eliza commented bitterly.

"Magic is all about breeding," Voldemort informed her. "But your mother. . .she couldn't leave well enough alone, couldn't be thankful that she had every luxury available to her. She thought herself quite the revolutionist, she talked of unity and acceptance of Mudbloods and Half-Breeds. She got into your father and spread like a cancer. So I did what I had to."

Eliza couldn't understand why she was hanging onto his every word as though it was gospel. This was completely insane: her mother was a teacher, her father a paediatrician. Surely her and her brothers would have known if they were hiding some dark secret.

"I ordered him to kill her," Voldemort said lightly. "Three of you had already been born, and even if your mother was a lost cause the line would still be continued. What I didn't realise was how deeply she had sunk her claws into him. He did the thing no self-respecting wizard would ever do - he forsook magic, apparently removing all memory of it from your mother, and hid in the Muggle world. He cast a spell on your family home, blocking all magic from those within, thinking it would keep you safe, keep me from detecting you." Eliza kept repeating how insane this was in her mind. "He did before I ever caught up with him, a small mercy on his part." Eliza didn't believe a word of it. "Ever notice how when you feel particularly emotional, things just. . .happen? Something explodes, something you are desperately trying to find appears?" He motioned to Lucius, who then approached holding a long wooden box; he handed it to Voldemort. "I was able to recover these." Inside were two wands cushioned in velvet. "Your parents' wands," he presented. "In most cases the wand will choose the wizard. However, wands of family members - though not as loyal - will work the same. If you don't believe me, take one. They won't do anything if you aren't a witch."

"Why do you care if I am one?" Part of her wanted to reach out and take it, if only to prove him wrong. But another part held her back. What if he wasn't?

"As I said, breeding is everything." He held out one of the wands.

Eliza hesitantly reached to take it, not entirely certain as to what to do with it. Lucius watched her as closely as Voldemort. Her hand finally closed around it, and a wave of relief washed over her - nothing happened. She sat back in her chair, flicking the wand slightly as her hand relaxed, and red sparks shot out of the end. Startled, she dropped it and jumped to her feet. Both Lucius and Voldemort smiled wickedly.

"No, no. . .that doesn't mean anything, it can't." She panicked, her heart racing, backing away from the wand as though it were a vicious animal. "No, I'm a doctor, I - _no_!"

Her whole life was unravelling before her, slipping through her fingers. She felt ill. Her life was a lie. What he was telling her had to be true. She struggled to breathe. The enormous room felt very small, her head felt stricken with a migraine. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't happening. Her head pounded with a spinning pain unlike anything she had ever felt. She supported herself against the arm of the chair.

The last thing she saw as her world spun was Lucius rushing to her. She didn't feel the thud as she landed. Her world went black.

-.-.-

Professor Dumbledore arrived not long after Troy came to and made a good effort to strangle Sirius, who was rescued by Molly.

Battle-weary, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Sirius, and Molly sat in the kitchen explaining to Albus what had happened.

"Could we just Obliviate them and have it done with? They're Muggles, and while yes I'm sure that they will stumble on something again, that's the wonderful thing about the spell - it's repeatable," Sirius said irritably, rubbing his throat.

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Hermione replied, as Molly carefully applied a healing salve to her eye. "They aren't."

"What are you on about?"

"They aren't Muggles. The glass, the chair-"

"That could have been either of us, we were both under a lot of strain!" Ron didn't mean to snap at Hermione, especially given that she clearly hadn't escaped unscathed. "Actually, it was probably me seeing as I was the one holding her down while she tried to destroy my eardrums and rip my throat out. How did you miss her, anyway? She was less than a foot away from you." He demanded of Fred.

"You _were_ on top of her," George pointed out.

"Hermione is right - they are not Muggles," Dumbledore continued, ignoring the latest little spat. From somewhere within his robes he pulled two flasks. "Molly, would you be so kind as to make the children some tea and add a few drops of these to it? And maybe add some brandy as well - I think they'll need that." He then summoned an ornate carved box. "Hermione and Ron, would you please accompany me? Maddie will have more questions than even I can answer alone."

-.-.-

The professor's suspicions had been well-founded. Maddie took the news in stride, and after repeatedly apologising to Ron and Hermione she spent the evening and part of the morning in the kitchen spilling out questions.

Troy, however, had been moved outside. Cut logs filled the yard as Dumbledore graciously summoned more wood to be split whilst Troy attempted to come to terms with being a wizard. (Molly stood by the kitchen window, watching anxiously as the hours passed and dawn steadily approached.) Even in the cool night air, his face dripped with sweat mingled with tears as he brought the splitter down viciously.

Exhaustion mercifully washed over Maddie around two a.m., allowing her and the other two children to get some rest.

The Order members returned not long after, saying nothing and meekly shaking their heads whilst gratefully accepting mugs of laced coffee which they drank in silence. Tonks joined Molly by the window.

"How long has he been at it?" she asked warily.

"Well. . .we'll have enough firewood for the next three years, I'd say. He stops after about an hour and talks to Dumbledore, but then he's right back at it again." Molly sighed. "Maddie's still a child, but Troy. . .I can't imagine there's any easy way to learn that the father you idolised was a murderer." She winced as the splitter came down with enough force to slice right through as though the wood were butter. "He blew up one of the chairs, that's when Dumbledore decided this would be better. And when he was told about his sister missing. . ." She moved away from the window to her husband, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "There was no sign of her?"

"None," Arthur answered. "Dobby even scoped the Malfoys' home - she wasn't there. Severus said they were being summoned tonight, I just hope when he comes back the news is good, but I just can't see that happening. . . Why he would be introducing her to the Death Eaters other than to… I don't know." Arthur refilled his cup, and added a generous slosh of the firewhiskey Molly placed on the table.

Tonks continued to watch Troy, tears stinging the corner of her eyes. Remus joined her, handing her a laced coffee. "You did everything you could."

"Did I? I should have just grabbed her and brought her back here when we still had the chance."

"Hey, enough of that. We don't know that Lucius won't bring her back home; if he does, we'll take her. Until then, though, there's no sense in beating yourself up about it," he encouraged, giving her a hug. "She'll be okay."

"Every time before, it was during the day. No one gets taken at night and comes back to tell of it." Tonks sobbed into Remus's shoulder, tearing herself apart with guilt. "As soon as we saw that light bulb, we all knew what she was."

"You may have known what she was, but you had no idea _who _she was. There are dozens of children who grow up never knowing, and she had a sister none of us knew about. There were four, not three, you had no reason to believe she was the daughter of-"

"Lucius's interest in her should have been enough to tell us," Tonks interrupted. "I'm an Auror, it's my job to stop these things from happening, and I had the opportunities - and I ignored each and every one of them."

"Tonks." Mad-Eye clunked over to her. "The onus isn't on you alone, I was there; the fault of this lies more with me more than it does with you. You've kept these two safe, that's no small feat."

"I was so sure that he wouldn't kill her-"

"She's alive until we have a body, understood? Minerva went missing for a few days and she came back, there is no reason to believe the same won't happen now. We'll be picking up Harry soon, and I need you to hold it together."

Tonks nodded meekly and went down the hall to one of the visitor's rooms.

"Do you really believe that?" Remus asked, once Tonks was out of sight.

"No, but I bloody well hope it," Mad Eye admitted, giving Remus an encouraging pat on the back.

Remus turned his gaze to the man outside still savagely attacking logs, and Dumbledore using magic to pile them neatly along the fence. Dumbledore's gaze met his, and it acknowledged his unspoken words.

"I imagine he will be at it for several more hours," Dumbledore cautioned.

Remus nodded. "I'll watch him." He took Dumbledore's seat as the professor went inside, and quickly fell into the routine of summoning and stacking.

-.-.-

It was five a.m. before Troy finally wore himself down. He shook from exhaustion, his hands covered in painful, blistering welts. "Where did the professor go?" he asked, collapsing into the seat next to Remus.

"I took over a few hours ago; he didn't want to disturb you. He said he would check in later today." Remus handed him a towel. Spots of blood from burst blisters decorated it as Troy put it back on the table once he'd wiped his face. "Let me see your hands."

Troy twisted and held out his curled fingers, palm-up. They were stiff from clenching the axe so long; he needed painful assistance to straighten them.

"Your sister is apparently dealing well with the news," Remus commented, whilst he applied a healing salve.

"Well, she doesn't know Eliza's missing yet." Troy winced. "I don't even think she knows about the war."

"She's a strong girl, but she's going to need her brother. All of us here are here to support the both of you," Remus said sagely. He applied the salve to the other hand. "Most of us have lost someone to Voldemort, and many of us have relatives or friends now loyal to him. I don't believe the sins of the father visit themselves upon the children, unless the child works toward it. Your father loved you and your family so much that he sacrificed the biggest part of himself in order to keep you all safe - I would call that noble." Remus started to wrap Troy's hands in bandages.

"And look where it's landed us. Corey's dead - he probably didn't have a clue what was going on - and Eliza's dead now, for all I know. Real bloody noble of him to leave us this defenceless." Troy bit through the pain in his hands. "It sounds to me like he was trying to save himself."

Remus escorted Troy to his room before turning in himself. He collapsed into his bed and drifted off.

-.-.-

_"She was there," Severus informed Dumbledore. "At some point in the evening she collapsed, no doubt from trauma. Judging by the manic glee He had whilst ordering me to make sure she was in good health, I think it's safe to say that she's been confirmed."_

_"Where is he keeping her?"_

_"I can't say at this time - there are a hundred places he could be hiding her."_

_"And her condition?"_

_"Her heart is weak. I will try to insist that she needs some sort of healing, but depending on what his intentions are for her, he may not care."_

_"Do what you can, and keep me informed. Be safe."_

_"As always, Headmaster."_

-.-.-

**Okay. Before you start chanting "Sue!" and coming after me in droves with pitchforks, I would like to answer some questions.**

_**Q: I thought there would be Muggle POV? **_

**A: There will be. Janice will continue to shine a light on what is happening on the Muggle side of the coin, and this allows us to see more familiar characters.**

_**Q: Why, why, WHY did you make Eliza a witch? It's so Sue!**_

**A: No choice. If she isn't, Voldemort has no reason to keep her alive, and the story would end at Chapter One. . .Two, if I dragged it. I would also like to point out that it would have been more Sue-esque if I made up some other, lame reason for her being alive, and I haven't exactly been subtle about her being a witch. Rest assured, chances are she won't be learning a great deal of magic, nor will she suddenly be all-knowing, powerful, and other Sue traps. I have a swarm of people watching very closely, ready to pound my head in with a mallet if it even starts **_**sniffing **_**like a Sue. My mission to prove that not all OCs and AUs are bad has not been abandoned. Troy and Maddie are somewhat of a different story, but again they will be kept within the bounds of "reality".**

_**Q: What's with the way Voldemort is acting?**_

**A: That would be a spoiler. Rest assured, there is absolutely **_**nothing **_**romantic going on, if that's what you were thinking.**

_**Q: Lucius said something about having **_**two**___**kids?**_

**A: I initially wrote this before it was confirmed that Draco was an only child. Personally, I - at the time - thought he needed a little sister. And so he has one. This has **_**always **_**been an AU fic.**

**If you have any other concerns, please don't hesitate to contact me. Review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm happy to see so many readers enjoying my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Small disclaimer: Three lines of "I Would Do Anything for Love" (Meatloaf). Anything who hasn't listened to anything other than the radio edit, the full version is epic and wonderful - just like the rest of his work. (I don't think he believes in a song being under 6-7 minutes. . .)**

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances With Vampires)**

_**Chapter 7: Adjusting**_

_Janice sat in her kitchen with a cup of coffee, staring at the clock. Something about last night felt wrong - Eliza wasn't one to go off with a stranger, and especially to not say anything to them. But as far as she could tell, she went quite willingly.__  
><em>_  
><em>_But not even saying goodbye, even if she knew the man. . .it just didn't feel right. _

_She half-wished that they hadn't removed the security detail from her once she resumed full duties. At least then she would have the assurance someone was watching out for her._

_As the clock struck eight, she pulled the phone over to her and dialled Eliza's mobile. Even on their days off they were expected to answer, especially with the latest increase in deaths, but the phone rang out. _

_Janice tapped her foot distractedly. Maybe she was overreacting. . .Eliza was a very capable woman, she had to be to do what she did. She would try again later. Eliza was no doubt sleeping off last night's excitement._

-.-.-

The slow creak of a door pulled Ron out of his pleasant dream and alerted him to danger; growing up in a house with Fred and George honed his early morning responses. He lay stock-still, not wanting to let them know that he knew they were in there. There was a light shuffling of careful footsteps, and the occasional creak of a floorboard, but still he didn't stir. Silence fell on the room, and as time passed he wondered if it had all still been a dream.

A pillow slammed down with enough force to knock the wind out of his chest.

"What the-!" He snapped into a seated position, snatching his wand off the table and pointing it at- "Maddie?"

She stood before him cute as a button in pyjamas with some Muggle cartoon on them, the offending pillow hidden poorly behind her back. "Oh, good!" She smiled. "You're awake!"

"Bloody hell, what time is it?" he yawned, putting his wand away.

"About six," she said cheerfully, climbing onto his bed and sitting cross-legged at the foot, cuddling the pillow. "I have some more questions."

"And they couldn't wait 'til a more humane hour?" he said irritably, but moved back into a seated position all the same.

"Well. . .the sun is up," she reasoned.

"Then thank Merlin, we aren't in Norway," he replied, rearranging his pillow so he was more comfortable. He sighed. "Okay, shoot." He smiled sleepily.

As tired as he was and despite the attack from the previous night, he enjoyed spending time with Maddie. His crush, unfortunately, wasn't lost on the others. . .but he found her just as fascinating as she found him.

"So what do wizards do for work?" she jumped right in.

"Uh. . .well, lots of things, I guess. . .like my brother Charlie works with dragons. . ."

"Dragons exist?" she said excitedly. "Really? Can I have one as a pet?"

Ron frowned slightly, remembering 'baby Norbert'. "They really don't make good pets. . .Let's see. . .well, there's a heap of Ministry jobs-"

"Are unicorns real too?" Maddie interrupted.

"Yes-"

"Can I have o-?"

"No."

"What about a centaur? Can I have one of them?"

"They don't like to be considered animals, much less pets. . ."

"What about Pegasi? Can I have-?"

"_No._"

"Is there _anything_ I can have for a pet?" she whined.

"A cat, an owl. . .or a toad, but you don't strike me as that type. There's also Puffskeins, and I'm pretty sure that Flobberworms are okay."

"I'd rather a dragon. . ." Maddie sighed, disheartened. "So say, hypothetically, I wanted to work with dragons."

"I suspect that isn't so hypothetical. . .," Ron muttered amusedly, earning himself a friendly slap on the arm.

"I'm new to all this, so be nice," she scolded playfully. "Besides, I've chosen you to be my guide in all things magical." She smiled, causing Ron to blush.

"I suppose I could show you a thing or two; I did grow up with it after all," he gushed. "I can imagine it's all a bit overwhelming for you," he consoled, trying to take advantage of the opportunity and reaching to put a hesitant arm around her shoulder.

"What about mermaids. . .?" she mused, leaning against him. "I'd love to see one. . ."

Ron smiled, happily spending the rest of the morning talking to her.

-.-.-

Every muscle in Troy's body screamed in furious protest as he pulled himself out of bed. The noise coming from downstairs suggested that everyone was up and getting ready to go about their daily business. He would have happily stayed in bed and welcome the fantasy that it was all a nightmare, but the pain in his back, limbs, and hands had no intention of letting him forget. Taking one careful step at a time and walking not unlike an old man, he passed the bathroom on their floor as he made his way downstairs. Maddie's off-key shower singing drifted through the gap between the door and floor.

"Will you make me some magic  
>With your own two hands?<br>Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?"

Troy's heart hurt as he sighed. She didn't know. He was going to be the one to bring reality crashing down around her.

He pounded on the door. "Maddie, there's a lot of people here - don't use all the hot water."

"I can't! The hot water is done magically, so it never runs out!" Maddie shouted cheerfully over the sound of drops hammering on the shower wall and floor. "Isn't that fantastic? God, I wish we had this at home. . ."

"We need to talk, so hurry up," he cut her off. He waited for the sound of squeaky taps turning, and the water stopping. The door opened, Maddie standing there with an oversized towel wrapped around her small frame.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, brushing her wet hair with her fingers. "You look terrible."

Troy closed his eyes, knowing she was happier than he'd seen her in years, her eyes brimming with excitement and possibility. "It's about Eliza."

Maddie's eyes lit up even more as she gasped excitedly. "Is she on her way here? Does she know? She is going to be so excited - a whole other world to learn about, and the different technology, and-"

Troy took a deep breath. "She wouldn't want you to get sick. . .best get dressed and have some breakfast." He couldn't do it. He'd let her enjoy the moment a little longer.

Maddie looked confused and crestfallen. But she shrugged it off quickly and darted into her room to dress, closing the door behind her.

"She's going to find out soon enough," Remus said as he came down the stairs, looking how Troy felt.

"I know, I'll tell her. . ." He wordlessly accepted Remus's hand down the stairs, his hands still too sore to grip the banister. "Has there been any word about Eliza yet?"

Remus grimaced slightly. "None as yet. Did you sleep at all?"

"I couldn't…"

The kitchen wasn't its usual flurry of activity as people entered, still exhausted. Despite the fact that Troy and Maddie knew about magic, Tonks was unusually dull, still wearing the mask of Claire. She didn't dare to make eye contact with Troy when he walked in with Remus; she kept her eyes firmly planted on the morning's Daily Prophet.

"Claire?" Troy asked gently, and Tonks looked up.

"It's Tonks," she replied, slightly ashamed at her deception.

"Tonks, sorry," Troy corrected, taking a seat opposite and forcing her to pass the paper along, as he clearly wanted to talk. "I don't blame you for what happened to Eliza. . .Remus and the Professor explained things."

Tonks gave a weak smile and glanced at Remus. "Thank you. I promise we're going to do everything possible to get her back safely."

Sirius was seated at the end of the long breakfast bench, paper in one hand and a coffee in the other. He glanced at the door as the sound of several pairs of footsteps raced down the stairs. "I suggest the two of you stop looking so grim if you don't want to worry Maddie."

"Troy! Troy! Look what Hermione gave us!" Maddie ran into the room. "Magic books!" She beamed so brightly that everyone's mood couldn't help but lighten. "I know we can't do anything until we get our wands," she said, thrusting a book under his nose, "but we can still learn about it - look at these spells! You'll never lose your keys again with this one, and then there's-" Her eyes fell on Sirius, who was hiding his smile behind his cup and trying not to laugh. She gasped, struck with a brilliant idea. "Can you teach us how to turn into a dog?" She was not unlike someone on a serious sugar rush.

"That is very challenging," Hermione cut in, as Sirius finally succumbed to a chuckle and helped himself to pancakes. "Very few witches and wizards can do that."

"Maddie, sit down and eat something," Troy ordered, pulling her into a seat by the back of her top.

"How can you not be excited by all of this?" Maddie demanded, loading up her plate. "You've always been talking about how much you hate your jobs - and now you're a wizard!"

"I am excited," he lied. "But there are a lot of things that are going to change our lives. We'll talk about it later," he promised, closing the spell book in front of him and pushing it away as though it were something dangerous.

Hermione was directed to distract Maddie whilst Troy and Dumbledore talked. As such, she decided that given her keenness to learn, she - with the assistance of the Weasley twins - would demonstrate some simple spells. Maddie didn't need to be asked twice, practically flying into the spare room they were allowed to "destroy", whilst Fred and George rummaged for some of the more hideous brick-a-brack to use as targets.

Troy sat in the kitchen opposite what he guessed to be a council made up of several of the adults he'd met - Remus, Tonks, Arthur, and Sirius (who seemed in all honesty to be there purely because this was his home). There was also a new woman, introduced as Professor McGonagall, and a stern-looking man most of the others simply referred to as Snape.

"I have discussed your current situation with the other professors at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. "While we see now reason why Maddie cannot attend Hogwarts as a student-"

Troy interrupted. "Maddie's already enrolled a school. I can't just pull her out."

"Please, wait 'til I am finished. We are able to make the necessary arrangements for her to attend without arousing Muggle suspicion. She would, theoretically, graduate only a few years after the others her age, provided that she is committed and receives private tutoring between classes. Given the enthusiasm she has demonstrated thus far, I believe she will do well. She will learn enough to defend herself, and to apply for work within the Magical community." Troy remained silent as he absorbed the information. "You, on the other hand, are a different matter entirely. Naturally I would not place your education alongside the students. However, it is vital that you learn magic."

"Why?" Troy asked finally.

"Pardon?" McGonagall said, shocked.

"Why do I have to learn magic? I've managed this far without it; my mother is happily oblivious to being a witch, yet I don't see you talking about her re-training; you say my father lived five years without. So I hardly see any vital reason that I learn." Troy folded his arms.

"Your father knew how to control his magic, and your mother's is virtually ineffective because of the spells on her house," Snape replied with a clear and cold voice. "Your powers are far too unstable for us to allow you not to be trained."

"Severus is right," Dumbledore said. "The spells on your mother's home protect her from Voldemort. What happened last night to the furniture could have easily happened to a person under different circumstances. If left untrained you are a danger."

"Fine. Put spells on my house, the same as my mother's."

"Troy, we all understand how difficult this is for you," Remus stressed. "Like it or not, magic is a part of you. Yes, your mother is managing without, but you can see how unhappy she is. She may not understand that unhappiness, but she feels it - just as you, your sisters, and no doubt your brother did. Would you really want to explain to Maddie that you're renouncing a part of what you are?"

"Part of what _we are_ got us into this whole goddamned mess in the first place!" McGonagall flinched as a stack of plates in the sink exploded. Troy closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, relishing in the pain searing through his palms and up his arms. "I am over thirty. Almost half my life has passed, and I have nothing to show for it," he said, his throat tight.

Someone applauded, startling everyone. They turned to Sirius, whom they'd all forgotten was there.

"Good for you, kiddo'," Sirius said bitterly. "I'm thirty-five and have even less to show for it, aside from a Most Wanted poster." He moved away the corner he'd been hovering in. "Sorry to be harsh, but your life isn't the only sob story at this table. I grew up with magic, and every privilege that comes with being a Pureblood, and look what happened to me - my family kicked me out; I got my best mate killed; I was accused of murder, and locked away in wizard prison for twelve years. You think a Muggle prison is bad? It's paradise. Yeah, I'm innocent, and yeah, I'm out of there, but the reality is that I can't leave this cursed house until the bastard who _did _kill my mate - and let's add to it that _he_ was a friend too - gets caught. If I do, I have to have my arse sniffed by every dog on the street. So while you're sitting there feeling sorry for yourself, you might just want to remember you still have some semblance of a life and a bloody good offer on the table. You're a fool and a disgrace to all wizards, especially your family, if you walk away from it." Sirius walked out, closing the door loudly behind him.

Remus stood, looking very uncomfortable as did everyone else. "I'll go talk to him, he's not normally-"

"No, I want to," Troy said, standing. He left the room before anyone had the chance to protest.

He found Sirius standing in the lounge room, arms folded, staring at a tapestry titled 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black'. Sirius didn't acknowledge Troy's presence, as Troy moved cautiously toward him.

Despite the assurance that he was harmless, there was something else about him that Troy couldn't put his finger on. Was he furious about his outburst, or thankful? Since being told everything, Sirius was the first person to tell him exactly how it was, and his words flicked a switch inside his head.

"There are always casualties of war," Sirius said. "Every single person in this house is one. And if you can't find something to live for, you might as well have been strangled as a child in your crib. It might not feel like it right now, but you're being handed back your life."

"What are you living for?" Troy asked, not sure if it was too private.

Sirius looked at him, pulling out a newspaper clipping from his pocket. "My godson." He carefully and lovingly unfolded it so Troy could see the picture. "Harry. He is everything to me." He carefully refolded the clipping and put it away. "You said it yourself - almost half of your life is gone. I'm not going to waste any more of your time holding your hand while you take baby steps. I'm just telling you how it is, you don't have to like it. Merlin, if I was told I had to learn how to become Muggle, I'd run like hell. If I was told I had to do it for Harry's sake, I wouldn't be happy about it, but I'd do my damnedest to make it work. You can't help Corey, and at the moment there's nothing you can do for Eliza but hope she's alive. But right now, there's a whirlwind of excitement upstairs that will no doubt drag you kicking and screaming into the magical world if she has to, if for no other reason than the fun of it. If you want to protect your family, this is the only way."

Troy sank onto the couch, his face in his hands. "She would. . .wouldn't she?" He smiled grimly at Sirius, who smiled and nodded in return.

Sirius gave him a pat on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's see what they've got planned for you."

-.-.-

Troy mulled over the information provided, deep in thought. "And I can check in on Maddie any time?"

"You will share some private lessons each week," Dumbledore replied. "It will - as they say - kill two birds with one stone. You can send letters to her via owl post, and provided that she is committed to her education there is no reason why she cannot visit on Hogsmeade weekends. However, I cannot have you disrupting the other students or lessons." Troy nodded uneasily. "As I said, accommodations can be arranged for you within the castle; you would be closer to Maddie, as well as significantly safer-"

"No. Thank you, but no. A castle full of kids is a lot more than I can handle, and if this house is as close to the school as you say it is, Maddie won't be far."

"Professor, I would like to volunteer to help Troy with his training, as well as his protection," Sirius spoke up. "I can live there with him."

Severus snorted. "You're hardly qualified to teach a mouse to run on a wheel, let alone a student."

Troy couldn't help but feel Sirius's hackles rise, despite his human form. "And I suppose a Death Eater would be?"

Severus stood, wand out.

"Enough," Dumbledore ordered, and Snape reluctantly sank back into his chair, eyes never leaving Sirius. "Additional arrangements would have to be made, but they can be done. I think that covers everything for now; the professors and I will return to the school and arrange a study plan for the pair of you, as well as what materials you will need, which I will send you later."

-.-.-

The list of study material seemed endless as Troy went through it with Hermione, who only added things she believed they would need. "Oh, and you definitely need to get these books too-" She scribbled another five titles under Potions.

"Am I to understand that I'm buying a small library?" Troy asked, his stress levels rising again.

Everyone was starting to make their way into the kitchen for dinner.

"Trust me, this is fine as a standard list for someone with a history of magic in their family. . .that they know about. . .but for those of us who knew nothing about it growing up, you will really find the extra books a help. Now, Transfiguration. . .I would also get these. . ." She scribbled another six titles. "I know it seems a little overwhelming, but your lessons will be one-on-one, and. . .well, not to brag. . .but I am an excellent tutor, and Harry is very good at defence."

"You are going to help teach me?"

"Of course! For crying out loud, this one probably wouldn't have passed half his subjects if it wasn't for me." She jerked her head at Ron, who gave her a less-than-appreciative glare. "The teachers will be helping you too, as will Sirius. Dumbledore wants me helping Maddie for the most part, but you'll have some lessons with her too."

Ron smiled as Maddie walked in and chose a seat next to him. "I'll be helping too, of course," he added.

"As a target, maybe," one of the twins snickered; Troy wasn't sure if that was Fred or George. He had long since given up trying to identify them. Now, they were called Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, a reference completely lost on the pair, though it seemed to entertain them all the same.

Ron's ears went very red. Maddie giggled slightly and he blushed deeper, making him look like a giant hairy tomato, which only made Maddie giggle more.

"Hey, I can do that look too," Tonks announced, shifting into Ron's likeness before their eyes. That sent Maddie flying off her seat in laughter. Ron, completely humiliated, went upstairs muttering about checking his book list.

"You are all so mean to him." Hermione tried to sound stern, but couldn't keep her face straight.

"Brothers' birth right." The twins fist-bumped. "Just wait 'til we find Ginny, she's got herself in a tizzy with Harry coming around."

"I thought she would have grown out of that by now," the other twin commented. "Found herself someone a little less danger-prone."

"Ooh, tell me about this Harry boy," Maddie said flirtatiously.

"You, madam, don't need to add any more danger to your life," Troy scolded. Maddie replied with a sisterly tongue poke, still unaware.

"So how exactly do we pay for all this stuff?" Troy asked, pulling the list back toward him. "I'm guessing by your reactions to plastic they don't take Visa." He pulled out his wallet, looking through them all. "Or Diners. . .MasterCard. . .AMEX. . .pity, wouldn't have minded the miles. Oh, look, a Hatchards voucher. . .well, that's useless too now, I imagine." He scrunched it up as Hermione reached out to save the bookstore voucher.

"Gringotts can exchange Muggle cash, however because of your situation, Dumbledore has given you a loan until the ministry has released your father's estate to you." Hermione informed, looking scandalised at the scrunched-up voucher on the floor. "Anyway, I've kept all my old notes, which you will have full access to," she assured. "It's going to be a tough year, but we will pull you through it."

"Wait, he left us an estate? Like a mansion? Oh my god a castle – do we have a castle?" Maddie's eyes widened.

"Not that kind of estate Maddie," Troy interjected before her excitement got the better of her. Dumbledore had already glossed over the details however had mentioned something about the ministry of magic being involved. He didn't want to risk getting his sisters hopes up.

"Actually –" Sirius started but quickly stopped after a look from Troy. "I have no idea."

-.-.-

_Any time Janice worked on-call, it seemed that she always received one. She grabbed her things - a ritual followed for many years - kissed her dog Bruno on the snout, and drove to the address. Lights guided her way to the crime scene, a small suburb park less than a ten-minute drive from her home. Reporters had already flocked. _

_A man looked horribly distressed, holding his dog's lead. It seemed he was the unfortunate soul to stumble on a body during a late-night walk. Lloyd pulled up just as she did, and they approached the nearest officer._

_"Where's the M.E.?" Janice asked. A white sheet poked out from the bottom of a tree, hiding the feet and preserving whatever dignity the victim had left._

_"Dr. Raveien was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago, we were about to call Dr. Anders-"_

_"Did she answer her phone?"_

_No, but a message was sent to her, and we haven't heard anything back-"_

_Janice wasn't listening anymore. The park wasn't unlike the one where they found Corey. She ran to where the body was, tearing the sheet back, terrified of who it might be staring at her. Eliza never missed a call, it was one of the reasons she was so reliable - her commitment to her work was second-to-none._

_The blonde, battered, and bruised woman sent a wave of relief crashing into her. Lloyd stood by her side._

_"Looks like a rape and murder," he commented darkly._

_"Are you okay to take the lead on this one?" she asked, ignoring the quizzical look he gave her. "I've been trying to get in touch with Eliza all day, it's not like her to miss a call. I want to check on her, she only lives a few minutes from here."_

_"I'll be fine, you go. Anders won't be here for another ten minutes. Let me know, okay?"_

_"Sure," Janice said, dashing back to her car._

_She pulled into Eliza's driveway and noticed that an upstairs light was on. She walked to the front door and glanced at Eliza's car - the locks were up._

_"Eliza, open up!" Her knuckles connected with the door, and it swung open unhindered. "Eliza?"_

_Eliza's bag and things were on the kitchen counter, and Janice's heart began to pound. "Eliza!"_

_She opened every door on the ground floor, but no answer came. She dashed upstairs, starting with the room where the light was on. It was Eliza's - her wardrobe was open, most of the clothes pulled out as though someone had been looking for something._

_"Eliza!" she called out more urgently. Something was wrong. _

_Back in the kitchen, she pulled out her phone. "Lloyd, she's missing. . .no, I mean she is missing - her stuff's here, her car, the place wasn't locked. . .yeah, I'm calling the C.O. now. Might want to call in another detective to cover for me, I'm going to be here a while. . .I hope so too." _

_She hung up and sank into a couch, dialling the number for a call she was dreading. "Sorry to interrupt your evening, Sir, but it's urgent. Dr. Eliza Raveien is missing."_

-.-.-

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a short message telling me what you think of my story, what you like and what you didn't like, etc. Con-crit is (as always) most welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances With Vampires)**

_**Chapter 8: Reality Strikes**_

_The morning sun peaked over the horizon as Janice sat alone in the retreat of an empty interrogation room. She had spent most of the night and morning briefing the detectives who would take over the case regarding Eliza. Much to her objection, they were also taking over her brother's murder case. On paper it was to investigate any possible link, but she knew better. _

_They found no trace of an address where they could contact Troy or Maddie, and their mother simply stated she had heard nothing from any of them since calling to ask where this supposed cousin Claire was. But that wasn't the worst of it, oh no - she showed them a letter she received from Maddie's school, confirming her transfer to a school in Australia, which had supposedly been authorised by Troy and Eliza. Evidence was building up, and despite Janice's confidence that Eliza was innocent, it was out of her hands. In a matter of hours, Eliza was made a prime suspect in her brother's murder and her now-declared missing brother and sister. A media release was scheduled for the morning news in an attempt to find them. Whilst probably wouldn't publicly call her a suspect, by lunch everyone in the industry knew that she was._

_Janice was finally left in peace. She tried to figure out how everything fell apart so quickly. Seeds of doubt were already beginning to sow in her mind, despite her conviction. There was so much against her. . . "God, Eliza, what have you done?" _

_Suddenly things that had seemed so trivial were now signs of conspiracy. Her reluctance for a protective detail, her disappearing acts, mysterious illnesses. . . _

_"No," Janice said aloud, trying to force the thoughts out of her head. She was there when Eliza saw the body. No one could fake that. . .could they?_

_Eliza's commitment to her work flipped from being a sentiment of pride and praise to being shrouded in suspicion; was there more to the brilliant young coroner? No normal person would ever spend as much time with the dead as she would. Had her childhood trauma affected her more than physically? She didn't need to be in the briefing room to know those were the exact comments and questions being asked._

_"What have you done. . .?"_

-.-.-

Maddie sat on her bed in her pyjamas, her eyes adjusting as the sun crept over the horizon and through her window, and she made notes in her journal. The prospect of exploring a whole place dedicated to magical shopping. . .fantastic. And apparently it was in London, so it wouldn't be too hard to slip away for a few minutes and track down a pay phone. Despite all the excitement she missed her friends.

Yes, if she called early enough she could arrange to meet them somewhere in London. That would be so much better than telling them everything on the phone. She smiled and bounced a little, then flopped back and smiled at the ceiling. Today was going to be great.

Sirius stretched and yawned as he made his way to where an owl impatiently tapped on a window, the Daily Prophet curled in its talons. He smiled as he yawned - in a few hours, Harry would be here. He accepted the paper and paid, then went back to his bed. Once comfortable, he unrolled it to the front page, expecting the usual political rubbish and warnings about mad children on the loose, wreaking havoc over the holiday period. This morning's headline was very different.

"Oh. . .shit."

-.-.-

Eliza snapped bolt upright, gasping. The nightmare had been. . . .

As she tried to focus her attention, she realised that there was a horrific possibility the dream had in fact been real. The bed was certainly not her own, nor was the room. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light, and she forced herself to take in her surroundings as she searched for her glasses, finding them neatly placed on the bedside table. The lines of the room became sharper as she made sure she was alone. There were three doors - one dead ahead, and the other two along the left wall.

The room was (by her standards) huge, and would have no doubt easily held a good portion of her house. The bed was a four-poster, and probably the largest bed she had ever seen, with purple and gold satin sheets. As she glanced down, she yanked the covers around her, horrified to discover someone had changed her into a long silk camisole. She immediately felt a chill in the room, despite the smouldering fireplace.

There was no sound other than the slow, occasional pops of the fire, and she chewed her lip, debating her next move. Slowly and carefully, she slid her feet out of the covers and onto a surprisingly springy rug which seemed strangely out of place in the classically-styled room. When a few moments passed and nothing stirred, she slowly rose.

The moment she put weight on her legs, they gave way, sending her crashing to the floor. She tried to stand, but they refused to hold her weight. Confused, she irritably pulled herself back into the bed. Meticulously, she wiggled her toes, tested her joints, and bent her knees without pain. She examined the muscles in her legs, trying to find a medical clue for her sudden lameness, but found none.

She chewed her lip and again tried to stand, this time keeping a hand on the post to steady her, but her arms weren't strong enough and she once again fell to the floor. Defeated, she climbed back into bed and made certain she was completely covered. In an unfamiliar place with no way to escape, she felt more vulnerable than she cared to admit. And so she sat, and waited.

-.-.-

As Maddie stepped out of the shower, she heard a phenomenal commotion going on outside which seemed to go beyond the usual morning breakfast scramble of the Weasley family. It also seemed a little early for the scramble, but she shrugged it off - they were collecting Harry today, which was some major operation because of his celebrity status in their world. She felt a pang of excitement - first she found out about the Magical world already she would be meeting someone famous. She hadn't met so much as a 'Muggle' radio host. Yes, this was a very good start.

She dressed quickly and came down. There seemed to be more than one unhappy person having a heated discussion in the kitchen. Not wanting to intrude, she took her time in the hallway.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Troy demanded, staring at the cover of the Daily Prophet. "Why are we on the front page?"

"Troy, calm down, this was bound to happen sooner or later-"

"And none of you thought to mention that detail? You said we were incidentals who just slipped through the cracks, you said nothing about-!"

"Purebloods are a dying breed, you are missing people in our world who have been found over a decade later and your family is very old-" Sirius tried to explain.

"And what exactly is going to stop that lunatic killing Eliza now the whole magical community's looking for her? How did they even find out she was missing?"

"Not just the Magical community." Hermione slid the London Times into everyone's sight. "Mum and Dad sent me this this morning," she said uneasily.

"Oh this is just fantastic…" Troy muttered bitterly.

"Who's going to kill Eliza?" Maddie stepped forward. No one had noticed her come in. "What do you mean, she's missing?"

The room fell deadly quiet. Troy turned to face his sister.

"How long has she been missing?" Maddie's eyes fixed on Troy. Her voice was thick with fury.

"A few days, Maddie, I didn't want to scare you-" Troy started, looking defeated.

"I am not a child!" she snapped at him. "I deserve to know if my sister is in danger or not!" Ron moved to comfort her, but she pulled away. "And I suppose you all knew too? Why haven't you rescued her? You can appear and disappear, you can turn into animals-"

"Another wizard has her," Ron replied. "We've done everything we can."

"You didn't tell me," she said before turning and running back to her room. Ron looked at his feet and Troy went to follow, but Hermione stopped him.

"Let me," she moved past, and gently touched Ron's shoulder in reassurance as she went after Maddie.

-.-.-

"Open this door." Hermione ordered.

"Fuck off – you're just as guilty as the rest of them-" The door flew open with enough force that the handle put a hole in the wall, startling Maddie. Hermione was livid with anger.

"You seem to have forgotten that the moment you found out you were a witch, you didn't bother waiting to listen to the fine print! Instead, you started spilling out questions! So right now, it's your own fault you didn't get informed! This isn't Mary Poppins, being a witch isn't a cakewalk! Every single person in this house has lost someone in this war, and they've still bent over backward to try and help your family, so don't you _dare _accuse us of conspiracy! You can't even begin to imagine what your sister has been through in order to try and keep you safe, you have no idea what all of us went through when she went missing, and rather than going out and trying to help them sort through her Muggle possessions which for the most part, they can't tell a toaster from a cassette player, to find a clue as to what happened to her, I was copping a black eye from you because Ron wanted to charm you and I didn't!" Hermione took a deep breath and paced on the spot to steady herself, but she wasn't finished yelling. "Do you honestly think you'd be in this position if you were all safe? Merlin, use your head - your sister has been investigating murders all over the country, did it not occur to you that there was someone committing them? One of your brothers has already died because of that. You may not see it, but Tonks is hardly holding herself together right now - and your brother! He's been torturing himself, and you have the audacity to make him feel guilty for not worrying you! And all Ron did was try and make you feel better, and you looked at him like he wasn't worthy to clean the muck off your boots! All any of us have tried to do is make the transition as easy as possible, but you're behaving like a child and you clearly don't have what it takes to survive this, so you might as well not bother trying and stop wasting our time."

Maddie stared, shocked. Her bottom lip began to quiver, before she exploded into tears.

It was enough to calm Hermione down, and she took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you found out like this. . .I'm sorry I yelled at you." She put an arm around her. "It's not your fault the timing was terrible. . ."

"I - I was j-j-just so hap-ppy-" Maddie sobbed. "F-for th-he first time in m-m-my life, ev-verything was good. . .you know?" She sniffed. "Why didn't anyone t-tell me?"

"Because…" Hermione sighed. "None of us get to be children any more. I guess part of it was selfish, none of us have had anything to be happy about since Harry came back telling us all Voldemort was back. And having you so… so excited and everything, it was like when we all first went to Hogwarts, and didn't have to wonder if the people we cared about would be coming home or not. Everyone deserves to be excited and happy about going to Hogwarts. We just didn't want to ruin it for you. Would have been so happy about it all if we told you upfront that you would probably never see most of your old friends again? That you can't tell other people about you? That you won't be learning how to be a witch, but how to survive this war? You don't know how much you will regret saying that you are no longer a child, because the truth is you aren't, and being a child now will get you killed. The one thing your sister begged us to do was not getting you two involved in magic, but it's clear now that's the only way either of you will have a chance of surviving."

Maddie wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked up to see Ron standing uneasily by the door. Maddie got up and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry-"

Ron hugged her back, a little awkwardly. "Its okay… I don't think there's any good way to get that sort of news, but that was definitely one of the worst." He turned to Hermione. "The others are about to go get Harry. Mum's with Troy."

Hermione nodded. "What about the article?"

Ron shrugged. "We don't know how Rita found out… Mad Eye recons it was one of the Death Eaters, so he's taking most of 'em with him in case it's an attempt to distract from moving Harry…"

Maddie pulled away. "I want to know everything. I want to know about what happened to my sister, I want to know about this war, I want to know all of it." She declared, her resolve firm. She was going to do whatever it took to make things work, and anything she could to get her sister back.

-.-.-

Eliza's stomach began to rumble. From what she could tell by the outside light, it was late morning.

Every so often she tried to get to her feet. She even tried crawling to the door, with little success. It was torture, and she couldn't help but feel grateful at the small mercy that she had no need to go to the bathroom.

She was uncomfortable being somewhere unfamiliar, and knowing that _thing _could be in the same building, but the room itself was hardly terrifying. She let out a bored sigh.

She heard a faint click, and her eyes snapped to the door. The handle was slowly turning, and the fear was back in full force. She backed against the farthest wall, wishing it would engulf her.

The door slowly opened. Eliza could only stare dumbfounded.

It was a little girl, backing into the room seemingly to keep a watch out that no one had followed her. She couldn't be older than five. Her head was a mountain of curls that spilled down her back like a golden waterfall. She wore a little black and white dress which came just past her knees, white-laced socks around her ankles, and polished Mary Janes on her feet.

She carefully closed the door, still keeping a keen eye on the hallway until it snapped shut. She finally turned around. She stared wide-eyed at Eliza before snatching the door open and racing out of the room.

Eliza stared at the spot where the girl had been, thoroughly confused. But the door was open; she had expected it to be locked from the outside, and this was promising. Clearly at least one person didn't know she was there, wherever she was. She might be able to escape after all.

-.-.-

Troy sat with Maddie in the lounge as Hermione, Ron, and Sirius explained things to her. He couldn't help but admire how well she was taking it - he expected more tantrums and protests. But whatever Hermione had said changed something in her. She was silent, listening. He could almost hear her mind processing the information.

"And Death Eaters' children go to Hogwarts, as well?" Maddie asked.

Ron nodded. "They're all in Slytherin, so just stay away from them," he advised. "You can hang around with us, or in the Common Room. . .everyone says Hogwarts is safe, but like we said, there hasn't been a year without some sort of incident. And Malfoy's on the school board, so he could drop in at any time."

Troy leaned forward. "The Professor neglected to mention these incidents. That school is starting to sound more and more like a death trap."

"I know it doesn't sound good when you put it in that light," Sirius agreed, "but if any of those things had happened elsewhere, I doubt that most of us would still be alive. You'll only be a secret passage away from the school - not that you'll be using it, but should an emergency arise it is there. I still stand by Hogwarts being the safest place in the world right now."

"You just told me a student was killed last year!"

"That was off-campus."

Troy was about to reply about semantics when a ruckus at the doorstep alerted them to Harry's arrival.

Molly raced to open the door. "What's happened?" she shrieked, as Tonks helped Remus across the threshold. The rest of the Order members arrived looking little better, but Harry was with them all the same.

"Dementor attack," Tonks answered, leading Remus into the kitchen. "When we arrived, they were swarming the house."

"Harry was about to collapse, but he kept them back long enough." Remus smiled with pride at the dark-haired boy they could only assume was Harry. "I think it's fair to say the article was indeed to distract us. . .if Moody hadn't insisted we go ahead as planned, there would have been a very grim headline tomorrow."

Troy and Maddie stood in the background as friends and family reunited, both of them wishing that Eliza had come through the door too.

"You must be Troy and Maddie," Harry greeted, noticing them and holding out a hand. He looked positively exhausted, but smiled all the same. "They told me you were here on the way over." He informed.

Sirius kept Harry protectively close, looking happier than the pair had ever seen him. Everyone was rounded up and given chocolate; they couldn't understand why, but they didn't complain when they were offered a piece.

"Professor Snape will be here shortly, and then we should be ready to go," Molly informed, bustling around with the tray of chocolate. "Kids, make sure you have your book lists ready."

"I'm coming too," Sirius said. "I don't care if you have to put that infernal lead on me, I'm not letting Harry out of my sight."

"I'm sure he'll be quite safe now, I don't think they will attack Diagon Alley-"

"Not letting him out of my sight, Moony," Sirius repeated darkly.

There was a knock at the door, and Sirius's lip curled into a very dog like snarl.

"That will be him now with the potion," Molly announced, leaving the room.

"What potion?" Harry asked, glancing at Remus.

"Polyjuice," Severus replied in his cold voice as he entered. "I'm certain you remember that one, Potter."

"Nice job on the heads-up about the Dementors," Sirius said sarcastically. "Lucky Harry knew how to handle them."

"I can assure you, Black, I was not informed. You two, up," he ordered Troy and Maddie, who didn't dare disobey.

Molly handed him two glasses, into which he proceeded to pour the foul-looking potion before adding what looked like hair. He handed one glass to each. They stared at the potion, which was still bubbling like toxic waste.

Maddie made the mistake of taking a sniff. "Oh, God, what is this?" She held the glass at arm's length, her other hand covering her mouth and nose.

"Consider it your first Potions lesson," Severus replied.

"What does it do?" Troy asked, doing the same. Unlike his sister, he hadn't failed to notice that the adults had somewhat surrounded them.

"It will disguise you," said Tonks. "Don't worry, there is absolutely no risk of you being recognised this way."

"I'm sure makeup would work just as well," Maddie replied, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"We can stand here and talk about it, or you can drink it. Either way, neither of you are leaving until you have drunk it. All of it," Severus added, looking very intently at Maddie.

Maddie looked pleadingly at Troy, who was lost in what to do.

"There isn't any other way?" he asked, and Severus shook his head. "We'll do it together," he promised her reassuringly. "I bet it doesn't taste as bad as it looks."

"Wouldn't bet on it - Ow! 'Mione, no sense lying to them. . ." Ron muttered somewhere in the crowd.

Maddie fought back tears. "Oh, God, this is gross," she whimpered, bringing the glass closer as though it were a gun she had been handed to shoot herself with. "I don't think I can do this. . ."

On Troy's count, they both drank as much of the potion as they could. Whilst Moody examined the remains, Maddie made a dash to the sink - but Severus beat her to it and put a hand over her mouth.

"Swallow," he ordered, Maddie trying desperately not to. "The sooner you swallow, the sooner that this is all over with."

Maddie finally gave in, looking incredibly green. Snape released her as she coughed, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"What the hell is in that stuff?" Troy coughed.

"Best you don't know," Tonks replied. She watched the pair shrink, years being taken away from them.

Maddie, despite still feeling nauseated, burst into giggles at the sight of her 'older' brother. He'd gone from a tall, dark, and handsome man to a rather geeky-looking kid with shaggy light brown hair and a nose covered in freckles.

"What have you done to me?" he squeaked, staring at his reflection as Tonks handed him a mirror. He swam in clothes that a minute before fit him perfectly.

Maddie brought herself to look. Her dark hair was replaced with matching light brown locks and freckles, and she too had the face of an eleven or twelve-year-old. "Oh my," she commented, poking her face.

"You will now be known as Emily and David Smith," Tonks announced.

"If that will be all," Severus said, before leaving as silently as he came.

"Give me my body back!" Troy demanded. "I survived high school, I don't need to relive that again! I was promised I wouldn't have to go to Hogwarts!"

"Relax," Moody waved him off. "It'll wear off in an hour. Now the two of you, should anyone ask, are enrolled at Hogwarts, and Hermione is your cousin. Tonks won't be far away, though you most likely won't recognize her - and should you, don't make contact with her. Am I clear?"

"And clothes?" Troy asked irritably, holding out his arm in a sleeve where the tips of his fingers barely reached the elbow.

"Ah, yes." Moody waved his wand, and their clothes changed, shrinking to fit and becoming somewhat more age-appropriate. "Come along now, we're on a tight schedule." He ushered them out to Hermione and the Weasley children.

"This is too weird," Troy muttered, having to look up to make eye contact with any of them, so used to looking down. "So how do we get there?"

"We're cheating this year - as we have some significant time constraints," Molly echoed Mad-Eye, "you'll be traveling by Portkey." She opened a box. Inside was an old toy fire truck. All the wheels were missing, and so were a few windows.

"I don't even want to ask."

"Relax. All you need to do is touch it. On the count of three-" All the children arranged themselves so they could reach, holding hands. "And remember, don't let go. One. . .two. . .three!"

"Wait, what?"

But it was too late.

"Have you people not heard of cars?" Troy demanded, pulling himself to his feet. "Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Ohh. . ." Maddie groaned. "I really don't feel well. . .Shops!" Her eyes lit up. She grabbed Troy's arm and half-dragged him there.

Hermione followed them into Flourish and Blotts, and Troy went with her to the proprietor whilst Maddie excitedly scoured the shelves.

"Miss Granger!" the proprietor said happily. "I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to you. You're normally here the moment you get your list."

Hermione smiled. "It's been a busy summer," she replied, handing him the lists, including Troy's and Maddie's.

He eyed the lists, and raised a brow at her. "These are hardly a standard First Year's collection."

Hermione continued to smile, though it was somewhat less genuine. "They're my cousins, I just wanted to make sure they're prepared. . .I'm sure you've heard the rumours. . ."

He took another look at the lists, willing to buy Hermione's rather terrible lie. "I'll shrink them for you, it's the only way you'll carry them all. Welcome to the wizarding world," he said to Troy. "It will no doubt take some adjusting."

"Yes, sir," Troy replied, not daring to say anything else. "Maddie – I mean Emma… Emily…" He dashed off to find his sister and escape the awkwardness.

Hermione winced. So much for her lie.

"You take good care of those two," the proprietor whispered, handing her the charmed bags of shrunk books.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and hurried to round her 'cousins' up. "You're about the same size as me, so I'll pick you up a uniform whilst you two get your wands," she whispered to Maddie.

-.-.-

"I want an owl."

"You're not getting one."

"But Ron and Harry have one-"

"You don't need a pet."

"But everyone else has one!"

"It's a wild animal that carries diseases and does not belong in a cage."

"But-"

"Owls eat mice. Do you really want a bag of dead mice in your back pocket?"

"But Ron-"

"You two!" Hermione hissed.

The eleven-year-olds arguing in the middle of Eeylop's Owl Emporium pulled their eyes away from the owls to see the sales assistant looking somewhat perplexed.

"I'd like that one, please," Maddie said cheerfully, pointing at a handsome barn owl.

"You're not getting one," Troy hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're not my older brother right now," she whispered back, smiling broadly at the sales assistant.

"As twins, I could have easily been born first. You're not getting one and that's final."

-.-.-

Everyone regrouped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Maddie holding a large cage with a sleeping barn owl inside, and Troy looking less than impressed.

"I can't believe you made me do that," Hermione had whispered sharply after signing the authorisation. "You guilted me into it!"

"I can't believe you let her," Troy grumbled. "Who's the adult here?"

"Right now, not you!" Maddie smiled, making coochie noises at the owl and cooing over how cute he was. "Besides, I need something to cheer me up, and you yelled at me this morning. Isn't that right, Artemis?" She happily took her sundae when it was brought out.

"Don't slouch, David," Molly ordered Troy, who was still seething at Maddie. "Or you won't get any ice cream."

"Yeah, _David_." It was hard to believe Maddie could smile any more as she tucked into her lunch.

"This spell isn't permanent. Remember that," Troy replied irritably, then played the child and obeyed, sitting up straight.

Harry and Remus walked over to them, Harry holding Sirius's lead.

"Why do you have an owl?" Troy asked Remus suspiciously, who carried another cage.

"Padfoot insisted," Remus answered cheerily, placing the cage in front of him. It was nearly twice the size of Maddie's. "His choice. . .seemed to think you were an Eagle Owl person."

Troy buried his head in his arms, whimpering. "Nooo. . ." He looked up at the owl. "I want to be an adult again. . ."

"Don't be like that," Harry said. "Besides, you need one for post."

"Fine, I'll take a budgie, not something that can fly away with me. Isn't this hour nearly up?"

-.-.-

Eliza slowly slid her foot along the hardwood floor, gripping the bedpost to steady herself. So long as she held herself upright with her arms, she could move a little, but her legs still couldn't hold her full weight. Seriously regretting not having more upper body strength, she reached out to one of the chairs arranged around the fire. She took a deep breath, stretching her arm as far as she could. . .just a little bit further. . .

The hand holding the bedpost lost its grip and sent her crashing to the floor. She suppressed a cry as she jarred her elbow, sending pain all throughout her arm, and only allowed herself a sharp hiss through clenched teeth.

She panted slightly and reached for a leg of the chair to pull it closer. It was stuck. She continued to tug, but it seemed bolted in place. She gave a small frustrated cry.

"Come on, Eliza, you can do this," she muttered, giving the chair another tug. "Fuck." She sat against the bed and tried to come up with a new plan.

Footsteps jerked her back to reality. She quickly climbed onto the bed, and retreated to safety under the blankets.

"I've had enough of your stories," a voice said slowly, with carefully suppressed impatience. "Now it's time for you to practice-"

"But I saw her! I wheely did!"

"You do this every single time! I'm sick of it, now come on! See, there's no one. . ." A boy around Maddie's age pushed the door open, and stared at Eliza in shock.

"Seeee?" the little girl said excitedly, holding onto the shirt of who Eliza could only assume to be her brother. The shirt bore a sports banner for the 'Falmouth Falcons'; she had never heard of them.

The boy folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, a stance that seemed all too familiar. . .the same arrogant look, the same blonde hair. . .

"Oh, God, please no. . ." She held her head in her hands - she didn't need to wonder where she was anymore.

"Well, this explains a bit," the boy said, coming in. Eliza stared at the ceiling, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. "Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself, holding out a hand.

Eliza stared at Draco, hardly in the mood for pleasantries. "Charmed," she said flatly.

He shrugged and pulled his hand back.

The little girl climbed onto the bed and practically sat on her lap. "I'm Arnica! And I'm fowr!" she announced, thrusting four fingers into Eliza's face close enough to poke out an eye. "Why are you in bed?"

Eliza looked at the door, and saw Lucius now standing there. "Good question," she replied.

"Draco, Arnica is supposed to be practicing her music," Lucius said, entering the room. Arnica quickly climbed off the bed.

"Yes, Father. . .come on." Draco grabbed his sister's hand and led her out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Eliza swallowed nervously as Lucius turned his attention to her.

"You know, I had been thinking you were just a simpering idiot, but now I _know_ it," he said coldly, approaching. Even with children, he was as terrifying as ever. He pulled out a newspaper and threw it on her lap. "When did you talk to Rita?" he demanded, wand in hand.

Eliza glanced at the article. "You kidnap a coroner whose brother was mutilated, of course it's going to be reported," she replied, trying to ignore her steadily rising fear.

Lucius seemed to swell. "This isn't _The Daily Telegraph_, Eliza," he spat. "This is the _Daily Prophet_, the wizarding paper. Dumbledore's not nearly fool enough to announce that you and your family are alive after all these years. _When did you talk to Rita Skeeter_?"

"I don't know who you are talking about," Eliza said honestly, still not daring to meet his gaze.

"Rita Skeeter - blonde-haired pushy reporter who likes the colour green, when did you talk to her?" he demanded again.

"I don't know who or what you're talking about. I haven't spoken to any reporters; it's not my job to talk to them."

"I'll ask you again, when did you talk to her?" His frustration was building.

"I don't know who you are talking about. I don't know what you are talking about. All I know is that I can't stand, and that I'm stuck in this hellhole," Eliza snapped back, tears starting to form.

"Oh, I can arrange for it to be a hellhole, rest assured. Get used to it." He snatched the paper from her and stormed out, slamming the door loudly and leaving Eliza trembling in fear.

Draco found his father pacing angrily in his study. He glanced at the paper thrown on the desk, which showed an oversized picture of the woman upstairs and three other people who seemed to be related to her.

"This isn't-?"

"She is." Lucius went to the decanter and poured himself a generous drink.

"But doesn't that mean-?"

"It does."

"And I gather-?"

"She will," Lucius replied sharply.

"Well, I suppose Arnica will be happy," Draco commented, scanning the article as his father finished the glass and poured another. "So what happens now?"

Lucius finished his second glass. "We have a few days of damage control. Whilst the Minister believes that I had nothing to do with it, there may still be an investigation. Now we have wizards looking for her too, and you can bet that Dumbledore isn't going to let up, especially when the entire world now knows that Charles Van Raveien's children are alive," he spat, throwing his empty glass into the fire. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Draco continued to read the article. "So she's a witch?" he asked, interested.

Lucius snorted "By birth only - she's absolutely clueless. Arnica knows more about magic than she does." There was a thump from the room above. Draco was about to ask when his father answered. "She's probably trying to stand again," he explained, slightly satisfied, and took the _Daily Prophet_ from Draco's hands. He took another look at the photo. "Always sticking their wands where they don't belong," he muttered irritably, handing Draco the paper back. "No one is to know about her being here. If you breathe so much as a word, I will hand you over to the Dark Lord myself."

"Never crossed my mind," Draco said honestly. "But what do we do? Ignore her?"

"Now that Arnica's discovered her, that will be quite impossible. She'll be begging to see her."

"You don't think she will be a danger to her?" Draco asked with concern. "What if she uses her to escape?"

"The only people she will try to harm are myself and the Dark Lord. She may not know much about magic, but she is no fool - she has no idea where she is, and even if she did escape she couldn't explain any of this. Our only concern is keeping the Order and the Ministry from finding out anything through us; as of this point, very few _Death Eaters_ know she is here, and it will be kept that way." Lucius took a seat, and then added thoughtfully, "Arnica and yourself could actually be quite useful. . ."

-.-.-

Despite the transformation of his body, it took another half hour for Troy's voice to return to its normal deep pitch. He kept casting Sirius and his sister dirty looks over the owl fiasco, and had more than one heated discussion about returning them, but the other wizards overruled him. So he sat alone, content for the time being to sulk in his room with his new owl. Naming it had been just as painful - everyone insisting that 'she' needed a name and giving suggestions, all of them ignoring the fact he didn't want one in the first place. In the end he settled with Titan just to shut them all up.

Hermione retreated to her own room with her books, whilst Ron and Harry played wizard chess and listened to stories of the 'Marauders'' adventures. Maddie too went to her room; under normal circumstances he would have been suspicious, but right now he was too annoyed at her.

Tonks stopped by briefly to inform him that she wanted to teach him a few spells after she finished work tomorrow. Troy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How had he gone from a position of respected authority to this?

Before magic, Maddie wouldn't have dared pull a stunt like that. He wondered how Eliza would cope with the same situation. Normally if she wanted to keep someone in check, she'd just start telling them about her work and about the sounds made when cracking a rib cage open. . .he allowed himself a small laugh at the memory that seemed so far away. God, he missed her. Even with the greater age difference between them, he'd always gotten along better with her than Corey. They shared a lot of the same interests, the same morbid humour, had worked in matching professions. . .

"Please be safe," he whispered, before letting sleep wash over him.

-.-.-

_Janice knocked on the C.O.'s door. "Sir, I need to talk to you."_

_He sighed, setting aside the document he had been reading. "I've been expecting you."_

_Taking it as a hint, she jumped straight to the point. "You've worked with Eliza as long as any of us have, you saw how involved she was when she saw her brother's body, you have to know she couldn't have been involved-"_

_"Janice, it is out of our hands, it's up to Internal Affairs now. But even you have to admit, the evidence against her can't be ignored."_

_"It's all circumstantial!"_

_"That's what the lawyers say to get criminals off."_

_"But sir, I'm telling you this just doesn't fit. At the pub, she never ever would have taken off with a stranger, and even if she knew him she would have at least said goodbye. I don't think she left voluntarily."_

_"It was a bar full of police officers. One word and they would have been all over him. You're looking for something that just isn't there."_

_"What if he had her brother and sister hostage? She would do anything to keep them safe."_

_"And what about these supposed transfers to Australia? What about this cousin that doesn't exist?"_

_"I can't explain that, but she told me about Claire, she was telling me about childhood memories, and-"_

_"And the person doesn't exist, Janice, she deceived you. She deceived all of us. You have to accept this."_

_"You and I have worked with criminals our whole careers - we know she is innocent."_

_"Until we can get her side of the story, we only have the evidence to go off. And right now the evidence isn't good. If she was here to explain herself, that would be different-"_

_"And what if she's dead? Everyone's assuming she's run away, but why would she leave everything behind?"_

_"She works with law enforcement, she would know how to stage a kidnapping."_

_"You've already decided she's guilty!"_

_"I can't make the evidence change, Detective; do you really think I want to believe she's guilty? She's one of the best damned Medical Examiners I've ever worked with, and I pray to God that this is all some huge misunderstanding. But I can't change the evidence."_

_"And what does your gut tell you?" She looked at him pleadingly._

_"That it's out of our hands. You're dismissed."_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favourites. _

-.-.-

**Some people have voiced concerns over the lack of attention to Corey. It will be addressed in the next few chapters, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten him.**

**Before the question of Narcissa arises - I have thought about it long and hard, and come to the decision that she is staying dead as per the original story. I can't write her convincingly enough to do her character justice. I would like everyone to bear in mind that references to her will be OOC, because the original story was written before we saw more of her and discovered that she wasn't all that 'bad'. At the time I believed her to have little to no interest in her husband or kid(s), as she was never seen with them, and so I assumed that he was only in the relationship out of an arrangement and for the money. **

**Please let me know what you think of the chapter, and I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly - Sorry, everyone, for the extended delays in getting this chapter to you. I've been swamped with homework. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to have Chapter 10 to you all sometime next week. (That's the plan, in any case. lol.)**

**I also wanted to give a warm Thank You to everyone who has been reading, as well as reviewing and adding me to their favourites. I really appreciate it, and it reminds me not to neglect you all. **

**Please let me know what you think, and any concrit/suggestions you may have.**

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances With Vampires.)**

_**Chapter 9: Manipulation 101**_

_Janice sat at her desk, her lips pursed, tapping her heel distractedly. She had no idea what was going on behind those closed doors, but she knew she wasn't going to like it. _

_Two days had passed since they'd released the pictures to the press, and not a single tip had been reliable or given them anything of use. There had been no movement on any of their financial accounts, no word from Border Control, nothing. _

_She was so lost in her own thoughts that she nearly slapped Lloyd when he tapped her shoulder. "Oh, God, I'm sorry," she gushed._

_"Staring at that door isn't going to make things happen quicker."_

_"We should be in there. You know that, right?" she breathed bitterly, resuming her staring at the doors._

_"I know, but I also know why we aren't."_

_"I'm not fucking biased, I __know __she didn't kill them!" she snapped, and everyone in the office redirected their attention from their work. _

_Lloyd leaned in close. "Not here, and not now," he whispered. "Unless you want to get served with transfer papers or stuck in admin for the rest of your career. Now c'mon, we've got a case, and I need your help on it."_

_"Get another detective," Janice replied coldly. "I'm busy."_

_"Right, up you get, come with me." He pulled her to her feet and practically dragged her into an empty interrogation room. "Are you completely barking mad? Are you __trying __to get suspended? This attitude is exactly why you aren't in there with them now; you and I both know she is innocent, but that knowledge means jack shit if you lose your job. If you lose your job, you can't help her," he pleaded._

_"Maybe I should lose it, 'cause I'm sure as hell not interested in working for an organisation that is so willing to sell out one of us just because it makes the case easier," Janice snapped back, breathing heavily. _

_"Listen to yourself, for Christ's sake, woman!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "If, and I mean __if __they find her alive, who do you think is going to stand up for her and make sure she doesn't get fed to the wolves if you and I aren't around? She is your friend. Now be a bloody friend and do your bloody job! You think I don't feel guilty over all this? I was pissed out of my mind Friday night, we all bloody were, and if we hadn't been things would have been bloody different, but they aren't! So all we can do now is try to fix it and do our jobs, and try and find her before she turns up in a bloody ditch somewhere! Either you're her friend, or you should just hand in your resignation now. Which is it?"_

-.-.-

Lucius sat at the desk in his study, reviewing some financial information, when a very timid and anxious house elf poked his head around the corner of the door. "M-Master?"

"Enter."

The house elf sucked in his stomach as he squeezed through the gap between the wall and the door, so as not to move it. "Pardon, Master, Oggle's very sorry to interrupt you, sir," he said, giving a low bow.

"What is it?" Lucius asked, not really paying any attention as he signed an authorisation and pressed the family seal in wax at the bottom.

"It - it's the lady, Master, the one in the guest wing."

"I am quite aware that there is only one lady currently residing here, and I am aware of where she is staying. Get to the point, Oggle," he demanded, still not looking up from his work.

"Oggle has been doing as you ordered, Master - sending food up to her to eat at her leisure, Master."

"And what of it?" Lucius finally gave up on what he was doing, and gave the house elf his full and begrudged attention.

Oggle seemed to falter under the unwavering gaze now fixed on him, and he took a deep steadying breath. "She. . ." Crestfallen, his ears drooped as he looked to the floor. "She's not eating, Master. . .not even a bite. Oggle has tried making different foods she might like, but when he brings it back after the warming spell goes. . .she's not even touched it, sir. Oggle has tried making the Master's favourites, and the young Master's and the young Miss's, and knows not what to do. . .Oggle must be punished. . ."

Lucius sneered. "She hasn't been eating all this time, and you only thought to tell me now?" he demanded, getting to his feet.

The house elf stammered unintelligibly, backing up.

"Out of my way, you pathetic, useless creature." Lucius kicked the house elf aside as he stormed out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. "Three days. . ." he muttered angrily. Merlin only knew if she had even had a drink in that time, and if word got back to the Dark Lord about this. . . "Stubborn little bitch," he hissed as he rounded the corner into the corridor that would lead him to her room.

"What is the meaning of you starving yourself?" Lucius demanded, walking into the room unannounced.

Eliza looked over the top of a book Draco must have lent her, and casually glanced at the dining cart next to bed, the lid still hiding its delights. "Good afternoon to you too. Or is it morning? Sorry, I can't tell anymore, being stuck in this bed day and night."

"I told you what the terms were if you wanted more freedom," he retorted, fighting to keep himself composed and not give into the desire to hex her into oblivion.

"And I still decline," she replied childishly, resuming her reading.

"Have you at least had something to drink?" he demanded, slowly losing the battle.

"What's it to you?"

"You are my guest," he said shortly, closing his mouth before some other less-than-kindly words followed.

"I thought I was your prisoner."

"I'm sure you realise in this case the two are not mutually exclusive. I am in charge of your well-being-"

"And that well-being can best be addressed in my own home. Now, if you'll excuse me." She picked the book back up, and Lucius snapped, storming over and snatching it from her.

"Either you eat something on your own accord, or I force you."

"And then what?" Eliza asked, irritatingly smug. "I'm stuck in this godforsaken bed, remember? You want to be the one to change the sheets?"

Lucius took a deep, infuriated breath. "Fine. When you eat, you can roam your room. But that's it."

"How about you release me, and then I eat in a lovely cafe in London?"

"You really don't want me to force you," he threatened coldly.

"And you apparently really don't want you to force me, or you would have by now," she replied with the same cold, challenging voice.

That was true. All this time he hadn't trusted himself to not kill her if he pulled his wand on her one more time. They stared each other down, and it was then that it occurred to Lucius what she was doing as he started to pull out his wand. She couldn't quite hide the hope in her eyes as she followed his hand.

"Nice try," he replied, smiling at the speed in which her expression changed once she realised she had been found out.

"Do it. You and I both know you can stand me little more than I can stand you, you don't want me here anymore than I want to be here, so just kill me and get it over with." She looked him straight in the eye. "It's clear that I'm never going to get my life back, or have any semblance of a life, so do it." She continued to stare at him, waiting. "_Do it, god damn it!_" she shouted.

Lucius straightened himself up and threw the book back into her lap. "Not today." He turned and walked out without another word as Eliza burst into tears as he closed the door.

-.-.-

Lucius tracked Draco down in the music room, potions book in hand as he listened to Arnica practice her piano. It wasn't terrible, however there was the odd key that couldn't help but make even the most hardened ears cringe. "Arnica, I think you've played enough. Come here please," he said pleasantly to his daughter who skipped over and gave her father a hug as he took a seat and she climbed into his lap. "Now, have you been visiting Eliza with Draco like I asked?"

She nodded happily and Draco glanced up from his book.

"How would you like to have lunch with her today? It can be like a tea party," he said with feigned excitement.

"Can we have ice cweam and cake?" she asked excitedly.

Lucius smiled smugly. "Only if you _both_ eat all your lunch, not just you, but Eliza too. And that way Draco can get some time to do some homework without worrying about what mischief you're getting yourself into. Now, best run along and tell Oggle what's for lunch, okay?"

"T'ank you daddy," she gave him a death grip hug around the neck, her knees digging painfully into his thighs, but he smiled none the less as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out and down the hall calling for Oggle.

"What's with the tea party?"

"Why didn't you tell me she hasn't been eating?" Lucius asked turning to his son sternly.

"I… I hadn't noticed, the cover was always on the dish and so I assumed she had finished it. After all, we normally eat with you or in the garden."

"From now on, you and Arnica will be eating lunch with her. I don't care if Arnica has to force feed Eliza cake, that woman will eat, is that understood?" Lucius looked at his son sharply who nodded with a 'Yes, father'.

-.-.-

Whilst everyone was down stairs at lunch, Maddie stood in her room examining what she had. Molly had been kind enough to make the alterations to the robes to fit her better; however that was as far as it went. She didn't even bother asking if she could bring the skirt up a little further or bring the waist in a little more, from what she had seen of her interactions with her own kids, that was a definite long shot. Then there were her own clothes, and she was kicking herself over not bringing a larger selection, or at least doing some more shopping. She bit her lip as she looked at the lack of jewellery, and the drabness of her pyjamas.

She had been lucky that he previous school had been so focused on sports, it was enough to pad her popularity status, but at Hogwarts? That was a whole different ball game. There was going to be no escaping other students, hell she would be sleeping in the same room as a bunch of other girls… and then there was the fact she had only learned a few spells in the past few days… no. Maddie wasn't about to risk being at the bottom of the food chain, not when there was so much at stake. First impressions were going to make or break her, and looking at her selection, she couldn't help but feel more than a little broken.

Troy would never let her go shopping, not with their faces splashed across the front page. . .but it was pretty clear everyone was looking for their bodies, and surely they wouldn't think much of her walking into Marks and Spencer and doing a casual shop as though nothing in the world were wrong? And there was nothing particularly distinguishable about her, it would be so easy. . .all she needed to do was find someone willing to take her.

"Please, you have to help me! Otherwise, I'll spend my entire school year as some sort of social outcast - please!"

"Now you're just exaggerating. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are hardly social outcasts, and you'll be spending most of your time with them-"

"You don't understand, I've never been to a boarding school. I'm going to be on display every hour of the day and night, I can't risk it! I'm already behind on everything! Please, you need to help me. I swear, two hours at most, I know exactly what I need to get and get done. Please, Tonks? I am so terrified, and this will just give me that little peace of mind I'm looking for, that way I don't need to worry about my social status whilst trying to defend myself. _Please?_" Tears started to form on cue. "With everything that's going on, it will just remove some of the stress."

"And what if someone recognises you?"

"It's London, everyone's too busy doing their own thing to take notice of anyone else. You said yourself that the reporters are dragging lakes and so forth, they aren't looking for us alive; they're looking for a corpse! No one is going to think anything is off if two sisters, one of which just so happens to look like the girl on the news but is so happy and cheerful it couldn't possibly be anything suspicious-"

"You know what Troy would say."

"Yes, and that's why I'm asking you, not him. Please, you know that I'm right - that this can very easily be pulled off, and if anything goes wrong, you can bring me back here in a snap and tell me 'I told you so'."

"And how do you plan to pay for all this?" Tonks asked, arms folded as she shifted her weight.

"That's the easy part. Honestly, have you never done anything your parents told you not to?" Maddie held off a victory smile. She was winning, but she hadn't won yet.

"Why does being popular matter so much to you?"

"Okay, let me put it this way: If I'm popular, everyone is paying attention to me. If everyone's paying attention to me, I'm safe. If I'm not popular, people won't notice if something is wrong or if something has happened to me. School's dangerous enough, let alone magical school. Think about it - the teachers can't follow me everywhere, and what if I'm not in Gryffindor? You are all assuming that I will be, but what if I'm not? What if I end up in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw - then what? I just want to make sure I'm safe." Maddie hit home. "I know you don't like this idea, but you know I'm right, please, help me."

Tonks rubbed her forehead, desperately trying to find a reasonable excuse to say no. She chewed her lip before finally giving in. "I don't like this, I don't like it one bit. . .Troy is going to flip when he finds out." She sighed, frustrated. "Two hours. After that, we come straight back."

Maddie bounced and gave Tonks a hug with a small squeal of excitement. "Thank you!"

"I mean it, two hours. And if I even feel like something's about to go wrong, we are out of there. Is that understood?"

"Yes! Yes, thank you soooo much, you have no idea how relieved I am."

Tonks looked less than impressed, but resigned herself to her decision. "Get your stuff, we'll do it now whilst Troy is busy with Harry and Sirius."

Maddie dashed up the stairs, and rummaged through her bag to find the credit cards Troy had thrown out and she had salvaged from the bin. She tucked them into her purse and grabbed her handbag, and raced down to meet Tonks, who had taken on the form of Claire.

Tonks sighed, summoning her handbag and taking Maddie's hand. "Let's get this over with. . ."

"So here's the plan. As soon as I pay for the first lot of goods, the police come here pretty quickly, so-"

"Hang on, you never said anything about Muggle police."

"It'll be fine, trust me. By the time they get to the security footage to see that it was us using the card, we'll be done and at home. Promise."

"Maddie. . ."

"Troy," Maddie corrected. "It's a female name as often as it's male, and it's the name on the cards, so on the off-chance they actually check the name and signature it's less suspicious. Now come on, we're wasting time," she said, linking arms with her 'sister'. "Stop worrying, this will be fun."

"Either you're her friend, or you should just hand in your resignation now. Which is it?"

Janice was about to answer when the sound of many scrambling pairs of feet pulled their attention. She and Lloyd stepped out of the interview room.

"What's going on?" Janice asked.

"Troy's card was just used at Marks and Spencer in London," one of the officers said excitedly.

Janice dashed to her desk and grabbed her keys.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"In the event that it _is _Troy, I know him and he knows me. If a bunch of unfamiliar bobbies pounce on him, how do you think he's going to react?" she said as she grabbed her bag. "You have an old photo, I know what he looks like, I'm your best chance at finding him if it is him."

Lloyd glanced at the C.O., who barely nodded his head in approval. "Go get him."

-.-.-

Maddie glanced at her watch. Most of the two hours were up, she didn't have much time left.

"Are we done?" Tonks asked, both hands full of bags of clothes.

"Not quite, I need to stop at a hairdresser-"

"You are not getting a haircut; you can get that done in the magical world."

"No, I'm getting my ears pierced. Then I need to pick up some jewellery, and we're done, I swear," Maddie insisted, stopping in front of a salon.

"'Troy'. . ." Tonks said warily, glancing at the centre security running in the direction of Marks and Spencer.

"They're going past us, now can you get rid of these bags? They'll attract too much attention, and they're getting in the way."

Tonks made a deep-throated growling noise, but discreetly turned seven bags into one. She looked at the piercing gun and paled. "That doesn't do what I think it does, does it?"

"I've seen my friends get it done plenty of times, you barely feel it."

"I'm not watching this. . ."

-.-.-

Janice and the rest of the detectives arrived in record time, and they grouped up whilst Lloyd handed them all pictures of Troy.

"The bank said the transaction was at 13:42, I'll check out the security footage," Janice said. "In the meantime, I need you all to go around asking customers if they have seen him."

"It was almost a thousand pounds. . .I don't think we're looking for him, I think we're looking for some bastard who just found his wallet," one of the detectives voiced what everyone was thinking.

"I don't bloody care - procedure! Now get on it!" Janice ordered, as Lloyd followed her to Marks and Spencer.

-.-.-

"See? All done!" Maddie announced, showing off her ears to Tonks. "What do you think?"

"I think your brother is going to use me for target practice. You know there's an 'alternative' way of doing that. . ."

"Really? That's good; I can just tell him you did it for me, and he need never know," she piqued cheerfully, forging her brother's signature.

-.-.-

Janice stared at the footage being replayed. "My God, it's Maddie!"

She quickly pulled out her radio. "It's not Troy, it's his sister Maddie," she informed the rest of the detectives as her mobile rang - "Janice speaking."

"Another transaction was just made. Level 2, Shop L15."

Janice hung up and raced out of the room.

"Yes, I think they are lovely, but I also think it's time to finish up," Tonks said, getting steadily more anxious as she noticed officers wandering around asking customers if they had seen either Troy or Maddie.

"Fine, I'll pay for this and then we can go," Maddie replied, taking her selections to the counter.

Tonks grabbed Maddie's arm and practically frog-marched her out of the store.

"There should be an emergency exit around here. . ." Tonks muttered, looking at the map in her hands. "This way."

"Maddie!"

They turned to see Janice weaving through the crowd toward them.

"Shit. . ." Maddie muttered, picking up the pace whilst pretending not to notice. They rounded the corner into a passageway that led to the bathrooms and emergency exit, Janice catching up to them. Maddie spotted a sprinkler above them as they half-jogged. "Those will trigger the alarm. Can you get some smoke up there?"

"Maddie! It's me, you're okay!"

Tonks pointed her wand upward, and smoke billowed from the tip, triggering the sprinklers and alarms throughout the centre. They finally reached the emergency exit as Janice came into view.

"Freeze!" she ordered, and they both stopped and turned. "Let the girl go." She pointed her gun at Tonks.

"This isn't what it looks like, officer," Tonks said, still holding tightly to Maddie's arm whilst glancing around for cameras.

"Let her go."

"I can't do that, ma'am," she replied, fingering her wand behind her back. "I'm responsible for her safety."

"Hands where I can see them!" Janice ordered, taking the safety off.

"Tonks." Maddie was beginning to shake from fear, and cold from wetness.

"Don't worry."

"Hands! Now!"

"_Reducto_!"

Something hit Janice with enough force to send her flying back, and Tonks grabbed Maddie and pulled her out of the exit.

Janice found her feet and raced to the door, pulling it open. But they were gone. "Fuck!" The other customers started filing out through the emergency exit. "Will someone please turn that goddamn alarm and water off!" she shouted into her radio. What the hell had hit her? It was like she had been shot with a cannon ball, it was enough to knock the wind out of her, but she wasn't injured beyond a bruised backside. . .

"Janice! Jan', what happened?" Lloyd ran up to her.

"She got away with Maddie. . .she hit me with some. . .wind cannon thing."

"What?" Lloyd looked at her like she was insane. "You're soaking wet-"

"Didn't you hear me? That bitch hit me with something that sent me across the passage!"

"You're not injured, what could she have possibly hit you with?" he reasoned.

"Lloyd, pull the goddamn footage, Maddie is alive and someone has her. I heard her say the name 'Tonks', get moving!" she snapped, wiping the water from her face. "And turn that bloody water off!"

-.-.-

"Where the hell have you been?" Troy demanded, coming down the stairs as Tonks and Maddie appeared in the hallway. "What the. . .You're soaking, what the hell have you been doing?" And then his eyes fell on the bags at their feet. "Oh, you didn't. . ."

"It was all me, Tonks didn't want to-" Maddie started.

"You stupid girl! Are you completely insane? What if someone recognised you?" And then the other shoe dropped. "Someone did bloody recognise you, didn't they?"

"They thought we were dead, Troy!" she shouted back. "Eliza's missing, and they thought we were dead - I'm not an idiot, they think Eliza did it! At least now she's innocent-"

"Don't you dare try and justify this! What if one of those Death Eaters found you?"

"That's why I had Tonks come with me-"

"And how did you pay for all this crap, exactly?" Maddie hung her head in defeat. Troy snatched her bag and found her purse, watching her very closely as he opened it. His credit cards were neatly tucked into the card slots. "Go to your room," he ordered coldly.

Maddie bent down to pick up the bags.

"Leave them. I'm interested to know what was so important that you felt it necessary to jeopardise your safety and steal my money."

Maddie stalked up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

"Troy, I. . ." Tonks started.

"I don't blame you," he said. "Maddie has a way of manipulating people. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else. I don't know how she does it, but when she wants something badly enough, people always have difficulty saying no. I'm just glad she had the sense to ask someone to go with her, and not just vanish on me." He took a deep, steadying breath and picked up the bags. "Could you fill me in on what happened whilst I look through her shopping extravaganza?"

-.-.-

Eliza sat in her bed, Arnica sitting opposite with some sort of bed table between them, on which was placed lunch and a child-sized tea party set. Arnica watched her as she ate her sandwiches, and Eliza's remained untouched.

"What's wong?" Arnica asked, setting her sandwich down.

Eliza smiled weakly. "Nothing, dear."

"You have to eat yourw lunch, or we can't have cake!" Arnica exclaimed, as though it were the biggest crisis facing the world that she knew of. She crawled around on her knees and picked up Eliza's sandwich. "Open up." She smiled, holding the sandwich up to Eliza's mouth. "And say 'Arrr', like this - Arrr!" She demonstrated.

Eliza raised an eyebrow at her. Lucius was a sneaky son of a bitch. "I'm not really that hungry," she said gently. Arnica was so innocent, nothing but a pawn in her father's schemes, and so happy to have 'anudder girwl in tha' house'; she couldn't find it in herself to destroy the little fantasy bubble she lived in.

"Wellw. . ." Arnica was clearly thinking very hard. "If you eat. . .two. . .den we can have cake," she informed Eliza matter-of-factly. "Say 'Arrr'," she ordered, bringing the sandwich back to Eliza's face.

-.-.-

Troy, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius sat in the lounge room discussing what Maddie had done, whilst Troy struggled to understand why they were so fascinated with it.

"Some witches and wizards - not all, but some are born with natural talent or abilities. For example," Tonks said, "I'm a Metamorphmagi, I can change my appearance at will. Harry is a Parselmouth. It's entirely possible that Maddie may be a Manipulator."

"Well, she's manipulating-"

"Not a manipulator as you know it, but as an ability," Remus interjected. "It's not something she would be consciously aware of. Some witches and wizards can cast wandless or wordless magic, but it takes a lot of practice. Most can cast a compulsion spell wordlessly but not wandlessly. Those who can do both seem to be born with it; many have tried to learn it, but can't get the hang of it. Those born with it are called Manipulators. Not much is known, because most are completely unaware that they even have an ability, and those that know work very hard to keep it a secret. What Tonks described, and what you did from past experience, are not unlike the effects of a compulsion spell; whilst you know that it is something you don't want to agree to, at the same time it doesn't strict you as, say, the Imperius Curse. You still have your free will, and control of your thoughts and feelings. You just can't help but find it easier to agree than disagree."

Troy sat back, taking it all in. "Is this something she can control?"

Sirius snorted. "To control something, you have to know it exists. She might be aware that at times she's good at convincing people to agree with her, that's no doubt why she has a popularity complex; she's used to it. There isn't any way to stop her being what she is, but knowing what she is can make it easier to take the control away from her. If you know that the reason why you want to agree, it gives you the control to take a step back and say to yourself, she's using a compulsion spell. It gives you the clarity of mind not to give in to what she wants."

Troy chewed this over. It made sense. Over the years there had been so many things he agreed to that he never normally would have, and he just couldn't remember why. "Should I tell her?"

"Well, that's the big question, isn't it? If she knows, what is she going to do? Will she do it more, will she do it less? Being a Manipulator isn't a bad thing, necessarily, but it is a lot of responsibility, and most can't help but take advantage of it. She's bound to learn one way or another. But how you deal with it if you do decide to tell her will greatly impact how she deals with it."

-.-.-

Eliza sucked her lip as Lucius walked in. Arnica had left to play outside almost an hour ago. "That was low, even for you," she sassed, arms folded.

Lucius pulled one of the chairs she had tried to move days ago with ease, and took a seat facing her.

"It worked, didn't it?"

Eliza dismissed the comment, not wanting to admit her hunger strike ended with a four-year-old teaching her how to open her mouth and chew. "What do you want?"

"You're stuck here for now-"

"Not this talk again," she grumbled.

"You don't want to be here anymore than I want you here,"

"I highly doubt that,"

"Must you argue everything?" he snapped.

Eliza leaned forward. "I haven't washed myself in three days,"

"Five"

"What?"

"You didn't wake up until Monday."

Eliza starred at him. "Oh god you didn't-"

"I didn't do anything to you."

"And I'm going to believe that…" she closed her eyes trying to banish the thoughts that were plaguing her already. "Assuming that you're telling the truth, why was I unconscious for so long?"

"There was a problem with your heart that we needed to fix, as well as fix the butchering that was done to you." Lucius looked very seriously at her.

Eliza snorted. "There is nothing wrong with me, and I have no idea what 'butchery' you're talking about."

"The metal rods and bolts – "

"I need those to-" Eliza automatically gripped her right wrist, and felt bone. "What did you do to me!" she demanded, moving her fingers up along her arm and elbow, trying desperately to find the rods and bolts she should have felt beneath her skin. "What did you do to me!" she repeated, feeling along her rib cage. She came to realize that she hadn't felt any of the dull pains she associated with the modifications.

"We fixed you."

"Fixed me! What am I, some toy that needs to be repaired?"

"You could be a little more appreciative. What those Muggles did to you was barbaric!" Lucius snapped, getting to his feet.

"Appreciative!" Eliza shrieked. "Oh, that's rich, calling others barbaric. Clearly you're such a bloody saint, aren't you? Appreciative of what, exactly? I should appreciate the fact you kidnapped me, tortured me, made me choose how someone died then watched him get eaten - oh, but wait, it gets better!" she ranted, a week's worth of frustration finally reaching boiling point. "You lot then decide that you have to turn my world upside down and shake it, telling me that I've been living a lie, that my father was just as bad as you are and that I can never see anyone I care about again with constant death threats looming over my ahead, and you want me to be appreciative!" The glass of the window exploded inwards, but didn't hit either of them. "And then you just waltz in and tell me that I am as much of a freak as you!" Eliza breathed heavily. She was too angry to be afraid. "I can't even stand and go to the bathroom, and you think I should be appreciative?"

Lucius's wand pointed directly at Eliza's heart, the vein in his neck throbbing.

"Do it!" Eliza shouted.

The pair stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime, Eliza's anger slowly dripping away and being replaced by fear. She began to shake as the realisation of her outburst hit home. She didn't want to die, not really, but the look on Lucius's face was enough to tell her that she wasn't far from it. She could see him fighting with his temper, but his hand was completely steady. If she died, they would go after Troy and Maddie. As far as she could tell, as long as she was alive they were safer.

"I. . ." She whimpered slightly as the last of her bravado slipped away, leaving her a cowering wreck. If she asked, would he grant her a quick death? Or had she crossed that line already?

Lucius finally moved, striding over to her, and ripped the blankets off her. Eliza screamed and tried to scramble away, but he held her arm in a vice grip, pointing his wand at her legs whilst she struggled and panicked. Something wrapped around them like ribbons and absorbed into her skin, sending a warming sensation from her toes to her thighs as though she had just stepped into a warm bath of liquid silk. He let go of her and walked to the door, putting the distance of the room between them.

Draco was there, watching from the hall. Lucius straightened up his shirt, the angry vein in his neck the only evidence that anything had transpired as far as he was concerned. "The bathroom is through the first door. There are fresh clothes in the wardrobe." He was fighting to stay calm, and with that he left, slamming the door shut.

Draco said nothing, quickly moving out of his father's way. But Lucius didn't let go of the door, his whole arm shaking.

"Arnica?" was all he said.

"Outside. She wouldn't have heard anything," Draco answered.

Lucius tapped the door handle with his wand and made his way to his study.

Draco followed slowly, not wanting to risk provoking his father, but at the same time wanting to help him. He had never seen him like this. Close, yes. He didn't keep that sort of anger boiled in, he always let it out either by killing or cursing. His father's hands shook as he poured himself a generous drink from the crystal decanter. Draco hovered by the door, ready to make a quick getaway if things went bad.

"I thought you were going to kill her," Draco commented, not sure of what to say.

"So did I," Lucius confessed, his voice far less steady than it had been in Eliza's room. He drained the glass in one go. "That woman's going to be the death of me." His hand was still shaking as he refilled the glass and collapsed into a chair.

-.-.-

Eliza didn't dare to move, scarcely believing that she somehow was still alive and unharmed. She thought countless times before that getting him angry enough to kill her would be the best way out, but his eyes. . .was that how a man looked before he beat his spouse to death? So many times she had seen the after-effect, but it had never occurred to her what it was like in the moments before. Or, she had imagined the terror, the fear of the victim, but never what the attacker felt or looked like. She felt so sick, and she had to fight to keep the nausea down.

And when he pulled the sheet back. . .Eliza let out a ragged sob, pulling the covers tighter around her, thanking any and every deity out there that he hadn't done anything to her. She felt so cold. So scared. She should have known better, should have remembered she was dealing with a killer. Not a father of two children, not a man concerned about her well-being, a stone-cold killer.

-.-.-

Troy stood in front of Maddie's room and knocked on the door. After an hour discussing the situation with the other wizards, it hadn't really helped him much, beyond calming him down and making him feel like an ass. "Can I come in?"

"I guess. . ." mumbled her voice from the other side.

Troy picked up the shopping bags and went in, sitting on the end of the bed where Maddie lay on her stomach hugging her pillow. "I understand why you did what you did," he started. "And I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you sorry? You were right, it was stupid," she grumbled into her pillow.

Troy sighed and rolled his sister over. "I'm sorry because I act like your dad, not your brother. Things have been really messed up lately, and you're the one stuck in the middle. However, that doesn't give you the right to steal my credit cards."

"Well, it's not like you were going to use them. You threw them out. And we aren't going back to that world, are we?" Maddie asked desperately. "This is our world now, this is our home, isn't it?"

Troy sighed. "I don't know. Whilst it's not safe for us at the moment, that doesn't mean it will always be like that."

"So what are you thinking? In ten years' time we go back and say, 'hey, we weren't missing, we were just hiding, can I have my house and job back?'" Maddie looked at him as though he was an idiot. "It's not like we can tell them."

"And what about Mum?" Troy pointed out.

"What about her? You can't stand her for more than ten minutes once a month, Eliza's the same, and I can't stand her full stop. You think she's going to be any more bearable after all this? Get real, she's going to be a bloody lunatic. She'll be more concerned that we've disrupted her schedule than that we're actually safe."

Troy snorted. "You're too young to be that cynical. So, are you going to be explain why you destroyed my credit rating?" he said, moving the first bag closer to him and pulling out. . . "Um. . .and who is this for, exactly?" he asked as Maddie blushed bright red.

"No one," she said quickly, stuffing the negligee back into the bag.

"I hope there's a packet of condoms to go with that," he commented warily. "I'm not old enough to be an uncle - well. . .maybe to Eliza's kids, but certainly not yours," he said jokingly, all the while mortified at his discovery. Why couldn't Eliza be around to deal with a hormonal younger sister? For an older brother this was just plain awkward, he never had to deal with that sort of discovery with Eliza. . .

"Troy!" she shrieked. "Get out!" She pushed at him 'til he was out of the room, and closed the door with enough force that the knob slammed into his lower back.

"Guess I deserved that one. . ." he muttered, rubbing his back.

He tracked down Molly in the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley?"

She snorted at the sudden formality. "Call me Molly."

"Molly is a little too familiar for this topic. How do you deal with a hormonal teenager who is also a Manipulator?"

-.-.-

_Janice rubbed her forehead, staring at the store security footage. It just didn't make sense, it _had_ to be Maddie, there was no mistaking her, she had Troy's credit card, but this woman who abducted her… she was acting more as though she was shopping with a friend than her captor. In fact, it looked more like her captor was the one being dragged around – it just didn't make any sense… and when she confronted them, her concern wasn't for her, it was for this Tonks woman. It had to be Stockholm syndrome… it was the only thing that made any sense, but what about that weapon? She only caught a split second glance and if she was remembering rightly it just looked like a dark chopstick. The camera in the passage was poorly positioned, she had something which set the smoke off, but her body hid what the item was… do doubt some sort of smoke bomb or something. And once the sprinklers were on, barely anything was visible._

_But she was alive, and if Maddie was alive there was a good chance the other two were also, after all, she had to have gotten Troy's cards from her brother, hadn't she?_

_-.-.-_

**Thank you for reading another chapter of mine. **

**Please feel free to leave a comment telling me what you liked/didn't like, suggestions/requests, and any other concrit or feedback you might think of. **

**Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. . .Chapter 10. This is another one that I am really nervous about, and was at several points ready to hang myself over. However, I have been assured it's good. Honestly, I'm not convinced, but I can't think of anything more to try and fix it.**

**One thing I want to address before you start on the subject of Arnica. I know some people were a little worried, but I really hope this chapter will make her grow on you, and also help you to understand why she is needed in the story.**

**And the end. . .eh. . .okay, some of you are going to hate me. But when you think about it, it's completely logical. And in the event that it isn't clear enough, at least give me the next chapter before throwing your arms up in outrage.**

**Special credit and Thank You's to Ikrona, who has been wonderfully helpful and supportive with getting this story right. **

**Also a very special Thank You to my regular readers/reviewers, DZAuthor AKA DZMom and tambrathegreat, who have encouraged me and helped greatly along the way.**

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances With Vampires)**

_**Chapter 10: Orders from Above**_

_"Mrs. Brown, please, a public plea has worked in the past in cases of abduction. It could mean the safe return of your daughters and Troy."_

_"I'm sorry, but Troy and Eliza have always been plotting against us having a happy family. I should have seen it years ago when she threw away a promising medical career to become a glorified butcher. She's already killed one of her brothers-"_

_"Eliza did not murder Corey, Mrs. Brown. And we have evidence that proves Maddie is still alive. And even if Eliza was involved in the abduction, she isn't alone. The evidence suggests that she herself was abducted. Please."_

_"Their father Charles wasn't right, they aren't right, and they've been nothing but trouble. Steve tried to be a father to them, but they wouldn't have a bar of him, and just became bitter and hateful children. I'm sorry, but I will not put what family I have left at risk. She's your problem now. Your department made her what she is, so you can bloody well deal with it!"_

_"Your daughter has saved hundreds of lives by helping to catch killers. How can you think of her as some sort of problem?"_

_"Detective, I have to ask you to leave now. Charles's children have made their beds, now they have to lie in them. Goodbye."_

_The door slammed in Janice's face, leaving little question in her mind as to why Eliza and Troy couldn't stand their mother. She wondered if there was some long-forgotten law that she could dig up and have the woman arrested for. She shook her head as she hopped into the passenger seat of the car._

_"Still not interested?" Lloyd asked._

_"If only we could all have such caring mothers," Janice replied sarcastically, buckling in as the engine started._

-.-.-

Ron stood in the middle of the room, wrapped in so much padding he couldn't lower his arms. "Is this really necessary?" he asked irritably through the croquet helmet. Maddie faced him, wand pointed whilst Harry helped correct her grip. "We don't bother with this at school," he grumbled.

"Maddie is still learning how to control her magic," Remus explained. "Until then, simple spells can easily go wrong, especially at her age."

"Why can't you just make her target a chair?" Ron grumbled.

"Chairs aren't likely to attack her, now hold still," Harry said. "Right, now relax your fingers a little. We'll just start with summoning the birds. Avis. So just the wand motion. . .good, good, okay, and now with the spell."

Maddie took a deep breath. "Hope this works. . .Aveis!" She bit her bottom lip in embarrassment as newspapers flew out of the tip of her wand.

"Sorry." She winced as Ron tried as best he could to wave them away from him; she and Harry dashed forward to pull the paper that had gotten stuck on the helmet.

"This is hardly an offensive spell, Harry!" Ron yelled over the rustling and flapping of pages. "Wicked, there's a sale on at Quality Quidditch Supplies. . ."

"Okay, try again," Harry encouraged her. "And remember - Avis."

"Avis. . .Avis. . .Avis. Okay, I think I got it this time."

Sirius stood near the doorway with Troy, watching the lesson in amusement.

"He's good at this," Troy commented, clapping as Maddie again almost successfully cast the spell. They looked more like birds, but randomly exploded in balls of cotton fluff.

"He's had to be. Hogwarts may be the safest place on Earth, but it isn't impenetrable. There are some things you can't anticipate, especially when it comes to magic. But Maddie's doing well. . .she may not make the best choices at times, but neither do we." Sirius snorted. "She's going to take over that school if given half the chance," he laughed, slapping Troy on the back. "Come with me, I want to introduce you to someone."

Troy wanted to ask, and he was even more perplexed when Sirius didn't lead him downstairs to the kitchen, rather to the attic.

-.-.-

"Now, Buck has a thing about politeness. He can be forgiving provided you aren't downright rude," Sirius explained. "But at the same time, watch yourself, as he offends easily. Just follow my lead and don't say anything stupid, and you'll be fine."

Sirius pulled a lever, which lowered another set of stairs, and knocked on the trapdoor above him. Something knocked back and he opened it, Troy following.

"Hello, Buckbeak, got someone here to meet you," Sirius said to the hippogriff.

Troy stared wide-eyed.

"Don't stare, it's rude," Sirius hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"S-sorry," stammered Troy in absolute awe. "What is it? It's incredible. . ."

"We'll get to that. Just bow for now, nice and low, and then he will decide if he is willing to trust you," Sirius cautioned, and Troy obeyed. When he glanced up, he was amazed to see the creature unmistakably bowing back. "Excellent. Now you can pat him."

"What is he?" Troy asked again, cautiously holding out a hand. "He's beautiful. . ."

Sirius smiled. "He's a hippogriff, very proud and intelligent creatures. Completely harmless unless you insult them. First thing you always do is bow. Relax, he won't hurt you." Buckbeak closed the distance and nuzzled Troy's hand. "He was going to be executed. Harry and Hermione saved him the night they saved me, and he's been living with me ever since," he added, giving Buckbeak a good scratch on the back of the neck.

"Don't let Maddie find him. . .she'll want one," Troy snorted, still amazed.

"I have no doubt."

-.-.-

Eliza's heart turned to lead and her stomach to stone as the door opened; Lucius may have changed his mind about letting her live.

Arnica, however, skipped in happily. "What's wong?" she asked, stopping short when she saw Eliza's face.

Eliza breathed a small sigh of relief at the sight of the innocent bundle of joy. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nothing."

Arnica put her hands on her hips. "Did you have a fight wif Daddy?" She glared as though daring her to deny it. Eliza was startled by this sudden change in her demeanour, but before she could answer, Arnica continued. "He can be so wude," she grumbled, and stormed out, leaving Eliza all the more stunned.

Arnica marched into her father's study unannounced. Lucius quickly put his drink down, and Draco cut what he had been about to say short.

"Don't be mean." She crossed her arms, looking very angry. "Ewiza's _my _fwend, so _you _be nice to her."

Draco coughed back a laugh, and covered his mouth with his hand to hide the small smile he couldn't keep at bay. He didn't want Arnica demanding to know what was so funny.

Lucius looked almost taken aback, his daughter's attitude shocking him away from the mental precipice he had been hovering by. "Excuse me?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"You herwd me!" she snapped at him. "Ewiza is a guessed. So be nice, 'cause she's my fwend," she ordered, and stormed out, leaving Lucius staring dumbfounded at the spot where she had been.

"What. . .was that?" he asked Draco, looking at his son as though he wasn't sure what he had just seen and heard.

"I think that's Arnica getting possessive. . .," Draco replied, suppressing a chuckle. His sister's performance had significantly lightened the mood in the room.

"She really is my kid," Lucius muttered blankly.

Draco was about to say something when Arnica marched back in, hands on her hips and giving her father a look that could kill. Draco quickly bit down on his fist to stop himself laughing.

"You bedda say you'w sowwy, too," she threatened, "'cause _I _want her to stay. And if you upset her, shew'll go home. So you say sowwy." She marched back out again.

Lucius and Draco sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, before bursting into hysteric laughter.

-.-.-

"Here's an idea, how about you take a turn at being the target and I show her how to cast the spell?" Ron griped, as Harry helped him back to his feet and Maddie slapped out the fire on his chest padding.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I really do appreciate all this help," she said sincerely. "I know this isn't fun for you." She joined Harry in helping him get to his feet.

"Well, she's getting better at it," Harry pointed out.

"She set the birds on fire before they attacked me!" Ron said, slightly hysterical. "Fire wasn't part of the plan."

"Aren't you glad for the protection now?" Harry snorted.

"And they survived long enough to attack you," Maddie said optimistically, using her shoe to flick one of the small piles of ash on the floor that had once been a flaming bird. "Please, Ron? Just one more try? I know I'll get it this time," she begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Ron sighed. "You know I'm happy to help you." He was glad for the helmet which hid the blush starting at his ears.

"Thank you," she said, kissing what would have been his cheek. "Okay, here we go. . . _Avis Oppugno_!"

Harry applauded as Ron dove to the ground, trying to escape the crazed flying birds attacking his helmet, this time not on fire.

"_Deletrius_!" Maddie cast, and the birds vanished into wisps of smoke. She rushed over to help Ron up.

"Told you she would get it," Harry chortled.

"Well done, Mads'. And now, I would very much like to get out of this thing - it itches like crazy. . ."

-.-.-

Maddie once again sat in her room on her own, trunk open as she started getting her packing organised. It wasn't going to be long before they left for Hogwarts, and she had no doubt that when the time came, things would move very fast indeed.

She pulled out a notebook she had bought when in London, and made note of the spells she had learned and what they did before putting it on her bedside table.

Harry had explained the circumstances around underage wizardry. In Magical households it was monitored, for the most part, by the parents, as those houses were usually so full of magic that it was impossible for the Ministry to tell who was using it and who wasn't. Not that that was going to be an issue; it wasn't like she was going back to her Muggle home any time soon.

She pulled out a small sewing kit and started bringing the skirts of her uniforms up whilst sitting on the bed, lost in her thoughts. Artemis was sleeping in his cage, only making the occasional soft sound as he dreamed whatever dreams owls had.

She couldn't believe her luck that no one had caught on to what she was planning. She was worried at first, but it seemed to be so unthinkable that no one even breached the topic; everyone seemed convinced that things were going to go smoothly, and they would - at least for her. She wished she could talk to someone about it, she really did, but clearly they would _never _in a million years let her go through with it, let alone help her.

She stared at the calendar, counting the uncrossed days 'til the end of the month. Navigating her old school and juggling friends, classes, and free time had been hard enough, and despite everyone's reassurances she knew Hogwarts would be worse. Eliza always said she was exaggerating when she said school was a war zone, but she hadn't been on the front line. No, she spent her school years tucked away from the battle that raged on outside the library's doors. Hogwarts would be worse, like a real war zone, split up into factions before you even had the chance to say hello. And from what everyone told her, it was - for the most part - far from friendly competition. It was going to be a real spanner in the works, but without more information, she could only hope that her contingency plan would be enough.

-.-.-

Eliza couldn't stop rubbing her wrist. It felt alien, like it didn't belong. For so many years she had needed surgery. She had become accustomed to the awkward bumps which, apart from the scars, were the only evidence to anyone looking. She had dreamed of returning to normal, not wincing in pain on cold winter mornings, or attending the annual check-ups, and now that she was. . .

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. They were taking away the life she had always known, slowly severing the ties. She wasn't going to let them, she wasn't just going to roll over and accept-

"Ewiza?" Arnica stood next to the bed, looking uncomfortable and unsure of her welcome.

Eliza hadn't even noticed her come in, and quickly wiped away the tears. "What is it?" she asked, a little more harshly than she meant to.

"Pwease don't leave," she sniffled. "I towd Daddy to be nice, pwease don't leave. . ."

She was growing tired of the way he used his daughter to get to her, and she was about to say something when she saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Goddamn it, she was just a kid. She probably had no idea she was being used, and the tears. . .

She took a deep, reluctant sigh.

"Come on up," she invited gently. Arnica climbed up and sat in her lap, wiping away her tears on the back of her sleeve. "I'm not going anywhere, I can promise you that," she sighed, and Arnica slammed into her, giving her the tightest hug her small arms could manage.

Eliza hesitated for a few moments, unsure of how to respond to her captor's child's affections, before gently patting her.

Arnica pulled away, her nose slightly wrinkled. "You need a baff. . ."

Eliza snorted. "I know, but I can't walk."

Arnica looked at her as though she had grown a second head. "Why?"

"I just can't," Eliza replied, shrugging, and watched as Arnica slid off the bed to stand on the floor.

"It's easy. Didn't Muggwels teach you how to walk?" she giggled. "If you'or gowing to be a witch, you have to walk," she said matter-of-factly, tugging on Eliza's hand.

"I know how to walk, I just can't," Eliza replied, slightly irritated.

Arnica pondered this problem for a moment. "Dwaco gives me baffs. . .maybe he can give you-"

"No," Eliza said flatly before that thought got voiced.

Arnica took a deep breath in serious thought. "What about Dadd-?"

"Definitely not." But it was too late. That image would now haunt her for the rest of her life. "I'm not having someone give me a bath."

Arnica sighed in frustration. "Wellw. . .then. . .you have to walk. I'm too smaw to cawwy you. . .and I down't have a wand." She gave Eliza another tug.

"Arnica, I can't stand."

"But dat's easy!" Arnica announced happily, climbing back onto the bed. "Now watch," she said very seriously. "First you put you'or legs so dat you'or sitting. . ." She demonstrated, staring at Eliza. "You arewn't doing it," she warned, glaring until Eliza copied the action, at which point she smiled again. "Good! Now, you put one foot on da grouwnd. . .den da other. . .good. . ."

Eliza couldn't believe she was humouring this child, and braced herself for the soon-to-come fall.

"And now. . .we stand!"

Eliza stood and immediately reached out for the bedpost - but she didn't fall. It didn't make any sense. . .she had tried dozens of times over the past few days, and. . .and then she remembered. She had been too busy panicking to actually pay attention to what Lucius had said, or rather, to comprehend the words.

Arnica bounced up and down, excitedly clapping.

Eliza swayed a little, her legs feeling numb from lack of use, but she was upright at least. "Okay, where's the bathroom?"

-.-.-

Eliza stared in awe at the giant, sunken granite bathtub; it was like a mini-swimming pool. There were several taps and spouts, all of which apparently issued water or condiments varying from scented water to bubbles. Arnica left her to discover the rest on her own.

She noticed fresh towels had been laid out for her, along with a silk bathrobe. She flicked the lock, despite knowing that it would probably make very little difference - they didn't need doors - and warily slipped off her camisole, slipping quickly into the modesty of dense bubbles.

-.-.-

Troy sat in the lounge room reading the Daily Prophet. It took a skilled mind to navigate the articles, as it was clear that the wizards weren't overly concerned about straight lines. The pictures were, again, another challenge to overcome, seeming to be closer to a black-and-white silent film. He frowned at the brazen headline: "Minister of Magic Declares You-Know-Who Has NOT Returned"

"Could you explain this? I thought you said he was back?" he asked Remus, handing him the paper.

Remus snorted. "Politicians aren't fools in the Muggle world?" he asked. "Despite our best efforts to show what is perfectly clear, Cornelius Fudge prefers to stick his head in the sand, hoping that if he denies the truth long enough, all of his problems might just somehow go away. As far as he's concerned, the abrupt increase in murders is attributed to Harry and his 'outlandish' claims about Voldemort's return, stirring a large number of dormant Death Eaters who are about for a spot of Muggle baiting and killing off Half-Bloods. Add to that several influential, 'innocent' Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, who are close personal friends of his, and you have an easily manipulated man. Those who were around the first time, remembering what it was like. . .it was terrifying, and still is. It's easier to deny it and pretend not to see. However, it will only make things worse in the long term."

"But what if the Minister is right?" Troy could not quite hide the hope in his voice.

"Harry has a direct and unintentional link to Voldemort, and has faced him on more than one occasion. Our spy in the Death Eaters' ranks has confirmed this. I know you would like to believe that this isn't happening, but that's a luxury none of us can afford; if we follow the Ministry's lead, by the time Voldemort strikes it will be too late, and we will not survive," Remus said grimly, handing Troy back the paper. "The Ministry won't admit it, but they're losing control over the Dementors, the creatures that guard the wizard prison, just as we hear rumours of other dark creatures rallying. It's only a matter of time. All we can do is try and be as prepared as possible for when the time does come."

-.-.-

Eliza frowned as she explored the 'wardrobe'. It wasn't so much a wardrobe as a dressing room, with robes and cloaks of every colour and elaborate Renaissance dresses hanging along the wall, and displays of more accessories than she could possibly count. And yet in all of this, there was not a single thing that she would voluntarily wear. Whoever had gathered this collection hadn't taken practicality or comfort into account; it seemed more appropriate for some sort of party than just sitting and reading. Somewhere far at the back, she finally found something that she could almost consider: a black dress with emerald green lining and cuffs. She quickly changed, all the while staring at the mirror.

Something just didn't seem right, and she couldn't place it. Her reflection moved when she did, but there was something a little. . .off. It didn't feel like her reflection, more like she was staring at a twin she had never known. It was something about the face. . .the expression wasn't right, maybe. . .

She shook her head. She was becoming a paranoid mess.

The dress was loose, and a closer look at the mirror revealed the damage of her hunger strike. Coupled with what had already been a poor diet, she looked gaunt and hollow, bones far more evident than they should be, her eyes almost too large for their cavities.

"You've been neglecting yourself," her reflection chastised, voicing what she had been thinking.

Startled and horrified, she ran out of the wardrobe and back out into her room, quickly closing the door and turning the key in the lock, mentally declaring not to go back in there.

"I'm sorry to intrude," a voice came from behind, again startling Eliza who let out a small squeal as she turned. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, clearly waiting for her.

Eliza wasn't sure what to say, so she pointed at the door she had just come through. "The mirror. . ." She trailed off weakly.

"The mirror talks? You'll get used to it," he assured, standing up. "I need to talk to you about my sister," he said, getting straight to the point, and motioned for her to sit. Eliza silently obeyed the younger reflection of Lucius. "I'm the one who takes care of her for the most part, and I'm about to go back to school. She likes you. Just before, she scolded Father for 'being mean' to you; she doesn't understand what the situation is and thinks of you as a visitor she can play tea parties with. She is not to think anything different."

"Your father is manipulating her to get to me."

"Believe me, no one can make her do anything she doesn't want to. Arnica is getting attached to you, possessive even."

"Why?" Eliza couldn't stop the question from bursting out.

"I am gone for most of the school year. Father wants to keep her safe and away from danger, which means distancing himself. And our mother is dead."

"I'm not going to be a surrogate mother," Eliza said warily.

"You misunderstand. As much as I'm sure Arnica would love that, you and I both know that if you keep provoking Father the way you have been, you're not going to be around for too much longer if you keep it up. In all honesty, I'm amazed that he hasn't killed you already. All I'm asking is that you let her keep you company, and I want you to protect her."

Eliza couldn't help but laugh, despite the seriousness of what Draco was saying. "How exactly would you have me protect her? Throw a pillow at your father if he yells at her?"

Draco snorted in amusement and shook his head. "Not my father. . .someone else. I don't need to be in You-Know-Who's inner circle to know what's coming."

"No, I don't know who," Eliza replied, genuinely perplexed at his cryptic behaviour.

"The Dark Lord. . .the wizard Father works for." Draco worked around actually saying the name. "You've met him, I'm sure."

"Oh. . ." Eliza said vacantly. "Him. . ."

"Yeah, him. I don't know when, but things are going to start happening soon, and I don't want my sister exposed to. . .certain influences. . ."

"Are you going to keep up with the cryptic, or are you going to give me a straight explanation?" Eliza asked.

"My aunt Bellatrix is a lunatic. She's fanatical and curse-happy, and this was before she went to prison. I don't want her influencing my sister. I don't want her near my sister. I don't want her having anything to do with my sister."

Eliza laughed again. "Are you serious? Draco, look at me. I am a prisoner of a fanatical, curse-happy lunatic, namely - your father. If you want protection for your sister, talk to him, because I can't even protect myself let alone a child." Eliza sighed. "I wish I could help you, but-"

"Father can't protect Arnica from Bellatrix if _He_ orders her to live here. But she won't be allowed near you, I'm sure of it - she's too unpredictable - and if Arnica's with you, she's safe. I don't beg, it's beneath us, but when it comes to my sister's safety I will if I have to. Please. This woman makes my father look like. . .I don't know, a teddy bear. I can't help you escape or contact anyone, but I can help you in other ways. Please, Eliza."

Eliza stared at the ceiling. Was this one of Lucius's plots? In all honesty she couldn't imagine what help she could possibly be. And as Draco said himself, Lucius could snap and kill her at any time. "I'm sorry, I still don't understand. . .have you spoken to your father about it?"

"Do you honestly think I would come to you first? You don't even know how to hold a wand, let alone use one. I can respect you as far as your bloodline is concerned, but when it comes to magic, Arnica knows more than you do. No offence," he added sincerely.

"None taken." Eliza sighed. "I'll try what I can. . .but like I said, I can't guarantee anything."

"I know that, I'm just asking that you try. Now, I'll give you the crash course in Pureblood etiquette, and dealing with my father." Draco smiled, holding out a hand to seal the deal.

-.-.-

Eliza sat in one of the chairs by the fire, her back against one arm and her legs over another, reading the latest book Draco had given her.

She had eaten dinner alone, and whilst she would never admit it out loud, it had been delicious. The candles had lit themselves of their own accord, just as they did every night, and the warming fire crackled and popped as the flames devoured the wood.

The bedroom door opened unannounced, and a quick glance was enough to confirm it wasn't the youngest Malfoy sneaking out of bed. She set the book aside and folded her arms.

"Little late for a house call."

"It is my house," Lucius replied, taking pose in front of the fire, hands behind his back. Eliza wondered if that was because his hands were cold, or if it was a subconscious attempt to remove the temptation of strangling her. She snorted. She had no intention of being overly accommodating, despite Draco's advice. "Have you eaten?"

Eliza inclined her head toward the dining cart, which was mostly empty. "I doubt you came all this way just to check on my dinner."

"You're right," he said, taking a seat, and forcing Eliza to sit correctly so that she wouldn't have to strain her neck. "But you know why I'm here."

"I'm not making a promise or vow, or whatever you want to call it, I have no intention of keeping," Eliza replied calmly. "Especially if, as you say, I will die if I break it."

"I thought you wanted to die?" Lucius raised a brow.

"Call it a change of heart."

"You're here only so long as I can keep you under control - if I can't control you, the Dark Lord will find someone else who can, and I assure you, they will be far less civil." Lucius ignored Eliza's scoff of contempt. "We are trying to help you, how can you not understand this? This is all for your own protection and safety. You have barely scratched the surface of what you are, what we are. Children are introduced to it at a young age so that they can survive; you, however, are unprepared. We are trying to help you adjust."

"Then why am I a prisoner?"

"Call it protective custody. There are so many witches and wizards who would thrust you and your family into the spotlight, plague you at every turn, pressure you into being something you are in no way prepared to be. All I want is to help you make the right choices."

Eliza rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "Your choices, you mean," she snapped, turning her back to him.

"Yes, my choices – the right choices. Magic isn't about right or wrong, it's about surviving. And right now, the other wizards who would profess to being your friends have no hope of survival; the Dark Lord is the single most powerful wizard to have ever lived, he cannot die. I am giving you a chance to survive, to have a life and a future."

Eliza tried to block out the words, to ignore the promise they held. She didn't want to die, she wanted to grow old and slip away into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. But he had to be lying. Everything he said had to be a lie. She closed her eyes. "No." Eliza took a deep breath and turned to face him. "No."

Lucius didn't seem moved by her refusal, but he couldn't quite hide the fact that he was gripping the arms of the chair with enough pressure to make his knuckles white. He got to his feet slowly, and Eliza felt her heart move from her chest to her throat. She backed away as he advanced toward her, into another chair, and was forced to sit.

Lucius gripped the back of her chair and leaned in close. "You're a fool," he said softly, and left the room without another word.

-.-.-

"I know that I'm biased. However, if you ask me, it really doesn't seem like that bad of a deal," Draco commented over breakfast with Eliza. "I mean, it's not like you could escape here even if you wanted to, and you're not exactly endearing yourself to Father enough that he would let you leave the room unsupervised. And an Unbreakable Vow goes both ways, so whatever he is promising you in return, he has to abide by," he reasoned, buttering his toast.

"Your father abducted me. I can't exactly promise to not try to escape."

"Okay, you need to stop thinking like a Muggle. Even if you had free roam of the house and grounds, you _couldn't _escape, not even if the front gate opened onto London. Even if you had a wand and knew some spells, you probably still couldn't escape. So, really, you're not giving up anything that was ever an option." Draco shrugged, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"If it isn't an option, why does he want me to promise it?" Eliza countered, refilling her cup of tea.

"You said the promise is not to _try _to escape. Maybe he doesn't want to discover several tunnels around the fence line where you tried to dig your way out, I don't know - ask him," Draco said. "You can't argue you've been mistreated. I mean, look at you: you're a prisoner drinking tea with your abductor's son. If you were in the cellar, sleeping on the floor with a bucket in the corner, then yeah, I'd call him a liar too. But you're not. Like I said yesterday, Purebloods are nobility; you're part of the highest caste in our society, and that comes with certain responsibilities and expectations. At the end of the day, you aren't going to be any worse off, and Arnica will stop trying to teach you how to use the door handle," he joked, allowing a small chuckle at the memory of his sister failing to understand that there was a spell on the door so that Eliza couldn't use it, and it wasn't just that Muggles had neglected to teach her how to open a door.

Eliza sighed. "I can't stand your father."

Draco laughed. "Given the amount of time he's been spending with alcohol after talking to you, he can't stand you either."

"So I'm supposed to give him the satisfaction of winning?"

"You're stuck here, whether you like it or not. Maybe the two of you could try being a little more agreeable, especially as once I'm at school, he'll be the only form of adult conversation you'll have access to," Draco pointed out, putting his plate back on the tray.

The bedroom door opened and Lucius walked in, but something was off. "Draco, go check on your sister. Now."

"What's going on?" Eliza asked irritably, and the door opened the rest of the way. Draco quickly left the room as Eliza's blood froze in her veins.

"You weren't joking when you said she was developing an attitude," Voldemort commented, clearly amused as he took the chair Draco had been sitting in. Lucius stayed by the door, ever the loyal watchdog. "You're looking better. . .a little thin. . .has Lucius not been feeding you?" he asked, glancing at the breakfast tray.

"I eat when I want to, not when I'm told."

"Defiance isn't an attractive trait in you, dear. I suggest you leash it," Voldemort warned, taking the fresh cup that appeared on the tea tray and filling it. "Lucius tells me you haven't been cooperating, despite his generosity. Is this true?" he asked over the lip of his cup.

"Given the circumstances, I've been quite amicable," Eliza replied stiffly, ignoring Lucius's snort of disagreement.

Voldemort noticed, glancing between them, and put his cup down untouched. "I want you to be comfortable, but you must understand, my patience isn't limitless. If you can't cooperate with Lucius of your own will, then I shall have to assign you to someone who can _make_ you cooperate with them," he said, crossing his leg at the knee. "So, this is your opportunity. You can either make the Unbreakable Vow with Lucius, or I can assign you to Fenrir Greyback. Whilst it would be a pity to have you damaged so, you would quickly learn your place in this world - _that_, I can assure you."

She didn't like the sound of that. And a glance at Lucius's expression told her she definitely didn't want to go with this other man. "And what exactly would I be promising?" Eliza asked, forcing the words out as they stuck in her throat.

Voldemort glanced at Lucius. "You made it out as though she were completely unreasonable. Have I overestimated your abilities?" Lucius's throat tightened at the warning. "What was the vow you wanted her to make?" Voldemort asked curiously.

Lucius swallowed. "In exchange for her not attempting to escape or make contact with her family, Muggles, or Order members, she may roam the house and grounds freely," he answered.

"I'll agree to it," Eliza said quickly.

Voldemort raised what should have been an eyebrow. "How generous. It's a pity you didn't accept when that was all that was being asked. Now that I'm involved, however, it is too generous."

Eliza glanced at Lucius, who asked the question - "What then, My Lord?"

-.-.-

Maddie brushed her hair furiously, glaring at the mirror. Summoned. _Summoned? _Who did these people think they were? A few days of polite notice wouldn't have gone astray, but no, first thing in the morning, a _summons_. Whoever was in charge was definitely going to get an earful from her. . . .It was silly - she was normally up at this hour, but this time of the morning was hers, and some prick in a suit stole it. . .She heard the clunk of Mad-Eye's wooden leg.

"Hurry up, the Ministry isn't patient."

"I'm hurrying!" she snapped back, quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail. Mad-Eye stepped aside to let her out and followed her, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly as she muttered about being _summoned _first thing in the morning, and something about decent common courtesy.

Tonks and Troy already stood by the fireplace, waiting. They had warned her about the Floo - it was something she had desperately hoped to avoid at all costs, as the idea of stepping into an open fire was just maddening on so many levels.

"Can't Ron, Harry, or Hermione come with us?" she asked desperately, if only for moral support.

"Not this time. Now grab some Floo Powder."

"Can't we use the toy train again?" Maddie pleaded, glancing fearfully at the fire.

"That took us to Diagon Alley, now stop fretting," Mrs. Weasley interjected, standing on her toes to smooth out Troy's hair and fix his collar and tie. "We all knew the Ministry would send for you-"

"It's news to me," she mumbled.

"We thought it would just be Troy, but apparently he wants you there, too."

Maddie frowned. "Peachy."

-.-.-

Troy held Maddie's arm tightly whilst Mad-Eye led them past the enormous fountain in the centre of the room, hundreds of witches and wizards going about their business, and paper planes swooping overhead. Many stopped and stared as they were escorted to the lifts.

"Great. I'm hungry and people are staring at us," Maddie muttered.

"Maddie, shut it," Troy hissed.

"I'm just sayin'. . ."

Mad-Eye sent the lift to the Minister of Magic's office.

"Hello. I'm so delighted the pair of you could make it-"

"I was under the impression we didn't have a choice," Maddie muttered, but stopped at the look her brother gave her.

"I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. I do apologise if the wording was a little off," he said uneasily. "Young Mr. Weasley has been under a lot of pressure as of late, as have we all with these vicious rumours flying around. . ."

Maddie looked past to see the unmistakable trademark red hair. "Another one? How many kids do they have? You'd think they'd never heard of con-"

"Maddie!" Troy snapped.

"Just sayin'. . ." she muttered, silencing herself.

"I'm sorry, we've also been under a bit of stress," Troy said, glaring at his sister and allowing the Minister to direct them to some chairs. "The letter-"

"Summons." Maddie corrected under her breath, though didn't bother to keep her voice down.

"The _letter _was rather vague about why we were called here," Troy continued. The Minister ruffled through some papers, and Troy leaned over to Maddie's ear.

"Drop the bloody attitude. It'll take longer if you keep interrupting." Maddie slouched in her seat irritably.

"Not to worry, it is purely a formality. Now, I'm not saying that you are lying. . .however, the Raveien name is quite old, and there are some rather significant assets attached to it. This is merely to confirm your identities, and to allow for the smooth processing of the debacle your father left us. My condolences on his passing, as well as that of your brother; it is a shame he never came to learn the truth. As for the matter of your sister Eliza – despite the trouble she has caused us, we are working around the clock to find the wizards responsible and ensure her safe return."

"How hard is it to find an undead raving lunatic with a wand?" Maddie asked, and Troy closed his eyes pleading for a gag.

The Minister straightened up. "I am assuming you are referring to the rumour that You-Know-Who has returned and abducted her?" he asked stiffly.

Maddie folded her arms. "If by 'You-Know-Who', you mean 'Voldemort', then yes. And frankly it doesn't sound like much of a rumour, especially if you take what's been happening in the 'Muggle world', as you call it, into account."

A vein in the Minister's temple pulsed angrily. "I was right to assume that you have already had words with Professor Dumbledore, and no doubt Mr. Potter. You are new to all this, so let me caution you: the first people you speak to in an unfamiliar situation aren't always right."

"Doesn't mean they're wrong either," Maddie replied coldly. "My sister's missing, and they seem to be the only people who have any clue as to what happened. Frankly, more inclined to trust them."

"Maddie, go outside and wait with Tonks. Get," Troy ordered, and Maddie stalked out. "I'm sorry about that, she really didn't want to come. . ."  
>"She's young, it's to be expected. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a Gryffindor; Merlin knows she's irritating enough to qualify. Let's get this business wrapped up quickly, then."<p>

-.-.-

Eliza ran to the bathroom, violently ill.

Lucius was stunned stone, and Voldemort helped himself to his tea. "My Lord, you have to realize I can't agree to that."

"Can't, or won't? Don't play the fool; it doesn't suit you. Where did you think this was going?" Voldemort asked, amused, thinking that Lucius was joking.

"Not here, my Lord, you can't-"

"I would hate to think you are telling me what I can and cannot do." Voldemort set the cup down and rose to face him.

"I can't stand her, she can't stand me – one of us will be dead before the month is out, My Lord. I am begging you, not this." Lucius continued to try reason, despite the growing fear of the wrath his objections would bring upon him.

"You know better than anyone the importance of not only keeping a bloodline pure, but also alive. It doesn't matter how far back we can trace her bloodline if it ends with her. I shouldn't need to explain this, and I also shouldn't need to argue about it with you. Now, she will have children, and I don't care if they come out with blonde hair or fur and fangs, although admittedly werewolf children are less desirable in my plans. I chose you because I trust you, and because you have a bloodline strong enough to match hers. Are you telling me that I misplaced my trust?"

Lucius sighed in defeat. He was certain that he was bluffing about agreeing to have her give birth to werewolf children, but he didn't dare call it. After all, he knew she still had two other living siblings. "No, My Lord, you know that I would do anything you command. It's just. . ." He searched for some mercy. "Eliza. . .hasn't recovered enough yet, nor is she in any state of mind to agree to something like this, and if you don't want the children to be bastards-"

Voldemort sighed. "You disappoint me, Lucius. . ."

"All I'm asking for is some time. Eliza isn't the only one you've sprung this on, and if I might direct you to her ensuite, I'm sure you'll see just how keen she is on what you're demanding. Please, just give me some time."

Voldemort glanced at the closed door, where they could still hear Eliza's breakfast revisit. "I'll come back in a week. She either makes the Vow, or comes with me to Fenrir."

"Thank you, My Lord-"

"I'm not finished. If she goes to Fenrir for your failure, your daughter goes to him too. If she agrees and makes the Vow, I am willing to overlook this incident. But I warn you, I never want to so much as get the impression that you are telling me what I can and cannot do. Do I make myself clear?" Voldemort asked.

Lucius knelt to the ground, face-down to hide his pain. "Perfectly. Thank you for your mercy."

"Give my regards to Eliza. I can see myself out, as the two of you have much to discuss."

-.-.-

"_Sir, I would like to talk to you about something."_

"_You're already back on the case."_

"_No, I know, it's not that. I was looking through some medical files, and I couldn't help but notice this. . ."_

"_You're sure these documents are correct?"_

"_Yes, sir. I would have gotten more, but I needed a warrant-"_

"_No, this is enough. . . .shit. . . .you know this will make her a suspect again?"_

"_Well, it wasn't exactly hidden information; it was all in her medical file."_

"_Doesn't matter. . .this doesn't look good. I'll be in touch with Central; I want to know if there is anyone else here neglecting to mention anything relating to his case. Good work."_

-.-.-

**So there you have it: Chapter 10. Please be generous and give me some feedback on it; I really am anxious about this one :S**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay. This chapter was HELL to write. Hopefully the next will be quicker.**

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed: Stromsten, tambrathegreat, DZAuthor AKA DZMom, and as always my wonderful friend and cyber-stalker who kicks me if I don't write: Ikrona.**

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances With Vampires)**

_**Chapter 11: Checkmate**_

"_I require everything you have on your cases."_

"_But sir, you have copies-"_

"_I need everything," the chief officer reiterated, as men in suits entered the office and began unplugging computers._

"_What's the meaning of this?" the detectives demanded, trying to grab their files as the men began collecting them, before loading them into archive boxes on a waiting trolley._

"_What do you think – Hey, those cases are still open!"_

"_Sir, what's going on?" Janice demanded as one of the men yanked files roughly out of her hands._

"_I'm sorry, but this audit has been ordered by the Prime Minister's office," he explained, clearly less than impressed by the fiasco. "It's beyond my control–"_

"_An audit? This isn't a bloody tax return – these are open cases! How are we supposed to do our jobs?"_

"_Everyone is as of now off-duty with suspended pay-" The words stuck in the Chief Officer's throat as protests erupted around him. "Until. . .until this audit is settled-"_

"_And what?" one of the detectives snapped. "Have the criminals been asked to kindly delay any murders or robberies until we're back on duty?"_

"_It's only investigation teams," the chief officer answered. "This is an order from the Prime Minister's office. I don't agree with it either. There is, however, nothing we can do; all investigation teams across London have been pulled off active-duty," he tried to reason despite his growing frustration._

"_So what? They're just going to leave the bodies in the park?"_

"_What are we going to tell the families of victims?"_

"_Who in their right bloody mind passes this type of order?"_

"_What are they trying to cover up?"_

"_Officers may return to regular duties after the screening process-"_

"_Screening process! I've been working here for fifteen bloody years, and there has never been any audit or screening process-!"_

"_Oi, enough of that. We are trying to find out more. As soon as I have answers, you'll have answers. In the meantime, anyone who does not cooperate will be arrested for interfering with a federal investigation-"_

_The chief officer gritted his teeth as more protests erupted._

"_Who's going to arrest us, exactly? Traffic control?"_

"_They're bloody insane!"_

"_All of you are ordered to leave your identification and side-arm here, and return home to await further instructions," the chief officer finished._

_He reluctantly looked at the woman dressed formally in pink, who held out a gloved hand expectantly to him. He pulled his police identification from his back pocket and gave her an expression of utter contempt as he surrendered it._

"_Very good, Officer Anderson. I can take over from here." A small, satisfied smile curled at the corners of her mouth as she turned to face everyone._

-.-.-

Maddie sat, very bored, outside the Minister's office. She had no idea where Tonks was, and in her opinion she'd shown enormous restraint in not taking the opportunity to go wandering around.

She counted the paper planes flying overhead, which couldn't be relevant in a political environment. She toyed with the idea of grabbing one, just to see what – if anything – would happen.

Meanwhile, Troy rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve the headache quickly building as he read through documents. It seemed his father made very few arrangements for what was to remain in the magical world. "Are you sure these are correct?"

"Goblins never make mistakes when it comes to anything of value. The residence, I'm afraid, is quite uninhabitable, and a magical residence left unmanaged quickly becomes infested with all sorts – this combined with the damage done when your father went Muggle. We here at the Ministry, however, will be quite happy to help you and your sister get the place back to its former glory. You have our full force, as well as our full support."

Troy sat back, looking at the Minister suspiciously. "That's awfully generous."

The Minister laughed nervously. "I'm sorry if I pushed too far. Of course, you and your sister are still very new to everything, and I should have realized that Dumbledore would neglect to mention facets of your position." He got to his feet and moved to the window, from which he could see all comings and goings in the Atrium below. "Pureblood witches and wizards are the backbone of our society; powerful families, such as the Malfoys, are integral."

"Powerful magically, or powerful financially?"

The Minister gave a small snort in irritation. "Both, of course. Many of the old bloodlines were lost to us in the last Wizarding war, giving families like yours quite the elevation. I am simply stating that you need us as much as we need you."

"And how do I need you?"

"Tell me – after you finish with the meagre education Dumbledore's throwing you, what do you plan on doing then? Good-natured as his intentions may sound, they are completely self-serving; he has plotted to supplant me for some time, using this ruse of one of the most terror-inspiring dark wizards known. Now let's throw yourself and your. . .delightful. . .sister into the mix – long-lost Pureblood line returns and sides with him. I've certain you read the news; the papers love you. As much as it pains me to say this, I wouldn't doubt if he was, in fact, the one who orchestrated the attacks on the Muggles that your sister Eliza has been investigating. Maybe he tried to get to your brother, and he refused. Hogwarts is not the only magic school out there; there are far more which may better serve your needs. Parlez-vous francais, per chance?"

Troy got to his feet, bouncing the Gringotts key in his hand as he walked to the Minister and appearing deep in thought. "So far, Dumbledore hasn't _openly_ tried to manipulate me."

"I'm not trying to manipulate you, my dear boy. There are far more out there with needs greater than mine. I am only saying that you were born to be a political chess piece, as no one else seems to have had the courtesy to tell you so, but it's entirely up to you whether you're a king or a rook. All I'm asking is if I have your support, or not." Troy was about to answer when the Minister clapped his hands together, sharply turning away from the window. "Anyway, moving on from the dreadful bore of politics," he said brightly, returning to his desk, "I can arrange to have a clean-up crew at your estate, and have the residence back up and running in. . .judging by these photos, a few months. As for your existing assets, Mr. Weasley will provide you with a list of recommended and safe investment options by owl later this afternoon. Now, I'm terribly sorry, but I do have a great deal of business to attend to."

Troy took one last glance out of the window to try and understand what he was looking at. Something in the flurry of paper planes and bustling staff didn't belong. He shook himself, attributing the feeling to the discomfort her felt any time too much magic was around. "Of course," he replied, collecting the file the Minister handed him.

"It was a pleasure, and I do hope to see you again soon - you are, of course, welcome at any time, and you can reach me by owl should you have any further thoughts on anything discussed today, or questions."

The Minister bid him farewell with a firm handshake, and the door snapped shut behind him. Maybe there _had _been something wrong with the view, he thought.

He looked at the comfortable chairs lining the wall, expecting to see Maddie looking very bored - but they were all empty.

"Eh, shit. . .," he groaned, grinding his teeth.

-.-.-

"Open this door at once!"

"Fuck off!"

"I swear to you - if you do not open this door-"

"Oh, please, what can you possibly do to me that hasn't already been done - or apparently will be done!"

"I don't give a damn about what happens to you, but if you think for one moment that I am going to let you drag my daughter down and have her turned into an abomination, then you have seriously underestimated me! Now open this bloody door!" Lucius pounded a fist against the door to her bedroom.

"You're so 'great' and 'powerful'," Eliza mocked. "_You_ open it!"

Lucius's face twisted with fury as he tried the spell again. He couldn't remember how it got to this; he didn't remember his master actually leaving, or blasting the ensuite door off its hinges and throwing Eliza against the wall. He vaguely remembered something blowing up; he wasn't sure if it was his emotion or hers that did it. He remembered somehow being expelled from the room and facing a door which he simply could not open - it wasn't possible; he had tried every spell he knew, he had tried blowing the damned thing to hell, but it did nothing; he had resorted to brute strength, slamming his full weight against the door, and still nothing.

"You brought this on both of us!" he yelled.

There was silence on the other side. He dropped to the level of the keyhole to try and see what she was doing. The door jerked open, and he nearly fell in.

"No, you did when you fucking kidnapped me!" Eliza slammed the door shut with enough force to nearly break his nose. "If you think that I'm going to even touch you, let alone have a kid with you, you have another thing coming!"

"Oh sure, pick the werewolf over me, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time together - _fighting over a dead rabbit_!" he said, putting all his strength behind turning the door handle, until it snapped off. He threw it down the hall. "Open the door this instant - you don't want me to force my way in there!"

Draco rounded the corner (as judging from the yelling, the Dark Lord had left some time ago), only to find his father using himself as a human battering ram. He picked up the door handle and pondered his next move. Logic told him to run - get out of there and take Arnica to the farthest edge of the grounds until something blew up, or one or both of them were dead. . .but at the same time, his curiosity was itching something fierce to know what had had happened to result in the complete and utter breakdown of his father's decorum and dignity. Logic won, and he quickly left the scene to seek out Arnica, trying to think of a convincing excuse as to why her "fwend" wouldn't be around anymore.

Lucius sat in the hallway, exhausted and bruised beyond measure, staring at the door and the marks along the walls where he had tried to blast his way in. That bloody door. He rubbed his shoulder, trying to relieve the pain as he contemplated his next wave of attacks.

That woman would listen to reason even if it killed him, which at this point - he contemplated - it may very well.

He would be damned before he handed his daughter over to those abominations. If it was just Eliza, hell, he would wrap her up in a gift basket - let them deal with her. At least they wouldn't be given restrictions on what they could and couldn't do, beyond kill her.

But no. He couldn't use a single Unforgivable Curse, and he wanted to give her a right royal douse of pain right now.

"Do you honestly think _I'm_ happy about any of this?" he demanded.

"Unless in this world men carry children to term, frankly I'm not interested in hearing about how traumatic those five minutes will be for you - if it even lasted that long," Eliza snapped.

Lucius grabbed a piece of broken frame from one of the demolished pictures, and threw it full force at the door. Stupid whey-faced little bitch. She couldn't stay this emotional forever - at some point, the magic that was stopping him from getting in there and wringing her little neck would-

"I see Draco wasn't exaggerating," a voice commented, startling Lucius who pointed his wand at the intruder. "You're in no shape to handle a fight in which your opponent can fight back," Severus warned, his wand in turn pointing at the pitiful wreck that was Lucius. "Look at yourself, Malfoy, reduced to a wreck by a witch who doesn't even have a wand. Arnica is one thing, but this is pathetic." Severus scowled, lowering his wand.

"She won't open the door!"

"Looking at the state you're in," Severus said, "I wouldn't either. She isn't going anywhere. Go get yourself sorted out; I'll be waiting in your study. And then you can explain what has prompted. . .this. . ." He flicked his hand casually at Lucius.

"Not until she listens to reason!"

"Yes, because you are currently the epitome of 'reason'. You have practically destroyed this corridor, and used yourself as a human battering ram. But she's the one being unreasonable. Of course."

"How dare you-!" Lucius got shakily to his feet, every muscle protesting in agony.

"Stand up and walk in a straight line, Lucius – that is how I dare. Now, you can either accept my help, or you can continue bashing your head against a stone wall."

Lucius scowled. Even if he only looked half as bad as he felt, 'pathetic' was just too generous. "You'll tell no one of this." It wasn't so much an order as a plea. If anyone ever found out. . .how would they fear and respect him then?

"Your reputation is quite safe," Severus assured, casually putting his wand away.

Lucius waved his wand at the door, and what appeared to be clear bricks boarded up the space before vanishing. He might not be able to get in, but he wasn't about to take the chance that she could get out.

-.-.-

Lucius sat in his chair, nursing a generous helping of whatever was in the glass Severus poured him.

"So let me make sure I understand," Severus said after listening to Lucius's rant, which in all was mostly complaining about the 'insufferable woman', and less about what had actually caused the entire fiasco. "Eliza has to have a child with you, or else she and Arnica both go to Greyback?"

Lucius nodded into his drink in confirmation.

"And she has to agree to it, and make an Unbreakable Vow over it? All of this being of her own free will?"

Lucius nodded again.

"And you thought that blowing up a door, attacking and trying to kill her, followed by – judging from when Draco contacted me – approximately three hours of threats and insults slung back and forth. . .would somehow endear her to this idea?"

"That woman," Lucius spat, "has caused me nothing but grief since the moment I met her."

"You mean attacked her." Severus raised a brow at him.

"I was the one who got clobbered over the head with a lamp, she attacked first! I was just talking."

"Lucius, I've seen you 'just talking' as you so delicately phrase it, and if anyone with the exception of the Dark Lord were to ever 'just talk' to me like that, I can assure you it would be something more lethal than a lamp." Severus took a deep sigh and sat back. "Well. . .that brings me up to speed. So how exactly do you plan on changing her mind? Given your current strategy thus far, this ought to be good."

"Changing her mind?" Lucius asked, slightly confused.

"Changing her mind so that she takes the Vow and has a child with you, in order to save you from sending your youngest dog bones for Christmas," Severus snapped irritably. "I was under the impression that that is what you are somehow trying to achieve?"

Lucius growled, getting to his feet. "I have no intention of having a child with that woman."

"Excellent, I'm sure Arnica will have a wonderful time with the other 'wolfies'; that is, if Greyback doesn't get overly excited and kill her in the process of turning her," Severus muttered sarcastically, also getting out of his chair and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Severus stopped at the door. "I'm quite certain you are not the only person in this manor who requires some treatment of wounds, so whilst you sort out your priorities, I'm going to check on 'that woman', as you call her. In the event that you do get some sense into you and decide to do what is necessary to protect your family, she should actually be in fit health to bear children. I might even put in a good word for you."

Lucius scoffed, ignoring Severus taking a book from the shelf and staring bitterly out the window.

-.-.-

Troy stood anxiously by the elevator, desperately trying to think of where he might find Maddie.

The door opened, and at the sight of Tonks and Mad-Eye he breathed a sigh of relief – until he realized that the short woman behind them, despite having Maddie's colouring, was not in fact Maddie.

"Where's Maddie?" Tonks asked cheerfully, looking past him.

"No. . .I was hoping she was with you," he said, taking a deep and very uncomfortable breath.

"What? This is the Ministry of Magic, not a theme park! I thought she was with you!" Tonks half-panicked.

"She was! But she was pissing off the Minister, so I kicked her out. I thought you guys would be outside waiting for us!"

Both Mad-Eye and Tonks gave an irate, exasperated sigh.

"Okay," Mad-Eye said, thinking out loud, "you're bored, fifteen, first time here – where do you go?"

Tonks gave a whimpering groan. "I don't know, there are so many places. . .that girl's a niffler, any shiny thing. . ." She glanced up and groaned again. "the messages. . .ohhh, she could be anywhere."

"Isn't there some P.A. system or something here – what do you do if there's a fire?" Troy asked.

"Put it out," Mad-Eye answered.

"Well. . .what about security cameras?"

"We don't have those."

"Well. . .what do you do when there's someone here that isn't supposed to be here?"

"Don't let them in."

"Oh, well, now you're just trying to be helpful," Troy scoffed sarcastically.

-.-.-

Severus removed the barrier before the door Lucius had placed there. He raised an eyebrow at the missing handle and shook his head.

He knocked.

"Piss off!"

"Oh, you're about as agreeable as your eldest brother. . ."

The door opened a crack, enough for Severus to catch a glimmer of an eye. "Troy?"

"That would be his name, yes."

The door snapped shut. Severus gave a mental groan.

"You're lying. The others have him safe."

"I never said otherwise. I only want to check on you to make sure that you aren't injured."

"No, thank you."

"Your sister Maddie is up without fail at the crack of dawn every morning. Quite unusual for a girl her age, wouldn't you say?" The door opened a slither again - but it was enough for him to jam his foot in the way before she could think better of it.

"How do you know that?"

"Because we moved the kitchen meetings to that time when the rest of the red-headed gaggle arrived, so that we wouldn't be interrupted," Severus replied impatiently, "and once again we find ourselves putting up silencing wards so that she won't hear something she isn't meant to, such as her sister's unwillingness to allow a friend to check on her injuries." He could practically hear her weighing her options.

"Is he there with you?"

"I am quite alone."

The door opened with painful reluctance. His eyes quickly surveyed her as he stepped into the room, his boots crunching on broken ornaments she had no doubt imagined hitting Lucius with. He wasn't sure if the sight that greeted him was better or worse than he anticipated; he had expected the withered frame from her hunger strike - another of Lucius's furious rants. The dark purple choker around her throat would need attention, as would the gash on her forehead - but other than that, there didn't seem to be any lasting physical damage.

The speed in which she put distance between them was enough to tell him about her current mental state and position of trust. He cast his eyes about the room, giving himself a pretty clear image of what had happened when Lucius's rage had taken over to the point that he couldn't remember most of it. He took the seat farthest from her and set the book he had picked from Lucius's shelf on the table, not forcing her to meet his eyes as she stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Your brother has quite an impressive temper when it suits him, I don't doubt you're as stubborn a fool as he. I've never heard of anyone so unimpressed to learn that they're a wizard. Your sister, on the other hand. . .something tells me I will be spending a lot of time giving her detention."

Eliza moved a little closer, using the bedpost as feeble protection. "What do you mean?"

"I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Maddie has been enrolled, and I will be seeing a lot more of her than I care to."

Eliza processed this information. "If you're. . .why. . .?"

"I'm a spy. For both."

Eliza chewed her lip, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer to the next question – who was he really a spy for? She decided she didn't. "Are they. . .safe?"

"They are safe in the sense that the Dark Lord cannot get to them personally, but that isn't to say that there aren't others who can."

Eliza understood what he was saying. Others like him.

She glanced at the book, not liking where this chat was headed, desperately searching for a change of topic. She needed to believe they were safe, that they were out of reach - even if it was only wishful thinking.

Severus followed her gaze and slid the book across the table, inviting her. "Lucius has informed me of your shared predicament."

"There's nothing shared about it."

"I think if you read that, you'll find there is. The Dark Lord is giving you a choice: Lucius - willingly. . .or this." Eliza noticed the lip curl as he tapped the book. "I don't expect that you know much about werewolves beyond romantic notions. I'm not telling you to take the deal, I'm just illuminating your options," he said. Eliza was finally close enough to sit. "Fenrir Greyback. I won't insult you by asking you to trust me when I say, Lucius is by far the preferable option. I wish that I could tell you that everything in this book is fiction designed to scare children into behaving themselves, but if anything it is severely understated in comparison to the crimes and atrocities that Greyback has - and will - commit. Assuming if - and I stress _if _- you survive the changing process, you will be at the bottom of the food chain in the pack. They won't be restricted in their treatment of you; the line will simply be that they cannot kill you. Intentionally. Death at a full moon is far from uncommon when there are so many in one place. With Lucius, you at least stand a chance of some semblance of a life."

Eliza put the book down. "They aren't going to rescue me, are they?"

Severus sighed. "Lucius holds the influence of the right people in this world. At this point, any attempt to rescue you would result in their situation going from bad to worse, and that isn't affordable," he said bluntly. "If it were anyone else holding you captive, the situation would be quite different. I'm sorry."

Eliza hugged herself, wishing she could pretend she hadn't heard or that she didn't understand, but the words burned over and over inside her ears.

"Right now your options are limited. In time, the situation may change enough that you can be rescued. However, if you are sent to Fenrir, that will be impossible; wizards have hunted him for decades, and anyone who found him would no doubt be killed on sight, no matter who they were. His kind are hated, and with good reason," he added. "Read the book and make your choice."

-.-.-

Lucius stood in the centre of the wreckage which had been his study. Nothing, it seemed, could shift the pain of the crushing vice that was clamping down on his heart. He picked up a portrait of Arnica, the glass broken, turning her beautiful bright eyed smile sinister beneath the shards. Tears of anger and failure threaten to spill as painful rage began to build at his failure as a father, grinding teeth so hard they could have cracked. He used his wand to send a paperweight flying at the wall, smashing with the force despite it being made of solid glass.

He sank to the floor.

He had tried so desperately to protect her from anything that would harm her. She had been the only good thing to come from a final desperate attempt to save his marriage to a wife who cared more for her sister than their happiness. Draco was eleven, away at Hogwarts when she was born, and he had hoped that maybe with a child at home again, some life and happiness might return to Narcissa. But the damage her sisters had done seemed irreversible; after Andromeda betrayed them, what time she didn't spend shopping trying fill the empty place in her heart which where her elder sister had once resided, was spent visiting Bellatrix, or. . .after Bellatrix was locked in Azkaban. . .pleading and arguing with him to force the Minister to issue her a full pardon for her crimes. How many times had he tried to explain that their reputation and safety within the magical community depended on distancing themselves from her sister? How could they claim to have been under the imperious curse whilst openly associating themselves with one of the Dark Lords most vocal – not to mention hated – supporters of the Dark Lord?

He shook himself, failing to drive away the memories that teetered beyond the range of his sight. Maybe he should have done it. . .after all, it had been when she lost Bellatrix that the interest and love for her family seemed to wither. How many times had he suggested that she spend some time with Draco in Diagon Alley? She was there often enough. But no, after those two had put her through, even her own son couldn't bring back the spark of happiness in her eyes.

She played the dutiful wife - made the expected appearances on her husband's arm at social events and the like. But even then, she wasn't really there. They slept in separate rooms for years.

He hadn't wanted another child, didn't want to take what little attention Draco was receiving from his mother away from him. . .but it was his sake that he pressed so hard. Maybe if she had another child, she would remember her son; maybe it would bring back the romance they shared in their youth; maybe it would fill the sorrowful hole in her heart. He could still remember how her eyes lit up the first time she laid them on Draco. She couldn't take him into her arms fast enough. They had all been so happy. . .

When the Healers brought Arnica for her to hold, she rolled over and said she wasn't in the mood, leaving the midwife awkward as Lucius swooped in to claim their daughter. When she recovered enough to return home, she immediately left to visit Bellatrix and took an impromptu holiday, not so much as looking at the baby girl so desperate for a mother's love and touch. She stopped attending the social events, stopped shopping, stopped attending meals with the family. She spent all of her time either locked in her room crying, or at Azkaban during visiting hours.

She died years before they placed her body into the ground.

That first moment he held their daughter in his arms, he swore he would keep her safe no matter what. He spent the past four years trying to protect her from a mother too sad to see the sunshine in her hair, from the tears, scrapes, bumps, and bruises, from the monsters that hid in her cupboards and under her bed. He tried to shield her from those who would wish her harm, and when the Dark Lord returned, from himself. His little. . .golden. . .crowned. . .princess. . .

-.-.-

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" Troy demanded, as the elevator doors opened on Maddie being escorted by two burly men.

"Do you know this girl?" one asked.

"Right now, I wish I didn't. Thank you for finding her-"

"She was trying to break into the Department of Mysteries, which is a restricted area," the man interrupted angrily.

"I wasn't trying to break in!" Maddie snapped. "I was following the paper planes, and then I found a rat going along the passageway, so I followed it! I had no idea where it was going-"

"She has been telling us this lie repeatedly," the other man said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to escort her to the undersecretary so that she can decide what is to be done with this intruder."

"That won't be necessary, Rolf," Tonks quickly jumped in. "I have the authority to deal with this breach of security."

Rolf didn't look impressed, or convinced for that matter. However, he was happy to hand over the lippy teen and return to his post.

-.-.-

Troy ranted at Maddie's stupidity, chiding her for all matters of worry and concern she had caused, and ignoring her indignant protests. To add to all of his frustration and annoyance, it wasn't the fact that she had gone wandering around in a strange building and tried to break into a restricted area that seemed to bother Tonks and Mad-Eye, so much as this supposed lie about a rat.

"Are you sure it was a rat?" Tonks asked, still not entirely convinced.

"I know what a rat looks like," Maddie replied indignantly as they returned to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. "Why is it so unbelievable that there's a rat in the building?"

"Because there are vermin wards protecting it; magical and non-magical vermin can do a tremendous amount of damage. Can you imagine if the Ministry had a Doxy infestation?"

"What's a Doxy?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Never mind, my point is you couldn't have seen a rat - it's impossible."

"Well, then the wards are broken. I don't know anything else that has four legs, is yay long with whiskers and fur, and a gross, wormy tail."

Sirius's head snapped up from the paper he was reading. "Who said Wormtail?" he demanded, startling most who hadn't even noticed he was there.

"I said worm-y tail. You know, like rats and mice have. . .they're so disgusting, why can't they have fur on them? Or a tuft like chinchillas; they're so cute-"

"Never mind that. Start from the beginning," Sirius said, having only half-listened to the discussion.

"Sirius, honestly, it's nothing," Tonks sighed. "She just claims to have seen a rat in the Ministry of Magic. You know as well as I do that there are no vermin in the Ministry-"

"Unless they aren't vermin." Sirius got to his feet. "You need to talk to Dumbledore right away."

"There's nothing to talk about-"

"Peter Pettigrew's Animagus form is a rat, Tonks. He is an unregistered Animagus just like me, and wouldn't be affected by the wards because he – despite all characteristics – isn't a rat. If he was at the Ministry, Dumbledore needs to know about it. And we need to know why."

"I'm confused," Maddie said simply, helping herself to one of the pieces of cold toast that had been saved for them. "Why would anyone want to turn into a rat? I mean, cats and dogs are cool, but I think I'd want to turn into a lion. . .or a bird - _that_ would be cool."

"Maddie, quill, parchment, write," Sirius said, pushing her into a seat and handing her the tools.

"Write what?"

"Everything that happened whilst it's still fresh in your memory." Sirius pointed at the parchment.

"Even the part where I stole a slice of birthday cake?"

Troy groaned.

-.-.-

Sirius read through the page as she finished writing it. "Where's the description of the rat?"

Maddie snorted. "What's to describe? It's a rat."

"You used a page describing the cake - there's not even two lines here about the rat! Did it have any markings, was it missing any toes-?"

"I didn't think to count its toes," she replied, folding her arms. "I was more interested in where it was going than what it looked like. Besides, what do you plan on doing? Catching some rats and putting them in a line-up for me to identify?"

"Maddie, why don't you go upstairs now?" Tonks said

Maddie didn't even realize she had been bundled out of the kitchen until the door closed in her face.

"Was it something I said?"

A moment later the door opened again and Troy was jostled out.

-.-.-

_The Prime Minister sat in his office, listening to the reports given by the heads of the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Defence. The men's hands shook as they tried to remain calm. How could anyone have not questioned such an order before it reached this point? It would be all over the evening news; that is, if they didn't get the story pieced together before the late afternoon report. The Ministry of Defence was already forming a list of terrorist organizations with the resources and manpower to pull off this sort of heist. He could already see the panic._

_God, how he wanted to run to his children and hug them. When he was sworn in as Minister, he never dreamed of such a disaster happening on his watch. Right now, he would have taken five hundred dead in a bombing of Trafalgar Square._

_"Has her Royal Majesty been informed?"_

_"No, sir, we thought it best. . ."_

_"Of course. . .," he sighed. How in God's name do you tell the queen of England that more than bodies have been taken away from the morgues, and case evidence - some over ten years old - has all been handed over to some unknown, unauthorized organization? How would they prosecute the criminals awaiting trial with all evidence missing? How would they explain to families that they couldn't collect the bodies of their loved ones to lay them to rest? How were they to calm down a nation in which every identity and piece of personal information had been stolen? _

_How could so much have been taken away before someone bothered to call and ask questions? He held his head in his hands as he tried to think straight, tried not to think of the stock market crashing like a 747 nosediving into the ocean, or rioters flooding the streets of London and the complete and utter chaos that would follow. The economy would collapse when people panicked and withdrew every last penny from their accounts. They would have to freeze everything - but that would only create more panic. _

_He sat back in his chair, and looked up at the ceiling. "God help us all."_


	12. Chapter 12

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances With Vampires)**

_**Chapter 12: Art of Deception**_

_The communications room was a flurry of mass chaos; attendants sat at their computers trying to catalogue the extent of the damage, and Chief Police Commissioner Ernest Harkens barely had time to read over one report before the next was handed to him. They had managed to hold off the press until the five o' clock news, and with the deadline drawing nearer by the minute he was determined to be able to give some reassurances._

_The Prime Minister had briefed the Queen, and advised that she leave for her own protection. No one would be safe. All the same, whilst she sent her children and their families away, she insisted on remaining._

_Allies had shown their support, arranging to send experts and resources, as well as additional forces to help contain the riots when they began. They were just as afraid – if it could happen to England, it could certainly happen to any other country in the Commonwealth or United Nations._

"_Sir, I have the figures for the equipment taken. Here."_

_Harkens glanced up from the figures. "No servers?"_

"_Not one, sir. It doesn't make any sense, why wouldn't they take the servers?"_

"_I don't know, let's just count that as a blessing for now. Get I.T. on it," he ordered, before turning to the second-in-command. "I have a meeting with the Ministry of Defence and the Ministry of Justice. If it sounds promising, I want you to interrupt, understood?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_You're all doing a terrific job," he announced. "But we are running out of time. We need facts and figures confirmed; we have a country about to descend into panic, and it's up to us to reduce it."_

-.-.-

Severus gave Eliza a salve for the bruise around her neck, and fixed the room with a wave of his wand – much like had been cast in her own home the first time she had encountered Lucius. He left her alone, the bedroom door unlocked and ajar.

She stood by the coffee table, looking at the book with reservation and suspicion. She was still adjusting to the idea of magic, let alone werewolves. What other manner of creatures existed? Part of her wanted to believe it all to be a bluff, a lie to manipulate her, but reason spoke against it. Whatever was in that book was enough to scare the shit out of Lucius, and what scared him didn't bode well for her.

A part of her didn't want to care that her life wasn't the only one resting on her decision, but no matter how hard she tried to remind herself that Arnica was her captor's daughter. . .she sighed.

Severus had mentioned enough about her family to believe what he said was true – that they were safe, for now. He hadn't needed to spell it out that their safety was directly proportional to her cooperation. Hesitantly, she reached for the book, all the while wondering if she really wanted to know what lay in its pages.

She needed time to think of any other options. If Voldemort thought she was about to spread her legs for Lucius – ever, let alone any time soon – he was sorely mistaken.

Eliza held her head in her hands as tears started to swell in her eyes, and she fought to bring logic before emotion. If she didn't, Troy would never give in; he would sooner die than allow himself to be backed into a corner. And Maddie. . .she let out a shuddering whimper as the images confronted her. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's just a baby. . .," she whispered, trying to convince herself that it had no meaning attached to it as the tears continued to flow.

Lucius paced in his repaired study, as Severus sat at the desk distractedly outlining a lesson plan.

"Purebloods always struggle when it comes to getting pregnant." Lucius stopped as he presented his argument. "Some families try for months. It was almost a year with Draco."

"May I direct your attention to the Weasleys?"

"They are unconventional in most regards-"

"I would also like to point out that Eliza has three Pureblood siblings and three Half-Blood siblings. As near as I can surmise, reproduction isn't a problem with her line."

"But he still can't demand anything straight away," Lucius half-pleaded. Severus raised a brow, and he resumed pacing. He'd been at it for an hour, desperately trying to find a way out.

"Have you considered his disdain for bastards?" Severus suggested absently, concentrating on the scratching of his quill.

"Of course I have, but I don't want to sleep with her let alone marry her," Lucius snapped.

Severus lowered his quill. "Think about it. In a matter of months, things are going to change drastically. I wouldn't put it past a year before he seizes control of the Ministry, or at least begins openly advancing against it. The Order already suspects you, and once things start falling apart, nothing is going to stop them from coming here and tearing the place apart looking for her," he explained. "Make a deal with her – amnesty for her family. I believe she would do anything for them; even act smitten with you in public if needs be, especially if you 'rescued' her so valiantly from the Death Eaters who were holding her captive. You hold a very public ceremony after an appropriate courting period, and any suspicion of your involvement with her disappearance or association with the Death Eaters dies. You would be delaying the inevitable for about a year, at best." Severus returned his attention to his lesson plan.

"And Dumbledore wouldn't interfere at all, now would he?"

"Of course he would. I never said it would be easy," Severus scoffed. "However, you know as well as I do that it buys you the most amount of time, and keeps your face out of Witch Weekly's richest bachelor list."

"I'm not a bachelor."

"Somehow, I don't think the middle-aged witches really care about that distinction. At the end of the day, you know I'm right about this-" Severus broke off as their attention was drawn to the door of the study. He glanced warningly at Lucius, who reluctantly set his wand on the table, though not out of reach.

Eliza swallowed and took a deep breath. "I. . ." Her nerves faltered, and under Lucius's unwavering gaze it looked for a moment as though she was about to bound out of the room like a frightened rabbit. She looked away, tears starting to swell again, and wiped her eyes as she condemned herself. "I'm. . .I'm willing to. . .negotiate. . ." Her voice rasped as the words stuck in her throat like a bone.

Lucius felt lightheaded from relief. His daughter might escape this unscathed.

-.-.-

Words couldn't describe Eliza's discomfort as the two men watched her closely. It took all of her willpower not to run away as Lucius took a seat opposite, Severus between them as a mediator. Lucius agreed reluctantly to leave his wand aside, and Severus poured her a generous drink to calm her nerves.

"If there was another way – say, I.V.F. – can we do that instead?" she finally asked.

"What's that?"

"In Vitro Fertilization. They take my eggs and your. . ." She waved a hand at Lucius, feeling too nauseated to even use medical terms. "Mix it in a dish, and inject the fertilized egg into me. At least that's the laymen's version of it. There is no sex, no touching, nothing."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound so bad. . .How do they get the eggs?"

"With a needle, about yay long, and suck 'em out."

"That's barbaric!" Lucius exclaimed, disgusted.

"Frankly, I feel the same way about you," Eliza snapped.

Severus cut in before Lucius said something distasteful. "Eliza, that's a Muggle procedure – there's nothing like it in the Magical world. Unless you can do it on your own, it can't be agreed to."

"Why not?"

"You're a missing person. You can't be seen out in public, let alone in the Muggle world," Severus reminded Eliza as she seethed.

"So you're planning on keeping me locked here for the rest of my life, is that it, then?" Eliza demanded. "In that case, I may as well take my chances with the werewolves. At least then, one might kill me," she snapped, finishing her drink.

"At the end of the day, there is no getting around it," Severus said. "The only thing you can negotiate on is when. The options even then are limited, and you won't like it."

"I don't like it," Lucius interjected, arms folded.

"Okay, I won't like it, he clearly knows what you're talking about and doesn't like it, so why bring it up?"

"Because it gives the two of you the longest time."

-.-.-

Eliza sat alone in her room, basking in the light of the candelabras and reading the book on Fenrir Greyback. It was the only thing keeping her from changing her mind, knowing what the alternative was.

Draco and Arnica came home from their shopping trip, after Severus gave Draco the all-clear that it was safe again. He had been kind enough to steer his sister clear of her, Arnica only stopping by to wish her a good night.

At the end of the negotiations, Lucius had been very silent, informing her that if she wished, Draco and Arnica could give her a tour of her new home in the morning.

Tears slid silently down her cheeks, her chest tight as though she were strapped in some sort of corset. It was a steep price for a longer leash and a year, but it still hinged on the guarantee for her family. Despite the fire crackling merrily in the hearth, she felt as cold as ice, a chill reaching deep into her bones.

She wiped her eyes and set the book down at the sound of a knock. "I'm up," she said, expecting Draco to be asking questions about the day's events.

When Lucius entered, she jumped to her feet and moved to the other side of the chair, putting a barrier between them. Her hand inched to protect her throat.

He looked lost as to how to handle the situation, but he cleared his throat all the same. "I was hoping that we could talk. . .about this arrangement." There was no anger or malice in his voice. She understood that the situation was less than desirable for him. However, in her own predicament, she found it difficult to find any sympathy.

"I'm sure you'll understand when I say that I can't handle any more talking for today," she replied warily, unsure how he would take any further defiance.

He looked around, nodding slightly. "You don't have to do this."

"Do you know of a way that I can better ensure Troy and Maddie's safety?" she asked. "I want to make this abundantly clear: you tried to kill me today, and if given the chance you probably would have succeeded. If playing the doting partner in public is what it takes to ensure that they never go through what I have, then I'll do it. But I loathe you even more now than I did this morning, and the day before this, and the day before that." Eliza couldn't quite hide the quiver as she fought to keep her voice calm.

"The rest of our lives together is a long time."

"Only if your 'master' agrees," Eliza said. "It's my brother and sister, or nothing. Frankly, if they weren't in the picture, I would already be telling you to send me to Fenrir," she said steadily, but broke eye contact first. "If you'll excuse me, it's getting late."

She closed her eyes and swallowed, hoping she could hold the tears back until after he left.

Lucius crossed the space between them, and Eliza's panic flared when he took the wrist of the hand protectively close to her neck, only holding it tight enough that she couldn't get away.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Eliza looked up and met his eyes. "Don't you dare thank me," she hissed coldly, pulling herself free and marching to the door, holding it open for him.

He pulled a small jar out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "Severus isn't one to worry about the odours of potions. . .you may find this a little less offensive."

And he left without another word. Eliza closed the door quickly and began to cry ragged sobs again.

-.-.-

"I'm amazed she went to sleep so quickly, given the amount of ice cream she had today," Draco commented, not bothering to look up from his book as his father entered. "Going to tell me what exactly is going on?" he asked, looking up as Lucius took a seat opposite, looking drained.

"The Dark Lord wants her to have a child," Lucius replied.

"That doesn't explain why you two were. . .oh. . ." Draco trailed off, and closed his book as the realization hit.

"I don't think I can go through that again. . ."

"Eliza isn't Mother," Draco tried to assure him. "I don't think she would act as she did."

"I didn't think your mother would, either. If I had, I would never have pressed to have Arnica," Lucius sighed.

"Do you want me to. . .I don't know, talk to her. . .?"

"No, don't. Unless she brings it up – the last thing I need right now is for her to think I'm using the two of you to manipulate her."

Draco stared at his father. "You're scared."

"Of course I'm scared, this woman is holding your sister's life in her hands – if she doesn't agree to this, Arnica may as well be dead," Lucius snapped, frustration breaking through his façade. "And even then, if the Dark Lord doesn't agree. . ."

-.-.-

Severus crossed the stone courtyard, lit only by the approaching full moon. He would have liked to check in with Dumbledore and report on the very limited success he had achieved, but he was already late, and would have to hope for the chance to let him know later that evening.

As he entered the manor and made his way up the stairs, he checked off his mental list, making certain there was nothing he was forgetting. Finally he came to a stop before the doors of Voldemort's sitting room. He didn't bother knocking, glancing at the snake curled up by the door, so still that it was like an eerie statue.

"Enter, Severus." Severus obeyed, stopping short of the chair before the fire and bowing, despite the fact that the occupant couldn't see. "Rise. I expected you over an hour ago."

"The situation was somewhat more delicate that I had anticipated, My Lord," Severus informed him with his usual dry tone. "However, it has been resolved."

"Excellent, take a seat." A hand waved to another empty chair before the fire. "So when can I expect the child?"

"That will have to wait. Lucius insisted that if this is to be done as such, that it is to be done properly," Severus lied. "He wants the child to be legitimate."

"I would hate to think that you helped him come to this resolution," Voldemort threatened, making a less-than-subtle attempt to probe Severus's mind.

"I tried to talk him out of it, of course – you did, after all, say you want the child sooner rather than later," Severus said, making no visible attempt to resist the probe, but still replacing his thoughts with a false memory. "However, the girl will only agree to it if her family's safety is guaranteed. In exchange, she is willing to fully cooperate, publicly – and privately," he added, watching Voldemort's movements closely. "I was concerned in this matter, but I am sure you will agree that she could be of far greater use this way, even if it presents a temporary setback. The Daily Prophet and every other piece of Wizarding media will be so focused on the reappearance of a missing Pureblood, much as they were with her siblings, that any attempts made on the Potter boy's life will go unnoticed."

Voldemort stood by the fire, thinking deeply about what was being said. "The Dementors failed to kill him when I arranged for that Skeeter woman to be made aware of the Raveiens."

"I would remind you that had you chosen to entrust me with that information, things would have gone very differently."

"Someone has been passing on information to Dumbledore and his band of fools. I suspected you for obvious reasons, and too much was at stake to risk it."

"And now?"

"Your loyalty isn't in question. You are without doubt one of my most loyal followers. I will take what you have told me under advisement. In the meantime, I want you spending more time at that hideout. I want to know more about the other two before I vow their safety, and I want to know what is going on with the boy; things have been. . .interesting where he is concerned. The extra time there may also help you find the true spy, so that I might dispose of him appropriately. You're dismissed."

-.-.-

"Severus, take a seat." Professor Dumbledore gestured to the empty seat across the desk. He was dressed in his night clothes. "So. . .how did it go?"

Severus wasn't sure if it was weariness from a busy day, if Dumbledore was beginning to feel his age - or if something in his expression betrayed that the news he brought wasn't good. "She's still alive, for now. Lucius certainly gave killing her a fair attempt; if he hadn't been so enraged, he might have remembered to use his wand. Physically, she'll heal. Mentally. . .I don't know how much more she can take. I did what I could to buy time, but her family won't like it."

Dumbledore listened in silence. When Severus finished, he took a deep breath. "You did the right thing. For now, it is the best chance she has for survival," he said. "For all of his faults, Lucius Malfoy has always put his family first to the best of his abilities. Do not mention this to the others for now - not, at least, until it has been confirmed. Lucius will need to wait some time in order to set up a convincing charade. . ." Dumbledore's mind wandered off, taking the rest of his sentence with it as he poppet a sherbet lemon into his mouth. "I was also wanting to discuss the topic of Harry with you - to see if you would be willing to teach him Occlumency. If this link between them is noticed by Voldemort, it will pose a threat not only to Harry, but also to everyone he comes into contact with."

"Potter is neither skilled nor disciplined-" Severus sneered.

"Which is why it is vital that he learns," Dumbledore interrupted. "There may be far more at stake than simple nightmares. We have no way of knowing just what other ways he may be able to influence the boy." Dumbledore got to his feet, signalling that the discussion was over. "Oh - and I will be requiring your lesson plans from September to the Christmas holidays by Thursday," he added as an afterthought as he headed to his quarters.

"Good night, Professor."

"And to you, Severus."

-.-.-

At Grimmauld Place, the celebration for Ron and Hermione having been made Prefects was only just beginning to die down.

Harry left the kitchen to seek some solitude in the living room. He wasn't surprised that there was someone else there – it was more what she was doing, studying the names on the House of Black tapestry closely.

Maddie flinched as though caught doing something she shouldn't when Harry placed his glass on the table.

Harry snorted. "Don't mind me. It's an impressive piece – just a shame that the names on there are less than desirable."

Maddie smiled. "I guess I was just wondering if my name was on something like this somewhere." Her eyes followed the line down. "This is the man they say took Eliza," she said, quickly changing the subject. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Yeah. . .His son, Draco-" Harry pointed at the name below.

"What's he like? The others really haven't said much about him."

"Just someone who you'll want to steer clear of. Don't worry about it."

Maddie gave a week smile. "I guess I'm just anxious. . .new school and all."

"You'll be fine. Besides, you've got all of us to help you. You and Hermione are going to be spending a lot of time in her study corner of the common room."

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Maddie asked, a slightly anxious edge to her voice.

Harry laughed. "Do you want to be in Gryffindor?" Maddie nodded. "Then tell the Hat – it takes what you want into account too," he reassured her as the twins came in, hunting them down.

"What are you looking so stressed about?"

"Worried about the Sorting." Harry smiled, giving Maddie a small push into the waiting arms of the twins, who were grinning happily.

"We are offended that you would even think of choosing another House."

"Who are we going to train up to take over from us?"

"Mum's already got Ginny under her thumb-"

"And now that ickle Ronnikins is a Prefect-"

"His sense of humour will be stripped at the gates-"

"Never to be seen again-"

"The fate of our legacy will be resting with you," they said cheerfully, leading her back into the kitchen.

Maddie allowed herself to re-join the celebration, but not before casting one last questioning glance at the tapestry.

"I mean, obviously you're not a Weasley-"

"But we can do something about the hair colour-"

"No one will know the difference-"

"Not by the time we're finished-"

Maddie couldn't help but giggle as Hermione raced over to rescue her before the twins had a chance to contaminate her with their rebelliousness and happy-go-lucky approach to school.

"Killjoy," the twins groaned in unison. "You can't keep her from us all the time!"

-.-.-

"How dare you do something like this!"

"The Muggle Prime Minister has been stonewalling on issuing cover-ups-"

"You committed what they are calling a terror attack!"

"The Muggles were getting too close to learning the truth-"

"They were nowhere near learning the truth! So they found a little blood, and Muggles started speculating – there. Was. No. Danger! Now the country wants to hold someone responsible, and that would be our kind! Do you honestly believe that the Prime Minister is going to walk away from this? Please, tell me what good you thought would possibly come from this!"

"The Muggles are nothing-"

"Have you looked at the streets at all today? Your face is all over the news!"

"Well, at least they're too distracted to worry about-"

"Do you have any idea what sort of position you've put me in? Do you have any idea the position you've put our kind in!"

"The Prime Minister would never risk betraying what he knows-"

"You have stepped out of line, Umbridge!"

"You told me to fix it, Cornelius, so I did."

"How is this fixed?"

"Well, I didn't expect him to be such a fool and announce something like this to the country before conferring with you. And we aren't trying to steal their identities, or whatever they are accusing us of doing; I'm simply arranging for some 'computer'-understanding Muggleborns to sort through and remove the evidence that may pertain to magic-related incidents. I will return everything once that is over."

Cornelius collapsed into his chair. "I have enough to contend with – Albus, and his vicious attempts to supersede me. I do not need my staff doing the same."

"Rest assured, Minister – Professor Dumbledore won't be a problem for much longer."

"Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, I'm going to have to ask for your resignation and wand, pending an investigation-"

"I have worked too hard to get to where I am, and if you think that I'm going to step aside-"

"Umbridge, it's over. You don't have a choice."

"Oh, don't I?" She pulled her wand on him before he had a chance to react.

-.-.-

Sirius pulled Harry aside. "I don't want to get your hopes up," he said quietly. "However, you look like you need it. There is a chance we might be able to capture Peter."

"What? Really?"

"Shh! Molly wouldn't want me telling you, in case we don't succeed. But you're not a child; you should know what's going on. Maddie spotted a rat at the Ministry - it has to be Peter, it can't be a normal rat."

"What would he be at the Ministry for?" Harry asked.

"We suspect" - Sirius's voice continued to get quieter – "he is looking for something Voldemort wants. It's unlikely he will find it quickly, so we have a chance to lay a trap for him. If he's captured, I'll be a free man, and you won't have to go back to the Dursleys-"

"Sirius! Harry!" Fred called out, as he and George wandered over. "We're taking bets on Maddie's sorting, want in?"

"Only bidding candy," Sirius assured loud enough for their mother to hear, before leaning in. "Two Galleons."

-.-.-

Umbridge shut the door to the Minister's office, wand in hand, calm and composed. She took a moment to straighten her cardigan and pat the base of her styled hair, making sure it hadn't collapsed. Everyone had left the Ministry for today. Her solid heels echoed down the corridor before she stopped at the lift.

Fudge followed suit, hurriedly locking his office and looking distracted as though he had lost track of the time and forgotten something important. He joined Umbridge at the lift.

"Oh, before you leave, I have a meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister early tomorrow to sort out this huge misunderstanding. I'd like you to be in my office at seven to discuss a teaching position at Hogwarts. I need someone I can trust to keep an eye on Dumbledore, and I think it's fair to say they don't come more trustworthy than you."

"Certainly, Minister," Dolores gushed. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled a little too pleasantly as the doors closed.

-.-.-

_Janice stood by the briefing room's window as they were informed of their duties in the coming days and weeks, and the TV cycled footage of the carnage taking place around the country._

_The room was filled with the stench of anger and betrayal. Many wanted to go and join in the rioting as opposed to stopping it, and she couldn't blame them – hell, she wanted to do it too. But it wasn't the government who betrayed them. The announcement had gone live across every channel; the news had been delivered by the Queen herself, who urged the people to remain calm. It fell on deaf ears._

_Riots were breaking out all over the city. Whilst they weren't as bad as the ones in central London, criminals had taken to congregating around ATMs and attacking civilians as they did the only thing that still seemed logical – protecting their hard-earned money. Stores were being broken into as desperate families raced to stock up before the realisation hit home to those who had taken to the streets with banners and signs._

_The riots in London were the worst the country had ever seen, with apparent experts telling them that they could only expect things to escalate as time went on. There had already been three reported deaths in just a few hours, with many more injured. Officers were armed only with shields, pepper spray, and water cannons while they were pelted with anything and everything the rioters could get their hands on. Phones were ringing off the hook, reporting break-ins and assaults as neighbours turned on each other, whilst all shops, bars, and pubs were forced to close their doors._

_There were rumours of terrorist groups and factions from Ireland clambering to claim responsibility, whilst countries with suspected resources were quick to lend their aid to avoid suspicion. Airports and ports were closed, the only people coming into the country being reinforcements from allies and members of the Commonwealth. They were in no way prepared. Even the few hours they bought from the media had done little by way of establishing a system of planned order. It was all hands on deck. Rank or position was a minor consideration._

_All normal television and radio schedules were cancelled, replaced with cycling news footage and announcements of the declining situation. Any and all in authority pleaded with the public to remain calm. Reports of missing children went out, some who were caught outside when the rioters took to the streets, some swept away as families sought shelter elsewhere. The reserve bank was being pushed to the limits, trying to keep the economy from reaching the point of collapse as the stock market plummeted. Interviewers threw every question which couldn't be answered, but needed to be answered._

_The room gasped in horror as the report began showing new footage, of rioters attacking the police with flaming Molotov cocktails without a care. The Queen's guards filled the front entrance of Buckingham Palace, looking on at the crowd shouting abuse through the gates, a scene to rival the French Revolution. The guards kept their faces as trained and stone as ever. At least the rioters had the sense to listen when orders were given to shoot (but not kill) any who breached the perimeter. Still, it didn't stop the onslaught of glass bottles and rocks flung over the fence. _

"_They shouldn't have told the public."_

"_How in God's name do you cover something like this up?"_

"_I don't care what they say – the IRA didn't do this, no bloody way."_

"_Janice, what do you think?"_

_She turned to face the room. "I don't know," she admitted, shaking her head. "I want to believe that this has something to do with the cases we've been having lately, but they were so indiscriminate with what they took. . ."_


	13. Chapter 13

**(Re-beta'ed by Dances With Vampires)**

_**Chapter 13: Subterfuge**_

_"What do you mean, you support the action taken by one of your staff?" The Muggle Prime Minister struggled to keep calm. "Have you had a look outside at all? It's chaos out there, and all you have to say is that you will return the items once finished? The country thinks terrorists have stolen their identities! Everything you took is useless now - contaminated evidence, files and cases compromised! Do you have any idea what this has done to the stock market!"_

_"You have been ignoring my insistence of a cover story for months-"_

_"I only just came into office! I have a country to run, and frankly there are bigger things going on than a few mysterious murders - and you even agreed when I said that a cover-up would only draw more attention!"_

_"I'm sorry, Minister, but whilst you have your own people to worry about, I too have mine."_

_"If you had come to me, I could have arranged something - but instead, you allowed your kind to run forth and. . . .I had to send my wife and children to her mother's place in Cardiff to protect them! Allies of the Commonwealth are pouring in from every side, panicking that something like this could happen to them, and you want me to tell them what, exactly?"_

_"It was a misunderstanding."_

_"Being caught in a hotel room with a prostitute and your pants around your ankles might pass as a misunderstanding, but this most certainly does not!" The Muggle Prime Minister shouted, thumping the desk so hard pain jarred up his arm, but he was too furious to care. "Two police officers were killed in the riots last night, not to mention almost a dozen civilians injured. There is millions of pounds worth of damage, and this is only the beginning!"_

_"If you can't control your people, then perhaps you are not the right person for the job."_

_"Listen here, wizard, you are going to give me something or someone to hand over to that lynching mob outside the window by tonight. Otherwise, I have no objection to outing your kind to the entire nation, and I'm sure mine is not the only government who has had it up to here with your lot. You caused this, now you can fix it!"_

_"I'll disregard that as stress," Cornelius said. "However, I also want to speed up the process, and as such I will require some resources from you."_

_"If you think-" The Muggle Prime Minister stopped short in his advancement when Cornelius pulled his wand on him. "What has gotten into you? Every other meeting, you've been diplomatic and reasonable; are you trying to create a confrontation?"_

_"I don't have the time or inclination to be reasonable, nor do I need to be diplomatic with the likes of you. Now will you give me what I need willingly, or do I have to force it from you?"_

-.-.-

An anguished scream rang through the corridor, from a woman in hospital stirrups. Sweat dripped from her brow. "No-"

"You need to push, on the count of three-"

"No!" she pleaded, tears and sweat mixing so that they were indistinguishable.

The doctor ignored her protests and went on. "One, two, three - push!"

The woman squeezed her mother's hand with all her might, while screaming in agony. "You're doing great, just a little more."

It felt like a lifetime of pain and agony before the sounds of a baby's first cries filled the room. Antoinette reached out for the tightly-wrapped bundle as tears and sobs poured from her.

"You have a very healthy boy." The nurse smiled and handed the bundle to her.

Antoinette's mother smiled. "He has his father's nose, and your eyes," she said, gently stroking her daughter's hair.

"I know it's a little early," the nurse said, "but did you have a name in mind?"

"Corey," Antoinette said quietly, not taking her eyes off of her baby. "After his father."

-.-.-

"Where's my grandbaby? Oh, he looks just like his father; he would have been so proud of you, dear."

Antoinette reluctantly surrendered the child to her mother-in-law.

"Look at you. . .ten fingers and ten toes. . .Oh, Corey, you would have been so happy; if only you knew your daddy. You know if you ever need anything - anything, you know you are always welcome with us; anything you need, you just tell us," Jenny said, trying to ignore the tears slowly building up behind her eyes. "Has he got a name?" she asked, turning back to the happier subject of the child in her arms.

"Corey." Antoinette smiled weakly.

"Oh. . ." Jenny couldn't hold back the tears any longer, sinking into one of the visitor seats and gently cuddling the tiny bundle.

"Is there any news about Troy, Eliza, and Maddie?"

Jenny shook her head. "Nothing. Don't trouble yourself with that; you have yourself and your baby to take care of. Let the police do their jobs. Mind you, with everything going on. . .Never mind, this is your time."

-.-.-

Hermione sat at the breakfast table, barely touching her food and looking anxious as she read a copy of the _Daily Times_.

"I'm sure your parents are going to be all right, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, gently patting her shoulder.

"It's not them I'm worried about; they're far enough outside of London that they won't be too badly affected," Hermione explained. "This just seems like too much of a coincidence. They can say that it's the IRA or other radicals all they want, but why would _they_ have taken all of that? And even if they needed it for some reason, they wouldn't have nearly enough resources or influence."

Harry and Ron glanced across the table at the cover page.

"I don't get it; what's the point in pictures if they don't move?"

"Ron, not now." Hermione gave him a pleading look. "And this woman who was apparently with all of them - look what's around her neck." She turned the paper to them. "It looks awfully like a Time-Turner."

"That's ridiculous-"

"What would the Ministry want with all that Muggle rubbish anyway?" the twins scoffed.

Maddie helped herself to another crumpet. "Ask Troy, he worked in law enforcement for a bit. . .speak of the devil." She smiled uneasily as Troy walked in.

She was worried about some of her friends. She had little doubt they would find a way to be in the thick of it, and if she had half a chance, she would be too. Judging by the look on her brother's face, his feelings were much the same.

"Have you got your stuff packed?" he asked distantly, washing his hands in the sink.

"We don't leave for a few more days," Maddie simpered.

"And it's a bloody long trip back if you forget something, now get to it," he ordered, watching her hawk-like until she obeyed with her crumpet in hand. "And don't go dragging crumbs. . .oh, what's the use?" He sighed, taking a seat and loading some sausages onto his plate. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Hermione has this crazy idea that wizards are responsible for the riots," Ron replied.

"I had a Time-Turner for a year, Ron," Hermione said irritably. "I know one when I see it, and that is most definitely a Time-Turner."

"It's an hourglass. Who says Muggles can't make necklaces that look like hourglasses?"

"Well, how do you explain that she was sighted in three _completely _different locations at the same time? Frankly I don't believe that terrorist organisations have a prosthetics department like the article is suggesting."

"Maybe she's a triplet!"

"Enough, you two!" Arthur ordered as he came through, looking for some breakfast before heading to work. "They've called everyone in, and it's bedlam out there."

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione cut in, ignoring the callous look Ron gave her, "does this look like a Time-Turner?" She showed him the paper.

"Probably," he replied after a quick glance. "Dolores is a busy woman."

"You _know _her?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Undersecretary to the Minister, Dolores Umbridge. You've heard me talk about her," he said distractedly. Ron ignored Hermione's smug look. "Molly, dear, I don't know what time I'll be home by, but I'll let you know as soon as I have an idea." He gave his wife a kiss as he made to dash out, and glanced at the paper again. "Why isn't she moving?"

Hermione held the paper up so he could see the title. "Muggle newspaper."

"Fascinating. . .," he said, already brimming with questions he had been putting off asking. "Why is she in a Muggle paper?"

"Oh, she's the person they're blaming for everything being taken - bodies, evidence, computers-"

"Computers? That's what they called me in to have a look at, but I know nothing about them." He looked incredibly stressed. "I mean, we've only just begun to understand the mechanics of a toaster - fascinating contraption," he complimented, mind already beginning to wander.

Troy put his fork down after listening to the banter, slowly putting the pieces together. "I could help."

"Oh, I'm not sure - from my understanding, computers are incredibly uncooperative and troublesome; how the Muggles. . ." Troy smiled, raising a brow, and Arthur remembered. "Of course. . .oh, but I don't know if they'd let you-"

"No one will notice someone who is getting the job done. This way, I can explain how to work them. I'll even teach you Solitaire if it's on there," he bribed. "And if these are the computers that are missing, you'll be hard-pressed to find someone who knows how to get around them."

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "It could only be as an advisory role. . ."

-.-.-

Troy followed Arthur, keeping his head down as they wove through the Ministry.

"Normally, this isn't what I would do, but apparently I'm the most experienced. . ." Arthur trailed off, and they continued in the direction of his department. "I mean, I still deal with Muggle items, but it's usually only when they get enchanted." He opened the door. "Oh my. . ."

Arthur stepped inside, staring in awe at the room packed full of Muggle computers, screens, keyboards, and even printers. It looked as though every missing piece of I.T. equipment had been deposited here. Troy glanced at the units.

"Arthur! Finally, I'm drowning back here - I need some help, this comp-puter won't do as I command!" a very flustered wizard called out somewhere behind all of the equipment.

"Ernie, I brought some help," Arthur announced happily. "Come and meet Troy - he has some experience with computers. Troy, Ernie is my apprentice."

Pulling Troy to the side, Arthur added in a low voice, "He's still in training; this is his third month here since my previous co-worker was forced into retirement after a nasty incident involving a toilet. Don't get me wrong, he's very dedicated. However. . .he's also little overenthusiastic at times."

"The heads of what seems to be every department have been coming in every ten minutes since I arrived, and I can't even figure out how to get this thing to work," Ernie said, coming out. He was younger than Arthur, dark brown hair only beginning to silver at the temples. Despite his current stress he had a warm face, with laugh and smile lines well-established.

"Why don't you give him a hand? I just need to clock in quickly, I'll only be gone a moment," Arthur assured.

Troy allowed himself to be led off to Ernie's project while Arthur quickly left the room.

"I have tried every spell I can think of, but nothing seems to work. I've tried commanding it, asking it, pleading with it, nothing." He slapped his thighs irritably.

Troy suppressed a laugh. "Okay, first, this is a photocopier, not a computer. Second, it's not plugged in." He picked up the power cord, and glanced around for a power point. "Ahh. . .shit. Um, you guys don't have electricity, do you? None of this stuff will work without it."

"What's electricity?"

"It's. . .power, electrical current. . .ahh. . .lightning! Lightning is electricity," Troy tried to explain.

"Oh, lightning, I can do that-" Ernie exclaimed, pulling out his wand.

"Wait, wha-?" Troy asked, trying to process what Ernie planned to do before he actually did what he thought he was going to do.

"Ignisious!" Ernie cast. Troy barely had time to jump out of the way before the lightning bolt blasted a hole in the machine.

Troy got to his feet shakily. "Not. . .literally. . .," he said clearly, trying to steady his heartbeat. "Just. . .put the wand away before someone gets hurt. . ."

-.-.-

Lucius said nothing as Cornelius went about telling him why he had been called down to the Ministry.

"Dumbledore isn't going to like it, and neither will several members of the school board," he continued.

Lucius finally cut him off. "I am all for having someone trustworthy at that school, but no practical lessons? You can't be serious! I want my son to know how to defend himself should the situation arise."

"Dolores will be giving practical lessons to those students who can be trusted not to abuse the privilege; naturally Draco will be among those. However, there are many students who can't be trusted, and I will not have Dumbledore using the school as a recruiting ground to build a rebel army! I need you to make sure that the rest of the school board doesn't dispute this appointment." Cornelius slammed his fist on the table as a display of authority, hoping to make Lucius flinch. He didn't.

Lucius simply sighed, knowing full well what was going on and who was really pulling the strings. "I'll see to it."

"Good," Cornelius replied, sitting back in his chair as though some great burden had been lifted. "I have another favour to ask you. . ."

Something about the way he said it made Lucius's ears prickle. His uneasiness was hidden by a mask of polite interest, but the Minister knew that this request would be received with the same appreciation as a dirty child dragging mud throughout the house.

"Recently, a pack of werewolves-"

"No."

"It's only women and children-"

"No. I have a young child."

"Come now, Lucius, I'm not asking that they stay in the manor. You have hundreds of acres of forest. And it's only temporary. The wards around your property will keep them from stumbling into Muggle territory, and the wards around the manor will keep them from entering the main grounds."

"No. Put them into Azkaban until you have somewhere permanent."

"They're seeking asylum; they escaped Greyback's pack-"

"Most definitely no."

"They have information that could finally lead to his capture."

"No one has escaped his pack and lived to tell the tale for over a decade. If they are kin to Greyback, save yourself the trouble and execute them as they should be."

"Lucius, if they have information, I'll take that risk. They aren't willing to share it until they have a permanent home, and I don't believe that they would be foolish enough to betray my trust," Cornelius said very seriously. "There's only a dozen of them, only women and children, and it's only for a few days. They will stay in the forest - it's where they are most comfortable."

"The full moon is next week!"

"I swear, they will be gone before that. Aside from Hogwarts, yours is the safest place I can think of, and the last thing I need is for the Daily Prophet to write, 'Werewolves Housed at Hogwarts'. If I had another option, believe me, I would take it."

Lucius took a deep breath. This could not be a coincidence. "Fine. They are not to come within one hundred yards of the forest edge, and I will not be providing them with food, shelter, or clothing - nothing. I will see to it that my groundskeeper marks the border for them, and should they cross it I will be well within my rights to terminate their existence. They will be transported by Portkey directly into the forest."

The Minister snorted. "None of them have wands or any magical training, and like I said, women and children. Don't you think you're over-. . .?" He fell short at the look Lucius gave him. "No, I suppose not."

Lucius got to his feet. "I will deal with the school board. You make sure those animals are off my land before the full moon; I will not have my estate turned into a zoo for unwanted and dangerous creatures."

-.-.-

Dolores Umbridge smiled to herself as she lovingly packed away the items she would be taking with her to Hogwarts. If someone had told her a month ago that this was what she would be now, she would have hexed them senseless. Ambition was an interesting thing; she'd always had it, but it was only recently that she'd learned how to shape it and use it to her full advantage. Macnair had opened her eyes, made her realise she didn't just have to sit around and wait for Fudge's time as Minister to be up, or for another department head to retire before she could have another chance to move up the food chain. With all this nonsense - Dumbledore's outlandish claims that You-Know-Who had returned - Fudge's slow but steady descent into blind paranoia wasn't completely unaided. It was becoming clear he was no longer right for the job, preferring to tiptoe around the Muggle Prime Minister's delicate sensibilities rather than protect their kind. Still, she hadn't expected his reaction to be so extreme as to fire her. Not that she was going to let that get in the way of her plans.

Who would have thought that the Imperius Curse was so useful? Oh, she saved it only as an absolute last resort for the time being. Now with the Minister under her complete control, life was going to run a great deal smoother. She was no longer a glorified secretary - no, now the Magical community would know her as the one who saved them from being exposed, the one who had the initiative and the audacity to do what needed to be done. Now, with the Minister backing her, she could take care of her next obstacle, the one no one was brave enough to stand against head-on.

If she was going to move up, she needed to silence that old fool Dumbledore. He may have been great once, but old age had settled upon him, and exposing the truth about him would turn all of his supporters and sympathisers to favour her. No doubt they would resist, at first. She had years of brainwashing to reverse, and that was only with the current students, let alone those who had grown up and left. It was a tall order, but she could try - nay, had to try. If not for her, then for the sake of the Magical community. It was her responsibility.

"Madame Secretary?" a man asked, knocking on the door. ((Wouldn't it be 'Undersecretary'?))

"What is it?" she demanded, a little tersely from being interrupted from her thoughts.

"Begging your pardon, but the Muggles have arrived."

Dolores put down the ornament she had finished wrapping harder than she intended. "Well, I must say it's about time. I'll be up in a moment." She waited until the man left, and adjusted her hair and robes before leaving her office.

-.-.-

Harry's attention was elsewhere, not really listening to Hermione as she pointed out errors in his Potions holiday assignment. She didn't seem to notice, too busy looking for the next mistake.

Maddie and Ron were laughing over some joke whilst playing chess, completely absorbed in what they were doing.

Ginny was having an argument with the twins about them going through her stuff and leaving pranks all throughout her trunk, which she now had to repack - again.

Sirius was coming downstairs complaining about the commotion just as his mother's portrait began screaming obscenities at them. Smells drifting through the kitchen told him that Molly was sparing nothing in tonight's meal.

Was it too much to hope that they might succeed in catching Peter? After all this, Harry thought, surely it was high time something good happened? To never have to go back to the Dursleys, to listen to stories about his mother and father like they were, not the vicious lies his aunt and uncle spun for him. To have a home where he was loved and welcomed - Sirius was the closest thing to a family he had left.

Even that glimmer of hope couldn't completely dispel his troubles. Everyone was so involved with the here and now, and Harry couldn't help but feel a little bitter at them; they all seemed completely undisturbed by the present danger with Voldemort, or that the Ministry was as useful as a sand sponge. . .but they hadn't been there when Voldemort came back, when Cedric didn't even have a moment to raise his wand in defence. . .

"Harry, why do you bother bringing your work to me if you aren't even going to listen?" Hermione snapped.

"Huh? I was. I mean, I am. . ."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and sighed. "I wish you'd talk to us about it."

"What's to talk about? You know it all already." Harry dismissed her words. "Besides, talking isn't going to change anything."

"You know what I mean," she accused. "We're your friends; let us be your friends."

"When it's all I can think about, the last thing I want to do is talk about it. . .thanks for the help, Hermione." He smiled weakly and picked up his homework before taking it upstairs, leaving Hermione sitting cross-legged on the floor, at a loss for what to do next. She glanced over at Ron.

"Let him be," Ron sighed.

"We've done nothing but let him be, Ron," Harry heard Hermione say exasperatedly, and paused for a moment at the stairs to listen.

"He'll talk to us when he's ready."

"Don't you go pretending you haven't tried," Hermione replied, indignant.

"Of course I have. Hell, you don't hear or see him sleeping - if you could call it that."

Harry didn't stick around to hear the rest, rather making his way quickly and quietly back up the stairs.

-.-.-

Riddle Manor was completely silent, save the occasional crack from the fire - the only source of light in the room.

Voldemort sat in a high-backed chair, staring vacantly into the flames as though there was something in them only he could see. Nagini tasted the air silently as he absently stroked her head. He could see all the pieces slowly sliding into place. Weak spots in the Ministry were steadily crippling, losing what little strength they had. . .and the longer they denied his return, the stronger he became. Macnair had done well with the Undersecretary; she seemed completely convinced that this was all for her benefit. No matter, the time would come when he would call for her, and by that time she would be more than willing to join his cause.

"I think it's time to give Macnair a bigger challenge, don't you?" he asked the snake absently.

The giants would make a fine addition to his army. Macnair was accomplished enough to spin a good story that would take him away from the Ministry, and he had no doubt Dumbledore had already sent that half-breed oaf Hagrid to negotiate. Pity, he would have the timed advantage. But every giant loved a good battle, and with him it was completely guaranteed.

The Dementors were also as good as his. The biggest challenge he had at the moment was keeping them from acting too soon. Oh, he would love nothing more than to have his imprisoned followers return home. . .but it was too soon. Such a blatant assault would cause the Ministry to go running to Dumbledore.

He took a deep, satisfying breath. Umbridge would keep Potter and his little friends in check until it was time to get rid of him. . .Eliza was becoming more agreeable, except for that one small request; he would have to take care of things before that came around. . .

Something in the air caught Nagini's attention, and she coiled in preparation of a strike. The door opened.

"You sent for me?" Peter asked, keeping to the shadows as Nagini's body slackened, disheartened. His scent was so. . .appetizing. "I haven't found it yet, My Lord, but it won't be long-"

Voldemort couldn't help but give his companion a small, knowing smile. "The Prophecy can wait. There is a boy I need you to take care of tonight."

Peter stammered, completely taken aback. "M-My Lord, ah. . .I don't know. . .ahh. . .Potter is in hiding. . ."

"Calm yourself, Wormtail, the child I'm referring to is significantly younger."

-.-.-

"I. . .well. . .this is. . .unusual," Arthur muttered, leading Troy back to the main lobby of the Ministry. They finally had the first computer working when the Undersecretary arrived and informed him that he had a week of paid leave available and ordered that he take it immediately. She was surprised to see Troy there, and simply thanked him for his contribution, muttering something about wishing she had been informed earlier and saved them all a great slew of problems, but no matter. "I just checked my leave last pay, and it was only a few days. . .did you see anything about those. . .cop-muters that would change her mind about me working on them?"

Troy didn't voice his concern. After his experience with Ernie and the other Order members, Arthur's understanding of 'Muggle' technology could be considered extensive in comparison.

"Well. . .it's all the missing equipment, but I can't imagine that being some great conclusion to leap to. . .I'll be the first to admit, I'm not the most I.T. savvy, but there were no servers; as far as I'm aware, anything important would be backed up there and require a direct link to access. I mean, you're looking at more than just a power source, you would need physical cabling. . .I could be wrong, but I think they've seriously botched this whole thing and severely underestimated the complexities. Maybe they're doing damage control." He was a little disappointed, wanting more time to search for whatever there was to find.

Arthur sighed. "At least Molly will be happy that we're home in time for dinner. And I'll be able to see you all off."

-.-.-

Antoinette woke from an interrupted sleep. After Corey's murder she was lucky to get a few hours here and there, but now that her son was born she was lucky to get fifteen minutes.

The light from the corridor was enough to see the resting form of her baby in the cot next to her bed. She pondered a moment about picking him up and taking him for a walk down to the nurses' station. But he looked so peaceful. . .

She pressed the buzzer to call for a nurse, not willing to leave him alone for even two minutes. The nurse gave her what she requested, and she was off in the best sleep she had had in weeks.

"Good morning, Mrs. Raveien," the nurse said brightly as she came in to make her early morning rounds.

Antoinette didn't respond, and the nurse went past quietly to check on the baby. His bright, rosy red colour was completely gone, his limbs cold to the touch. The nurse cast a worrying glance at the mother, who still had not stirred. She dashed back to the nurse's station to alert them of a cot death incident.

The nurses took the baby away and contacted Antoinette's mother, asking her to come in immediately.

-.-.-

_The Muggle Prime Minister sat in his office alone. He had expected to be kept significantly more apprised of the situation than what was currently happening. Complying with the wizards' demands had seemed like not only the safest but the only option, and now he couldn't help but feel he had made a grave mistake._

_Whilst the riots had dissipated for the most part once the people understood that without the servers missing, the only people who had anything to worry about were those already under investigation, they were still very much on edge, fearful of another attack._

_He took a deep breath, opening the top drawer of his desk, where the personnel files of those he had sent to "assist" the wizards were kept. The Minister of Magic had assured him that they would be returned unharmed in a few days, and that they would also hand over whatever "evidence" he needed to place blame squarely on the shoulders of the I.R.A._

_"This must be what it's like to make a deal with the Devil," he muttered, closing the drawer. _

_They couldn't keep staying under the wizards' thumbs; whatever was going on on the Magical side of the fence was spilling over into their world, and the Minister of Magic could deny it as much as he liked, but it didn't change the fact that things were seriously wrong there. When he took office, it had been his understanding that they were allies. Now - it seemed - they were allies in name only, or when things were fine. Wizards were causing him more trouble than the nation's enemies. _

_He looked directly at the portrait across the room._

_"I want an update. Now."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, I am so sorry for the delay in getting this to you. Everyone, blame Ikrona *glares* for her beta retirement (still loves ya', hun. ;D ), and give a wonderful, big warm welcome to Dances with Vampires for taking over and going over the previous chapters.**

**In exciting news, I won first place in Allicat9's Original Character Competition. Thank you to the judges, Allicat9 and astronauts, who I hope will continue to enjoy the story.**

**Another HUGE thank you to my continued regulars, as well as an apology for the delay – DZAuthor AKA DZMom, and tambrathegreat.**

_**Chapter 14: A Perfect Act**_

_Hogwarts staff was all the flutter trying to get the last of the preparations in order for the coming year. Tonight, the students would be arriving, and the house elves were seeing to it that no bed knob went unpolished. Teachers complained when the new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor was caught examining their classrooms and private quarters whilst taking notes._

_"Is there something I can do for you, Professor?" Dumbledore asked, as he entered his office from an adjoining door which lead to his private quarters. Dolores was startled, quickly closing the cupboard door which held his pensieve._

_She quickly cleared her throat and straightened her jacket. "I require an elf," she said simply._

_"The school's house elves spend the majority of their free time in the kitchen, you are more than welcome to ask one to assist you," Dumbledore replied politely, but the look in his eyes didn't match his tone as he took a seat behind his desk with a flourish._

_"I require one exclusively," she amended. "Even though I will be teaching here, I am not completely abandoning my Ministry duties-"_

_Dumbledore cut her off. "The elves belong to the school, not to the teachers. They will be happy to assist you as needed. However, their first and foremost responsibility is to Hogwarts and its functioning. If you require further assistance with your Ministry duties, perhaps you should speak to the Minister, as the house elves will not help you with those tasks. You are either an educator or a Ministry official," he said lightly, turning his attention to one of the other teacher's lesson plans for the semester, signalling that the discussion was over._

_Dolores pursed her lips and forced a smile. "I wouldn't want to take this up with the school board," she threatened pleasantly._

_Dumbledore looked up, and met her gaze with a calm that unnerved her. "By all means, though you will find that they were the ones who implemented this policy."_

_Dolores barely masked a sneer, and left._

-.-.-

Maddie hardly slept a wink, her sleep plagued with nervous hiccups. Today was it. They were going to Hogwarts. Her heart was racing. . .This was it.

Everyone had been drilling the plan into her head all week: take the train with the others. Troy would be there too, with Sirius as a dog. Once they reached Hogsmeade, Sirius would escort Troy to where he would be living, whilst she took the boats to the school with the rest of the First Years and was sorted after them.

Hermione had spent the past four hours explaining the Houses, their qualities, their history, and anything else anyone could possibly ever want or need to know, all the while not-too-subtly hinting that Gryffindor would be her most practical choice, whilst having friends there already would allow for extra tutoring in the evenings with her and Harry. As well as that, both Harry and Ron reminded her repeatedly that the hat took whatever she wanted into its calculations, and she did really want to be with friends - didn't she? Either way, it seemed everyone was not so quietly confident that she was a Gryffindor in the making.

The hiccups returned, this time worse. A bright blue butterfly flew out of her mouth, and she let out a small, panicked whimper, running out of the room and down to the kitchen, praying that one of the adults would believe her.

Mrs. Weasley was already there, starting on breakfast for the horde of children who would be coming down any time now.

"Maddie?" Molly looked at the wide-eyed girl with her hand clamped over her mouth. "What's the matter, dear?"

Maddie whimpered and removed her hand as she hiccupped again, another couple of small butterflies flying out. "What's the matter with me?"

Molly laughed, giving her a hug.

"Oh, dearie, you're just nervous. Same thing happened to Ginny when she started, too. It's perfectly normal."

"Butterflies coming out of my mouth are not - hic - normal!" Maddie shrieked, fanning them away. "Please, make it - hic - stop!" Tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Oh come now, sit down and have some waffles whilst there are still some to be had. I wish I could stop them, but the only one who can stop them is you, and the more you panic the worse it will get."

Fred and George entered the kitchen next, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of butterflies flapping around the ceiling.

"Someone has butterflies-"

"-in their stomach."

Maddie hiccupped again, and more poured out. "Leave me alone," she mumbled, completely humiliated.

"Wow, what's with the butterflies?" Troy asked, walking in. Maddie wailed and raced back up to her room.

"Maddie's a little nervous," Molly told him. "Don't worry, they'll pass."

-.-.-

Eliza stood at the top of the stairs, watching as Lucius organised his children to take them to King's Cross and farewell Draco. He acted as though she wasn't there, but she knew he was painfully aware of every move she made. The few conversations they had had since that fateful day had been so agonizingly forced and polite that they had taken to avoiding them altogether. Nonetheless, he kept a close eye on her whenever she ventured out of her room to take in her new 'home'.

Arnica didn't give Eliza the choice of being antisocial; there was no turning the headstrong child away. She was still convinced at Eliza was a voluntary guest there purely to see to her entertainment.

Eliza welcomed Draco's company during these times. The need for some form of adult conversation and translation became overwhelming, as Arnica made constant references to stories and games she had never heard tell of.

In turn, Lucius used his son to glean whatever he needed from her. She cooperated in full knowledge - better the son than the father. Draco also made his own agenda quite clear: that he wanted to leave in full confidence that she would agree to the demands being made before her, thus ensuring the safety of his sister.

Arnica had been particularly difficult that morning, something which Eliza learned was not uncommon when Draco left the house - not that she could find much fault. Who would want to be stuck with Lucius?

Lucius finally looked up at her when it was clear they were ready to go. "We'll be back after lunch. Oggle will care for you until then," he said stiffly, failing to make the awkwardness hanging over them disappear. "The werewolves are still on the grounds, so I would advise against you taking the opportunity to explore."

Draco waved goodbye, and Arnica ran up the stairs for one last hug whilst her father stood impatiently by the door.

Once the door shut, Eliza watched them through one of the larger windows. They walked down the drive before vanishing. She waited a few moments for something to happen. Maybe he would come back to try and catch her attempting to escape?

She had no idea how much time had passed before she finally built up the courage to make a run for the door. She was a few feet from it when Oggle appeared, forcing her to stop.

"The Master says Eliza must not leave," the house elf said, taking a stance between her and the door.

Eliza couldn't stand the wretched creature - it frightened her, but not the same way Lucius did. It was so unnatural-looking, with its filthy tattered pillowcase for clothing. Then there was the fact that it also always seemed to be listening to everything being said. The other day when sitting with Draco and Arnica, she had casually mentioned the desire for a cup of tea. Before she had even finished the sentence, one appeared. Whilst the creature rarely made its presence known, that didn't change the fact that she was unnerved to leave the bathroom one way, only to find it completely organised again a minute later when she returned with a hairbrush.

"Lucius says a lot of things," Eliza snapped, and stepped around him to open the door.

"Eliza does not want to go out there," Oggle said reproachfully, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes, Eliza does." She yanked the door open.

"Good morning, Eliza."

A lead weight dropped in Eliza's stomach at the sight of Voldemort. She slammed the door shut instinctively and retreated to the staircase. Oggle opened the door, despite her not-so-quiet hisses at him not to.

"I see your manners have taken a relapse." He entered, ignoring the bowing elf, and flanked by two hooded and cloaked men.

"Lucius isn't here," Eliza blurted, hoping that he wouldn't wait around for him to return.

"I'm well aware of that," he replied casually, using magic to hang his cloak on a hook. "I came to see you."

Eliza continued to back up the stairs with every step he took toward her, trying to keep him from closing the distance. "I. . .I. . .," she stammered fearfully, trying to think of something to say that would make him leave. The thought of being alone with him for any amount of time terrified her. She backed into a table on the landing, causing a vase to fall and shatter. She wanted to turn and bolt, but knew she wouldn't make it far. "What do you want?" she pleaded.

"You already know."

-.-.-

By the time they arrived at King's Cross Station, Maddie was once more unable to keep the butterflies in her stomach, but avoided opening her mouth - just in case.

Troy held a rather disgruntled Sirius by the lead the station security had ordered on him when they spotted the large dog. Maddie smirked when she heard them saying they'd never seen a dog with such a vicious glare as he was being fitted with a collar.

The convoy of trunks was attracting a lot of attention, with several people pointing at the collection of owls. They left Troy paranoid, wondering if Animal Services would be called.

Once on the platform, Troy quickly removed the lead from Sirius. Tonks and Arthur levitated the trunks onto the train, whilst Molly fussed over the children.

"Remember to keep your heads down this year - it's too dangerous for you to go looking for trouble," she warned.

"We never go _looking_ for trouble," Ron moaned.

"Trouble just seems to find us. Well - me," Harry added in his friends' defence.

"I mean it. Things will be dangerous enough as it is without the three of you catching a scent of something, and you have to keep an eye on Maddie - so set a good example," Molly ordered.

Once the trunks and pets were stowed, Tonks motioned to Troy. "The last compartment is generally empty. Maddie will be fine with the twins and Harry." Troy nodded, and gave Molly a hug goodbye and shook Arthur's hand

"We'll visit once you get settled," Arthur said to Troy and Sirius.

"Thank you for all your help."

"It was our pleasure," Molly said. "Now you best get going before it's taken."

-.-.-

At the other end of the platform, Lucius said his goodbyes to Draco, who was already dressed in his school robes. "I mean it, I don't want to hear that you were beaten by some filthy mudblood in grades this year. I don't care if you have to put her in the hospital wing so that she misses classes, I will not have a son who comes second to a mudblood - am I clear?"

"Yes, Father." Draco sulked. "I still scored higher than Potter," he muttered.

"I don't care if you scored higher than Merlin; that Granger girl still beat you, and that is unacceptable. This is the last time it will be tolerated. With Umbridge teaching, you will have no excuses - that you can be assured of. Arnica! Get off that train this instant!"

"No! I wanna' go wif Dwaco!"

"Now!"

Arnica pouted and grumpily hopped off, taking her place beside her father with her arms folded. "Not fair. . .," she mumbled, and Lucius tapped her backside lightly with his cane. The warning was enough to make her stop.

Arnica's eyes suddenly lit up. "Puppy!" she exclaimed at the sight of the large black dog coming towards them, and ran to greet it.

Lucius caught the back of her dress with his cane a split second before she was out of reach. A quick glance was all it took to recognize the bubble-gum-blue-haired woman talking happily with a man he recognized from the Daily Prophet.

Arnica stopped struggling when the dog pulled its lips back in a snarl, and the hairs along its back stood on end. She retreated behind her father.

"What a serious-looking dog you have there, Mr. Raveien. Nymphadora, I hear tell you have a thing for mutts of every variety," he added curtly to his niece. Tonks's hand flew across Troy's chest to stop him in his tracks; she kept the other on her wand, but didn't draw it. Lucius took a step forward, extending his hand to Troy. "Welcome back to the Wizarding world. I can only imagine how horrible it must have been living as a Muggle all those years - my condolences to your brother and sister," he said with dignity and sincerity.

Troy glanced at the hand, then to Tonks, and back to Lucius. "And you are?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Tonks answered, before Lucius could speak.

"I've heard about you," Troy said stiffly, ignoring the hand.

Lucius lowered it, and smiled somewhere between a smirk and the receiving end of a slap in the face. "All good, I hope. Though with your present company, I imagine not." Sirius's hackles rose more, if that were possible. Threatening growls turned into vicious snarls. "I suggest you get a leash on that dog."

Tonks smiled sardonically back. "Must be the present company."

"Must indeed," he dismissed before turning his attention back to Troy. "Mr. Raveien, the Minister said that you might have some questions and require something of an education on your new social status. You'll find it hard to find someone better equipped to instruct on these matters. Our families have a great deal of history as well, which I would be more than happy to educate you on. You are, of course, welcome to contact me should the need arise." Lucius once again extended his hand.

Troy gave a quick glance to Tonks before taking it for the briefest of moments, not wanting to create a situation. "We'll see."

"We shall. Come along, Draco, Arnica - the Prefects' carriage is at the front. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Sirius didn't relax again until they were out of sight, in the crowd.

Tonks finally sighed when they were in the privacy of the last compartment. "You handled that well. For a moment, I wasn't completely sure how it would go."

"Neither was I. Mind you, I thought Sirius was going to rip his throat out."

"If there weren't any witnesses, I wouldn't have put it past him." Tonks smiled, giving Sirius an affectionate scratch behind the ears.

"What was he talking about with you and mutts?" Troy asked.

Tonks blushed and gave a small chuckle. "It's just a, um. . .it's nothing. Just a stupid dig at Remus. I'm sure Sirius and he will explain things, once he's able to leave the house again."

Troy sighed. "Tell me about it. . .Talk about coming down with something hard and fast. He should really see a doctor, he looked on the verge of collapse this morning."

Tonks and Sirius gave a quick glance at each other. Mercifully the train's horn whistled through the air, signalling time for departure.

-.-.-

Eliza concentrated on her breathing as she sat in one of the many informal living areas opposite Voldemort, still flanked by the two men. It was an effort to not constantly look at the clock, wishing Lucius would hurry up - though she doubted he would be much assistance to her. All the same, he was someone more familiar. The men had removed their hoods, but still weren't recognisable; nonetheless, they looked terrifying.

"Severus tells me you wish to negotiate," he informed with polite interest, placing his wand deliberately on the arm of the chair so that it was pointing to her. Eliza took a deep breath, about to start talking, but he cut her off - "I don't negotiate."

The man standing just behind Voldemort's chair smiled at her, revealing yellow sharp, pointed teeth like an animal's.

"This is Fenrir Greyback," Voldemort introduced. "This is the extent of your 'negotiations'. You can not agree to my demands, go with him, and he will force you to agree whether you do or don't. Or you can agree of your own free will, stay here with Lucius, and produce children after the marriage charade to confirm legitimacy of their bloodline."

Eliza winced at the blunt callousness. "What about my family?" she asked bravely. "What will happen to them?"

Voldemort gave a small smile, like a cat toying with a doomed critter. "Well, that depends entirely on you, now doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you agree and play the good little hearth witch, I have no immediate use for them."

"You'll let them live?"

"Provided that neither they nor you do anything that would give me cause to harm them, or remove them entirely. But my patience is wearing thin," he cautioned. "Make your choice."

Eliza closed her eyes. Fenrir was still smiling wickedly at her, and she didn't want to even begin wondering what he was thinking. "Okay. . .," she muttered.

-.-.-

Maddie was introduced to some of Harry's other friends from Gryffindor, all of whom were very welcoming. The twins wandered off to test some of their latest creations, whilst Harry and Ginny introduced Maddie to a wide selection of Wizarding candy from the lunch carte. When Harry made a trip to the bathroom, the girls seized the opportunity to change into their uniforms. Ginny glanced at Maddie's altered skirt length and smirked, but said nothing, deciding to let her learn from McGonagall.

"I'm going to see if I can get Troy to eat one of these," Maddie said cheerfully, grabbing a chocolate frog box.

"Wait till Harry gets back so he can go with you," Ginny insisted.

"Oh please, it's a train - nothing's going to happen, and it's not like I'm going to get lost," Maddie snorted, leaving the compartment. She made her way down, looking around curiously. Outwardly it was a normal train, but it seemed bigger inside than out.

The twins came out of a compartment high-fiving each other, laughing hysterically. "Oi, where do you think you're going?" they demanded, seeing Maddie heading toward them.

"What, I can't see my brother unescorted? No one is going to jump out and attack me. . .well, you two might," she chuckled.

"10 points from Gryffindor each for loitering," Draco sneered at Fred and George.

"Oooo, watch out, Malfoy's a Prefect."

"Honestly, have you learned nothing?"

"No students have lost as many points collectively-"

"-as us-"

"-in ten years-"

"-and we still win the House cup." The pair laughed and walked off, leaving the blonde boy looking irritated before he noticed they weren't the only ones there. His demeanour changed instantly to charming superiority - not only was she someone he didn't recognise, but she was also not yet sorted despite her age.

"Madeline, isn't it?" he asked, leaning against the wall in such a way that she would have to squeeze past or turn around.

"Maddie, and you are?" She already knew the answer, but played dumb, smiling pleasantly.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect," he said, twisting slightly to show off the badge on his chest. "Those two weren't bothering you, were they? I can take some more points from them," he said with a wink and a sly smirk.

Maddie gave a small laugh and smile. "I survived them over the summer, I can take care of myself." She purposefully squeezed past him, and smiled at him. "See you around." She turned and continued making her way down to the last compartment.

Draco gave a content smirk, watching her leave. Clearly she was more agreeable than Eliza and her brother, but from what he could tell, Troy wouldn't be attending Hogwarts. At least not directly. He had originally assumed the same would be said for her, but apparently not. He would wait until she was sorted to send word to his father. There was all likelihood that she would be sorted into Gryffindor, no doubt Dumbledore would make sure of that. . .

Someone punched him in the shoulder, jerking him back to reality.

"Who was she?" Pansy demanded, less than impressed.

"New girl," Draco replied, straightening up.

"She doesn't look like a First Year," Pansy commented snidely.

"Don't you read the paper? That's Madeline Raveien. Apparently, she and her brother have been staying with the Weasleys," he mused aloud.

"Oh goody, another Gryffindor," she dismissed without interest. "Did you see that dog in the last compartment? It better not get near my cat." She scowled. "I mean, who brings a dog on a train full of cats?"

"Come on, it's Ravenclaw's turn to patrol," he said, really not wanting to get into a heated discussion about dogs versus cats.

-.-.-

Eliza snatched her hand back as soon as the Unbreakable Vow was made, and didn't bother hiding her disgust for Voldemort.

She glanced at Voldemort, who had a cruel smile plastered across his face - not quite the expression she had expected, given that he had just gotten his way. Smug, maybe, but this was something completely different. It took her a moment too long to notice that the werewolves had repositioned themselves strategically.

"Take her," Voldemort ordered.

Fenrir was on her before she had a chance to react, twisting her arm behind her back painfully.

"I did what you wanted!" she shouted, before the pain became so intense she had to make a conscious effort not to scream, standing on her toes and arching her back in an attempt to relieve the tension.

Voldemort crossed the space between them, his face very close to hers. "What did you think would happen? That you and Lucius would just play Happy Family?" He smiled. "Not yet." He glanced up at Fenrir, and jerked his head at the door.

"You are not turning me-!" Eliza gasped as Fenrir's grip tightened, and he forced her to the door.

"Oh no, they can't turn you until the full moon has risen," Voldemort assured. "But there are a lot of other things they can do until then."

Eliza wasn't going down without a fight. There was only one thing she could think of to do, and it was going to hurt like hell. She stopped and went completely limp. She let out a cry as her shoulder dislocated, and her body sank to the ground, taking Fenrir by shock for a brief moment. It didn't take him long to recover, though; he laughed as he easily picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She could hear Voldemort and the other werewolf laughing as she twisted and tried to knee him in the chin, knocking a painting off the wall as she missed. Failing that, she tried kicking him in the head with the back of her heel, and then attempted a poorly aimed kick between his legs, both attacks again missing and only making them laugh more. She tried and failed to dig her fingers into some tender points in his back and sides. The other werewolf grabbed a filthy cloth from his pocket, and tied it around her head as a gag. Fenrir ignored her screams and cries, taking her outside and across the grounds to the forest.

"Lucius should be back soon," Voldemort said to the other. "You know what to do."

-.-.-

Lucius and Arnica arrived in the driveway to find the front door left open. "Stay here," he ordered, and she sat in the middle of the driveway, happily licking away at her ice cream. "Oggle!" he shouted. Debris littered the entranceway, a cloak stand knocked over. Several paintings had been knocked from their place or damaged. He held his wand at the ready. "Oggle! Eliza!" He dashed up the stairs, following the trail of destruction. Then he heard a scream that made his heart stop.

"Daddy, hewp!"

He bolted back down the stairs so fast he couldn't remember his feet touching the ground. Outside, he looked wildly around for her, and saw her being carried off toward the forest. "Arnica!"

The man carrying her stopped and turned to face him, a wicked smile on his face. Lucius recognised him instantly as Greyback, and raised his wand without hesitation.

Something struck him - hard, and his world spun and blurred before going completely black.

-.-.-

Eliza opened her eyes, but the world was still dark. There wasn't a part of her that didn't ache as she tried to push herself upright, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light of the forest depths. Her hands and feet were bound excessively tight, her wrists already rubbed raw. The gag had been removed, but she couldn't quite remember what had happened. She could make out silhouettes of people moving around a campfire a short distance away. She remembered being taken, and then there were the beatings. As more and more came back to her, she was amazed she was still in one piece. She managed to squirm into a seated position, feeling the rough bark of an incredibly large tree.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come around," a man's voice growled with delight. "But then, witches and wizards can take more than your average Muggle. I imagine you'll make quite the bitch; the Dark Lord certainly has a way of finding the fun ones."

Eliza groaned in pain. "I made the Vow."

"Won't matter if Lucius doesn't get to the pair of you before full moon tomorrow." Fenrir smiled wickedly.

"What?" She worked harder to focus on the man opposite her. He was sitting and stroking a golden head of hair in his lap - Arnica's hair. "What have you done to her?" she demanded, fighting against the bonds.

Fenrir laughed. "Nothing - yet. She'll come to in an hour or so once the spell wears off."

"She's just a child, let her go."

"Children are my specialty. Don't fret your little head about it. As much as I hope Malfoy doesn't get here before the full moon, I'm sure he will move mountains to get his daughter back. No. . .I can't do anything to her, not yet. But you, on the other hand - the list of what I'm not allowed to do to you before the full moon is remarkably short." Eliza didn't see him move, but felt a hand close around her throat and lift her off the ground. His breath was hot, and stank in her face. "My bite won't turn you yet, but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy it all the same."

-.-.-

Lucius's head pounded like a blacksmith's hammer.

"Easy, Mr. Malfoy," a woman's voice floated through his head. It took an astounding amount of effort to open his eyes, and a moment to recognise the woman in front of him as the groundskeepers' wife.

"Just relax, it was a nasty spell," she ordered. "If Arnica hadn't been screaming bloody murder, goodness knows how long it would have taken us to find you. My boys are going after the men who took her now, and Roger's gone to the Ministry to give Fudge an earful and get the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures down here."

The Greenweathers' had been the Malfoy groundskeepers going back some seven generations. They lived on the grounds in a modest home out of sight of the manor, and whilst he rarely had dealings with them, their two sons had stayed to help their father manage the extensive estate. Mrs. Greenweather took care of the household laundry, and would sit for Arnica when the Ministry called on him. They were the perfect staff: Pureblood, discreet, and loyal.

Lucius made to sit up, but Mrs. Greenweather pushed him back down. She wasn't fat by any stretch of the imagination, but she was large, and wouldn't have any difficulties lifting a ten-kilo bag of flour with one hand. "You need to rest. You're not going to be any help to your daughter right now, stay put."

The door opening drew their attention, and a very unsteady Oggle came through with a tray of tea. There was a large bandage around his head, which apparently hadn't done much to stem the bleeding. His small frame was completely bruised, one leg in a makeshift splint.

Lucius sat upright, but immediately regretted it. Mrs. Greenweather was ready with a bucket, dropping it between his legs. "I told you to stay down," she chastised, using the same tone he remembered from his childhood, and the same tone he had often heard her use with his daughter when she acted up. He felt a small sense of satisfaction when nothing came up and the spinning subsided.

"I need to get to the Ministry-"

"It's taken care of. Roger should be back any moment."

"Oggle is sorry, Master!" the elf wailed as soon as he set the tray down. "Oggle tried to protect the miss! They was too many - and when Master was hit, Oggle must help the Master! Please don't free Oggle! Oggle is a good elf, Oggle loves his master - not like bad Dobby - please!"

Lucius glared. "I will deal with you later; you can be assured of that," he growled coldly, kicking the elf away from him.

Mrs. Greenweather handed Lucius an envelope. "I found this on you."

Lucius used magic to open the letter, wary of any dangers that might be inside. There was a short note.

_I was not convinced that you could give an adequate performance. Eliza made the Vow, and is with the werewolves. Time to rescue your daughter, the full moon isn't far away - you had better hurry._

The moment he finished reading the letter, it burst into flames. And by the time the ashes hit the table, there was nothing left of it.

-.-.-

Maddie was back in her own compartment. After a lecture from Harry about talking to 'Malfoy', Ron and Hermione stepped in briefly. Ron took the opportunity to rant about Draco and Pansy.

"I thought he was unbearable before - now it's just. . .honestly, if I have to spend another hour in that compartment with him, I'm going to kill him."

"He's already docked Gryffindor fifty points, and awarded the same to Slytherin," Fred piqued.

"Well, docked fifty from us," George snickered, earning a scathing look from Hermione.

"Are we there yet?" Maddie groaned, thoroughly bored of the ride. "Whose brilliant idea was it to take a train anyway? You've got broomsticks and key things and the fireplace network - why take a damn train?"

"It's about socialising," Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

"I just want to get all this over with before I start burping up butterflies again," Maddie muttered irritably, looking out the window.

George grinned evilly. "At least it's not slugs." That earned him a less-than-friendly punch in the side from Ron.

Maddie snorted. "I'm not going near that one with a ten-foot pole."

Hermione laughed. "Ron broke his wand in Second Year and tried to jinx Malfoy. It backfired. So the lesson is, don't cast spells with a broken wand."

"Thanks, guys. . .," Ron muttered.

Hermione got up. "Anyway, we'd better get a move-on."

"Aw, do we have to? I'm not joking about Malfoy. . ."

-.-.-

Every bite seared her skin like dry ice. She didn't want to scream, didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but it was impossible not to. He had undone her bonds, and between bites would give her opportunities to escape before chasing her down and attacking again. If she didn't fight back, he would hit her until she did, milking her for a reaction.

-.-.-

The Minister entered the residence escorted by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and Lucius was waiting for him. "You said it was women and children!"

"That was all there was-"

"Then explain why Fenrir Greyback has my daughter!" Lucius demanded, enraged, and displaying an enormous amount of self-control.

"I went off of what I knew. We held them for several hours to make certain that there was no use of form-altering potions; there is no way that he could have gotten here through them," Cornelius replied stiffly. "Every precaution was taken, we had no reason to suspect-" He stopped talking and Lucius moved in close, towering over the short man.

"If my daughter isn't back in my hands, unharmed, before the full moon, I will hold you personally responsible," Lucius said too quietly.

The Minister gulped, but said nothing, not daring to provoke a response.

-.-.-

"_So they won't remember a thing?"_

_"Nothing. As promised, everything has been returned, and you have yourself a scapegoat. I trust that I can inform the Minister that you are satisfied with the results?"_

_"Did you have to shoot them?"_

_"You said you wanted a believable story, and now you have one."_

_"Do I want to ask about the missing family?" the Muggle Prime Minister asked stiffly._

_"Don't waste too many resources on them," the red-haired young man replied. "If that's all, I have some rather pressing business to attend to."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."_

-.-.-

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Next chapter should be up shortly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, get drinks and snacks ready, this one's a long chapter. It **_**was **_**longer, so I left you with a little present at the end (*dodges flames about cliffhangers*)**

**A huge Thank You to everyone who reviewed. Seriously, you made my weekend. I will try very hard to get the next chapter to you, finished, as soon as possible. **

_**Chapter 15: Grim Purpose**_

_Antoinette sat in the hospital gardens, her face gaunt, her eyes vacant. Nurses and doctors chatted about the events of their early morning shifts as they smoked. Patients took advantage of the fine weather to enjoy a view of something other than the sickly people in the beds next to them. She didn't get too many glances - no one dared look at the woman who, in a matter of weeks, had been widowed and forced to bury her newborn child. The hospital had done well to protect her from the insensitivities of the media, who had been dying for a first-hand account of her tragic tale._

_"Let's go back to the room," the nurse suggested quietly. She took Antoinette's lack of response as acceptance, and pushed her wheelchair back to the room. She hadn't shed a single tear for her loss, but when they told her, her mother holding her hand, they almost swore they saw a light leave her eyes. She said nothing to the grief councillors, and refused any visitors - even her own family. The only thing she asked for was an expresser, leaving the collected milk which should have strengthened her young son for the nurses to give to those who needed._

_She continued to stay in a private room of the maternity ward, and refused to allow them to remove the empty crib. The nurses tried to brighten her room with cheerful flowers, all the while knowing nothing could relieve her pain. Even the flowers seemed to dull as she did. Sometimes at night, the staff would see her standing silently by the window, looking at the sleeping babies._

_They did what they could for her, but she responded to nothing, and they let her be, making regular checks and giving her the nutrients she refused to eat via a drip._

_Alone again in her room, she silently used the expresser, her eyes tracing the path of the tubes into the vein in her hand._

_A nurse knocked on the door gently, holding a tray of food she knew all too well would be left untouched until someone else came with dinner. There was no answer as always, and she let herself in._

_Two small bottles of breast milk waited. It took a moment for the nurse to realise something was wrong. A hole had been cut into the top of the drip, and what had been a full saline bag was now dry. The bubble trap, too, had been emptied. Antoinette lay peacefully, her dainty hands resting delicately before her, a small sheet of paper placed underneath._

_~~~A wife; and you take my husband from me. A mother; and you take my child. All that remains is all I am. Take me, for I will not suffer my life alone.~~~_

-.-.-

The Greenweather sons didn't need to see the sky to know it was getting late. They had spent the better part of the afternoon and coming evening trying to find a reliable track. They grew up playing in the forest, much to the distress of their mother; it was good for game-hunting, and with few predators lurking - until recently, that is - the biggest danger was getting lost.

They received an owl letting them know that the Ministry had arrived and started searching, but they were yet to come across anything other than the odd stag, leading to believe they were somewhat deeper and the Ministry was simply canvasing already-covered ground.

"This is ridiculous," the eldest, Andrew, said irritably. "Who can move that fast through this scrub with a struggling kid?"

Werewolves, apparently," Jonathan replied absently, using his wand to light up a fresh trail. "You're not thinking of turning back, are you?"

"I'm not about to tell Mr. Malfoy we left his kid in these woods because it got dark," his brother laughed. "Should have brought a broom. . .," Andrew said wistfully. He was getting bored, and trying to think of a more effective search.

"That would only be helpful if you knew where you were going, and you could dodge trees. Have a look at these ones." Jonathan crouched down at a fresh-looking set of tracks.

"The forest has been crawling with weres' for days, the tracks are useless. But if I have a broom, I could fly over, and-"

"-get a mouthful of leaves? Enough with the broom already, what colour was Arnica's dress?"

"Red, why?"

"I don't think the werewolves have access to velvet." Jonathan grinned, holding up a torn piece of fabric.

"Finally," Andrew said excitedly. He sent a blue seeker spark back to the manor, lighting up the fastest route, before they picked up the pace and moved deeper into the forest.

-.-.-

The Greenweathers set up a marque at the edge of the forest. Mr. Greenweather kept track of the searched areas on a map with some Ministry officials, and Mrs. Greenweather made a steady supply of hot drinks and biscuits for the returning search parties while keeping Lucius from barreling headfirst into the forest. Reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ had caught wind of the story, providing a good escape for the Minister from Lucius's unforgiving glares.

"Mr. Malfoy, do sit down, everyone is doing what they can," Mrs. Greenweather assured. "The Aurors are on standby, the Minister is taking care of the press-" Everyone's attention was then drawn to the forest, where a brilliantly bright blue ball shot toward them like a rocket.

Mr. Greenweather took charge. "Get everyone back, we need them focusing on this section here." He pointed to an area not yet covered. The Minister came over to see what the hubbub was about.

"Did they find her?" he asked hopefully, not daring to look at Lucius.

"Blue sparks, not green, but that's better than nothing," one of the Minister's men answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I want them searching the night," Lucius said clearly, in a voice that made no one dare to challenge him.

"I'll. . .um. . .I'll see what I can arrange," Cornelius replied.

-.-.-

Tonks, Troy, and Sirius waited for the last of the students to depart before getting off the train. The only person who remained on the platform was an attractive older woman, looking up and down it for someone.

"Tonks, good to see you again." Madame Rosmerta smiled brightly as they stepped off. "And you must be Troy," she added, holding out a hand to him.

"Madame Rosmerta is the owner of one of the local pubs," Tonks introduced as Troy shook her hand.

"Well, one of the ones worth going to," chuckled Rosmerta, before bending down and cocking her head for a peek at Sirius. "And who's this handsome fella?"

Tonks coughed down a chuckle.

"What handsome fella?" Troy looked around. "Oh, the dog - the dog's name. . .ah. . .Doogie," he answered uncomfortably, saying the first name that came into his head and avoiding looking at the dog. Tonks coughed a small fit, and Sirius whimpered.

"Different. . .Anyway, it's starting to get cold, we'd best be getting a move-on. Now, Dumbledore asked for me to put you up for the night; he said it might take off some of the stress of the move. I'll give you a tour of the village in the morning," she said, leading the three of them into the village and to the Three Broomsticks. "Up the stairs, and second door on the right. If you want to freshen up, the bathroom is just down the hall. I'll see to your dinner now. Just come down when you're ready." She smiled, leaving them at the foot of the stairs.

The moment they were in the privacy of their room, Sirius transformed. "Doogie? Where in Merlin's tower did that come from?" he demanded irritably. "I thought I told you to call me Snuffles?"

"I panicked and I forgot what the name was, I'm sorry." Troy chuckled in apology, but quickly stopped at the look Sirius gave him.

"So Doogie was the best you could come up with?"

"It's not that bad."

"I am not coming if you call out 'Doogie'," Sirius said flatly. "It's just downright offensive. Do I look like a Doogie? Might as well call me Doggie. Here's a tip - when you have kids, let the mum pick their names," he scoffed. "Doogie. . ." he muttered irritably, searching for a book in the trunk.

"You aren't coming down for dinner?"

"I am not about to listen to, 'Doesn't Doogie like his meatloaf'?" Sirius mocked, flopping onto the bed with his book. "No thanks."

-.-.-

Maddie waited in the Entrance Hall with the rest of the First Years, feeling like she was on the set of The Wizard of Oz, in the Munchkin village; a group of them were looking at her as though she were some sort of Franken-teen. She could feel hiccups building up again, and concentrated very hard on keeping them at bay.

"Aren't you a little _old _for a First Year?" a snooty little girl asked pointedly.

"Aren't you a little _small _to be picking a fight with someone who could step on you?" Maddie retorted, just before Professor McGonagall returned.

"First Years, follow me, please. Miss Raveien, just wait here a moment." McGonagall led them through the large double doors. They closed behind the last student, leaving Maddie quite alone. Anxiety didn't waste any time setting in.

"It's just a talking hat," she muttered repeatedly to herself, pacing distractedly. She had no reason to be nervous, nothing could possibly go wrong. A small hiccup escaped, along with an orange butterfly. "No. . .," she whimpered.

She could only slightly make out the sounds of the Sorting. Sometimes the applause had long spaces between; sometimes it was almost instant. After what seemed to be the better part of the night, there came the loudest applause yet, which - she hoped - signaled the end.

Maddie got to her feet quickly, smoothing her skirt as the sound of a single set of footsteps approached. McGonagall came out. Dumbledore was saying something in the Great Hall, but she was too nervous to catch any of it.

"They are ready - oh my." McGonagall pointed her wand at Maddie's skirt, taking it down to what she deemed an appropriate length. "I don't know what may be acceptable at Muggle schools, but here at Hogwarts we have standards." She took deep breath and spotted a butterfly fluttering past, which Maddie promptly shoo'ed away. "We are ready for you now," McGonagall said, almost comfortingly.

Maddie nodded mutely, swallowing her heart back into her chest as she was led through the large double doors. Just a few more steps, and it would all be over.

All eyes were on her. She tried to ignore the inaudible muttering. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave her a quick and reassuring thumbs-up with smiles and waves. She felt so terrible, wondering if some more butterflies would erupt before she was sorted.

Maddie took a seat on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head. _Put me in Slytherin_, she pleaded silently, her stomach in tight, painful knots as she betrayed her friends. _I want to be in Slytherin._

"Are you sure? Your family has a legacy of Slytherins, and you will do well there, there's no question about that. But you would accomplish much in Gryffindor also, and I can see that you want to be there with those you care about-"

_I want to be in Slytherin_, she repeated painfully. She didn't, really - she wanted nothing more than to be around friends. But she had to do it. She needed to be in Slytherin if there was any chance of helping her sister.

"There's no going back if you change your mind."

-.-.-

The seconds stretched out, and people started to grow restless.

"What's taking so long?" Ron muttered uneasily. "She's a Gryffindor, and she wants to be in Gryffindor, she should have been sorted by now."

"I don't know," Harry muttered, also confused.

They glanced to the staff table. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher looked as though she clearly had better things to do with her time. Dumbledore seemed deep in thought, but his face betrayed nothing. McGonagall too seemed a little taken aback. The other Heads of House watched with growing interest and intrigue.

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Everyone she knew in Gryffindor was stunned for a moment before calling out protests, while the Slytherin table erupted into applause at the latest addition to their family. Hermione retraced everything, looking for a clue as to how this could have happened, whilst Harry tried to get Ron to sit back down. Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in bewilderment, as though asking what she ought to do. Maddie remained seated on the stool, also waiting for instruction as to what would happen next.

"They can't put her there!" Ron yelled. Not that anyone heard, over the commotion the Slytherins were making.

"Why don't you just hand her to You-Know-Who and get it over with?" Fred and George said bitterly.

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table - Draco was looking straight at them, still applauding and sporting a smug smile as though he knew exactly what they were saying. "I don't like this one bit."

"Of course you don't, the hat made a mistake," Ron snapped.

"I. . .I don't think it was," Hermione said uneasily, earning a vicious glare from Ron as Professor Dumbledore gave the slightest of nods to Professor McGonagall.

"This way, dear," McGonagall said weakly, directing Maddie to the Slytherin table.

"He can't be serious!"

Maddie gave only the barest of glances at the Gryffindor table. It was more than enough to catch defeated looks on her friends' faces. Her stomach twisted in guilt, but she didn't have time to let it show; she fixed a mask of confident inquisitiveness as she approached the Slytherins, ready to make friends with people only as a means to an end.

Draco seized the opportunity to call her over to sit with his friends. It was impossible not to take delight in the look on Weasley's face as he insisted she take a seat next to him, and made deliberate and exaggerated gestures introducing her to everyone. He wondered if Weasley's head would explode, as Ron went redder and redder with every handshake.

He had to admit his own shock at her being sorted into Slytherin. If it wasn't for everyone's reaction, he might have expected a setup. Surely they had spent the summer drilling her to be a Gryffindor? Apparently she had more in common with her father than they thought.

Either way, his father would be pleased with this, especially after his encounter with her brother. Maybe the Dark Lord had made a mistake in choosing Eliza; the little he had seen of her, Maddie seemed a far more agreeable choice, and the Sorting only proved it.

He didn't pay much attention to Umbridge's little speech. Unlike everyone else, he knew exactly what was coming (including the certain exemptions - such as himself), and frankly he couldn't care less how it would affect them if it meant getting rid of Dumbledore and putting Potter and his friends in their place. After the long and dull political waffle, the feast finally presented itself.

"So a whole summer with the _Weasleys_ - how did you survive?" one of the Slytherins asked, as though she had spent a whole summer in a pit full of hungry lions, covered in blood.

"If I had to spend a _day_ with them in that decrepit thing they call a house, I'd hang myself," Pansy laughed. "Is it true they don't even have indoor plumbing?"

She was in the middle of cutting a small steak rather intently. She gave what he suspected was an irate snort and bitter smile before looking up - "Their toilet works fine, and I'm well practiced in the art of bullshit." She smiled at Pansy.

"And what's that?" Pansy asked snidely.

"The art of telling someone to go to Hell in such a way that they almost look forward to the trip," Maddie replied pleasantly, continuing to smile.

A couple of Slytherins coughed down chuckles at her sass, including Draco.

"Heh," Pansy scoffed, failing to think of some witty reply and turning her attention to Draco. "So I was thinking over the Christmas holidays you could spend some time at our estate? Mummy and Daddy are going to Switzerland, and I thought we could enjoy some time alone."

"Yeah, I told you ten minutes ago - things are pretty busy at home," Draco said irritably. "Why bring it up again already?"

Maddie snorted and chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure that one was for my benefit."

-.-.-

"Ron, eat something," Hermione ordered, piling some salad onto his plate.

"I _am _eating," Ron replied absently, still watching Maddie and trying to catch her eye.

"No, you're not. You're staring, and it's pathetic," Lavender interjected, following his gaze. "Really pathetic."

"Look at her - you'd think she spent the summer with them, laughing and smiling. . .she hasn't even looked at us once she sat down," Ron brooded.

"She was just sorted into Slytherin, I don't think she wants to commit social suicide on the first day," Lavender scoffed at him. "Get a grip on your hormones."

"Back off, Lavender," Hermione cut in.

"Oh, please, listen to yourselves," Lavender retorted tartly. "She's a _Slytherin_. She is already in Malfoy's group, and she hasn't been sitting there five minutes. A Gryffindor _Prefect _with his tongue hanging out over a _Slytherin_ is just wrong in so many ways. Clearly she's not the person you thought she was."

Ron looked at Hermione. "You know that silencing charm you're really good at-"

"No, Ron, we're Prefects," Hermione cut him off. "We can't be jinxing other students."

He turned to Harry. "You know that silencing charm you're good at-"

"_Ron_!"

"Well, he's not a Prefect! And it's a _charm_, not a _jinx_," Ron said pointedly. "You of all people should know the difference."

"Good point, Ron. So I can use it on you, and you can use your mouth for chewing instead of complaining," Hermione snapped back.

-.-.-

Everyone had gone up to their dormitories except Maddie; she sat wrapped in a blanket, watching the light of the dying fire and questioning her actions. What had she done? Oh, she'd made an impression on Draco, that much was certain. Now it was just surviving a year of living hell with betrayed friends and a morally repugnant homeroom, all the while trying to suss out any and all information about her sister's captivity. Troy was going to give her such an earful. . .actually, everyone probably was. But things were going as planned. She convinced the hat to put her in Slytherin, and Draco was making it all too easy for her to get close to him.

"What are you still doing up?"

Maddie started, and looked to the intruder. She snorted quietly, recognising Draco. "Waiting for your girlfriend to go to sleep," she laughed, looking back to the fire. "Apparently, I made quite the impression."

Draco laughed. "Despite what she likes to act, we're only childhood friends. She doesn't like anyone, it's nothing personal." He smiled, taking a comfortable seat so they could talk and tucking an envelope out of sight down the side of the couch. "So how long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"About all this - that you're a witch."

"Oh, a few weeks now. . .still getting used to it. . .the paintings still weird me out a bit, don't think I'll ever get used to that," she laughed to herself, shaking her head.

"And now you're here at Hogwarts. I've got to admit, I'm surprised you're in Slytherin. I'm sure you've been told that our house doesn't have the 'best' reputation amongst certain circles; I couldn't help but notice you avoided looking at the Gryffindors after the sort. And with all these rumours about the Dark Lord's return," he continued casually.

"Are you interrogating me?" Maddie flirted.

"Perhaps. Now where was I?"

"Rumours about the Dark Lord's return, and the rumours that your father kidnapped my sister," Maddie answered as though reciting a dull lesson.

"Don't beat around the bush, do you?" He grinned, unperturbed by the accusation. "Definitely a Slytherin. So tell me how this game works."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maddie smiled.

"Of course you do. I'll save you the trouble, I know nothing."

"You'll understand if I don't take your word for it."

"I'd be disappointed if you did."

Maddie laughed. "So you want me to be suspicious?"

"Evidently, it's more fun that way." Draco smirked. "I love a good beguine."

"So you know mine, what's your agenda? If I were in any other House you wouldn't give two rats about me."

"Not sure yet, might have to make one up," he bluffed.

"You already have one."

"Of course, though by the way Weasley was looking tonight, you've done most of the work for me."

Maddie forced the thoughts away of how hurt Ron must have been, distracting herself with the task at hand. She raised an incredulous brow. "The big bad Draco Malfoy, out for a simple spot of schoolyard revenge? I think not."

"Right again, though I won't deny it's satisfying all the same."

"You could just tell me what you want and be done with it."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" He grinned. "Been flying before?"

Maddie looked amused. "Not as yet, no."

"I like to go flying in the mornings. If you're up, I could give you a lesson or two."

Maddie got to her feet, making her way to the girl's dormitory. "We'll see."

"Just one question before you go. Why didn't you look at your friends? I mean, they _are _your friends - or at least were until tonight. They were clearly surprised by your sorting, but you weren't; were you planning this right from the get-go behind their backs?"

Maddie paused at the first step and thought for a moment. She glanced back at him, debating on whether or not to answer. "That's two questions," she said, disappearing up the stairs. "Goodnight."

Draco waited until she was out of sight before pulling the envelope back out and making his way to one of the study desks. He scratched a few more notes on the letter before re-sealing it, and he made his way up to the Owlery. This year would definitely be interesting.

-.-.-

Eliza closed her eyes, completely exhausted. Arnica had finally cried herself to sleep on her lap, after hours of crying for her daddy and Draco. And then there had been the howling, apparently some serenade for the coming full moon. She had to admit from a scientific perspective she was impressed at their howling ability; the human larynx wasn't designed to make those sounds. From a present perspective she wished they'd all shut up and go to Hell. The bites still burned, but the sting was gone for the most part. They had left 'food' in reach of her, if one could call an uncooked dead rabbit 'food'. Apparently she and Arnica were the only ones present who didn't - she watched utterly disgusted as the children picked away at a dead stag, which was certainly well past safe for human consumption if the smell was anything to go by. Even if it had been cooked.

She wondered how deep they were in the forest. Surely someone had to hear Arnica's screams - those present certainly couldn't hear anything for some time after she finally stopped, and she put it down to the emotional magic that Draco had tried explaining to her. Surely Lucius was looking for his daughter? She didn't think much of him and knew he couldn't care less about her, but his one constant was his attachment to his family. She slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep, interrupted by every sound made in the forest.

-.-.-

Not too far away, the Greenweather sons had made a small campfire whilst they took turns keeping watch. They had found more scraps of cloth, leading them to believe they were heading in the right direction, but the possibility of a trap or ambush wasn't lost on them; they would rest a few more hours before proceeding with caution. They knew they had to be getting close, and as there were apparently unaccounted werewolves present, Merlin only knew how many more there could be. Andrew felt himself drifting off to sleep despite the eerie chorus of howls, and nudged his brother.

Jonathan was instantly awake, wand in his hand. "What the. . .!"

"It's been going on about an hour."

"The pack in this forest isn't that big. . ."

"Depends on which pack you're referring to. The real wolves, no. The werewolves. . ." Andrew trailed off with a yawn. "Your turn," he said, doing his best to make himself comfortable against a tree.

-.-.-

Maddie tiptoed out of bed, wincing as her trunk locks snapped open. There was some incoherent muttering, but the Fifth Year Slytherin girls continued to sleep. She didn't want to deal with Pansy and her entourage this early, and from what she had gathered from the majority of students' home life, anything before late morning was viewed about as pleasant as a visit to the dentist. She quickly changed into tracksuit pants and sweater, regretting having brought such bright colours.

Hermione would be up soon, she was sure of that, and they'd spent the entire summer telling her the layout of the school. Finding the Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor commons shouldn't be too hard - or so she thought. After explaining everything to Hermione, she'd quickly slip back into the Common Room and wait for Draco to make his way down like the rest, and take up his offer on a flying lesson.

Maddie quickly crossed the Common Room, and was nearly at the exit when - "You're in a hurry."

She cursed silently, pulling her hand away from the door, and turned to face Draco, who was dressed in what was apparently flying gear with a broom slung across his shoulders.

She gave a strained smile. "You're up early. . .," she said all too cheerfully. "Unlike everyone else," she added under her breath.

"I said I liked flying in the morning."

"I just figured that you would be up at the same time as everyone else, so I was going to explore a little." Which was at least half true.

Draco laughed. "I have a little sister who is used to getting what she wants. Trust me, I'm used to early mornings," he said. "Shall we?"

-.-.-

"Harry! _Harry_!" Ron hissed irritably, trying to keep his voice down and failing.

"Oh, what?" Harry groaned, trying to cling to the remnants of what had been an unusually pleasant dream.

"Look!" Ron ordered, pointing out the window.

"What?" Harry asked groggily, finally accepting he wasn't likely to return to his sleep until he had appeased Ron. He fumbled for his glasses, waiting for the world to become a little less fuzzy before joining Ron at the window.

"It's Malfoy!"

"What about him?" Harry asked with growing frustration as he tried to focus on the green spot. "He has his broom with him - he's probably going flying," he muttered, making his way back to bed. Ron grabbed him by the back of his pyjamas.

"Take a closer look!" Ron said, ignoring the grumbling from the other boys who had also been disturbed from their sleep. "See?" he demanded. "Who in Slytherin do you know who would wear a. . .well. . .that?"

"This better be good," Neville muttered, coming over to the window. "Isn't that that Maddie girl?" He observed the red figure jogging loops around Draco, assumedly to get warm.

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed. "Come on, Harry, get dressed."

"Why?"

"We're going down there."

"Why?"

"Because it's Malfoy!"

"And?"

"We need to get her away from him!"

"She is in his house, Ron! There is no keeping her away from him!" Harry snapped.

"But-"

"Maybe Hermione's right, and she's trying to help her sister. I don't know. But you can't go storming down there without good reason and start problems."

"I'm a Prefect!" Ron said indignantly.

"So is he. Ron, I know you're upset about this, but there is nothing you can do," Harry replied sympathetically, making his way back to bed as did the other boys. Ron was left grinding his teeth, watching from the window while Maddie held Draco tightly around the waist as he took off with her.

-.-.-

"Rise and shine!" someone said, as the back of a hand collided with Eliza's cheek.

"What now?" Eliza hissed through the pain. She reluctantly opened her eyes as Arnica's weight was lifted off of her. "Where are you taking - _put me down, you son of a whoring bitch_!" she shrieked, as she was slung over the man's shoulder as though she were a sack of potatoes.

Someone else laughed. "Hah, she knows your mum."

"Everyone move out, the wizards aren't far and I'm not about to make this easy for them," Fenrir ordered as people gathered their few meagre belongings.

-.-.-

Most of the school had finally woken up when Draco and Maddie made their way back to the Entrance Hall, laughing and talking animatedly about flying. They stopped short at a tall, dark figure in their path.

"Morning, Professor," Draco said, casting a glance at Maddie.

"Miss Raveien, you have leaves in your hair," Professor Snape observed dryly as Maddie hurried to remove the offending leaf-litter. "Mr. Malfoy, I have some important business to discuss which cannot wait." There was nothing in his expression to give away what it might be about.

Draco nodded. "I'll see you back in the common room." He waved to Maddie as he followed Severus into the dungeons.

-.-.-

Several students gossiped as they came down from the upper floors and made their way into the Great Hall, which was slowly filling. She spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to a Ravenclaw girl with an absent look on her face. She started toward them, then heard her name being called from the Slytherin table; the trio looked at her, and she turned back to her house table.

"Looked for a moment there like you had forgotten which house you're in," Blaise commented lightly as she took the seat next to him. "Where's Draco? I thought he took you flying this morning?" he asked, a little confused. "Or did you not do it? He owes me a galleon if that's the case."

"No, we did go flying, he had to talk to the greasy professor. Wait, he bet money-?" She jumped as a thick wad of letters dropped on her thankfully empty plate.

"Someone's popular," Pansy muttered, catching her letter easily before it dropped on her eggs.

"Oh, I'll bet I'm really popular at the moment with these. . .," Maddie muttered, recognising handwriting and names as she flicked through. She decided most would be best opened in private.

"Guess we know what Snape's talking to Draco about," a Slytherin girl whose name she couldn't remember said. She turned the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ so everyone could see the headline.

"My poor Draco!" Pansy gasped breathlessly.

-.-.-

Draco followed Severus to his office, where he took a seat opposite.

"I see you've wasted no time with Miss Raveien. Don't underestimate her. You'll need to start practicing those Occlumency lessons I've been giving you if you want to keep your father out of Azkaban."

Draco snorted. "She's known about magic for a month, if even that - I hardly think-"

"And there's your problem - you don't think. She's a Manipulator and the only advantage you have over her is that she doesn't know anything about it. That doesn't change the fact that she's used to getting her own way and knows what generally works, even if she doesn't know why. She will play you like a fiddle if given half the chance."

Draco looked unhappy at the accusation. "You don't think she could be. . .you know. . .useful?"

"She'll be incredibly useful, but if you want to play games with her you'd better be damned well prepared. Potter and Granger will still be tutoring her despite her sorting. However, I have given my recommendation that you assist also."

"What? With _them_?" Draco asked, positively disgusted.

"Especially with them. Do you want them feeding her ideas? You know as well as I that 'Professor' Umbridge is going to shake this school up very soon, and not for everyone's benefit. Miss Raveien needs her allegiances aligned by that time if she is going to have any possibility of being 'useful'." Severus took a deep breath, his face suddenly a great deal more grim. "But that is not why I called you here. Your father sent me this this morning." He handed the parchment to Draco, whose face paled as he read. "He gave me explicit instruction that you are to remain here at the school."

"But sir-"

"I agree, as does the headmaster," Severus cut him off. "A forest with an unknown number of werewolves, two of which are confirmed to be magically trained, is no place for a student."

"But the full moon is tonight!"

"I am well aware of that, Draco, but it does not change the fact that it isn't safe for adults, let alone you. The Ministry is doing everything they can."

"But Eliza said she would make the Vow to keep Arnica safe!"

"You do not bring her up within these walls - is that understood?" Severus barked. "From what I have been able to glean, that all went according to plan."

"Then what-?"

"Use that thing on your shoulders, Draco - your father can't just walk up to the Ministry and say, 'look what I found in the guest wing, wonder how it got there'. This kidnapping is all over the _Daily Prophet_; half the school has already read about it, along with the better part of the Wizarding world. If your sister is found, I will take you to see her. Until then, you are to remain here, and nothing else other than her safety is to be on your mind."

"What do you mean 'if'? If this was a set-up, doesn't that mean she's safe?"

"She is still with a pack of werewolves. Unless they find her before the full moon rises tonight, she _won't _be found."

-.-.-

The Slytherins were busy in the common room, showering Draco with a mixture of genuine and feigned sympathy. This gave Maddie the needed time alone to sort through her letters upstairs. The first was from her brother, pretty much saying that everything would be okay - clearly the hat was faulty, and he would make Dumbledore put her in the correct house. He admitted he wasn't sure as to how, but he promised it would be done all the same.

Next was a letter from Sirius telling her not to worry, that he would keep her brother from doing anything stupid. And whilst it was clear he wasn't impressed with her house, he mentioned that it was her choices that would make her who she was, not her common room. Also included as well a brief complaint about his new name.

After that was a rather official letter from Dumbledore, informing her of her study timetable, as well as a tuition timetable that had been organized with Harry, Hermione, and Draco, and adding in a small note of congratulations on her sorting - completely genuine - but cautioning her all the same to be careful.

Hermione's letter was almost four pages, starting as a stiffly polite study guide, and then becoming more personal, asking why she hadn't trusted them with what she was planning. She understood and wasn't upset, and she would still help her.

She tucked the letters away at the bottom of her trunk, and successfully slipped out of the common room and began her search for Gryffindor Tower. It took about an hour to find the 'Fat Lady' Hermione had described. She was talking animatedly to another woman in her portrait. "Excuse me," Maddie said awkwardly, and both women turned to her.

"What do you want?" The Fat Lady demanded.

"I need to get into the Gryffindor common room."

Both women burst into laughter. "I think not. The Gryffindor common room is, ironically, only for _Gryffindor _students."

"But it's important," Maddie begged. "Please."

"Gryffindor students _only,_" the Fat Lady said sharply. "Now scram."

"Well, could you at least ask someone to come out so I can talk to them?"

The Fat Lady gave a sharp laugh. "What Gryffindor would want to speak to a _Slytherin_?"

"Well, I can name at least three," Maddie replied, folding her arms.

"You can look for them elsewhere. _Gryffindor students only._" The Fat Lady vanished from the frame. Her friend laughed and vanished also.

"I hate these bloody paintings," she hissed venomously at the vacant canvas. She left to try her luck in the library, waiting for Hermione to make her inevitable trip.

-.-.-

"The answer is still no," Professor Dumbledore said calmly to the hysterical man before him.

"Your bloody hat is broken!"

"It most certainly is not!" McGonagall said defiantly. "The sorting hat has _never _been wrong, and we will not be changing her house. That is final. I understand your distress, but your father was in Slytherin, just as his parents were before him; there was always a chance of this."

"You all said she was certain to be a Gryffindor - and now you've put her in the evil house with the brat whose father kidnapped our sister!"

"The hat must have had good reason for putting her in Slytherin," Dumbledore explained for the umpteenth time. "There is no 'evil house', as you so delicately phrase it, at this school. Slytherins are ambitious, and no one can say that Madeline is anything but. Many great and respected wizards have been in Slytherin - Merlin, for example. I trust your sister also had good reason behind her choice against going into Gryffindor, and I am not convinced that she is going to turn into a menace to society."

"She's a kid, it doesn't matter what she wants! What kind of school are you running where children get what they want?"

"Troy, calm down," Sirius said. "Maddie's a smart girl-"

"Shut up, Sirius. My sister is not staying in that house!"

"Yes, I'm afraid she is," Dumbledore said.

"You said you would protect her! How can you protect her if she's in the same common room as the enemy?"

"They are students, not enemies. I understand your stress, Mr. Raveien. However, as Sirius said, she is a smart girl - I am quite confident she can manage herself. I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"So that's it, then? Hope for the best?" Troy demanded.

"It is all that any of us can ever hope for."

-.-.-

Troy was still irritated as he sat in a carriage with Rosmerta and Sirius. They made their way down the main street of Hogsmeade, Rosmerta pointing out the different shops and landmarks as they passed them so he could get an idea of the village layout.

"This is it," she announced, once they were a little ways of town: a small cottage with a garden completely overgrown with weeds, and ivy snaking around the external walls, seeking a way in. The paint on the door was almost completely gone, and several of the windowsills were weather-beaten and invaded by cobwebs.

Troy stepped out of the carriage, unimpressed. "I thought they said they fixed it up?"

"It has been," Rosmerta said indignantly, opening the low-lying gate and unlocking the front door. "No one has rented this place in decades because of the Shrieking Shack. The furniture is a little out-dated; however, still perfectly comfortable. If you purchase your own, just leave the existing stuff in the shed, no major renovations without notifying me first. . .Dumbledore asked that I leave the garden as is for you to gain some practical herbology experience. The bedrooms are upstairs, there's a potions den in the basement - explosion proof, and so forth. . .I think that covers it all." She took a last glance around. "As Dumbledore would have told you, the rent is around two hundred Galleons a month. You can owl it to me, or just drop it off at the pub, whichever you prefer. If there's anything you need, you know where to find me."

Troy looked around. Admittedly, the inside wasn't half as bad as he had expected, and seemed more welcoming than Grimmauld Place. Sirius had already wandered off to explore the rooms, tail wagging.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Rosmerta said, dropping the keys in Troy's hand.

"Thanks, I'll take care of it."

The moment Rosmerta left, Sirius transformed, picking up Titan's cage and letting her out into an owl nook which had an adjoining hole in the wall which she could come and go through as she needed, yet seemed to block the weather as though there was glass.

"So where's this passage to Hogwarts?" Troy asked, looking around the house.

"Across the road, in the Shrieking Shack," Sirius said, using his wand to levitate the trunks upstairs.

"Didn't Rosmerta say-?"

"You just saw a dozen ghosts at Hogwarts. Trust me, the castle is more haunted than that place. It's a. . .what do Muggles call it. . .a bourbon legend," Sirius said matter-of-factly, coming back down the stairs and making the rounds of the house. "Two hundred galleons a month for this place is cheap, Dumbledore did good. We'll need to replace the doorknobs with handles so I can use them as a dog. . .but other than that, everything seems to be in working order."

Troy wandered around. The bookshelves were already stocked with books about practical magic, as well as some seemingly incidental titles and historical literature. The kitchen had only the basic staples - not that it meant much, as his cooking skill was limited to soggy eggs and burnt toast. The potions den had a larder with a very limited, basic stock. However, there was plenty of room to add the ingredients Hermione had ordered him to buy.

Sirius quickly claimed the room with the least accessible view to the inside, which was fair enough as it would be his retreat. The last thing they needed was for his identity to be discovered by a nosy neighbour.

The backyard was large, but otherwise low-maintenance. There was enough room for some domestic stock if he cared for it, with an empty chicken coop around the side, and a shed stocked with rusted garden tools. A wall of dense trees marked the boundaries, offering enough privacy that Sirius could venture out without fear of being spotted. However, the front was very exposed - only a low-lying fence in need of a paint, for aesthetics rather than privacy.

With every passing minute it felt more homely, catering to his desire for a simple and uncomplicated magical life. Images of children and a family slipped into his mind, but were quickly chased away. One thing a time, he told himself.

-.-.-

The Greenweather brothers came to an open area. The smell of smoke from a smoldering fire filled the air. From the light of their wands, they could make out what appeared to be a pair of glasses randomly cast aside, and even though there was no sign any of the werewolves remained, they stayed out of the clearing.

"You were the one the hat considered for Gryffindor. . .you first," Andrew finally ordered his brother, after keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Yeah, I'm brave, not stupid," Jonathan laughed, using his wand to transfigure a stick into a sizable rock. He threw it into the clearing. Nothing happened - no traps sprung, no magical ambushes. "Well, there you go." He smiled, gesturing at the rock.

"Heart of a lion you got there," Andrew mocked, cautiously making his way to where the rock had landed.

"That's why I got put into Ravenclaw," Jonathan joked, careful to step in his brother's footprints.

"Okay, genius, whose glasses are they?"

"You were the one who took Divination, you tell me."

"I only took it so I could sleep for a period," Andrew scoffed, bending down to take a closer look at them whilst Jonathan continued to explore for tracks. "Whoever owns these, they aren't going to do them much good anymore," he commented on the broken frames and lenses.

"Tracks are going in every direction. . .they can't have left too long ago. . .but there's no way we can follow all these before nightfall," Jonathan muttered, stepping over a half-rotten deer cadaver in disgust as he discovered yet another path leading away from the clearing.

Andrew charmed the glasses into a portkey to their current location. "I'll take this to the camp, and apparate back."

"Apparating into the middle of the forest - are you insane? You don't know this part well enough not to get yourself splinched in a tree."

"It's a big enough clearing to take the risk. Anyway, it would take half a day to get back here by foot, and it's not like we can take them on without backup," Andrew reasoned.

"You're a lunatic, you know that, right? Mum's going to kill you if she finds out about this."

"Mum's too busy making tea and keeping Mr. Malfoy from burning down the forest. I'll be back before you know it, just work on figuring out which of these tracks is the right one."

Most of the search parties were still out; the coordinators sent orders for them to come back. Mr. Malfoy was taking his anger and frustration out on his house elf, whilst Mrs. Greenweather continued to keep a steady supply of tea and sandwiches coming.

"We're running out of time, it's already getting late…"

"So?"

"I have to get my teams out of there by this evening," the search coordinator said. Andrew glanced down at the side of the manor, where out of sight of the press, Lucius was using his house elf for target practice.

"I'm guessing you'll be the one telling him that then," Andrew said cheerfully, watching the coordinator's face pale.

"It would be suicide sending people in there after dark!"

"If that was your kid, would you care?"

-.-.-

Disheartened by several hours of waiting, Maddie finally gave up on the library. Under any other circumstances she would have loved to explore the countless books, but the gut-twisting guilt was eating her up now that she had been left on her own. Regret weighed on her shoulders - the castle was huge; there was little chance of coming across them at random without other Slytherins in the vicinity.

Nonetheless, she decided to at least take advantage of the nice day outside, not wanting to go back to the common room and deal with the general awkwardness there. She hadn't been for a good run since being taken in by witches and wizards, and the grounds of Hogwarts sprawled. Many students who were enjoying what remained of the good weather gave her curious looks as she picked up the pace from a steady jog.

It was exhilarating. For the first time in almost a month, she felt like herself again, felt as though all her worries were behind her, struggling to catch up to her fast pace. She knew they would when she stopped, but for the time present she enjoyed it. The muscles in her legs protested after such a long time since being pushed, but she kept going, turning the pain inward, using it to drive her further. She would find a way to save Eliza, no matter the cost.

Draco said he liked games. _Let's just see how much he likes them after playing with me. _

She slowed to a jog as she followed the banks of the lake, and finally allowed herself to flop onto the grass, her demons coming back with her breath.

She couldn't fail, wouldn't. She would prove to all of them she was more than a child who needed taking care of.

-.-.-

Time seemed to have a sick sense of humour as the sun began to sink behind the horizon. It seemed like only a few hours had passed, but by the time the brothers found the right tracks, their deadline weighed heavily on their minds. It was sheer luck they had stumbled on a small lookout party, and even luckier they hadn't been spotted. Eventually, the tracks led them to the camp, which even from this distance they could see was swarming with werewolves. It seemed they had intentionally chosen this spot, no doubt so they could greet the full moon in all their glory - the canopy was thin enough to make out the darkening sky.

"Look at them all. . ."

"Looks like a lot of them are kids. . ."

"I don't think that makes their bite any less dangerous," Andrew reminded him quietly. "Over there." He pointed off to the side. There was a woman chained to a tree, clearly in poor condition, holding their prize; Arnica was also chained, clinging onto the woman for dear life. "There's only a few guarding them."

"You've got to be joking…"

Andrew grinned. "We don't have long before the sun is completely gone, and the others are only a mile back - the moment we attack, they're going to hear it and come racing. All we have to do is cripple the weres'; the change will be kill them if they are injured enough. At last half of them are kids, so they won't have any magic. The only ones we need to look out for are the adults. That, or we can sit and discuss it for half an hour and wait for them to turn, if you'd rather?"

Jonathan reluctantly grabbed a rock and quietly transfigured it into an enchanted snitch. "Show them the way," he whispered quietly, before throwing it towards the clearing where a second camp had been set up. "Your idea, so you get to hold them off whilst I free them, deal?"

Andrew's grin turned serious. "Let's hunt."

-.-.-

Eliza winced as Arnica held her tighter, putting pressure on some of the bites which still had a painful burning sensation. Voldemort had said they could only turn her at the full moon, but from what she could see of the bites, she was beginning to question the accuracy of that statement - dark lines had spread from them, and at a glance she would have thought cellulitis, but they were spreading at a frightening rate. Her entire body ached, cramps taking hold of her legs every few minutes.

Something had changed, made the werewolves uneasy. Many raised their noses to sniff the air. A rescue, perhaps? They didn't have much time.

Eliza nudged Arnica to bring her attention to what was going on. "When I say so, you run," she whispered. "Can you do that?"

Arnica rubbed her dirty face free of tears and nodded between sniffles.

The first explosion made them jump, and Eliza curled into a ball over Arnica as a second explosion sounded somewhere above them and chaos immediately ensued. Two men appeared, one busily casting spells at the disoriented werewolves whilst the other dashed toward her and Arnica. The chains around the tree exploded. She pulled Arnica to her feet, not wasting time asking who they were or where they came from.

"That way, we'll cover you - go!" he shouted, and Eliza obeyed, grabbing Arnica's hand and running as fast as she could. Her body screamed in protest, but fear and adrenaline kept her going, lifting Arnica over obstacles as needed. She looked back. The men hadn't followed them, staying at the camp to cover their escape. Arnica's scream brought her back to what was happening ahead. Fenrir stood in their path.

"This way!" Eliza ordered, veering off course, half-dragging Arnica. The girl tripped and fell, and Eliza quickly scooped her up and carried her as best she could whilst running. Her body was running off pure adrenaline now, barely noticing or caring as she scraped herself on sticks and stones.

-.-.-

Lucius led a team of rescuers where the snitch directed them. By the time they reached the clearing, the Greenweather brothers were starting to retreat, looking worse for the wear. The others sprang into action as Lucius grabbed the nearest brother. "Where is she?" he shouted over the noise of the fight.

"We told them to run this way whilst we covered their escape - you. . .you didn't cross paths with them?" Andrew panted.

Lucius's face paled. The sun had set, and the full moon would be out any moment.

-.-.-

Eliza continued to run, not daring to look back to see if she was still being followed, but at the same time not knowing how much more her body could take. Somewhere ahead she heard the sound of a lone wolf's howl, and changed her course again as another and another joined in chorus. The chain around her ankle caught on a branch, causing her to tumble down the bank of a large ditch, Arnica screaming as they slid whilst Eliza tried to slow the speed.

She scrambled to her feet when she hit bottom, and looked up. Arnica stopped crying, also staring in horror. A transformed werewolf stared down at them, a slow growl coming from its throat.

Eliza edged back, softly pleading with Arnica to be quiet as her terrified sob began building to a scream. Eliza's heel hit the side of the bank and she slipped a little. The werewolf pounced on them. Eliza curled over Arnica as they both screamed.

-.-.-

Reinforcements from the Ministry arrived and were driving back the attack, and then a chorus of howls alerted them that time was up. Andrew and Jonathan had gotten separated from the main group as they searched for Arnica, and listened in horror as the werewolves transformed. An ear-spitting scream brought them sharply back to reality.

Andrew was closest, and it didn't take him long to find them. They were at the bottom of a ditch, the woman curled protectively over Arnica as two werewolves charged at some bubble shield of light that she had somehow created around them. Already, he could see weak points forming.

Eliza fought to remain conscious. She didn't know how she did it, or why she hadn't done it earlier, but each time the werewolves hit the shield she felt the full impact on her body, more and more as the shield weakened. Exhaustion and delirium were taking over, her vision blurred and unsteady, her body convulsing violently, her head spinning so bad she wasn't even sure she was upright. She thought she had seen someone, but that was ridiculous - everyone had turned. Oh, how she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep. . .

She felt warm, moist air on her face as the werewolf finally broke through, followed by an eruption of heat. She struggled to keep her eyes open, and saw something red and hot pinning one of the werewolves to the bank just to the side of them, keeping it from reaching her. There was a flash of green light, and the other collapsed dead over her. And then the world went black.

Lucius scrambled down the bank, flinging the dead wolf off of them and going straight of his daughter. "Arnica, it's okay, Daddy's here, you're okay," he said over and over, holding the screaming child close and trying to console her. But she wouldn't let go of Eliza's limp body, forcing Lucius to turn his attention to her.

"Wake up," he said, slapping her face with increased force as she failed to respond. "Wake up! She's not breathing!" Lucius called out, and one of the Ministry men slid down the bank with a vial in his hand.

"Who is she?"

"Get a list of missing witches, and take it to the Minister at St. Mungo's," the man in charge ordered.

"Swallow, damn it!" Lucius shook her in frustration.

Eliza gave a few coughs, and there was a collective sigh of relief.

"We need to get out of here," a member from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures said. "We don't know how many more of them there might be. A lot of them retreated; I don't fancy another battle once they regroup, not in here at least. And she needs to get to a healer fast."

Lucius held Eliza, with Arnica still clinging onto her for dear life, and disapparated to St. Mungo's, where a team of healers were on standby to tend to anyone injured during the rescue.

-.-.-

_The constant beeping was driving Janice nuts - who backed up a truck at this time of night? Her eyelids felt heavy, and her body was numb from exhaustion. She opened her eyes, finding herself somewhere completely unfamiliar. It took a few moments to recognise it as a hospital room. Several bouquets of flowers, Get Well Soon balloons, and a number of congratulations filled every space. Congratulations? For what? Everything felt so cloudy. . .the heart monitor continued with the incessant beeping. She pulled out the IV needle and tried to sit up._

_A sharp pain hit her on her side, and pulling aside the hospital gown, she saw a fresh dressing. Painfully, she reached for her medical clip._

_"I was shot?" she muttered to herself, desperately trying to remember something. Looking at the dates, it seemed that she had lost several days. . .what the hell had happened? _

_The door opened, and her partner stepped in, talking to a nurse._

_"What the hell happened to me?" Janice asked groggily. "I. . .I don't remember."_

_Lloyd looked confused. "You don't remember any of it?"_

_"I remember riots, and being called into London for an assignment, but. . .I don't remember any of it. . .I don't even remember the assignment. . ."_

_"Why can't she remember?" Lloyd asked the nurse, who was busily checking Janice's injuries and reinserting the IV drip._

_"It could be post-traumatic stress," the nurse said distractedly. "I'll arrange to have a councillor come in and see her."_

_"PTS? What the hell was I doing?" Janice demanded._

-.-.-

**I know, we don't like cliffhangers, but please do leave a short review letting me know your thoughts on the chapter.**

**I'll get the next chapter out hopefully within a week.**

**Thank you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay - I was under the impression family crises were over, but apparently I was wrong. Chapter 17 is in the works (I need something to keep my sanity at the moment, and this is it). I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favourites/alerts. Another big thank you to Dances With Vampires for continuing to beta for me.:)**

**Please review after you have read, it really means the world to me to hear feedback. Thank you.**

_**Chapter 16: Bonding Tensions**_

_"So you don't remember raiding an IRA safe house?" Lloyd asked._

_"No. Why on earth would I be part of a raid? I don't have any specific training-"_

_"You were part of the investigation team. Do you honestly remember nothing?" _

_"Look at me - I was shot. Do you think I would lie about not remembering that? Is there a file, or a report, or something that explains what happened?" Janice asked, getting increasingly stressed._

_"I'll see if I can get a copy of one to you tomorrow," Lloyd promised._

_"Lloyd, I've had memory blanks because of extreme situations - this isn't one of them. There are no flashes, no sounds, no images; it's like I've woken up in the future and had no dreams. This feels so wrong. . .I can't explain it, even the pain doesn't feel right."_

_"Jan, you are so pumped up on painkillers right now, nothing is going to feel right. You need rest. I'll be back in the morning with any files I can find. Try and get some sleep."_

-.-.-

It was sheer chaos that night at St. Mungo's as the rescuers apparated in, some alone, some helping those with crippling injuries. Almost everyone had suffered scratches of varying severity, including Jonathan whose back had been torn open by claws.

Arnica struggled against the healers and her father, refusing to let go as they attempted to take her away from Eliza. In the end, Lucius was forced to charm her into a sleep. While Arnica's injuries were only superficial, Eliza was barely recognisable. There was scarcely a part of her that wasn't bitten, scratched, or bruised.

"Mr. Malfoy, you'll need to wait outside," one of the healers said, as others descended upon Eliza.

"She saved my daughter," Lucius protested.

"We will do everything we can for her, but please, we need you to wait outside."

The Minister of Magic was waiting in the hall. "I've sent word to Hogwarts, Draco is on his way. Arnica-?"

"She's not bitten," Lucius said shakily, collapsing into the nearest chair.

"Thank Merlin. What about the woman?"

Lucius tried to steady his breath as the adrenaline died down. "She's in bad shape. I don't know if they will be able to save her. If she hadn't been there. . .Arnica. . ." His voice faltered as he imagined those injuries on his daughter.

The Minister pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and handed it to Lucius, who took several gulps, welcoming the burning sensation as it travelled down his throat.

"Were any bitten?" He needed to think about something else.

"Three."

"I'll see to it that their families are compensated," Lucius said, still staring at the door.

A healer came out. "It's not certain she will survive the night. Of the list of missing witches we received, the closest match is to Eliza Raveien. However, the Muggle fixtures are missing; if they planned to turn her, they would have been forced to remove them."

"How certain are you?" Cornelius asked.

"Height, hair colour, eye colour, and what scars we could make out through the injuries. I would recommend contacting her family as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I'll see to it," Cornelius assured, waiting for her to leave.

"Dumbledore is going to demand an investigation."

"Let him," Lucius replied. "As I told you before, there's nothing to be found."

-.-.-

Draco found even Severus's long strides to be too slow. He was forced to keep pace only because he didn't know where he was going. He had no idea if they had understated his sister's condition, and he wouldn't be convinced until he had seen her for himself. Today had been sheer torture; despite knowing that it was a setup, the list of things which could have gone wrong was endless. Under normal circumstances, he would have enjoyed the attention, but the sun set and there was still no word on her safety.

She slept peacefully, despite the mild scratches and scrapes that covered any visible skin. The healers must have cleaned her up. His father had brought in her old security blanket, which they had managed to convince her to surrender a week before Eliza's arrival.

Lucius looked exhausted as he entered the room.

Draco brought a chair over so he could sit by her, and gently took her small hand in his. "What happened to Eliza? Is she okay?"

Lucius shook his head. "She sapped herself completely. . ."

-.-.-

Later that evening, Maddie left the Great Hall after eating her fill, and took a seat outside the castle's main doors and looked at the sky. She couldn't remember ever seeing so many stars back home. It was so peaceful.

"Miss Raveien." Maddie started at the discovery of Professor Snape standing behind her. "The headmaster needs to see you," he said simply, walking away.

She jogged slightly to catch up. Was she in trouble for something? Had Troy somehow convinced him to change her back to Gryffindor?

Professor Snape said nothing as he led her to Dumbledore's office.

The door opened, and she saw Troy and Dumbledore deep in conversation. The Minister of Magic was there, hat in his hands, as was Sirius in dog form - lying by Troy's feet, though clearly listening very carefully to every word.

"Miss Raveien, come in," Dumbledore said, but it wasn't the warm tone she remembered from their first meeting. "Please sit."

"I'll leave this in your care," the Minister said stiffly. "I will be waiting at St. Mungo's."

Maddie watched him pass her by without so much as a glance, confused. "What's going on?" she finally asked uncomfortably, looking at the grave look in everyone's faces.

"You no doubt heard about Mr. Malfoy's sister being abducted by werewolves?" Maddie nodded, and Dumbledore continued. "In the process of rescuing her, they found someone else. She's been identified as your sister." It took several moments for what he was saying to sink in. "It appears. . .as though she has been in their custody for quite some time."

"I don't understand," Maddie said cautiously, not entirely certain she wanted to.

"She's been badly injured. They don't know if she will survive," Troy said thickly, working hard to keep a brave face.

Maddie opened and closed her mouth a few times. "What. . .what do you mean they don't think she'll live?" she asked, hoping this was some kind of sick joke. "I mean, you can just make her live, with magic." She looked desperately from one face to another.

"Magic can only do so much at this point," Severus interjected. "You need to start preparing yourself that it may well not be enough to save her."

"No! I refuse to believe there isn't a potion, or a spell, or something that can stop her from dying!"

"Madeline, we are doing all we can," Dumbledore said, forcefully enough to make her pull back from becoming hysterical. "Professor Snape will administer one of his personal brews, made from Fawkes's tears." He gestured to the rather spectacular bird, his face somewhat warmer than it had been. "It might work, it might not. But right now, the best thing you can do for your sister is to remain calm."

Maddie nodded that she understood, but was unable to stop a tear from sliding down her cheek.

"If you want to see her, you need to be prepared for the fact that she is not how you remember her."

"Is she one of them?" she asked weakly. She'd heard snippets of werewolf conversation all day, but had no idea how much of it was true or not.

"No, none of the bites were received post-lunar; she is still completely human," Dumbledore assured her. "But as I said, she is in poor condition."

"How bad is it?"

"It's bad," Severus replied almost sympathetically, having checked on her when he took Draco to see Arnica. "If this were up to me, I wouldn't allow you to see her."

"However," Dumbledore added to Maddie, "it is your choice."

-.-.-

Once at St. Mungo's, Severus asked that they wait outside Eliza's room while he administered potion. "I think it would be best if Troy went in first without you," he said, after returning several minutes later.

The room was thick with a musky and slightly nauseating smell. He could see a figure lying naked on the bed with a small modesty cloth covering her hips. When he approached and saw her clearly, his stomach turned. Severus was ready with a bucket.

Only slightly purple tinges betrayed where bruises had been, and her internal organs were visible under the cloudy covering of translucent skin. What little figure she had had was gone; muscle and fatty tissue were barely existent, her face too tight and gaunt. Her lips and cheeks were colourless. Her hair was lifeless and thin, as though most of it had been lost. Small silver beads hovered in clusters a few inches above her heart and lungs, mimicking their movement, while a charm kept a perpetual steam around her.

"How. . .?" Words failed him. He prayed they were wrong, that she was someone else.

"Our bodies aren't designed to handle the amount of magic we use; for those who manage casting a spell without a wand, they are forced to pay the toll. When she created and maintained such a complex piece of magic without a wand core to regulate it, she unwittingly forced her body to be devoured to feed and maintain the spell and keep the werewolf from reaching them. That is why it is vital that you learn to control your magic and use a wand. Admittedly this is an extreme case, but still what happens," Severus explained. "At least, that's the basics. This isn't the appropriate setting for a detailed lesson."

"Is she… is she in pain?"

"She can't feel anything at the moment," Severus answered, still keeping a respectful distance from the bed.

"Can't she have a blanket or something?"

"The beads that are currently keeping her heart and lungs working won't control as effectively, and at the moment she needs assistance more than modesty."

Troy nodded mutely. "So… um, what is… what is she on? I mean… what's been done?" he asked.

"Her bones have been repaired, and the potion I gave her had phoenix tears which have acted quickly and have already healed most of her cosmetic injuries. It's a good sign, but it will likely take hours before we know if it has succeeded in repairing anything else. She's also been given a number of other potions designed to give her body a fighting chance. All anyone can do now is wait and hope we got to her in time."

Troy kept looking at his sister's face, trying to see something familiar in it. "I don't want Maddie seeing her like this." He wasn't certain he would be able to live with this image, let alone how Maddie would cope.

Severus nodded in agreement. "I'll give you some time alone."

-.-.-

Maddie was still seated with Sirius. She looked up expectantly at Severus when he came out. "Can I see her?" she asked apprehensively.

"Your brother will be out to talk to you about that in a moment," he said.

"I'm not weak."

"No one is accusing you of weakness. But there are some things in life that no person should ever have to see. Whilst the headmaster may think he is doing you a favour by giving you the choice, it doesn't mean that this is the right one." He walked off down the hall to the healers' station to discuss matters quietly with them, leaving Maddie alone with Sirius.

She glanced to where Severus was, making sure he was busy as she got to her feet and crept to the door. Sirius bit the back of her shoe, tugging her back to the chair.

"Stop it!" she hissed quietly. "Dumbledore said it was my choice!"

Sirius let go, and started howling and yelping.

"Stop it! Shh! I mean it, stop that right now!"

The door opened, and Troy came out, carefully blocking the view into the room. "What is going on?" he demanded.

"_Doogie _doesn't want me to see her." She glared scathingly at Sirius.

"Maddie, I know that you think-"

"I'm not a child. If Eliza can stare at dead people all day, I can handle seeing her unwell." She looked at Troy pleadingly.

"Maddie," Troy said, stepping out into the corridor and closing the door quietly, "you wouldn't recognise her. I barely recognise her. I know you love her, and I know you want to see her," he consoled, leading her back to a chair. "She probably isn't going to survive this; I don't see how she can. You don't want to remember her like this if she doesn't."

Maddie burst into tears, and Troy wrapped his arms around her.

A man was leaving the room next to Eliza's, and Maddie let go, alerting Troy to his presence. He recognised him instantly.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Troy asked, getting the man's attention. As Lucius faced him, Troy struck him in the face with all the force he could muster, catching him completely off-guard.

Maddie screamed for him to stop, grabbing his arm as he attacked again. Sirius bit Troy's leg in a vain attempt to drag him away.

Healers heard the commotion and came running, trying to pull Troy off him.

"You stay the hell away from my family!" Troy raged, still trying to get at him despite the strong arms holding him back.

"Troy, stop it!" Maddie pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks, forcing herself between them. "Please, stop it!"

Lucius successfully stumbled away, still in shock at the brazen attack, and drew out his wand.

Severus pushed Maddie aside and put himself between the two, one hand gripping Troy and stopping him from lunging forward, the other holding his wand to Lucius. "Walk away, Lucius," Severus ordered, half-dragging Troy.

"_Educate that whelp, or I will do it for you_!" Lucius snapped venomously as he lowered his wand but made no motion to move.

"Walk away!"

He found an empty room and threw Troy in none too gently. "This is a place of healing, not a brawling pit where you can fight like a dog!"

"He terrorised-"

"There is far more going on here than you are aware of," Severus hissed bitterly. "Your sister's life can go either way at this point, and like it or not, if she lives she owes him a life debt."

"She owes him _nothing_."

"Unfortunately for you, she does. It's a binding magical bond, and there is no way around it. The last thing she needs is to be contending with the pair of you at each other's throats; pull a stunt like that again, and you won't see her until her funeral, or until she is discharged. Am I clear?"

Troy looked furious. "I don't want him anywhere near her!"

"Be a man, and put what you want aside for the sake of your sisters. Things are only going to become more difficult. The sooner you start accepting that you have no control, the easier your life will be. We don't know the full story yet, and won't unless Eliza comes out of this. Lucius maintains that he took her home that night, and unlike some, he most definitely does not affiliate with werewolves; unless your sister says otherwise, that is what you and everyone else are forced to accept."

"He was terrorising her for weeks - Tonks said so!"

"And he hasn't denied it. When the Minister spoke to him, he admitted what he did to scare her. He also claims he had no idea who she really was. He did what he thought would protect our kind, and as long as there is no one to say otherwise, he cannot be touched."

"You know that's bullshit! You know that he's a Death Feeder or whatever, he wasn't doing this for any other reason than he was ordered to!" Troy snapped.

"I am going to make this as monosyllabic as possible. She – is – not – out – of – danger. And you are making it worse behaving like a perpetually petulant child!" Severus snapped back at him. "Whether you are right or wrong is irrelevant. Whether or not Lucius is a Death _Eater _is irrelevant. What is relevant is your sister, and if you care about her, you need to calm down and forget about Lucius for the time being," Severus ordered, watching him carefully. "Madeline needs you _not_ to be arrested on assault charges."

-.-.-

It was almost midnight when Maddie returned to Hogwarts, still not having seen Eliza. She couldn't hold the emotion back any longer, dissolving into tears as soon as she entered the empty common room. There had been no change when she left, no sudden improvement. She didn't want to go up to her dormitory and try to sleep, how could anyone expect her to sleep? She wanted to be with her friends in Gryffindor, friends she knew she could trust.

"Maddie?"

She quickly wiped away the tears, but despite her best efforts failed to stop herself crying. "What are you still doing up?" she asked Draco defensively.

"Waiting for you. I heard Snape talking to my father about your sister. Is she doing any better?"

It was too much. She shook her head as another wave of fear hit her full force. She didn't care who he was, didn't care what his motives really were. She ran to him and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. She didn't care who it was right now, so long as she had someone to hold onto.

Draco was not entirely certain how to react. He awkwardly patted her back. "Hey, I'm sure she'll be fine," he said. "St. Mungo's healers are among the best, and Snape knows his potions. . .she'll be okay."

"They wouldn't even let me see her," Maddie sobbed.

"It's okay. . .," he reassured her. "My father will make sure she gets the best treatment possible. She saved Arnica's life-"

Maddie wailed again. "Troy punched him," she cried.

"He did what?" Draco said, unsure he had heard correctly. "Did you say 'punched'?" He could imagine a lot when it came to his father - shady deals, duels, even murder. But taking part in Muggle brutality was something he just couldn't picture. Eliza slapping him, yes, he could definitely picture that. He was certain she had done that at least once, but also knew what that aggression had cost her.

"Yes," Maddie sniffled.

"What did my father do to him?" He paused, still trying to comprehend what she was telling him, still not completely believing anyone would have the audacity to do that to his father of all people. Witches and wizards feared and respected him, knew that a happy Malfoy was a safe Malfoy. People knew how easy it was for him to make their lives a living hell, with a combination of deep pockets and friends in all the right places.

Maddie wiped her tears away. "He didn't do anything - it happened so fast. The next thing I know, Professor Snape is dragging Troy off him, and. . .and it was horrible." Maddie sniffled.

Draco wasn't sure what surprised him more - that his father got punched, that there were witnesses to talk about it, or that he did nothing to his attacker. All the same, he was certain Troy would suffer for it later. "Then it's lucky Troy isn't the one in need of assistance. . .," he said awkwardly. He took a deep breath, leading Maddie to a seat on the couch. "Look, you're not likely to get any sleep tonight. . .did you want me to stay up and wait with you?" he offered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Maddie nodded silently and leaned against him.

Draco gave a small smile and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure everything will be okay," he repeated gently, rubbing her arm. He silently wished he had a camera on hand; this would make such a perfect Welcome Back to School card for Weasley.

-.-.-

Troy sat in Eliza's room, waiting for what seemed an eternity. Sirius was curled up in another chair, sleeping, when the healers weren't looking. The view out of the window was an illusion, one that could be changed with a series of controls around the sill, and currently displaying a clear moonlit beach.

He occasionally heard some scuffling outside, followed by an order for a reporter to leave. The healers had suggested that he leave and get some sleep; they would contract him as soon as there was anything to report. But he insisted on staying. He drifted off into a brief and uneasy sleep from time to time, but there was nothing restful about the images he saw.

Lucius had steered clear of him after their earlier exchange, but he knew him to be watching over his daughter in the next room.

He wasn't sure how long he had slept when Sirius nudged him awake, just in time for him to see the last of the beads leave Eliza's body and float back into their box. He panicked, racing out of the room. "Help! Someone, please!" he shouted down the hall, and healers came running.

He barely had a chance to say anything as they bundled him and Sirius up, practically throwing them out of the room. He couldn't stay still, and no movement seemed to be enough as he anxiously shook, waiting, preparing himself for the moment that door would open and they would tell him they couldn't save her.

Sirius whimpered, nudging him gently in an attempt to give comfort and reassurance.

The door opened, and time seemed to slow almost to a halt. "Mr. Raveien, your sister is going to be okay."

He wasn't completely certain he had heard correctly until he saw the smile on the healer's face. "She's breathing on her own, and her heartbeat is steady. She's starting to wake, but she needs to have some more rest. I'll give you a few minutes with her before I give her a sleeping drought."

It felt as though a pillow had been lifted off his face, and he could breathe again. "Oh my God, thank you." He hugged the woman, and quickly went into the room.

She was dressed in a patient's gown, which would have fit a standard adult but looked exceeding large on her. She only managed to keep her eyes open for a few brief seconds at a time.

"Eliza?" he asked gently.

She smiled weakly, turning her head to him. "Troy?" Her voice was ragged, the act of speaking apparently enough to leave her breathless. "So - o heav-y. . .," she whispered as she tried to reach out to him, her arm shaking from the effort of lifting it barely an inch.

"Just relax, you're safe," he said, taking her hand in his.

"M-ma-addie?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes open.

"She's okay. She'll be here later," he promised.

Something agitated her, and her breaths became more rapid. "Where's. . .where's Ah-Arnica? I need - I need to-"

"She's okay, she's sleeping. She didn't get hurt," he said, trying to get her to relax. "You need to rest," he insisted as the healer returned.

"She's. . .so scared," she panted, her lucidity slipping into a memory. "Have to keep her. . .have to keep her safe. . ."

"Drink this, dear, you'll feel better for it," the healer said, gently supporting her neck as she held the cup to her lips. After a few sips, Eliza began to drift off. The healer turned to Troy. "She'll be sleeping a few hours with this. Hippocrates Smethwyck, our healer-in-charge, would like to discuss your sister's care once she has been discharged. Have you had anything to eat?"

"Not since yesterday," Troy admitted. He hadn't really felt hungry until she mentioned it.

"He will meet you on the fifth floor. She's quite safe," the healer assured as Troy glanced at Eliza, now sleeping peacefully.

Troy gave in, allowing himself to be escorted to the cafeteria, Sirius trotting behind like an obedient pet.

-.-.-

Eliza could hear Arnica screaming ahead. She had to get to her, had to save her. The forest was so dark and thick. Fog obscured her vision as wooden hand reached out, clawing at her, trying to stop her passing. There were howls all around, but she kept running. She saw a flash of golden curls in the distance, before it vanished into darkness.

A steep slope of dirt blocked her path; no matter how far she ran, there was no end to it. Arnica called out her name again, followed by an ear-piercing scream. Eliza dug her fingers into the soft dirt, climbing as best she could. It was slow dirt, the soil slipping from beneath her, threatening to send her back down.

The trees were gone, replaced with dark clouds as she climbed the mountain. The sound of thunder shook the earth, and lightning struck all around her. Arnica's screams continued to fill the air. Looking down, all she saw was a dark abyss that seemed to go on forever.

It felt like a lifetime before she finally reached the top: a plateau where the dark figure of Voldemort waited with his snake, Arnica trapped and struggling between its slowly squeezing coils.

"Let her go. Please, I'll do anything, let her go," Eliza said.

"I know you will. . ." He pulled back his cloak, revealing Maddie, bound and gagged by twisted roots.

-.-.-

Voldemort stood over Eliza, his wand pointing perfectly straight, the tip touching the centre of her forehead. Her eyes were closed, completely focused on the illusion he was planting in her mind.

The healer had returned, standing by the door watching, and keeping a look out to make sure that no one came and disturbed them. Troy would be kept busy long enough with Smethwyck.

Eliza's body was restless, her eyes darting underneath her lids. She was weak, and helpless to resist his invasion of her mind in her crippled state - she didn't even try, allowing herself to be pulled into the twisted dream. He gave her small victories, small senses of accomplishment to drive her on, pulling her deeper.

"Is Smethwyck going to be a problem?" he asked as he withdrew from Eliza's mind, satisfied.

"It took some. . .persuasion." The healer smiled. "There'll be no disagreement from him."

"Very good," Voldemort said, glancing at Eliza, whose form had returned to the dreamless sleep the potion provided. "Keep me informed of her progress."

The healer bowed as he vanished.

-.-.-

"I don't get it. . .how is running in circles a sport? You either run when you're being chased by something, or when you're late; why run for the sake of running? I mean. . .that's just tiring," Draco muttered.

"Well, it's to challenge you, push you to your limits and see who can run faster," Maddie explained. "It's a contest."

"But what's your motivation? You get from point A to B, and it's over. Where's the excitement? I can almost understand this football thing - there's a score with that - but I still don't understand why you can't use your hands, it would be much easier. And again, it's got the running. What is it with Muggles and running? I thought they had those automatic carriages that go faster than running-"

"Cars."

"-and those two-wheeled things that really shouldn't be upright-"

"Bikes."

"Why not play football using those instead?"

"Well. . .uh. . .I don't. . .don't think it's really possible. I mean, it would defeat the purpose of the game. . .no. . .no, it wouldn't work. . ." Maddie was interrupted by the common room door opening. Both of them looked up as Severus entered. Maddie held her breath, desperately praying it wasn't bad news.

"Your sister has woken up. She will recover."

Maddie let out a huge sigh of relief. "When can I see her?"

"Tomorrow before breakfast. Draco, your father has requested that you be there before Arnica wakes up, he's hoping your presence might settle her a bit." Severus glanced at the time. "I suggest the two of you get a few hours' sleep while you still can. Be ready at my office at seven o'clock," he said as he left.

Maddie felt as though the couch would swallow her up, she was so relieved. "Thank you for staying up and distracting me." She smiled at Draco, sleep starting to hit her now.

"It's fine, I know what it's like to wait. Come on, you look like you're not even going to make it to the dorm."

Maddie yawned. "Probably not. . .," she chuckled, her body protesting as she forced herself to her feet and went down the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories. "Goodnight. . .well. . .morning," she amended, looking at the clock.

The moment Maddie's head hit the pillow, she was far away in a wonderful dream, not a care in the world.

-.-.-

"Mr. Raveien, as much as I would love to release your sister into your care when the time comes, the other healers won't agree. Normally there wouldn't be any question about it, but you lack even a basic magical understanding," Mr. Smethwyck tried to explain as the female healer returned, hovering behind him and waiting for an opportunity to interrupt.

"Mr. Smethwyck, I'm sorry, but Miss Hester in room twenty-three is having issues with the potion we administered. I can take it from here," she offered.

"Ah, damn. . .Thank you, Mrs. Rowle, I'll see her right away. Excuse me, Mr. Raveien. . ."

Mrs. Rowle took his seat. "I'm sorry about that, but - as he was saying - your sister will need special long-term care which, from everything you've described previously to us, you can't offer her. If you were living with someone magically trained, there wouldn't be a question there either, but unless your dog knows how to brew a potion. . .it's not possible."

Troy rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve the frustration he was feeling. "The professors from Hogwarts will be coming around on a daily basis to teach me. I've taken care of her before, after the car accident; her muscles had emaciated then, too. I know what to do to help her."

"With all due respect, you know the Muggle thing to do, which will bring her more harm than good. This isn't a matter of rebuilding muscle, she was bitten by a werewolf. She won't turn, but there are other aspects of lycanthropy that she will inherit as a result of these attacks; we don't know at this point how many, or the long-term effects. We have several volunteers lined up who are more than qualified and can ensure she receives the best possible care until she is well enough to stay with you. You're looking at about three weeks if she responds well."

"Can't someone from here come to look after her?"

"It's not a service we offer. We're a magical healing facility, and as such we primarily deal with witches and wizards, who have the know-how for home care. Admittedly your sister will take longer to recover than what we usually see-"

"What if I hire someone? Apparently, I have a lot of money," Troy cut in.

"Mr. Raveien, I'm sure you are aware these are troubling times for our kind. There are a great deal of unscrupulous individuals, and you are vulnerable, and high profile due to the recent media about you and your family. You've probably heard Mr. Malfoy only permitted a dozen werewolves onto his land, and yet - despite high Ministry security measures - over three dozen were there, as well as your sister. No one knows how this happened. Anyone with sense does not make enemies of the Malfoys. I would strongly advise against hiring an unknown individual."

"Well, what if a friend was willing to live with me and help? Remus Lupin, he's a wizard-"

"You want your sister in the company of someone of his condition, after everything she's been through?" She sounded absolutely horrified.

"What condition?" Troy asked carefully, taken aback. He glanced at Sirius, who whimpered slightly and hid his face under a paw. They would have much to talk about later.

"I can't say. However, he is most certainly _not _a suitable candidate for looking after your sister, or any human for that matter," she said sternly.

Troy gave Sirius another glance. Definitely going to have much to talk about. "Well, I'll try and get in touch with any other wizards I know. . .maybe some will come by tomorrow," he muttered. "Is it okay if we come back in a few hours?"

"We?" she asked.

Troy paused, remembering Sirius wasn't technically there. "Doogie. . .the dog. . ."

"If the dog must," she said irritably. "Your sister won't be awake for several hours, so don't feel rushed."

-.-.-

Troy pounced the moment they stepped out of the fireplace.

"What the hell is Remus's condition that the healer wouldn't want him around Eliza?" he demanded, as Sirius returned to human form.

"The healer was a prejudiced bitch," Sirius snarled. "There is no reason Remus can't look after her. In fact, he's better qualified than most."

"Well, apparently there is. I am not about to let Eliza go off with some random stranger."

"We'll get Dumbledore to step in, he'll vouch for Remus. And if not. . .I'll talk to Molly, she can make arrangements to be listed as Eliza's caretaker - then Eliza can stay here and I'll treat her."

"Sirius, what is his condition that they wouldn't trust him around her?" Troy spelled out, not wanting to give him a chance to dance around the question.

"It's not my place to say. Remus is already planning to tell you - probably the day after tomorrow, if he's up to it."

"What - is - the - condition?" Troy repeated, tired of being shut down by everyone else. "Me finding out a few days early isn't going to change it."

"I swore I would never tell. I haven't, and I won't," Sirius snapped.

"I have trusted the man-" Troy started, but he was cut off.

"_Then trust him_. Nothing has changed in the past hour, except that now you know there are people with prejudices against him. He's still the same man you've been talking to, and who's been helping you adjust."

Troy growled, looking around, trying to find something he could use to convince Sirius to tell him. The light of the full moon lit the garden outside, and he felt his stomach twist into a knot. A sickening lump stuck in his throat as the question was finally voiced. "Is he a werewolf?" He continued to stare out the window.

Sirius sighed and bowed his head in defeat. "It's not for me to say."

It was all the confirmation Troy needed, anger threatening to explode out of him. "He is one of those monsters that did this to her!" He swiped out at the nearest object; the lamp shattered on the floor.

"Don't you dare compare Moony to the likes of Greyback!" Sirius said, not caring who heard. "And don't you let me ever hear you call him a monster, or you will regret it." He pointed his finger, but not his wand. "Moony is one of the most decent people I've ever known. I trust him with my life. I have repeatedly."

"Werewolves did that to her, and now you're telling me that my sister and I just spent three weeks under the same roof as one of those. . ._things_?" Troy said. "What if he had attacked Maddie?"

"You know nothing about werewolves - neither of you were _ever _in any danger."

"I know that they nearly killed Eliza!"

"You know that a group of them, not including anyone you actually know, did that. Remus fights what he is every single day, he takes a potion so that he's harmless during the full moon. The werewolves that did that to Eliza love what they are, and their one goal is to turn as many witches, wizards, and muggles as they can. Remus has nothing in common with them."

"He's one of them!"

"And I'm a convicted murderer!" Sirius snapped. "Doesn't mean that I did it! Just like the fact Remus is a werewolf doesn't mean he's a crazed killing machine! You trusted him, and you're willing to throw it all away because he gets furry once a month! What if Eliza had been bitten? Would you cast her aside too?"

"Of course not - it's not her fault!"

"Well, Remus didn't choose to be what he is! He was a bitten, as a kid, by the same werewolf that nearly killed Eliza. He's the reason James and I decided to become animagi, so that we could be with him safely at the full moon when he was at school, back when there was no wolfsbane potion, back when he couldn't control the urge to bite. Do you honestly think Molly would let him anywhere near her children if he was a danger to them? Do you think I would let him anywhere near my godson? Do you think Dumbledore would have let him teach at Hogwarts?"

"He isn't teaching anymore, is he?" Troy snapped.

Sirius shook his head. "Because students found out. Because bigoted parents think that every werewolf is like Greyback, out to turn everyone they see."

Troy collapsed into a chair. "Why didn't you guys tell me? I would've thought on the list of need-to-knows, that one would be up at the top - I mean, for crying out loud, he's a werewolf!" he exclaimed, trying to wrap his head around the information.

"Hi, Troy. Your sister's been kidnapped, your father was a wizard, this is a convicted criminal who you thought was a dog, and you're in protection because the most evil wizard known to man is after you and your family. Now, whilst we're at it-" Sirius rattled off sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I get the point…"

"There are hundreds of things on the list of need-to-know, stuff people have been gradually eased into over years. You're being force fed it all in one shot. We're trying to make this as easy for you as possible," Sirius explained, now that things seemed to have calmed down. "After the full moon is over, Remus will make everything clear to you and answer any questions you have. I swear, on my godson's life, he will not harm you or anyone you care about."

Troy shook his head. "You can't expect me to believe werewolves aren't dangerous."

"I never said they weren't dangerous," Sirius scoffed. "They're bloody dangerous. I said _he _wouldn't harm you. But if you want to get technical I'm dangerous, as if every other wizard out there - two little words and you'll drop dead. Doesn't mean I'm going to kill you just because I can," he reasoned.

Troy nodded and said nothing. He would accept it for now, but he still wanted more information before he was willing to trust Remus again.

"Right. . .I'll head back to the Order, and let everyone know what's happening with Eliza and this. . .Rowle healer woman. I'm pretty sure Remus knows Smethwyck personally, but this reeks of Death Eaters. . .you should probably get some rest," Sirius suggested. "Something tells me tomorrow is going to be interesting, and not in a good way."

-.-.-

_Lloyd grew increasingly frustrated, as information seemed to vanish any time he went near it. He promised Janice he would find out as much as he could. He found out she was to be presented with the George's Cross, but no one actually seemed to know how whatever happened. . .well. . .happened. _

_The terrorists were being detained, with special clearance needed to access them. Everyone else who had been with Janice suffered the same mysterious memory loss, leaving doctors to conclude they must have been exposed to some sort of drug or chemical toxin - but there was no trace of anything that would support such a theory. Every time he found a new lead, he met a stone wall, political jargon, or misplaced files and destroyed documents. Someone had worked very hard to remove any and all information about how the raid went down, and how they identified the suspects._


End file.
